


Forbidden

by sora21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fear, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 101,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora21/pseuds/sora21
Summary: She was not ready to see him, to talk to him...She did not trust herself to not throw herself straight into his arms... To fulfill her vision... to make it real...The Force Bond was something greater than both of them, something that could not be broken or controlled for a long period of time.The moment they met back on Takodana she immediately knew that the life she once lived was gone forever. She could not explain it back then but now she knew that she had finally found her path. The path that she was meant to take, with Him.





	1. Longing

 

 

Finally... the night was over.

Finally, she is back in her room. In her sanctuary, away from all those eyes looking at her like she was made out of gold.

''It's her...''

''She is the last one...''

''The last Jedi...''

''Our savior...''

All those whispers made her head spin, she was losing all self-control... But she had to remain calm, to keep it together. For her friend's sake, for the Resistance.

It's been nearly a week since the battle of Crait. The Resistance had escaped an almost total destruction and has found refuge in the planet of Naboo. General Leia has turned for help to the old Republic supporters. It's been such a long night of political talks to plan the next move against the war machine called First Order.

So many new people... a sea of strange faces. Back in Jakku, you would not see this kind of people wandering around the desert. Their whole image screamed money... power...  
People that were completely unaware of what war, hunger or loss meant.  
Sometimes she drifts to her days back on Jakku. Yes, it was an everyday battle for survival but her mind was free back then ... Free from all this ... the responsibilities...the war... Him...

Their last meeting was still hunting her... His face ... his expression back on the Falcon. The one of a broken man, realizing that he has lost her... That she had turned her back to him even though he had sacrificed everything for her, even though he offered her everything, an entire galaxy at her feet, his heart, and soul and she abandoned him once more like she did back on Starkiller Base when he offered her to be her teacher.

She has tried desperately to stay as busy as possible this last week, to try to stay awake so that her walls would protect her from Him... She just could not deal with him yet. It was too painful. She knew now that the Force Bond was not created by Snoke and it was something that it was planted by the Force itself between the two from the moment they were born and only awaken during the interrogation back in the Starkiller base.  
She remembers now, the dreams or she once thought nightmares of him had made his presence known a long time ago. But her fear was far too big back then to understand what it all meant.  
These were indeed the first steps in bringing him to her.

She was not ready to see him, talk to him. She did not trust herself to not throw herself straight into his arms... To fulfill her vision... to make it real...  
The Force Bond was something greater than both of them, something that could not be broken or controlled for a long period of time. The moment they met back on Takodana she immediately knew that the life she once lived was gone forever. She could not explain it back then but now she knew that she had finally found her path. The path that she was meant to take, with Him.

Why could it not be different? Why could He not turn? Why ?? She has seen it!!! Even now she could not believe that things turned out the way they did. Back in the Falcon, she saw that look Finn gave that girl... Rose had been her name. She had tried to save Finn back on Crait with the risk of her own life. Now that was love to her.

The past week she had seen how they interacted together. It was so easy. So natural for them to be together. To fight together for the same cause. Why couldn't they be like Finn and Rose?...Why, oh why.....?

And then again it was Poe ... Poe...

Why couldn't she care for someone like Poe?

She had a feeling that being with him would have been so easy. He was the type of man that even in the darkest times could bring a smile to everybody around him and fill them with rays of hope. And he had done that to her this past week.  
He clearly had shown a great deal of admiration towards her face the last couple of days. Admiration and care?? She couldn't place it yet in her head. Tonight it was not different from the past week.

'' You look like a princess...'' He said looking her straight in the eyes with so much honesty and longing that is was almost impossible not to blush...

''May I? ''

He offered her his hand to escort her for the rest of the night, to be her support, feeling how uncomfortable she felt with all these people looking at her head to toe. He was really her rock tonight there was no denial.

She had to be honest with herself. If she did not have Poe next to her be her constant support she wouldn't make the night and come to think it the past week. He would always come up with a kind word and a simple gesture that would bring a soft smile to her face.

After what felt like an eternity the night reached an end. She felt exhausted from all this theatre.

''I think it went rather well, don't you agree?'' he said amused as they head back to her room. Poe being the gentlemen that he is, escorted her to her door.

''Yes... I believe so...'' her mind once again drifting...

''Listen ...'' she sensed his hesitation. ''I know that a lot of things have happened so fast and you need time to process them ... but so you know, I am right here... I want to be here for you. Please don't feel like you need to be alone in this...''

She turned to him and give him the tiniest smile. '' Thank you, for tonight and ... for this past week ...''

''Please don't thank me, I am here for you Rey.'' he gives her a genuine smile. Easy. That's the first thing that comes to her mind. Easy to be with him. He had never made her cry or overthink things. Not like Him.

He lingers a little more trying to keep the moment as long as possible. But she knows where this is headed and before he has time to say more she is wishing him goodnight and slowly closes the door behind her. It's better like this. Her room is dark. Only the tiniest light from the moon outside shines through. As she walks towards her balcony a low voice from behind her makes her heart jump.

'' So you think that HE will make you happy?'' His voice low and menacing making her blood freeze. He knows...he saw... but how? she did not feel Him...

She doesn't turn around... She doesn't have the strength...He is here...in her room... Hot tears are making their appearance once again... Tears that she tried desperately to keep from escaping the past week.

''Aren't you going to say something?!!'' His voice more demanding now.

Still nothing... she had no answer for him. She hears him moving closer to her now.

Once again she feels the same feeling passing her like lightning from head to toes. Longing. Every time he is near her. And just like that losing her concentration her walls are torn down leaving her bare to him.

''Are you happy ...?'' is all she is able to ask him.

''Are you...?'' he asks in return.

She takes a deep breath trying to organize her thoughts but to no use ...

He comes closer now...too close... She can almost feel the heat radiating from his body. She feels him ...

'' Please...'' a desperate plea coming from her mouth...she can't do this... Force please give me strength...

'' Please what??!! Say it !!!!'' a mix of desperation and rage.

She slowly turns and lifts her eyes to meet his. Her heart stops. Even in such a dense darkness, she can see Him, she can feel Him. A broken man, torn in half. Nothing from the shiny Dark Knight she saw for the first time back in Starkiller base. Evidence of exhaustion and insomnia are now visible all over Him. He takes a step closer and now his is only inches away from her.

'' We can't... we ... I can't keep doing this ...'' is all she can say... With her guards down she knows that He has no problem reading her thoughts, she is like an open book to Him.

'' DO YOU THINK I WANT TO FEEL LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME?!!! DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY ?!!! I OFFERED YOU EVERYTHING .....!!!! he shouts to her losing his temper.

''Then end it'' !!! she cuts him off. She finds the strength to answer him.

''Kill me !!! If that is going to stop all this ... all that misery ... just do it now, kill the last Jedi and free yourself from this ring of pain...'' she is defeated...she can't take it anymore.

Hearing those words his face breaks into a thousand pieces leaving a man in complete shock. He shakes his head not being able to process what she just ask him to do...

''Do it, end me... here and now, release both of us from this pain...''

He remains frozen to his spot, unable to move, unable to utter a single syllable.

''Why didn't YOU kill me when you had the chance then?'' She knows exactly what he asks. Back in the throne room when the saber broke and left them both unconscious. She remembers. The scene returns to her mind once again.

She woke up first with a startled...confused about what happened and then she turned her head.  
There he was ... lying just a few feet away from her, unconscious.  
She slowly got to her feet. The half of the saber just a few steps away from her. She picked it up and slowly walked towards him. She fell to her feet and she touched his face with so much affection like she done it thousands of times before.

''Please don't wake up...please'' she whispered ''I am so sorry... I can't.''

She lightly kissed him on the temple. The other piece of the saber next to him. She slowly picked it up and run. Never turning back to look at him again.  
The image fades and she slowly returns to the present.

Both of them breathing heavily...

''You know why... '' she whispers returns her gaze to her feet unable to look into his eyes.

''Rey...'' he says breathlessly and with a quick move, he is now standing right on front of her taking her face in his hands captures her lips to his lips in a passionate kiss that could have melted the ground from underneath their feet...  
She quickly responds to him opening her mouth accepting him fully.

Her first kiss...

He now lifts her up, holding her in a tight embrace pressed tight to his sternum, desperate to keep her close to HIM, to never let her go.

It feels so right. She feels like she was born to kiss him ...

Her first kiss could only be with Him.

Only HIm.

Always Him.

The kiss is not gentle, is desperate, is lustful, is longing, is melting her heart away. He is kissing her like is the first and the last time he is able to do this.

She feels his tongue invade her mouth to explore her and she quickly follows his lead and a deep moan escapes him. His tongue continues to duel with hers for domination. She suddenly feels a weird tingling in her belly. The need to wrap her legs around his waist, to ride him is almost beyond her control now. She is pressed hard against his body. He has engulfed her in his arms. She feels safe, she feels home. Her hands are running all over his hair, his face, his scar. That scar is her own mark on Him. As soon as she starts tracing his cheek she feels a change in him and the rhythm of the kiss changes and becomes something more tender.

She can feel it ... this huge amount of energy is passing them bone to bone...

The kiss now becoming so intense that they both moan by the pleasure they are causing to each other.

Still, this is not enough. She wants more from Him... This is dangerous. Rey tries to return back to reality, to the here and now... Slowly breaks the kiss that she yearned for so long from Him...

He looks at her now confused as he tries to catch his breath. He still doesn't let her go, doesn't put her down on her feet.

''Please put me down...'' her voice soft but still firm.

He reluctantly lets her down all too slow... still holding her waist, not able to let her go.

Her head now bowled not having the strength to look into his eyes...trying desperately to form the words that she knows deep down will break them apart once again.

-We can't...this is... wrong.

Things haven't changed. He is still the same man that follows his own path of Power, of Death and Destruction. A path she cannot follow even if that means a life of suffering away from Him.

His hands leaving her waist all too slow... She feels it now...his pain through the Bond, his despair, his pain and now his anger ...

She feels him now standing before her radiating waves of anger and rage. He takes a deep breath trying to control his temper. He takes a few steps back, away from her trying to control himself.

Still, she is not scared of him...she knows that he could never hurt her, never has...not physically at least.

He quickly turns away from her now going back and forth in the middle of the room not being able to control his thoughts and his temper...

''Why are you doing this ?!!!'' He asks her. ''Is it because of HIM ??!!!

''Poe ?''says before she thinks. He is not referring to Poe, is he? Confused now lifts her eyes to meet him. Nothing would have prepared her for what she saw in front of her...

Ben was now like a caged tiger, puffing air...crossing the room back and forth ... still away from her, maybe not sure of his own self... furious by the scenarios that were taking form in his head right this instant. She could feel the darkness swallowing him fully now. The temperature in the room changes dramatically... she feels cold now...so cold...

'' Is it for this filth you have feelings for ??!!'' shouts now. ''This traitor thinks he can take away what is MINE !!!?? fists clenched ready for a fight. ''I will destroy Him before he even dares to lay a finger on you!!!''

''Mine''

Hearing him say this felt so right ... she waited her entire life to hear those words. To actually belong to someone, to feel loved and cherished.

A sudden knock on the door breaks the fight short.

''REY !!!! ARE YOU THERE? ARE YOU OK ??!!!! Poe screams from behind the door.

''REY, OPEN THE DOOR!!!!'' screams alarmed.

A foreign feeling passed her through like a bolt of lightning...  
What is this? That feeling is not hers... but Ben's... he is consumed but this ...

Jealousy?

''What is HE doing here ?'' His words dripping with pure malice.

She looks at him.

''He... '' she could not find the words to answer him...But again how was that possible? Had Poe heard them? But how? She did not have time to think this through. What if Poe could see him like Luke had back in the hut. In any case, she could not risk it, for both their sake.  
She knew what she had to do. She needed to shut him out again. She just needed to concentrate to channel all her energy to break the connection.

As almost sensing her train of thoughts he quickly runs towards her.

''Don't you dare!!!!'' But just before he extended his hand to catch her she managed to block him.

Oh thank the Force !!! she takes a long breath...

She feels it again...the same pain in her heart...that dreadful feeling that cuts her soul in half when he is away from her. It took her a long time to comprehend and finally accept her feelings towards him. How things have changed so fast.

Another bang at the door made her turn back to reality.

''REY !!!!!'' ''PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR !!! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?''

She quickly runs to the door and opens it reluctantly ...

''Poe, what's going on ?'' He barges into the room looking from left to right checking the room.

''What's going on ??!!! I heard someone yelling and that one HE wasn't you!! Remember my room is right next to yours!!

''Rey ... is something you are not telling me?

He heard!!?? But how was that possible? That's not how the Force Bond worked... But again as they had come closer the connection had grown stronger... Like when they touched hands. She had felt him coming to her world, just like now when they kissed.

Her eyes could not look at him. She could not lie to this man for some unknown reason.

''Rey ...'' he takes step closer to her. ''I know that there are things you are not telling us ...telling me, things that I don't completely understand but I am willing to try...''

She noticed that his hand touches the chain that she had seen him wear underneath his shirt all the time. Wonder what this chain was, what it means to him. Her thoughts travel once again.

''I am right here when you decide to share what is this thing that torments you.''  
Her hand travels to his face before she thinks what she is doing and keeps it there. His face leans to her touch.

The same gesture but a completely different feeling.

''Thank you, Poe...'' says as she quickly removes her hand.

''My room is right next to yours. If anything happens please don't hesitate.''

A genuine smile crosses her face before she escorts him out the door.

Finally, alone she decides that the events of the night had caught up with her...she needs some sleep to gain some of her strength. Makes her way towards her bed. She slowly removes the long white dress she is wearing and leaves it to pool down her feet. She stands naked in front of the mirror looking at herself. Her body feels so different tonight like it has awakened from a deep sleep and is ready... ready for Him to explore and conquer.  
If only things were different.

Reality is coming back again to hunt her down and puts an end to her train of thoughts.  
She puts the nightgown Leia gave her that is hanging in the nearby chair. Puts it on quickly and falls to her bed all too fast.  
She prays for a dreamless sleep and finally, exhaustion is taking hold of her and finally finds a moment of peace.  
The mattress so welcoming to her tiring body... nothing like her mattress back in Jakku.


	2. Wrath

RED !!!

RED !!!!!!!!!!!

That's all he could see!!!

He's never been this furious before in his life. He's been breaking everything in his quarters for the past hour. Since she blocked him out, AGAIN!!! 

AGAIN!!! 

FUCKING AGAIN!!! 

And just like a tide, darkness consumes him...

Another hit to the already destroyed wall. Under other circumstances, he would have used his lightsaber. This time his fists felt more suitable. He wanted to feel the pain...

Why couldn't he hate Her?

WHY ??!!!!

Another blow...

After everything that has happened between them, she had asked him to end Her... END HER!!!??? 

How could she say something like that!!!? How could she ask him to kill Her when all he wanted was to offer Her EVERYTHING???

He felt so lost... so weak...he felt like a big nothing...

Another blow...

DAMN IT !!! DAMN IT ALL !!!

He had offered Her EVERYTHING!!! 

EVERYTHING!!!

He sacrificed everything for Her, killed his Master for Her, was ready to turn his back on everything he ever knew and was taught and start something new with Her!!!

Only Her!!!

Always Her!!!

Another blow...

What more did she want??? For him to go back to the Resistance? To the Light? To their pitiful little gang of rebels? To start a new Jedi Order together?  
Why couldn't she just move forward? To let the past die?

Another blow...

This time he felt his knuckles shattered... 

He had seen Her past. How brutal and painful it was. How close to death she had actually come so many times that she had actually lost track of times. The desert did not give any chances... it was Her Hell... a Hell that she did not want to escape... all because of those two animals!!! Her ''parents''. The title felt like a luxury. They did not have the right to be called parents. 

They were Nothing. 

He saw their deaths, their graves, both berried in a sea of sand. Even that was not enough for him. If he could turn back the time he would have tracked them down only to end them in the cruelest way, to make them pay for everything they did to Her and put Her through. 

And now the same story again ... instead of them, the whole fucking Resistance, that sees's them as Her family, keeps Her from furfilling Her destiny, a destiny that lies with him.

He finally stops and closes his eyes...It all comes back to hunt him down...

Throughout his entire life, all he ever wanted was to become the most powerful man in the entire Galaxy. A man whose reputation would surpass his grandfather's.  
Through the guidance of Snoke all these years he thought that Power was the only thing he ever wanted. Power to conquer, to rule to make people fear him. To finish what his grandfather started.  
All up until the moment he first saw Her back in Tacodana. 

Her... 

The image of Her starts to calm his nerves... his fists tightly pressed close to his body ...drops of blood start to fall to the ground right next to his feet...He remains rooted to his spot, head bowed, eyes still closed as he remembers that exact moment.

She was so scared of Him back then, she was so fragile, so unprotected. The moment he laid his eyes on Her it all changed. Everything shifted and his life found a new meaning. She clouded his judgment and his choices. He went against the orders of his Master and of the First Order. 

The moment he swept Her into his arms unconscious somehow felt so right. Like she belonged there, wrapped tightly in his embrace protected from the world. He felt so powerful back then like he had the strength to go against the entire world and come back a winner but at the same time, he felt so helpless, so small against the power she seemed to have over him.  
He had spent hours looking Her sleeping form, he had lost his focus admiring Her face, Her body. She was so beautiful, so unique... One of a kind...

And then what happened in the interrogation room left him shocked to the core. A power coming from Her that he only recognized in himself. A raw power with so many potentials. Her force left him unbalanced and unable to shield his mind. Something that he never experienced before. 

Snoke had sensed his struggle when he asked him for guidance. His confused feelings had raised his suspicions. 

He will never forget that feeling of panic that passed him to the bone the moment he witnesses the empty chair in the interrogation room. She had found a way to escape.  
He had felt his blood freeze, like thousands of needles, pierced his body. The need to find Her and capture Her was beyond his control.

The moment he saw Her in the forest almost hand in hand with that traitor trying to escape was all it took him to turn fully dark. Jealousy consumed his head. Nobody could take Her away from him. NOBODY !!! It only took about 2 minutes to take the stormtrooper out of the way, and then it happened...She had called his lightsaber and she had started to fight him.

They dueled. It was like a poem...He was only challenging her powers, he wouldn't hurt Her.  
Her powers have been awaked only hours ago and yet they were growing by the minute. She was his equal there was no denial. 

He needed to have Her.

He only needed to find a way to convince his Master to let him keep Her without raising more suspicions. She still feared and hated him and he needed to find a way to gain Her trust and affection. Offering to be her Master was the only logical proposal at the time. 

But in vain...

She had turned him down and Her refusal shocked him, leaving him unbalanced which almost caused his death... 

 

He slowly raises his hand to his cheek now, tracing the scar she had given him... She had marked Him for life and yet he could not find the strength to stay mad at Her. Her mark...only Her's...

 

And then she was gone...running back to them, back to the Resistance...to the people who could never understand Her or guide Her. They would only use Her for Her powers and place Her life in danger so they can play their little ''hero'' games thinking they have a chance against the First Order. 

Her effect on him had made his Master doubt his motivations. 

During the siege of the fleet, he hadn't felt Her. But where was she? Was she safe? Had she found Skywalker? 

Skywalker...

A ghost from his past, his teacher, his family, the same man that tried to murder him the moment he realized how powerful he was becoming. What would happen if he recognized the same raw strength in Her as well? Would he try to kill Her? 

Thankfully the Force had shown pity in him and a connection was formed between the two.  
He couldn't fully understand how this Bond was created but was still happy it had. He would spend hours waiting for the Force to connect them. Those few minutes felt so precious, if only they could last more. 

With every Bond session, he could see Her turning, becoming softer, more open to him. Her eyes did not have the same hatred they once did. There was something different...  
She could see him as a man and not as a monster. With each Bond, he could feel them coming closer.

He could see how Her pupils were dilating every time he was coming closer to Her. He liked the effect he was having on Her.  
Hunger consumed his entire body making him ache in places that were forbidden for him to savor. Urges were a luxury and a distraction according to his Master, the only way to kill them through the years had beeing endless hours of meditation and training. 

Until Her. 

From the first moment they met, his body had awakened and the need to conquer Her, to satisfy Her, to worship every inch of Her delicate body, to make Her his and his alone had been greater than anything. Her image clouded his mind day and night. Especially the nights. It had become a routine to lie on his bed and spend hours just going every little detail of Her face and Her body through his head.  
He had memorized every freckle Her face held and wondered if there were more of them covering Her body... Her body... He could only imagine Her perfect body...  
The effects he was experiencing every morning after waking up from lustful dreams were the worst. His desire for Her was like a hunger that could not be sedated. 

Connecting them when he was naked from the waist up after hours of training so he could keep his mind away from Her was the perfect gift from the Force.  
He could see how uncomfortable she was feeling. It was a pure bliss to see Her blush and try to keep Her eyes glued to his, scared of his nakedness. She was so inexperienced and pure and it only made him feel relief and admiration that no one had ever laid a finger on Her. She was untouched and soon she would be his.

The fact that she turned to him when she felt lost after the events in the cave, filled him with so much compassion for Her.  
The need to comfort Her, to take Her to his arms and never let go, to whisper kind words and make Her fill that she wasn't alone in all this had consumed him. 

But he needed to give Her time. To feel comfortable to open up on Her own terms and time. It was a mutual respect between the two of them. So he simply touched Her hand. It was beyond words. 

She had touched him willingly. He had felt something turning in her. Something taking form in her mind and giving Her a new purpose. The same thing happened to him. His choice was made. He would spend the rest of his life cherish and love this woman, his equal, he would give her EVERYTHING, he would protect Her with the risk of his own life from anyone who dared to threaten her even if that one was his own Master. 

Things were now in motion that could not be undone. 

And just like that, he sensed Her coming to him. She had risked Her own life in hopes of saving him, to turn him back to the Light.  
But he was so blinded by his own needs, so determined to make his vision real...

The only thing he did, as he promised to himself was to protect Her, to kill everyone who dared to harm Her. 

Finally, Snoke was gone by his own hand.

There was no regret in that. Finally, the path to something new was now open for them. He had found the strength to share his feelings, to propose and offer Her all she could ever dream of. He had spent hours trying to find the right words to tell Her what she actually meant to him but when the moment came nothing romantic came from his lips. Only an awkward declaration of love and a miserable proposal.

With his heart in his hand offering Her Everything completely unguarded and unaware that Her decision was already made and it did not include him in it, made him feel like the biggest fool.  
She raised Her hand but only to take the saber away from his hand to strike? He wasn't sure, he didn't have the time to search Her feelings. He felt completely lost... 

The only thing he could think was to take back the saber because he already knew that if she took hold of it and try to kill him he would simply let Her. 

He could never hurt Her... 

Never...

A sudden blast from the saber had left him unconscious.  
Waking up to an empty throne room had left him angry and heartbroken consumed with rage once again. 

There was so much darkness in him, so much wrath. Even the death of his uncle that he wished for so long to happen did not fill the hole in his soul.  
He remembers promising to destroy Her...to end all of it, to end this ring of pain. How fullish of him. Even telling the words out loud felt like the biggest lie, it was simply impossible. He would prefer to take his own life instead.

Relief had washed him the moment he saw Her back in the Falcon. She was safe at least.  
Looking into her eyes was all it took to wash away all his bitterness and leave him bare on his knees in front of Her. But he saw that there was no more compassion left in Her, only disappointment and hurt.  
His heart stilled, he couldn't believe it. And just like that, she broke the connection.

It was like a Greek Tragedy. He had all the Power he ever dreamed of, a galaxy at his mercy to rule the way he pleased, his past finally dead and still he was the most helpless person the Galaxy. It all meant nothing without Her. 

He had spent this past week trying to open the Bond but with no effect. She was blocking him fully. There were only rare moments that she probably slept that he could scratch the barriers of Her mind but even that wasn't enough. The Bond was still closed. She had grown very powerful. 

Meeting after the meeting took most of his time to organize the next step against the Resistance. The fact that he placed Her in a mortal danger blaming Her for Snoke's death still hunt him. Every lowlife creature in the Galaxy was now after Her since the reward Hux had placed for Her capture was astronomical. 

And then just as he could not get any angrier with the situation, a hologram video of Rey set his blood on fire. 

Hux had shown him footage from some cameras from a group of rebels in an alley. The footage was a couple of days old coming from the planet of Tatooine. The image showed half a dozen man and woman hiding under hoods and long coats. He recognized Her immediately.  
She was covered head to toe in a long coat and Her hair covered by a hood. Her eyes looked tired surely from many nights of insomnia, just like his. It felt good to know that she too was suffering. Even so, she was beautiful as ever. 

His attention turned to the person standing next to Her. He could recognize that the figure belonged to a man. He was standing close to Her, very close.  
His whole posture screamed possessiveness. He was now leaning closer to Her to whisper something in Her ear. Something that only she could hear. A secret, of their own. That ''something'' brought a faint smile to Her lips.  
He had made Her smile!!!!  
He looked closer at the image trying to recognize the ''soon to be dead'' man. 

THE PILOT !!! THE FUCKING PILOT !!!

The same one he once captured back in Jakku !!! The best of the best of the Resistance, He should have ended him when he had the chance!!!  
His rage felt like lava that was ready to burn him from inside out. As if that wasn't enough he saw his fingers interlock with Her's giving Her a strong squeeze.

WHAT ??!!! WHAT THE HELL???!!! 

That was the final drop, the last thing he would tolerate !!!  
What the hell was she doing? Getting over him with this Rebel scum? 

''General Hux, find them!! All of them!!! Tear this planet apart, check under every rock!!! Bring them to me!!! ALIVE !!!'' His voice low, menacing, demanding, cold as ice.  
''Supreme Leader I must advise against capturing them alive...'' Hux starts to say.  
''Are you challenging my authority, General Hux?'' He says quietly but with so much menace that whatever Hux was thinking stopped him dead to his trucks.  
''Leave me.''

Alone in his throne, tried to plan his next move.  
Where was she? Where was she hiding? Surely they had already left Tatooine. Tatooine was a junkyard nothing to offer them other than minor repairs for the Falcon.  
He needed to think like them. Where would they go next? Unfortunately, the choices were endless. They needed allies, they needed a new army.  
He played the footage, again and again, trying to ignore the image of the two of them together. He was trying to find any detail that would give him a clue.  
In vain.  
The image showed him nothing more.

He turned to his last resource.  
Meditation.  
This time he would have to give everything he got. All his concentration, all his focus to reach Her. At some point, she would break, there was no doubt. Her walls would fall down. 

After what felt like an eternity a small opening appeared. 

FINALLY !!! 

There she was, standing with Her back to him. She was dressed in a white long dress that kissed her body in all the right ways. He has never seen her wearing a dress before, especially a dress like that. His body reacted immediately, making the area of his trousers to stretch painfully. He could see all the perfect curves that she was hiding behind her pants and tunic. She was perfect. She looked like a princess. 

But reality hit him hard. Why on earth had she worn a dress like that? What was so special about that night? He imagined the pilot drooling all over Her, admiring and fantasizing all the same things he was imagining doing to Her and most probably not only the pilot but a dozen other rebel scums. 

Again all he could see was RED in front of him... Darkness and jealousy clouding his mind. It was time for a confrontation.

 

The same things, again and again, played in his mind as he slowly sunk to the ground tired, defeated...


	3. Fear

The first rays of light make their appearance into her room, waking her up from yet another troubled sleep. Her wish hadn't come true. 

Dreams filled with images of Him.

She remembers now...

The dream started from where their kiss ended last night but instead of stopping Him she had encouraged Him to continue. 

She had wrapped her legs around his waist and she was the one to kiss Him fiercely. 

She was invading his mouth with her tongue trying desperately to deepen the kiss.

His moans only made her braver to start caressing his hair, his face, his scar...her scar...

That simple action had set him on fire. 

He pushed her against the nearest wall pinning her there. 

His hands grabbed her hips keeping her locked to Him. 

She was so open to Him, so close to his manhood. 

She felt herself pressed against something hard down there, and the sensation it caused felt idyllic. 

More... 

She wanted more... her dress was a barrier between them.

As if sensing her train of thoughts, he kept on arm tightly on her hip keeping her glued to his body and with the other, he tore away her panties, leaving her completely bare to Him down there.

She felt herself yearning for something... 

She didn't know what to do next...

''Move'' He commanded...

''Move against me''...his voice brutal...

Shyly she carried his order.

Slowly she started grinding against Him.

Oh, the Force...

The sensation was beyond words... she felt her head spin ...

She could feel pure heat radiating from his body, ready to burn her down completely.

''Faster...'' he pleaded

She gladly followed his wishes...

She felt like she was ready to burst. 

Something from within her begged her for release.

She needed more...

Another rub. 

She felt Him pushing harder and harder to her opening.

She was getting closer...

Another rub.

More moans.

Closer...

''Oh Rey...'' he moaned as he thrust his manhood one final time against her wet opening.

That was all it took to send her over the edge.

Stars formed behind her eyes as sweet release overtook her...

The feeling was so great that it woke her up, disconnecting her from heaven.

She felt so disoriented as she slowly opened her eyes returning back to reality.  
She felt her core throb, her panties drenched, her pulse elevated... That was the effect of one single dream of Him... oh Force...She felt so flushed...Why couldn't be real...?

A knock on the door stops the train of her inappropriate thoughts.  
She quickly gets up and heads to the door, gripping a long robe to cover her sensitive body. 

C-3PO?  
''Oh!!! Lady Rey! Good morning!''  
''Good morning C-3PO, is there something wrong?''  
''Lady Rey ...  
''Please, just Rey C-3PO''.  
Oh!! Alright, Rey, I've been sent to inform you that there is going to be a briefing in the Great Hall in precisely one hour.

Sorryyy!! Coming through!!! Poe interrupted, just as C-3PO was finishing his sentence, pushing him out of the way.  
He carried a small tray with what appeared fruits and berries, none of them familiar to her.

''Sorry C-3PO, but ''Lady Rey'' hasn't eaten anything since yesterday and I am sure your fan base is anxiously waiting for you to deliver them the news about the meeting.'' Jokes Poe as he slowly pushes him out of the way.  
Rey starts laughing at this... poor C-3PO.

''Oh yes, of course, commander, I will be on my way.''

Just as C-3PO was heading down the corridor Poe turns and ask for permission to enter.

''Lady Rey, may I enter?''

''That's harsh, I think you hurt his circuits.'' She jokes as well.

''Don't worry he'll live to tell the story,'' He says as he enters her chambers.

She turns and heads to the round table in the middle of her room, he follows and they sit on opposites chairs.  
He placed the tray in front of her and starts to serve her.

''You're not eating?''

''Don't worry about me, it's you I'm concerned.''  
She looks at him puzzled.

''Don't think I haven't noticed you didn't even touch your food yesterday, and pretty much this past week.''

She lowers her gaze down and slowly blushes, it feels good that someone is concerned about her wellbeing. 

Slowly takes a bite from one of the fruits. Has no clue what it is and still is a little ashamed to ask. 

''It's called Shuura, you like it?'' He tells her as if sensing her thoughts.

''It's delicious,'' she replies honestly. 

It's so sweet, so juicy.  
She never ate anything like this before.  
She closes her eyes savoring the taste. Back on Jakku fruits were only a luxury reserved for the rich.

She continues eating as Poe's eyes turn towards the balcony looking outside, surely not wanting to put pressure on her to finish her food. He was so thoughtful.  
Just as she finished eating the last of her breakfast her gaze felt to his neck, in the golden chain he was now touching with the tips of his fingers, lost in his thoughts.  
She had seen it before and always wanted to ask.

''Is that a family heirloom?'' she points at his neck.

Suddenly turns to her and smiles.  
He removes the chain and hands it to her.  
A gold ring is attached to the end of the chain.  
It's so beautiful.

''It belonged to my mother, she gave it to me just before she dyed, it was her wedding ring.''  
A painful feeling passed her through.  
She had no memory of her mother, let alone something from her to hold dear, to pass it to her children one day.

''Hey'', he quickly say's ''It's ok, I didn't want to upset you..'' he leans closer and finds her hand holding the chain giving it a light squeeze.

She looked at their joined hands. It felt so easy to be close to this man.

''Rey... I...''

She felt it again, this change between them, just like last night. She wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

''We need to get ready... for the meeting...''  
A small knowing smile formed on Poe's face. He understood.

''Yes, of course, I leave you to get ready. I will wait for you in the Great Hall.'' he slowly removed his hand away from hers.  
She gave him back the ring and a tiny smile.

..........

 

The room was packed with so many people. 

Surely they were new recruits eager to join the Resistance. Coming here had been indeed a success.  
She quickly scans the room and finds Poe talking to a fellow pilot. His gaze fells immediately on her as if sensing her presence inside the room.  
She moves towards him and sits down next to the seat he kept for her.

''Do you know why the urgency about this meeting?''

''Well...'' But before he had time to respond Leia appeared in the room followed by R2-D2.  
Poe knew. But of course, he knew, he was Leia's right hand.

''Good morning to all! I would like to salute our new recruits that decided to join our cause. May the Force be with you always.'' Leia says.  
Cheering and laughter filled the room. There was Hope again. 

''I am afraid the information we gathered from our allies this past week showed that the situation is far more dangerous we 've through.'' The atmosphere changed rapidly and silence filled the room.

''There is a NEW Supreme Leader,'' Leia announced.

Her heart stopped. He had done it. He had taken Snoke's place, just as she feared.  
''Kylo Ren has become the New Supreme Leader.'' Leia continues. She can see Leia's disappointment for the actions of her son written all over her face.

''The time to act is now!!! Leia continued. From reliable sources, we 've been informed that the new plan of the First Order is the creation of more Star killer bases, similar to the one we already destroyed.'' Panic now filled the room. 

''And that is why we need to kill the snake by the head before it's too late,'' Leia said determinedly.

This couldn't be happening...no no... She wanted to kill Him before it was too late...She felt herself panicking, her eyes starting to fill with tears...

Through the disruption she found herself standing and getting ready to exit. There was no oxygen left inside this room for her. Poe quickly made a stand to follow after her but Leia's voice cuts him short.

''And as a conclusion, due to the last attempt on my life and my serious wounding, I am announcing my withdrawal from the position of General and the promotion of commander Dameron. General Dameron if you please come and stand next to me?''

This didn't come as a shock to most of the people in the room.  
Rey knew that Poe was the best pilot in the Resistance and the right hand of Leia all these years so apparently he was the next in line to fill her shoes.  
Leia apparently had lost her will to fight after the deaths of Han and Luke, not to mention now with the declaration of her son as the new Supreme Leader. 

Reluctantly Poe turned to Leia's side and stands in front of everyone.

''General Dameron if you please like to say a few words?'' Leia steps down now leaving the stand to Poe.

''General Organa has fought almost her entire life, first the Empire and now the First Order. Has shown us that there is light even in the darkest times and only if we stand together as ONE WE WILL destroy this new threat that knocks on our door!!!  
TOGETHER WE WILL PREVAIL !!!!''

A big round of applause filled the room once again making everyone to stand for Poe's speech.

It had come to this...  
Both sides were getting ready for the final war.  
A war against the First Order and Him... he was her enemy again...  
She quickly made her way away from the room. She needed to think...

 

..........

She had lost track of time...  
She walked silently from room to room.  
This castle was enormous, easy to get lost in it.  
Chambers were made out of fine marble, decorated with beautiful statues of what she could only imagine people who left their signature in the history of this place. 

She suddenly felt tiny. She had spent her entire life secluded in her own little micro-world back on Jakku.  
This was bigger than her. She couldn't understand what did everyone saw that made them placed their hope in her.  
She was nothing compared to these people. She was coming from nowhere and had done nothing great in her life. She was a simple scavenger.  
Her thoughts didn't let her see that she had lost her way inside the palace. 

She found herself standing to the end of a long corridor that led to a huge closed door.  
The door was massive and carved in fine detail. 

Curiosity filled her.  
As she touched its surface, the door slowly opened revealing another chamber. The only difference was that this room was much smaller and much darker compared to the previous ones.

She slowly entered and tries to let her eyes adjust to the dim light. 

This wasn't just a room, it was a mausoleum. 

In the middle of the room, it was a tomb and above it hung on the wall the painting of a young woman. 

She slowly approached. The tomb had been carved in so much fine detail certainly belonging to a royalty. 

She slowly turned her face to the painting.  
It was the portrait of a young woman, maybe a little older than her, dressed formally in royal cloths. She was so beautiful, she had the kindest eyes but filled with so much sadness.

''Rey?''

She jumps completely startled as she turns towards the door.

''I am sorry didn't mean to scare you,'' Leia tells her.

''No, I am sorry I lost my way and...''

''Please stop apologizing, I am just surprised as you are, I never expected to find someone here.''

She slowly places a single flower on top of the tomb.  
The silence fills the room yet again.

''She was very beautiful'' Rey says.  
Leia's eyes find her's, a sad smile forms on her lips.

''Yes, she was...You know...she was Darth Vader's wife.''

What...?? She freezes by the revelation.

''Yes, well not a lot of people know this, only close family.'' she continues.  
''They were young when they both met. She was a queen of this planet back then and he was a slave, but they fell in love years after when she was a Senator and him a Jedi. A forbidden love, but still so great that they decided to go against the entire Galaxy. Eventually, his love for her was her undoing.  
This caused him to turn completely to the dark side and become the man that brought darkness into the entire galaxy for the years to come.''

The hair at the back of her neck starts to stand. How tragic for their love to bring so much death and distraction.

''The only one that believed in him to turn had been his son... Luke...''

WHAT??? Was Luke Darth Vader's son? Leia's father? Reality hit her hard.

''He went against the Emperor himself determined to bring him back thinking that this could bring balance back in the Galaxy. At the end it was the love for his son that brought him back to the Light.''

If this man could be turned, so could Ben!! Hope bloomed in her heart.  
Love was simply the answer just as she imagined.

''I 've been fighting for as long as I remember. Leia continues, the time has come for me to correct the mistakes I 've made in the past.''

''What are you saying?''

''My son is gone...there is no Light left in him.'' 

''One day you will realize that the mistakes a parent makes, carve the future of their child forever and my mistakes have been too great...and I am willing to correct them now.''

''NO!!!!! You're wrong!!! It was love that caused Darth Vader to turn. BEN CAN BE SAVED TOO!! 

''Love DID save him but the result remains the same. Million dyed, countless suffered. It was their union that brought this. Some things are simply forbidden...''

These last words really left an impact on her soul. Luke's words came back to her mind. ''This is not going the way you think...''  
Just like before she was once again so blinded by her feelings for Ben not letting herself look at the bigger picture.

Tears filled her eyes...

''I....need....'' But she did not have the strength to finish her sentence. She quickly turned her back to Leia and start running...  
She wasn't sure where she was going... she just needed to run away from all this...  
She ran until she couldn't run anymore.  
She found a large statue in a desert hall and sank herself behind it. She let herself cry like a little child. Leia had been right. She needed to break herself free from Ben.


	4. Desire

Another blow...

He slammed his Knight against the nearest wall.

Two more came attacking him with their sabers. He easily dodged them.  
With ease, he grabbed one of them from the neck holding him imobilised to his body while kicking the other in the leg making him fall to his knees. 

He pressed harder, little more and he would easily break his neck.  
Still, no words of surrender came from his mouth. 

His knights didn't yield. Didn't know pain. 

Just when he saw his eyes start to roll, he removed this grip leaving the knight fall to his knees coughing, trying to catch his breath.  
He switched off his lightsaber and turned his back to them. All six of his knights had been defeated by him, as usual. 

They had been trained by him through the years to become the best assassins in the Galaxy. Their skills though could not overshadow his. He had always been stronger than them...filled with a raw power unparalleled to any of them.

Their history has started years back when they were still children.  
They had met back in the Jedi Temple when they were all still padawans.

The night he destroyed his uncle's temple they had willingly followed him down the dark side.

Throughout the years, a secret code has been formed between the Seven that made them all respect and trust one another.  
They've been trained all this time to become this unstoppable war machine, ready to kill anyone that dared stand in their way. They were the Knights of Ren and he was their Master.

Even though his hands hadn't healed by far, he was still a warrior, fierce and unstoppable. He didn't feel any pressure not being able to take them out one by one. Most of them still panting from hours of training.

Still, it wasn't enough from keeping his thoughts away from Her.  
From their kiss... 

He had imagined kissing Her since the moment they met. The reality surpassed his imagination by far. Her lips had been so soft, like rose petals.  
Her inexperience had set his hunger on fire. It was a hunger like no other... he wanted to mark Her, claim Her as his own forever. 

He always felt unable to control his domination of all things, it was like a second nature to him, yet with Her, felt unable to do so. He needed to go against his own instincts if he wanted to win Her over.

Where was she?  
What was she doing?...Was she alone....? The image of ''them'' in the video set his temper once again on fire. He felt his jealousy spreading like a disease.

''Leave me!'' He commanded.

Slowly everyone got up and bowed before leaving the room. 

All but one. 

''Master are you feeling alright?'' her question stops his thoughts.

He slowly turns to her. 

Sianna was the only female knight amongst the group.

He remembers the first time they met. She was this young little girl, hiding behind her mother, not ready to leave her family behind. But her parents had already decided her fate. They had already seen her talents and they were afraid of her. Just like his parents...

As the time passed he could sense that he was getting more powerful than the rest of his fellow students inside the Academy. 

That is when Snoke appeared.

In the beginning, it was just a voice in his mind coming and going like a breeze. It was years later when Snoke showed himself to him.

He had shown him the power of the dark side, and what he could become. It was beyond his imagination.

He was tempted but still, his mind wasn't made. 

There was Light in him. 

He remembers now that final night before Snoke warned him that soon or later his family would betray him and try to kill him, afraid of his powers.

He had felt so alone that night...so unbalanced... didn't know where to turn.  
He had walked back to his room confused and hurt. 

Then is where he found Sianna waiting for him. 

'' What is troubling you? I can sense your conflict.'' her voice demanding.

He had remained silent. He had felt surprised that someone had shown interest in him and his troubles.

She had taken a step closer, standing in front of him.  
She was shorter than him barely reaching his shoulders. 

''I am right here for you, please don't feel like you're alone in this,'' she had told him.

He was so confused that he didn't see what was coming. 

She had reached into her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. 

He felt so shocked by her action that he remained frozen in his spot.

Her tongue invaded his mouth fighting for dominance. Somehow it didn't feel right. This was not how he had imagined it happening. 

Even though the Code of the Jedi forbidden any acts of intimacy he had often dreamed of a faceless woman washed in Light. Those dreams had been so unclear to him back then...

He had stopped her, pushing her away just as her hands were trying to hug him. She had been so broken by this, he could sense it, but still showed nothing. She simply turned and left his room.

That same night the warnings of Snoke became true.  
His uncle tried to murder him in his sleep finally making the decision for him. 

Hurt, betrayal, rage had filled his heart since then. He had burned the Jedi Temple and had killed for the first time in his life...  
His heart was filled with so much darkness. Only half a dozen students decided to follow him, Sianna amongst them.

Slowly he returns to the present. 

Sianna standing close to him asking the same question. He gives a moment to look at her. She had grown up to this fierce warrior that killed without hesitation anyone daring to step into her path. A very different image than the small frightened little girl in the Temple. 

''Master... ''

''I said leave me!!'' He cuts her off, not wanting to hear another word.  
She quickly bowls and exits the room. 

Why couldn't things be different?

Why couldn't be Rey the one that came to the Temple?

Would it have made any difference? 

Could Her Light had shown him a different path? Or would he had destroyed the thing he loved the most about Her, by being so consumed by his own Darkness?

He quickly makes his way to his quarters.  
This was getting nowhere, there was no point in wishing that things could have been different. The past was the past and that was it... He was getting angry again...From the moment he met Her he had been consumed by self-doubt. 

She was his weakness.

As soon as he steps into his room, he removes his clothes quickly and steps into the shower.  
He closes his eyes as he lets the hot water run down his body washing away hours of hard training. 

Finally finding some peace...

But it's not long that his thoughts run back to Her. To their kiss...

He lets his mind drift to that moment. 

What would happen if she hadn't stopped him? If the pilot hadn't interrupted them. 

She wanted it to happen, he was certain, she had kissed him back with so much passion...He felt that she wanted more... 

More...

He starts to feel his groin getting hard ...

Even though in the art of war he was an expert, when it came to love he was completely ignorant.  
He had never imagined being with anyone other than Her.  
On one hand, he felt ashamed that he had no real knowledge in this area but on the other, he felt pleased that he had waited for Her.

He lets his fantasy take control, imagining how things would have turned...

In his mind, she would ask him to put Her down from his embrace only so she can use Her delicate fingers to explore every single part of him.

His hand travels down his already hard penis, holding it tight, letting a small moan escape his lips.

She would start her journey touching his hair and slowly making Her way down his face, to his scar...Her mark...

She would trace small kisses around its length and down his collarbone.

Her fingers would continue their path and try to undo his uniform leaving his torso naked and ready to be explored by Her. 

She wound blush by his nakedness but eventually, she would find the courage to trace his arms, his chest, his abdomen... 

He starts to stroke his length up and down...

She would take his hand and lead him back to Her bed. 

Slowly she would push the white straps down Her shoulders letting Her dress fall on Her feet leaving Her completely bare to him.

He rubs harder...

Her eyes knowing...hungry for him...

She would lie down on the mattress, naked and exposed reaching out Her hand, asking him to join Her...

He would happily remove his pants and stand in front of Her in all his glory, unashamed of his hardness...

The look of a starving man ready to ravage Her would bring another round of blushing to Her cheeks, this time making Her try to cover Her womanhood from him.

Harder now....another moan leaves his mouth...

He would slowly get on the bed and cover Her with his body...his legs pushing their way to spread Her legs...

''Ben.....'' she would whisper breathlessly...

He would start to kiss Her with all the desire he has for Her...

He would whisper in Her ear how beautiful and special she is and continue his tray of kisses down Her collarbone and Her chest...

He would eventually palm Her breast and slowly suck on Her nipple until is left pink and hard. 

He would give the other breast the same treatment...leaving Her crazy with need.

''More she would beg him....''

He was getting closer now...

His journey of kisses would continue further down to Her womanhood...

His arms would tenderly spread Her legs further apart exposing Her completely to him and making him discover the gates of heaven.

''Ben ....please....'' Her voice desperate...

He would lower his head between Her legs and with trembling fingers, he would slowly open Her folds up. 

She would be so ready for him.

He would never break eye contact as he would slowly use his tougue to lick Her...

''Ben...please don't stop....'' Her voice dripping with need...

He would continue his torture of pleasure until he finally gives Her the release she yearns...

He would drive Her to the edge of ecstasy so that Her deep moans of pleasure would be heard by everyone that wanted what was his.

Hander.... he was so close now...

Just when she couldn't take it anymore, he would thrust his tongue deep down Her opening and the release will shake Her entire body leaving Her shaking to the core...

''Oh Rey!!!!'' he moans.....

Finally, he finds his own sweet release as hot semen drips down his fingers...the orgasm leaves him shaking... it had been so intense...

Just as he's opening his eyes, returning back to the present he can't help the feeling of disappointment...if only she could be here, with him...

Quickly finishes the shower and heads to his bedroom. Puts on a pair of black pants and a shirt. He doesn't like the feel of being exposed, even in his sleep, plus there is always an emergency on board the ship that demanded his immediate attention.

Even from hours of training and an intense orgasm, Her presence is rooted in his mind...still, he is aching to see Her...

He sits on his bed and concentrates hard as he tries to find Her through the Force... 

Easily this time to his surprise locates Her, but the image he witnesses panics him.

She is sitting down on the floor in a fetal position with Her back against a wall. 

He quickly gets up and falls to his knees infront of Her, inspecting for any signs of injury.

He slowly places Her in his arms only to discover that she's been sleeping.  
His heartbeat returns to normal...Oh, thank the Force.

As he looks into Her face closer, he sees that Her eyes are puffy and still wet...she had been crying... But why? What happened to Her? Did someone hurt Het? His anger starts to swell again...

And just as it stared it evaporated the next minute...

''Ben...where are you....?'' she mumbles in Her sleep...

She was dreaming of him... she was looking for him in Her dreams...oh Rey...

''I'm right here sweetheart...'' he whispers as he slowly traced Her rosy cheeks with his fingers...

Her face seemed to relax to the sound of his voice and slowly she relaxes in his arms...

Please don't separate us...he pleaded the Force...he needed to hold Her...to comfort Her...


	5. Sadness

''REY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!???''

Someone was calling her...she slowly opened her eyes...

''REY!!!!''

''Finn...?'' that was Finn's voice...

''Finn!!!'' 

''Oh my God!!! Rey are you alright?'' He runs towards her and falls to his knees immediately inspecting her for any injuries.

''Finn, Finn I am fine... relax!! 

''Rey, what happened? We 've been looking for you all day! We thought of the worst...'' His voice breaks as he tells her that.

''All day?'' she feels confused...

''It's already night...'' he informs her worryingly. ''What happened to you, Rey?''

''I haven't been sleeping very well lately and I just fell asleep...'' she couldn't keep a secret from this man. He was like a brother to her.

''Thank God it was simply that...'' he sounds so relieved.

''Finn, it's fine, I am ok.'' She slowly touches his cheek wanting to reassure him.

''Well after the latest news, we 've been sick with worry about you.''

''What news?'' asks now concerned.

''We tracked down a video message from the First Order....'' doesn't finish his sentence, almost afraid of her reaction to this...

''Finn, please tell me.'' Something was wrong...

''They have placed a reward for your capture for the death of Snoke.''

She feels her color to drenched from her face. He had blamed her for Snoke's death...  
Disappointment hits her hard...

''Rey, since you 've been back you seem so different, always lost in your thoughts...I didn't want to put pressure on you but now things are getting out of hand. I know you didn't do it, you 're not a killer. Please! I beg you, talk to me!''

She was trying to find an excuse, to defend herself? to defend Him? she didn't know what to do anymore... The pressure was so much now. She had been through so much in such a short period of time that she felt like she was going to explode. She couldn't hold the truth anymore to herself, it was only eating her alive. She needed to tell him, it was Finn, Her Finn, her best friend that had risked his life so many times for her.

''It was Ben...'' she whispers.

''Kylo Ren!!?? But how....?'' He feels so surprised by this revelation...

''How did it happened? where you in the Supremacy?''

''Yes...''

''But why?''

Again she is losing her courage...

''Rey, please !!''

''For Ben...'' She finally admits it

A long moment of silence passes before he talks again.

''So he killed his Master to protect you?''

''Yes...''

''Do you have feelings for him?''

Her eyes look immediately to the ground... she can't do this...

A big frown forms between his eyes as he tries to process all this but eventually after what feels like ages he starts talking.

''Rey... let me tell you something. When we were still training in the Imperial Academy we had heard of Kylo Ren. It was no common secret that this man had been ruthless and vicious, a real monster. This man had traveled across the Galaxy killing countless people that dared to go against his will.  
In my first assignment back on Jakku, he had been in charge of the whole operation. After being unsuccessful with finding BB-8 he had ordered the slaughter of the entire village, including a woman and children Rey''.

She remains silent...not being able to accept the things Finn was telling her.

''I don't really know what really happened between you two but the thing is that this man was and remains dangerous.''

Her head started to hurt again...oh Ben...

''Please Finn doesn't say anything to anyone yet...is not the time.'' 

''I promise you, Rey. But please think about the things I told you, I don't want you to get hurt.'' There were so much love and concern in his words.

''Common let's get back, everyone is sick with worry.'' He gets up and extends his hand for her to stand.

..........

 

''General Hux!! We have located the footage, Sir!''

''Finally!'' he says as an evil sardonic smile appears on his face. ''Bring it on screen Admiral.''

''Unfortunately, there is no sound my Lord.''

''It will do.''

There is was!  
Kylo Ren and the scavenger girl on the elevator before they entered the Throne Room.  
The footage didn't last more than two minutes but it was enough for him to see how electrified the atmosphere was between them.  
Ren's body language remind him nothing of the enraged, tense and approachable man he knew. He seemed so serene and collected and the girl had approached him with such ease, something that most people fear of doing. It was like she had done it thousands of times before. 

What was going on? 

He started to add the pieces together...

This girl had successfully escaped back in the Starkiller base like it had been the easiest thing and yet not only a few days later, willingly surrenders herself back to the First Orders hands ending up killing Snoke and his whole pretorian guards leaving behind an unconscious Ren. 

''Play it again!'' he ordered.

Something didn't end up. He looked closer now at the footage.

If he didn't know the people he would have guessed that this was a footage of two lovers, sharing a secret...  
Finally, It all made sense now...

So the mighty Kylo Ren had fallen in love. What was even more surprising to him was that this girl was also in love with him. She had risked her own head for some reason to find him...  
Did they plan to kill Snoke together? But then why did she fled, leaving him back unconscious? 

A few days ago he had thought that Ren was undefeatable, especially when it came to fighting with a lightsaber. 

After Snoke ordered him to go and retreat Ren from the forest before the destruction of the Starkiller base it was really a shock to find him defeated and wounded. So he couldn't even capture her let alone kill her back in the forest... How was it possible that this woman had so much power in her that left this man to his knees? Maybe that was the thing that drew Ren's attention. Her power... or maybe it was her... He looked closer now. Even though she wasn't wearing expensive clothes and her hair was messy, he could admit to himself that she was beautiful. 

Snoke had told him in confidence that the appearance of this girl was certainly not accidental and that her powers would only grow in time. But he was betting his money now that it was Ren that killed Snoke and not her...Her powers could have been great but she lacked the experience that Kylo had.

Apparently, something happened between the two, and that was ''something'' that Ren didn't plan. That is why he had ordered for her capture and not her head on the plate. He wanted her back.

He felt so happy completing the puzzle. A sinister smile made its appearance on his face. He had finally found what he was looking for so many years. Kylo Ren's weakness and he was going to use it against him very soon. It was no secret how much he despised this man with all his being since the moment he first came to the Forst Order.  
He had taken what was his!!! He should have been the head of the First Order not taking orders from no one. 

Soon all this would change and he would have Ren's head on a platter.

..........

''ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!??'' Rose yells at her as she grabs her in a tight embrace. 

''I am fine Rose'' she returns the hug. ''Just started wandering around and lost track of time.''

''Don't you EVER do that again!! You scared us to death!! Besides now that we are best friends we need to look one another!!''

From the moment she had first met Rose her heart had been filled with a warm feeling. She was so pure, so kind and loving. It felt so nice to have her in her life. It was all so new to her being surrounded by people that actually cared about her. 

''Rose is right!'' Poe interrupts them. ''Now that you are also MY best friend I would hate to actually lose you. Poe gives her also a tight hug.

''Yeah... Finn told me about the video...''

''Why didn't you tell us?'' Rose asks her. ''I mean... Snoke... you killed their Leader !!!'' Rose was doing that thing again looking at her with her mouth open 

All this past week she wanted to keep it a secret, the fact that she was in the Supremacy, and all the events that followed. But now with Ben placing her as the most wanted woman in the Galaxy, things had been beyond her control. 

Somehow she didn't feel the need to correct her. If He had told the truth He would have been a dead man by now. At least with this lie, He was safe. 

Still, she couldn't hate him, she was placing His life first before her's...

Her eyes find Finn. He looks at her immediately, a silent promise that her secret will remain with him. 

''Well...''

''You know Rey... is not one to brag!'' Finn interrupts.

''You knew?'' Poe and Rose asked in the union.

''She only told me on the way here. Listen it's been a long day, I think it's best if we all go and get some rest and leave the details for tomorrow, what do you think?'' Finn suggests.

''Yeah I guess you are right'' Poe agrees.

They all walked back in silence to their rooms. As usual Poe escorted her back to her quarters.

''You seem so far away'' Rey cuts the silence between them.''Poe, what's whrong?''

He stills as he looks at her with worrying eyes.

''I am scared,'' Poe whispers.

''Poe...?''

''When I saw that video from the First Order putting a price for your capture ... I lost it ...and when we couldn't find you all day...I thought that I lost the ground from under my feet....'' he tells her with a trembling voice.

She felt so unprepared for his words...

She wanted to comfort him, to hug him and tell him that it was alright, that she was here, safe and sound and that she wasen't going anywhere...but nothing came...

She was now certain of his feelings towards her, he was standing in front of her, open. She also knew how good and decent this man was and she didn't want to give him false hope. 

She belonged to another... even though she would never, ever have a future with Him her feelings would remain the same until her end, she was certain of it.

''And imagine they consider me the best pilot in the entire Resistance...and I didn't even see what hit me when I first met you...''He jokes trying to lighten the atmosphere between them. 

''Poe...I ....''

''I know...I am asking a lot from you, especially now that things turned out the way they have. You don't need to worry about anything, I am here and I will protect you, Rey...  
All I want to ask you is to give me a chance to prove myself to you.''

This man was so special, so concerned of her feelings...

Why couldn't she forget Him? 

Why could she take Him out of her system?


	6. Hurt

She couldn't rest...

The minutes turned into hours and before knowing it, dawn approached and still, she was standing on her balcony looking into the horizon, trying to find a solution in all this... She was feeling so tired again...

Poe had confessed his feelings to her last night and once again he was so sweet to not actually put any pressure on her for a reply. 

What could she do? She didn't want to hurt his feelings, she truly cared about him. If only they had met under different circumstances... it would have made things so much easier... To have a normal life, fell in love, married, start a family...finding where she belonged. 

Instead, something even greater than her had tight her fate with the most unimaginable person ever.  
She had felt her shields collapse from the first moment they met. She couldn't resist this man, He had marked her heart and soul.

Why the Force had to be so ruthless bringing Him to her path, linking them together if it was doomed from the start?  
Why did it trick her by showing her the future that she so longed for, with someone that was beyond limits?

Back in the Throne Room when He offered her to rule together she had thought only for a second to accept his proposal. Deep down though she knew that their union will only bring the Galaxy to its knees. What His grandfather hadn't finished they would... He had chosen his path and it was covered in darkness... Thankfully it had to be Leia's words to make her accept it.

A slow tear runs down her face... 

She was condemned to see and feel this man every time that the Force decided to connect them until the end of her life. She had read the books she took from Ahch-To. The texts said it clearly, there was no way to break a Force Bond let alone control it for a long period of time. The only escape was death...

Suddenly she heard voices from Poe's room. 

She slowly made her way to the wall and pressed her ear. 

''I don't agree on this! he had said angrily. ''We can't force her!!!''

Was he talking about her? With who? 

''No!!! I will think of something else!!''

She heard the door open and then close. Whoever was inside the room with Poe had left.  
What was that about?

........

She took another bite out of her delicious breakfast.  
She still didn't believe how she managed all these years with Unkar Plutt stupid food portions. It felt weird that she didn't have to work all day to earn sometimes even a quarter of a portion. 

Those days were long gone. Now she had friends that cared about her and her well being, she had found a purpose in her life. 

Things were different. 

Today was the first day that there were no meetings scheduled by Leia or Poe so she kind felt relieved that she had time for herself. She decided to go for a walk in the gardens and maybe find a quiet place to do some practice. 

She missed her lightsaber so much. 

In the texts that she retrieved from the island, it said that she needed to acquire a new kyber crystal and basically create a new saber from the beginning following the instructions of the original Jedi principles. 

She had no idea how to do that... 

If only Luke was here...  
He could have helped her... 

So once again she settled for her own staff. 

As she closed the door behind her, slowly she walked outside Poe's room. 

There was nothing. No sound, no movement coming from inside.  
She didn't hear him exit, surely he was still there.

She slowly walked away without a sound. It was best if she would keep her distance for a little while, that would cool things down a bit.

After a while, she finally found her way to the gardens. 

This was the first day since they arrived that the weather had been so moody.  
That was for the best, no one was actually outside and it kind felt nice to give her the peace and quiet she needed in order to focus on her practice. 

She found an idyllic place secluded from the near windows with the perfect view of the horizon.

She took a deep breath trying to find her balance and then she started. The feeling was completely different from holding a lightsaber. She didn't feel powerful like before like something was blocking her from expressing her true self, but it was better than nothing.

Blow after blow she finally found some of that relief she so longed for. Her mind escaped for a while from all the responsibilities and the worries that were chasing her. It felt good.

Her training only stopped when the first raindrops started to fall down on her. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. Back on Jakku, rain was happening so infrequently and never for more than few minutes. She felt the drops kissing her face and the sweet smell coming from the earth below her enveloped her senses.

Suddenly everything stilled and in a heartbeat, she felt Him stand behind her. 

He was here...She felt her knees starting to tremble and her heartbeat to accelerate.

He moved closer...she could feel Him behind her... 

''You miss your saber...'' a statement, not a question comes from Him.

''How did you know...?'' she asks puzzled. 

''I felt it brake back in the Throne Room...'' His voice so calm, so serene...''I could help you make a new one if you like...I need you to be safe...''

Why did He have to be so caring? it was making her lose her focus. 

A long moment of silence passed between them...

''I know you had been thinking of me...''

WHAT?? HOW DID HE KNOW???!!! Her heart stops...She tries desperately to keep her eyes pinned to those dark clouds on the horizon. She repeats in her mind over and over again that she needs to send Him away!! Brake the connection!!! Just focus!!!

He now moves to stand in front of her... so close that their bodies almost touch leaving her no option but to look at Him straight in the eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes...

''Why do you keep denying what you feel...?'' He whispers to her...

Her knees start to shake...Her mind betrays her, as her heart takes control... 

Slowly He raises His hand and gently His fingers touch her cheek, she can't help but close her eyes and lean into His touch. 

Heavy drops of rain are making both of them now soaking wet.

His fingers slowly travel to her lips and down to her neck reaching their destination which is her heart... 

She can feel her heartbeat accelerate as he takes her hand and places it on his sternum where His heart is...

Their heartbeats synchronize as they stare deeply into each other's eyes.

He slowly approaches and with so much tenderness captures her mouth.

And just like that, she surrenders to Him... 

Her eyes close as her lips open so willingly, ready to accept everything He has to offer her... 

His kiss is so tender, so slow, burning her from the inside...

As if enchanted by his spell she closes the gap between them and buries herself in his embrace. He envelops her with his massive arms keeping her as close to Him as possible. 

Slowly he pushes his tongue into her mouth demanding access to taste her... a deep moan escapes her mouth as she deepens the kiss demanding more of Him...

But the Force had different plans for them... Slowly she feels Him drift from her fingertips... The connection is breaking once again...She opens her eyes to look at Him one final time. His expression before He disappears traumatizes hers...He is as lost and broken as she is...

A complete feeling of emptiness envelops her as He disappears completely leaving her once again alone... She closes her eyes and leaves the rain to wash away her sorrow...Why did she have to be so week? She knew that she was so close to open herself completely to Him and his wishes...to the Dark...again...

She needed to find a way to break free of this... 

As hot as she was when she was protected in His arms so freezing cold she was feeling now being away from Him. The rain had drenched her clothes and she felt herself starting to shake from the cold.

Defeated and utterly depressed she makes her way back into her room.  
As soon as she opens her door, Poe's door opens immediately. 

''Rey, I ... Oh my God!!! What happened?!!'' He runs towards her.

''You are soaking wet! What happen to you?''

She doesn't even have the strength to respond to him...

''Come on!'' He opens the door of her room and quickly guides her inside. He leads her to her bathroom and opens the hot water of her shower.

''I will be right outside if you need anything, quickly get in before you freeze to death!'' 

She turns to him and gives him a faint smile...''Thank you, Poe...''

''It's nothing! now please get in!!''

She left the hot water run down her freezing body as she hugged herself... She felt like someone had cut her in the middle...

Her soul and body missed Him, all of Him...Trying to break this connection proved to be much harder than she anticipated. Instead of disconnecting herself from Him she felt being drawn like a moth to a flame.

Finishing her shower quickly she wrapped herself in a long bathrobe and made her way to the living room. 

''How are you feeling?'' Poe was standing just outside her bathroom door with arms crossed, waiting in case she needed anything.

''Yeah...much better...thank you, Poe.''

And then there was nothing...no questions, no lectures about being disoriented and completely drenched or going outside on her own without an escort.

''I was just practicing outside and the weather changed...'' For some reason, she felt like she needed to apologize to him...

''Yeah I can imagine...you needed some space....besides you are not a prisoner'' he looks so lost...

''Poe, what's wrong?'' 

He only looks at her, not saying anything, too afraid to tell her.''

''Poe, please, what's troubling you?''

''Leia demanded that we use you in the new propaganda video of the Resistance...'' 

''Use me?'' she asks, not fully understand what Leia wanted from her.

''It would be a great way to show our allies thought the Galaxy a message of unity, that the new General and the last Jedi are...together...he pauses for a second, fighting side by side against the First Order and Kylo Ren, now that he is the new Supreme Leader.''

He huffs and runs his fingers through his hair with so much frustration...

''Look this is something that I was completely against, from the beginning...I didn't want to go through with this plan...I told her again and again!!! You have to believe me, Rey!!''

So it was Leia this morning in Poe's room...

''When you mean together...?'' She needed to ask...even though she knew what he had ment...she had felt his hesitation...

''An engagement...Leia says it will be the perfect way to show that the New Resistance is based on strong foundations...'' He looks so ashamed to tell her this idea.

So Leia had felt her emotions inside the mausoleum about Ben... Of course, Leia was sensitive with the Force...plus she was His mother...she could see right through her... Leia could feel that she had strong feelings for her son.

Maybe Leia was the strong one in all this after all...maybe that is what she needed...someone stronger than her to show her the way to break free from Him...

Belonging to someone else...she let the idea sink in for a second... 

Tears filled her eyes...

Their union would ensure the security of the Galaxy and the continuation of the Resistance...but to what extent though?  
A ''life'' without love, without Him... She could feel her heart breaking into tiny little pieces...Her vision of them together was now scattered to the wind... 

But it would for the best... Both of them had made their choices...It was time for both of them to accept it.

And then she looked at Poe... their union would only sentence this man to a miserable life next to her. Poor Poe... Her heart was aching for him as well. He was a good man, he didn't deserve this...

She knew that even if she tried her whole life she could never, ever love and belong to another...only Him...only Ben...

But she had to do her duty. She needed to accept it. 

''Leia is right...''

''What?!!! Rey??? You mean you agree...??!! her response left him completely shocked...

''Yes I agree...''

A huge smile forms on his lips, not believing his own ears.

''You agree?!! You agree!!!'' I can't believe it!!!'' He was so happy...

He quickly takes her hands in his and holds them tightly as he looks her straight into her eyes with so much affection and hope.

''Remember what I said last night, yes there will be an engagement but I will never pressure you into anything...I will wait for as long as it takes for you to love me...'' 

She is only able to nod her head, as a single tear runs down her cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Love

''Alright...just a bit to the left... yeah that's perfect!!! Now, Rey, I want you to stand close to Poe... perfect.!!'' 

''Ok, are the cameras ready?''

''Yeah, we're good!''

''Rey, last chance to back down...if you don't want to go through with this...'' Poe whispers in her ear.

She only steps closer taking his hand in hers. He quickly squeezes it, giving her the courage she desperately needed it.  
It's for the best she keeps repeating to herself over and over again...

''Rolling!!!''

''My name is Poe Dameron, I am the New General of the Resistance and I have a special announcement to make to all our fellow allies across the Galaxy. Our fight against the First Order has just begone! As before WE will triumph against all of our enemies that have become an obstacle to the Democracy!!!  
The time to be strong again by joining the forces of the New Republic with the Jedi Order has come.''

He steps closer bringing their joined hands to his heart and looks at her with so much affection and proudness. No one had actually looked at her like that before...

''It is my honor to announce our engagement to all of you! I would like to present my future wife, Rey Dameron!''

Rey...Dameron...it felt so weird to hear that, she finally had a surname...it was always ''Rey of Jakku''. 

He slowly takes away his hand from hers only to remove from his neck the gold chain that held his mother's wedding ring. He separates the ring from the chain and tenderly takes her hand again and places the ring on her left finger. 

It was done...her heart sank as the reality hit her hard...she belonged now to another...

''And cut!! It was perfect!!!''

A huge round of applause and cheerings filled the room with the news of the engagement. 

Keep it together! keep it together!! Don't cry!!! it was all she could think... Just do your duty!!

After so many hugs and kisses from people she didn't even know, all wishing her health and happiness for her upcoming wedding, Finn's turn had arrived.

He gives her a knowing look before he takes her in his arms holding her in a tight hug. 

''It's for the best Rey...'' he whispers to her ear...

''I know...'' 

He turns towards Poe.

''Congratulations my friend !!!'' Finn tells Poe as he gives him a big hug.

''Thank you, my friend!!!'' Poe's eyes sparkle with so much happiness.

''Poe, I don't know what to say! I mean I knew that you had a soft spot for my bestie over here, but that was quick!!'' Rose comes and stands next to Rey after giving her a tight hug.

''Was it that obvious??!!'' Poe jokes as he looks at her again shily.

''I don't know what you guys think but tonight we are going to celebrate the happy event!'' Rose suggests.

Suddenly Leia steps in and cuts the conversation short.

''Congratulations to both of you my children !!'' wishes them and gives them both a warm hug.

How much she longed to hear those exact same words coming from Leia only to the news of her engagement to Ben...  
Another feeling of despair hits her.

''Poe, I am sorry to interrupt but we need to make some final arrangements regarding the purchase of the new ships, will you come with me to talk with the dealers?''

''Yes, of course...he turns to her, ''I have to...'' 

''Go, don't worry about me...'' She tells him.

He gives her a bright smile before following Leia down the hall.

''Alight let's go get something to eat you guys I am starving...'' Rose suggests as they make their way to the kitchens.

 

..........

 

''What is this??!!!'' one of the officers asks in disbelief.

''I don't know...you better show it to General Hux.'' the other officer suggests as he looks at the screen.

 

''General! We picked something up in our scopes Sir. It's it a message from the Resistance to their allies.''

''Show me!'' Hux demands, curious now.

''Play it! the officer orders.

This was getting better and better Hux thought as he looked at the new video of the Resistance. She was engaged now to the pilot or should he say the new General! A huge sinister smile forms on his lips!  
He was getting closer and closer to Kylo Ren's downfall!! This was even easier than he expected.

''Should we inform the Supreme Leader?'' the officer asks.

''No!! I will be the one to deliver the news to him.''

 

..........

 

The doors of the elevator opened as he stepped into the Throne Room. There he was. Looking into the void again...most certainly thinking about her. He had been so out of focus lately.  
He couldn't keep his excitement any longer. 

''Supreme Leader!!''

He looked at him surprised. He wasn't even aware that someone was inside the room. He was indeed head over heels for this woman...

''Yes General, what is it?'' 

''Supreme Leader I think it's best if you see this.''  
He brings the video on the big screen and stands back to admire the upcoming disaster.

''My name is Poe Dameron, I am the New General of the Resistance and I have a special announcement to make to all our fellow allies across the Galaxy. Our fight against the First Order has just begone! As before WE will triumph against all of our enemies that have become an obstacle to the Democracy!!!  
The time to be strong again by joining the forces of the New Republic with the Jedi Order has come. It is my honor to announce our engagement to all of you! I would like to present my future wife, Rey Dameron!''

Hux could see Ren's change of emotions from shock, to agonizing pain, to complete frenzy the time that the video was playing on the screen. 

He saw Ren's body posture to change as he got up from his throne...Somehow he looked bigger, more threatening as he started to approach him...  
There was something unstable in his behavior...  
He was expecting Ren's usual anger and the destruction of the entire room with the aid of his lightsaber but this time things were completely different. He had remained quite...which made him look even more intimidating...

He looked closer into Ren's eyes...

They had lost their original color and a mix of red and yellow appeared in them.  
Even though he felt the temperature inside the room to increase dangerously, he felt himself shiver, and then all of a sudden the ground began to shake...What was happening??  
Was he doing this?

The smile disappeared from his lips... There had been only a few times in Hux's life that he had felt uncertain and scared about something, and this time was one of them...

He felt the waves of absolute fury to radiate from his body as he was coming closer to him. 

''BRING HER TO ME!!!'' 

Ren commanded with a low voice that sent shivers down Hux's spine. 

''Yes....my Lord....''

He quickly turned and run to the elevators.

..........

 

She was back in her room lying down on her bed when suddenly she felt it...

Something was wrong...

A turmoil of emotions starts to bombard her.... fury, craze, frenzy, jealousy...and agonizing pain...  
She felt her heart ache so badly and her mind to lose focus...  
She couldn't breathe...

Complete panic envelopes her as she quickly got up from her bed...not sure what to do next... 

And then it hit her...

He knew...

It was Him...These were all His emotions...

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' she screamed as she fell to her knees, she couldn't take it !!!!! All these emotions were suffocating her..

''BEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEE !!!!!'' she screamed again as the pain caused her muscles to spasm...

What had she done?!!!

Suddenly she found herself on the floor of a different room as the Force brought her to her knees in front of Him.

The image she encountered shock her to the bone...

He was standing in front of her looking down into her face, unmoving trying to catch His breath. 

She tried to feel Him but it was pointless... He was fully consumed by complete darkness... this was not Ben....and His eyes...  
The color had changed into something inhuman. Red and yellow covered completely the brown in them. But what scared her the most was that there was no emotion left in them...

She gathered all the strength she had left and tried to stand up...

Excruciating pain consumed her...

''BEN... PLEASE...'' she begs with agonizing voice... ''PLEASE COME BACK...!!!''

He takes a step closer...

''YOU...ARE...MINE...'' he roars as he grabs her arms with His fingers with so much intensity that his hold becomes painful...

It all became clear to her now... He had turned completely to the Dark Side all because of her choice... His insane jealousy had made Him lose himself down a path she couldn't follow...  
How could she do this to Him?? This man loved her...He truly loved her with all His heart and soul...How could she be so blind not to see this...? She thought that sending Him away, denying Him would bring balance and order to the Galaxy... She couldn't be more wrong...

Her fear and bad judgment clouded her mind making the worst decision she could ever make. Her actions had created this person that she couldn't recognize in front of her, a person that could destroy the entire Galaxy without a single remorse in a blink of an eye.

''BEN... PLEASE... !!! COME BACK TO ME... !!!! she yells as a massive earthquake shook the entire room... It was His Force Power doing this...

''BEN I BEGG YOU !!!'' she screams as debris start to fall from the ceiling above. 

His wrath was going to kill them both...

She tried to escape His strong grip to touch Him but it was pointless... His fingers felt like iron hold on her skin... Probably in his despair, he thought that she was trying to escape again.

Tears run down her face...  
She was starting to lose hope...more debris fell down and a huge hole was now created from the shaking only a few feet away from them. He was going to destroy the entire starship...

They were going to die...

She was the one that caused all this...She felt the icy flames of Darkness starting to envelop her...

She needed to say it one time... before the end...

''I love you...'' she whispers defeated.

Suddenly the intensity of the shaking eased...

He had heard her...

''I love you, Ben...'' she told Him again...

The ground stopped shaking just as His hold slowly eased on her...  
The waves of all those negative feelings that were drawing her started to clear and tiny rays of Light found their way into her soul again.

''Rey...?'' He whispers...not believing that she was there with Him... He was back...Oh, thank the Maker!!

She was able to move from His grip and slowly move forward to take Him into her arms and keep Him there in a tight embrace.

''Oh Ben, I am so sorry!! Please forgive me!!! she closes her eyes and starts to cry in His torso.

''Rey...is it really you...?

''Yes...yes!!! I am really here Ben!!''

He slowly wraps His arms around her, keeping her close to Him as He sinks His head to the warmth of her neck.

''Rey...'' her name comes like a prey from His lips...

''I am sorry Ben...''she sobs now... ''You have to know that I only love YOU!! YOU and only YOU!!'' She had finally said it!! She longed to tell Him for so long...

He removes himself from her for only a second to carefully take her face in His hands. They look into each other's eyes with so much tenderness and affection.  
She notice's that the color in His eyes still hasn't returned to normal... 

''You love me...?'' It's only natural that He has trouble believing her after all she did...this man had experience indifference and betrayal since the day He was born...from everyone He had ever loved...they all had failed Him... and so had she...  
Shame and regrate for her actions filled her heart...

''Yes Ben, I love you...!'' more tears run down her face as she slowly leans in to kiss Him. 

She puts into that kiss all the love she has for this man, sending Him all the Light within her to guide Him back...

He returns the kiss with so much love and agony...

She can feel the change in His emotions... affection and warmth start to push away the negative feelings...and then as His walls are down, completely open to her, she feels it... Love...unconditional love for her...

Suddenly she feels the Force starting to disconnect them...she quickly breaks the kiss to look at Him one final time...

''Ben...I...''

But it was too late... 

She was back in her room, alone...


	8. Confusion

She needed to find Poe and fast...  
This damn castle was huge...

''Where ...? where...?'' she was now talking to herself.

Room after room and still nothing... 

Where was this meeting with Leia held? She was panting now as she runs from room to room...  
She needed to find Poe as fast as possible to end this. This engagement had been her biggest mistake.

Her heart was still racing like crazy from everything that happened back in the Throne Room... She had almost lost Him... Lost Him, to the Darkness... It was almost ironic that everyone, including His mother, thought that He was a lost cause, that He had fully turned to the Dark Side years ago. 

The person she had encountered a few minutes ago, THAT person was lost.  
All because of her poor judgment. She had to be so blind not to see that this man was completely connected to her in every possible way. Braking this, would only mean eternal suffering and most probably death to both of them. 

Still, she couldn't relax because even until the end, she felt that He wasn't entirely back. His eyes hadn't found their original color...He was still disconnected from his true self...  
She shivered remembering them...That mix of red and yellow...eyes that held no emotion inside them...  
Another round of guilt filled her heart...How could she do this to Him?

She opened another door...nothing... She ran up the stairs to go to the next floor...

Now her thoughts started to drift towards Poe... 

Poe...

Poe that had been so nice to her, that opened his heart to her, shared his deepest feelings for her and asked her to be his wife. 

Suddenly she stopped dead in her trucks...

She had made a promise, not only to him but to the Resistance as well... How could she take that back now?

But on the other hand, there was Ben.

He had almost lost himself to the Dark Side because of his Love for her...

All her determination to solve this situation evaporated, leaving her confused and lost again...

She raised her hand to look at her engagement ring. How could such a small thing contain so much power?  
This symbol was sacred, it represented the love, the respect, and trust to your other half... The bonding that two people share until the end of their lives, and she had betrayed that in the first few hours after wearing it. 

How she wished that the ground could open up again like back in the Throne Room and swallow her whole...

Even though she was honest about her feelings to Poe from the start, that didn't ease away the guilt that was consuming her...  
What was she going to do? 

Voices coming from the top of the stairs made her return to the present.

It was Poe, Leia and a dozen of other officers coming towards her way.  
As soon as Poe saw her, he quickly made his way towards her.

''Hey! I was just on my way to find you.'' He touched her shoulder as he gave her a warm smile.  
He looked so tired. That meeting with the dealers took quite long enough.

''Hey...! I was also on my way to find you too...'' She informed him with a faint smile...

''Is something wrong?'' he asked her concerned.  
Her head turned towards the people from the group and her eyes locked with Leia's. She could sense that something was wrong.

''Ladies and gentlemen, we have a lot of work to do, Commander will you be so kind to make an announcement of our departure? 

''Of course.''

''Everyone, we will meet in the docking bay in precisely one hour.''

Docking bay? what was happening? she looked at Poe as everyone started to move away from them.

''What's going on?'' She asks concerned.

''Well, we 've got a problem... The dealers backed down from the offer we made for the new ships we wanted to buy. My guess is that the First Order is behind all this...

That was serious...

''What are you planning to do?''

''Well if we don't get new ships fast I am not really sure what will happen... Besides, dealers are dealers...they don't have a preference to who they sell, their only concern is who is going to pay them more and apparently, the money that the First Order promised them is much more than we are able to pay.''

''So what will happen now?''

''Well Leia has an old connection from Han, I think his name is Lando, that probably he will be able to help us out. But his tracks are well covered...so probably it's going to take some time to locate him.''

''You're leaving...?'' She asks with a shaking voice...

''Yes...I don't really know how long it's going to take...''

''Ok, give a couple of minutes to get ready then.''

''That is what I wanted to tell you... I believe that is for the best if you stay here... I don't really know how safe is going to be where we go...  
Lando apparently has quite a reputation that even surpassed Hun's for being one of the best smugglers in the Galaxy. Besides he has been in hiding since the rice of the First Order, so I don't know how long it's going to take to locate him...  
Naboo, on the other hand, is safe, heavily guarded and you will be protected. I have already given my orders to the people here to keep you safe until I return.''

How could she tell him now that she needed to break up the engagement? This wasn't the time...but on the other, she needed to be clear with him. He deserved it. So she takes a deep breath and starts.

''Poe... before you go...I needed to... discuss something with you... about the engagement...I know that this is probably the worst time to even have this conversation...I mean now that all this happened but I believe that it's for the best...''

He looks at her with a sad knowing look on his face...

''Rey... I know what are you going to say... I am not blind...'' he takes a step closer and takes her left hand and holds it between his palms gently.

''I know that I am in one-sided love, I knew it long ago...''

Her heart sinks...

''I am sorry...I wish I could change the way I am feeling...'' her eyes filled with tears...feeling the same sorrow as him ...

''I know...'' he tells as he removes his left hand placing it on her cheek, brushing away a fresh tear that had escaped from her eyes.

A long pause between them passes.

''I know that are things that you are not telling me and now I have a feeling that this ''thing'' that is keeping you away from me, surely must be someone else ...''

Her eyes immediately fall to the ground...

''Just as I thought... I am not supposed to know what happened between the two of you...but don't think that all this time I haven't noticed how sad you look and how many times you run away from everyone just so you can cry alone...''

How could she be so naive to think that no one noticed her? These people cared for her...Poe cared for her...

''All I ask of you is to consider a few things now that I will leave.'' He takes a deep breath and continues...  
''From this moment on, you are FREE to make the choice that you believe is the right one for YOU. I will not under any circumstances judge you if you think that your happiness lies with HIM...''

Her heart skips a bit and her eyes find him immediately... she felt as Poe knew who that person was... Could he know? 

''I love you, Rey...'' as he says that, he slowly closes the space between them and place a tender kiss on top of her forehead.

Tears run down her cheeks... 

He steps away from her and quickly turns, leaving her alone in the stairs.

 

..........

 

''Poe, are you ready?'' Leia asks before boarding the command ship they had borrowed from the Naboo fleet.

He had been so lost in his own thoughts... so distracted... for a man of his position that was a mortal mistake...could easily cost him his life and the lives of many others. 

''Yeah let's go!'' 

They both entered the ship and found their seats. 

He was looking out the window towards the castle, waiting for the ship to take off...  
His heart was filled with so much sorrow and despair. Setting her free had been harder than he imagined. 

All his life he had developed a strong sense of commitment and duty to the things he believed were the right thing to do. Following the footsteps of his late mother and becoming a pilot had been a dream coming true. But it wasn't until he met Leia that he finally found a true purpose in his life.  
Joining the Resistance and becoming her right hand had taught him more than he was willing to admit.  
Through Leia's right guidance he had been able to control his stubbornness which has saved him and the rest of his fellow fighters lots of trouble.  
Leia had not only been an excellent teacher to him but also a mother. 

Through scattered conversations between the two of them, he learned about Leia's and Han's son... Ben had beeing his name before he called himself Kylo Ren.  
The same Kylo Ren that had turned to the Dark Side, that had slaughtered countless of innocents, that had tortured him back on Starkiller Base,... and also the same one that had stolen the heart of his beloved Rey...

All this time he had his suspicions about the strange things that were happening since Rey came into their lives. 

She had been captured as Finn had told him by Kylo Ren himself and escaped and then escaped again back in the forest on the Starkiller Base.  
Back then when he heard the stories form Finn he had been shocked that both times she escaped his claws alive and unharmed. 

This man was relentless, determined to kill anyone that dared to step into his path. He had spent years under the training and guidance of Snoke, fighting most of his life, a very capable killer... a killer that would not miss the opportunity to slip your throat in a blink of an eye. 

So it was only natural to be shocked by the news of Snoke's death by Rey herself...  
Rey had to be strong with the Force...  
Since they met, her powers had grown significantly but he had trouble believing that they have grown to the point where she would be able to invade the Supremacy all by herself, walk before Snoke and murder him...

Snoke...a tyrant, that had been a well trained military leader as well as a powerful and skilled master of the dark side of the force, that had caused the entire Galaxy to fall for the second time to its knees. A man that had at his feet the entire First Order and Kylo Ren himself to protect him at all times.

But all his suspicions had been verified when he saw them...

Still to the day he could only blame the Force for what he had experience.

He wasn't very familiar with all these... Most of his knowledge about the Jedi, the Force, and the Balance had been from the stories he had heard when he was still a kid back in the Alliance campaigns. Jedi had been an extinct breed for many years...

Leia was a Force-sensitive like her brother, but little did she want to open up about her background or her skills.  
Rey though was completely different from Leia... She had something that he had never encountered before... Her Light was so strong... so warm...  
That Light she was emitting had blind him...  
He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame...  
He was falling for her deeper and deeper with every day that passed until he felt he wasn't able to breathe without her next to him. 

 

He remembers now...

He was looking out the window that day... that cold, rainy day. It was moments after Leia had left the conference room informing him about the problems she had encountered with the arms dealers.

He had spotted her training by herself out in the gardens. 

All this time that Rey had joined them he found himself unfocused... This time hadn't been very different, he was so mesmerized by the way she moved around, training... there was so much strength in her, so much power...

When he saw her stopping her training as soon as the first raindrops started to fall and simply stand there, enjoying the sensation of the rain on her face, he immediately he felt the need to run down to her...to take her in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him.

But the form that appeared out of nowhere behind her stopped him dead in his tracks... Cold sweat ran down his temple from fear as soon as he recognized that form...  
It had been the form of his enemy. It had been him...Kylo Ren...

His presence didn't seem to scare her to the least...as if this had happened many times before... His posture though was the thing that troubled him the most. He was so relaxed standing next to her...nothing compare to the man that he met back in Jakku. 

And then it happened, he came to stand in front of her, so close...touching her...placing his hand where her heart was and then taking her hand in return with so much care and placing it on top of his heart...  
And then, after a few agonizing seconds, he had captured her mouth... kissing her...

At that moment, the pain he had felt had been thousand times more striking than the pain he had experienced by this man back in the interrogation room. 

That kiss had been mutual, it wasn't forced... 

He still could not believe that she had willingly kissed this monster. What had possed her to give a second glance to this filth? Obviously, she had feelings for him, but she was trying to fight them back... otherwise she wouldn't be so miserable all the time...

And just as he appeared out of nowhere a few minutes ago, he had vanished, leaving her alone and broken standing in the cold rain.

So all the pieces had been laid down before him that day.

Kylo Ren had killed Snoke himself probably to save her... 

So he TOO had strong feelings for her... that is why he had accused her of his Master's death... he wanted to bring her back.

That was why she couldn't love him... It was because of him... 

But that was impossible... They could never be together...It would never work... 

Her Light was so powerful, impossible to mingle with his Darkness...

Rey soon or later would see it for herself. Somewhere along the way, she will witness Kylo Ren's true self. She would see that this man was irredeemable...Soon or later Kylo Ren would make the mistake and he would be there to prove himself to her...win her back...

He only had to be patient, one quality that wasn't his forte, but he had to do it...

 

..........

 

She was standing in front of the window to the top floor looking outside, as the ship took off...

It wasn't long before it was completely lost from her sight. 

He was gone...

A sadness that she wasn't expecting filled her heart. The truth was that in the little time they knew each other, she had developed strong feelings of love for Poe... He and Finn had been so close to her, always there when she needed them...  
Yet there was something different about Poe, there was a certain intimacy between the two that she couldn't explain...

''Lady Dameron!'' a voice from behind her stopped her train of thoughts. She turned her head to find C-3PO standing behind her.  
Somehow she didn't feel the need to correct him...

''Yes C-3PO...''

''Lady Dameron I 've been sent by General Dameron...oh excuse me my Lady, my mistake! I 've been sent here by your fiance to inform you that he wishes for you to take his place here regarding the organization and administration of the Resistance until his return.''

''What...??'' 

''Oh yes Lady Dameron, I am sure he wanted to tell you himself but there wasn't any time available, with all the urgency. I am ordered to follow your wishes and help you with any questions you may have...May I inform you that I am fluent in 6.000.000 forms of communication so...''

''Yeah, yeah I am aware of that...Fine! Would you be able to guide me through with all the current matters?''

''But of course Lady Dameron! Please follow me!''

She followed C-3PO downstairs.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself... she still didn't believe that Poe had shown her so much trust in order to take his place during his absence. She had no idea about organizing this kind of matters, let alone give orders to people...It had always been the other way around... She was treated with the worst possible way her entire life...never allowed to be anything more than a garbage. 

But things were different now... 

Here she was an equal and her opinion mattered.

Her opinion mattered to Poe...


	9. Lust

Being a ''Leader'' certainly wasn't her thing...

She felt as if her entire energy had been sucked away by all this...How long was this day anyway? So many things had happened...?  
She gave new respect to both Leia and Poe...  
How hard must have been to Leia, being a Leader her entire life... How stressful must have been to actually set the example and fight your whole life? Maybe that is why Ben turned out to be the way He was...He must have felt neglected and alone, raised in an environment like this one, politics, and war never ended.

''Ok so what's next?'' She ask's at C-3PO as she set's the holopad down.

''Lady Dameron, there is a last minute matter that requires your attention, there is a new group of volunteers that want to join the Resistance.''

''I thought Leia had already chosen the new recruits.'' 

''Well my Lady they have come from Ord Mantell and request an audience.''  
Poe and Leia should have been here...she had no idea what she needed to ask, what sort of qualities she needed to look in them in order to decide who was capable...

''Alight... let them in.''

''Of course my Lady!''

She takes a deep breath as the realization hits her... She is recruiting people to go against the First Order, against Him...

''Please...please, you may enter.'' C-3PO shows the guests inside the room.

There are only two men who come and stand before her in the conference room.  
How strange. She was expecting more, but again not many had the courage to go against the First Order. Fear was rooted deep down in the hearts of people. 

Since their arrival in Naboo, the recruits that she believed joined them hadn't been more than a hundred. 

''My Lady, I would like to introduce you, Cassel and Daniel, they are here to request an audience with you.''

''Lady...?'' The man on the right, Cassel, asked perplexed. ''I thought that we had an audience with General Dameron...'' he said.

''General Dameron is absent, I am Rey and I am responsible for your interview,'' she informs them with a firm voice, showing strength and determination.  
Somehow she fills that finding more recruits is essential. There had been so few and especially now during Poe and Leia's absence the Resistance needed as much help as possible. She needed to show everyone that put their trust in her that she was more than capable with her duties.

''I am truly sorry my Lady, I apologize. My name is Cassel and this is my brother Daniel. We have come from Ord Mantell, we have both been trained by our father who was a pilot and a fighter. Our family had always supported in every way the Republic. We both have felt the need, that at this crucial time for our Galaxy to come to your service and fight at your side.''

Both men were young, maybe a couple of years older than her. She finds it strange that although they were brothers they did not look at all like each other. Cassel had the bluest color of eyes...she never saw anything like it before... You could so easily lose yourself in them...so proud, so clear.  
Daniel, on the other hand, had remained quiet the entire time. His posture remained rigid and his eyes were black as the darkest night, cold, unafraid... 

''Did you hear Leia's message asking for help?''

''No my Lady, we both saw the video of your engagement to General. That video gave us so much hope... The reappearance of your kind had been like a beacon of hope in our land. Jedi had been extinct for so long that they have become almost a myth.''

''Then why did no more of you come to join us?''

''My Lady our land had been almost destroyed by the Clone Wars. The few that survived had lived their lives in absolute fear. Most of the children had been taken away from their families, first by the Empire and now by the First Order.''  
Her heart is filled with sorrow and anger... 

''Our lives would be destroyed anyway if the First Order completes its plans, at least now we could both defend what we believe is the right thing to do.''  
Their story had been so similar to Finn's... He too had been taken away since he was still a baby from his family and raised to do only one thing...kill...to become a pawn of theirs.  
Not many had the strength like Finn to chose a different path.

Cassel now steps closer.

''With my life or death, I will change that... I will fight!''  
His words have affected her dearly...  
She had felt the exact same thing... She needed to make a change, a change that would alter the course of the history.  
Her link to Him held so much power...She needed to find a way...They needed to find a way....Together...

''Very well, let's hope that with your help we will be able to make a difference.'' she stands up and exceeds her hand to them. 

''Welcome to the Resistance.''

 

..........

 

Finally, she was back in her chambers. 

So many things had happened today, still, she did not feel the need to sleep...  
Her mind was racing with so many different things... 

She decided that a shower would certainly calm her nerves, help her sleep...

Taking a shower back in Jakku had been a luxury. The only showers that were available to someone like her were the public ones...cold water, dirty...  
She was so scared to get naked, felt so exposed in front of strangers...So she usually went before dawn when everything was quiet and desert, only to wash in less than a minute.

Not like here...She let the hot water run down her body, washing away all the events of the day... 

It felt so good... 

After what felt like hours she closed the tap and wrapped herself in a clean towel and headed inside her wardrobe. Her hair was loose and still dumb.  
She opened the closet and took one of the nightgowns...a long silk one. She quickly dressed...still, years of fear and embarrassment had not yet left her.

She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She looked so different dressed is something so expensive, it was so girly. The silk-kissed her body so perfectly... She now noticed the curves that she was hiding her entire life behind her usual tunic and baggy pants.  
Her body had changed so much...This body belonged to a woman now. Her breast had been fuller, her nipples rounder, her hips curvier...

Suddenly the air inside the room changed and everything went quite...

He appeared behind her in the mirror.

Her heart stopped...she wasn't expecting Him... here...now...she felt so exposed...so naked...yet she felt paralyzed to move, to cover herself...so she remained frozen to her spot...looking at Him through the mirror.

..........

He was in his chambers lying down in his mattress...unable to sleep... His thoughts were as always set on Her... To the events of the afternoon... Litle did he remembered...It was still all such a blur.  
The last thing he remembers had been Her, locking her hands and her fate to him...to that filthy pilot...

Again as he repeats the events in his mind, his fists clench and his heart races like crazy...

After that, all was lost... For the past hours, he tried to put the pieces together but in vain. All he remembers is falling into an endless abyss that had consumed him entirely and then waking up again into a completely destroyed Throne Room with Her in his arms, frightened and defeated...confessing that she loves him...

 

Even now he couldn't remember if it was all just a dream or reality. His eyes still held some red inside them...a Sith's trademark...but he wasn't a Sith...but again since he met Her he hadn't been lots of things...

His heart raced...he needed to know...if what she said was real or not...

He quickly gets up from his bed and tries to connect himself to her...

The Force grants him his wish as he appears inside Her room once again...but nothing prepared him for what he witnessed.

She was standing in front of him, looking at Her reflection in front of a large mirror...wearing only a thin silk nightgown that was almost like a second skin to Her body...He felt himself hardening instantly for Her...

His eyes traveled slowly from Her face down Her shoulder blades, to Her thin waist, to the fine round curves of Her bottom and down Her long legs...

She was a goddess...

His presence seemed to alarm Her because Her breathing accelerated...the Bond was vibrating now, he could feel it...there was so much heat emitted by both of them.  
Like a wild animal that had detected its prey, he closes the gap between them, slowly, not wanting to alarm Her.

He inhales a deep breath savoring the smell of soap and Her... He can smell Her...Her scent...Her need... He can see it in Her eyes...Her pupils had dilated and her breathing was uncontrolled...

His eyes roamed again down her collarbone to that secret place that her pulse was pounding...Oh, how he wished to taste that spot...kiss it...bite it...mark it...claim it as his own...

His eyes travel now to those wonderful luscious breasts of Her's that are hidden from him behind that thin material... He could see the outline of them and he feels the irresistible need to free them from their hiding...to touch them...he imagines that they would feet perfectly in his palms...

As if she could read his thoughts she starts to shiver...

He takes his final step, hungry eyes locked, never leaving Hers as he closes the gap. His hardness is now fully pressed on Her behind. He is unashamed...He needs Her to see...to feel what she does to him...

She instantly blushes but doesn't move away from him. With surprising calmness, he takes his right hand and touches Her face...He needs to touch Her...  
Long fingers start their journey from Her rosy cheeks...

How soft she feels...He wonders if all of Her body is as smooth as Her face...  
The moment of contact Her mouth opens up, taking a deep breath...

His eyes lock on that mouth...that smart mouth of Hers that he had wanted so many times to silence with hungry kisses since the moment he saw Her for the first time.  
His fingers move to those juicy red lips that are the cause of his undoing, both verbally and physically... Oh, the things he had imagined doing to those lips...

His exploration continues to Her collarbone as he touches Her pulse... is frantic like his...  
She wants this as much as he does...there is no denial...

He becomes bolder as his fingers finally travel further down to cup one of Her breasts and he is pleased that it fits perfectly in his palm, just as he imagined. 

The contact makes Her stir in front of him a bit, pushing Her bottom right into his already hard length.

OH, MAKER!!! It takes all his self-control to remain in place and not tear away the fabric exposing that perfect round breast of Hers. He starts to caress Her there and that compensates him with a deep moan...OH GOD !!! He never imagines that she could make that sound...that HE could make Her do this sound...

He senses Her nipple perking up by the small caress...  
His other hand now travels up to Her other side, mimicking the same action to the other breast...  
Her head turns the other way, too shy to look...

''Look at me!'' He commands Her with a deep voice he doesn't even recognize in himself...

She slowly turns Her head and looks at him with a pleading look...

As much as he wants to keep toying with Her, there are other uncharted territories that need to be discovered...

Hid right hand continues further down as his left still holds her round breast in his palm.

He passes Her flat belly and finds the thing he desperately needs. 

Her womanhood, but as soon as he does she quickly tries to move away from him and begins to stir again...from shyness, from shame he doesn't know, but at this minute he doesn't care... He pushes his length behind Her bottom hard and she stops...Her head falls back in his torso and she slowly pushes back into his cock as she starts to rub herself...

OH, MIGHTY FORCE SAVE ME!!! he pleads in his head... He was going to come if she continued doing this...  
His fingers are now starting to tremble as he finds his target once again. He strokes Her there and he feels surprised to find dumbness between Her legs. She is as aroused just as he is.  
He continues his sweet torture and she rubs herself harder...Moans escape Her mouth and are like music to his ears...

Still, it's not enough...

He wants no barriers between them...

He slowly moves aside the material that is hiding away Her breast exposing a perfect pearly nipple to his eyes. His heart stills...He never imagined that one day she would let him touch Her like that. That she would see him as anything more than a monster, that she would finally see him as a man. And a man he was! Ready to claim what was HIS and HIS alone.

He removes his other hand from Her dumbness as he slightly lowers himself only to lift Her long nightgown up, never stopping his teasing on Her nipple. As his fingers move further up Her leg, he finally reaches his final destination. Her panties...soaked with need...need for him and his touch...

''Ben please...'' begs him with a carnal voice that makes lose his sanity...

His fingers quickly push aside Her panties and touch Her precious labia... 

He starts a slow rhythm of rubbing and he is rewarded by deep moans...

Her eyes close from the ecstasy...

His instincts dissolve his inexperience...as if the Force is guiding him...

He slowly pushes one long finger inside...OH GOD!!! so tight...she was so tight...Her walls clench immediately around his finger...He can only dream what his cock will feel like being buried deep inside Her...

As he pushes another finger inside Her, he quickly meets a barrier. Her virginity...A primitive need for possession and claim fills his senses...

''Open your eyes!'' his voice brutal...his need is making him lose himself to Her...he needs to see Her eyes as he makes Her come apart...

She follows his command, as she continues grinding herself up and down his swollen cock.  
He starts pushing his fingers slowly in and out of her opening...slow...so slow...

Oh God, he is so close...so close...

He rubs harder... she is close as well, he can feel it in his fingers...

Harder...

Another moan...

HARDER...

''BEN!!!'' she comes apart in his fingers as Her inner walls spasm...

Not able to withstand the pleasure, he comes hard in his pans with one final thrust at her bottom...

They both shake from the shocks of their orgasms...and he feels Her body collapsing...  
Just in time, he catches Her before falling to the ground and he carries Her to the bed...  
With so much gentleness he places Her on top of the mattress...

He simply stands there looking Her beautiful face...Her face is still flushed and Her eyes are half closed from the satisfaction...

He never felt more proud of himself...HE had done that to Her! He was the reason that caused Her to surrender...to moan...to come...

MINE!! his mind screamed over and over...

He felt himself hardening again...he wanted Her again!!! He needed to taste MORE!! He needed to make Her HIS, body and soul!! His possessiveness and dominance prevailed all his self-control...

He lied down next to Her as he starts kissing Her again...Her lips found him, yearning to taste him ...She still wanted him...she didn't regret it.

The hunger swelled inside him...

He continued kissing Her collarbone... but this time the gentle kisses turned into passionate love bites...oh how he enjoyed that! He had marked Her, so tomorrow every time she would look herself in the mirror she would think of him and what they did...

She was moaning again by the pleasure...

MORE!!! The voice in his head demanded!! Or was it Her voice, he couldn't be sure now...

He switched position, placing himself above Her, pinning Her to the mattress with his giant body...

He had fantasized so many times of kissing Her breasts that even now he still couldn't believe he was doing it! He took his time kissing, sucking and leaving love bites after love bites all around...

His cock was screaming to get free from his pants, to claim Her...

Not yet...

He continued his kisses lower until he found what he was dreaming for so long...

The gates to his paradise...

Using his arms he slowly parted Her legs wide...

''NO!!!'' half a moan, half a plea...comes from Her mouth as she quickly tried to close Her legs to him...denying him what was his... 

She feels shy as if this is too personal...  
With much more force he sets Her legs further apart and he quickly positions his head in between...

She still tries to fight...

''Keep still!'' he commands.

He positions his head right in front of Her opening, as he uses his tongue to take a long lick...

''AAAAAAAA BEN....!!!!!!'' Her yells.

He was going to lose his mind!!! Her juices combined with Her release were his personal ambrosia... 

He licked again...and again... and again... more... he sucked Her with so much intensity not been able to stop...he needed to make Her come again like this...

MORE...

One final lick and this time he trusted his tongue right into Her core, claiming Her...MINE!!!!

''BEEEEN !!!!'' She screams as the orgasm hits Her hard once again...and he has to put further pressure on Her legs in order to keep them apart...

He can fill Her inner folds clenching and unclenching by the waves of Her release...  
He removes his tongue as he licks Her a couple of more times sucking away all Her juices...then and only then he removes his head from between her legs...

He looks at Her face now...Her beautiful face bathed in that bright Light of Hers that he so much loved...

She looks up at him...with so much affection...so much longing...  
She extends Her hand asking him to come to her...

Just as he was about to take it his eyes catch a little glow coming from between Her fingers...  
Her wedding ring...she was still wearing it...WHY!!!??  
She still hadn't called off the engagement!!??  
His desire had been washed away and replaced once again by pure rage... and just as he was about to demand answers the Force decided to disconnect them leaving him once again filled with answered questions...

 

..........

 

Hux was sitting alone in his quarters still repeating the events that happened back in the Throne Room...

That was beyond what he ever imagined... Sure he knew that Ren was strong with the Force but never did he thought that he was THAT strong... This kind of power needed to be stopped. His obsession with the girl was becoming dangerous. Both of them needed to be destroyed. 

His plan was starting to take form...

He just needed to be patient and soon all would be just as he imagined.


	10. Betrayal

She was going to murder Him!!!!  
What in the world had He done to her??

She was standing now in front of her mirror in brought daylight looking at bites after bites all over her body...

There were EVERYWHERE!!!

Her neck, her breasts her thighs...even her lips were still swollen...  
How was she suppose to go outside her room looking like this? What were the people going to say? Oh yes, she knew... that she had spent a night of wild passion with someone other than her fiance, the minute he left her alone...

Oh my God!!! she yanks her hair in frustration...

He had done it on purpose to show her that she belonged to Him

''Bastard!!!'' she curses...

She needed to find a solution and fast... the meeting that C-3PO had scheduled for today was in less than an hour and still, she hadn't showered or eaten...  
She quickly removes her sinful nightgown and heads to the shower. This time all she needed in order to recover from everything that happened between them last night was a cold, cold shower. 

She let the water run down her body...  
Quickly her anger turned to sadness...sadness over the loss of His smell from her body...

Never did she imagined experiencing anything remotely close to the things they did last night...

There was so much passion, so much heat...

The need that she felt to be connected to Him both body and soul was beyond her control... She couldn't explain it, but somehow she knew that the Force had created her with the sole purpose to love Him...

All this time her mind was denying all the things that her heart and body were screaming from the first moment they met... to be His...

Once again she felt her body heating up with the memories of last night...

He had been strong, passionate, caring...her Dark Prince...

His kisses...His touches had scarred her for life...

Did all couples experience what she had felt last night? Did all woman felt that their body would explode from pleasure as soon as their mate touch them? Had He?  
Recollections from last night come into her mind. He had given her so much satisfaction, worshiping her body and yet He hadn't taken anything in return...Did He not enjoy himself?  
When she had asked Him to join her in bed... He had denied her... He had remained in place with an angry look in His eyes... Why? Had she done something wrong?

A knock at her door stops her thoughts. She quickly puts a towel around herself and heads for the door. A new droid she had yet met before stands on the threshold of her room. 

''Lady Dameron I am TC-14, I am here to serve your breakfast, my Lady.''  
A female droid...that was what he needed! 

''TC-14 could I ask you for a favor?''

..........

''Ok so what do you suggest we do?'' Captain Namit asked her, truly curious about her opinion.

''Well, people as scared...the fear has been rooted deep down in their hearts and watching a video calling unity isn't going to give them enough motivation to join us. We are outnumbered by far... yesterday only two new members joined us...All I am saying is that maybe we need to visit as many systems as possible and warm up the alliances.''  
Small talks between the leading members of the council fill the room.

''My Lady that seems like a very interesting idea.''  
She felt so proud of herself.

''Alight, we will wait until the General comes back to plan which systems we will visit and start the discussions.'' 

''Captain, if you allow me to say, that we don't really know how long is going to take for the General and Lady Organa to return back from their mission, time is important... we can't afford to wait. I will organize a small group of volunteers and lead the mission.'' 

''Lady Dameron I must advise against it, the General had given very strict orders regarding your safety. He wouldn't allow anything that would jeopardize you.''  
Sweet Poe...putting her safety first...even before his duties...  
Her heart ached...

''Not to worry captain, I will personally inform the General today about our plans. All I ask from you in return is to make a list of our old allies and where they are located at the moment.''  
With much hesitation, the captain finally agrees that by tomorrow she will have what she requested.

..........

 

Why was she STILL wearing that ring?? Why didn't she called off the engagement?? She wasn't in love with that filth... He was certain of that.

Her kisses all this time... Her responses when he ravished Her last night, all meant nothing?

No...no... ''NO!!!!!!!!'' he removed his lightsaber from his belt and started smashing everything inside the control room...

He had spent the entire night after the Force disconnected them trying to locate Her. He needed to find Her, bring Her to him even if that meant to tie Her up and carry Her on his shoulders. 

But still, he had no idea where she was hiding...

He had been so frustrated that he didn't felt the door behind him open and he immediately turned his lightsaber towards the entrance of the door.

It had been Kelian, the strongest from his Knights.  
Kelian was not only fierce and lethal but also very collected and patient... 

He steps in, not surprised by the mess he had created...it wasn't the first time and certainly was not going to be the last.

''My Lord, you called me?''

''Yes'' he switches off his lightsaber and steps closer to his Knight.

''I have a task for you.''

''Anything my Lord!''

''I need you to locate someone for me.''  
He looks at him zealously, always ready to follow his orders.

''A girl, the one that killed Snoke. Gather whatever information you can to find Her location and report back to me.''

''The Jedi that is now engaged to the General from the Resistance?''  
His anger rises once more as he turns around igniting his lightsaber once again, shattering the remainings of the control panels in front of him.

''Yes...that one... And another thing, call for an emergency meeting with the Knights and Hux.''

''Yes my Lord!'' he obeys and he hears the doors closing as he exits.  
..........

 

''No, you don't need to throw that! If it's fixed properly it can be used again and definitely earn us one more ship.''

She was looking at the damaged Power Generator of the T-65 X-wing starfighter in front of her. How easily people threw things away not bothering to try to repair them.  
If she could spend some time on the Generator she had a good feeling that by tomorrow it will be as good as new.

She opened her bag which now was filled with every little piece of equipment she needed to start working.

Her mind relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages... Here everything made sense, every component was designed to click on something else and operate...so simple. If only life could be so easy...then she would know what to do...  
She continues working in silence alone finally finding the piece she so lodged.

 

..........

 

''We can't be sure My Lord, their allies have grown thin over the years but still there are many systems that could now accommodate their base. My men are searching all the major systems, we will find them. '' Hux is trying to justify his lack of process of finding them...finding Her...

''Excuses do not concern me, General, I want results!!!'' He yells as he throws his fist on the table, not able to control his temper any longer.

''Maybe I need to use a different way of motivating your man. From now on, my Knights are going to be responsible for organizing the searches. If your men fail to bring results by the end of this week, they will answer to them.''

A drop of cold sweat run down Hux's face...

''And another thing, continue to buy off all the known arms dealers...whatever the Resistance had promised them, double it. In one way or another, they will be crushed.''

''Yes my Lord...'' Hux finally complies with what he ordered.

He gets up and swiftly exits the conference room.

His anger had been out of control... he couldn't go to the Throne Room, it was still been repaired. Apparently, his power had been the cause of all that chaos, there was no other explanation.

He needed to blow off some steam...  
He heads down the training room...a couple of hours in there would maybe ease a bit his fury.

As soon as he enters the room he removes his shirt and takes from the cabinet one of the training lightsabers. There were exact replicas of the originals but the pain they caused when touching your skin was so minimal, not causing any real damage.

He was about to start when the doors opened and Sianna entered the room. She was dressed in her usual black uniform with her lightsaber hanging from her black belt. She came to stands in front of him.

''Master, do you need a partner to train ?''

He would prefer to do this alone but fighting someone right now was a challenge. He took a second lightsaber from the cabinet and throw it to her. She caught it easily.  
She removed her black cloak leaving her with only a black shirt and a pair of black pants. 

They both took their positions and start to train.

Fighting was like a second nature to him...he needed it like oxygen...it runed in his bloodstream. Since he could remember his uncle was always castigating him that his fighting style was too harsh. His moves haven't been measured and organized but enraged and violent...an untamed power that needed to be balanced...

And they fought for hours... Sianna was a capable warrior, fierce and tireless but still, her strength did not match his own. Only Her's...Fighting with Her had challenged him both physically and mentally... Her powers had just been awakened back on Starkiller base, yet he knew that she was the One, his equal. 

If only she could let him teach Her...

Oh, the things he could teach Her...

By day he would train Her to be the best fighter there is, just like him and by night he would spend hours simply worshiping Her body, making Her come again and again screaming his name loud enough for the world to know that she belonged to him.

He felt himself hardening for Her again...

Sianna took advantage of his lack of concentration and attacked him, kicking him hard, making him lose his balance. She quickly didn't lose the opportunity to jump on top of him, both her legs on his sides, mounting him and placing her lightsaber on his neck.  
There were both panting when the noise from inside the room stilled and the Force connected him with Her...

A pair of large brown eyes looked him with so much shock and confusion...

She could see his surroundings...she could see Sianna...

He immediately pushed Sianna aside and jumped to his feet...but his hardness was still visible and Her eyes saw that...

Her eyes drifted up to meet his once again...but this time there was so much pain behind them... She was feeling betrayed by what she saw... The emotions she was feeling were so intense that somehow he was able to feel them too...  
NO NO NOOOO!!!  
Tears were now starting to form and in the next second the connection broke... 

She had broken it !!!

His heart stopped... She had misunderstood what she saw...But again, she had every right to feel betrayed...he was shirtless, rock hard and another woman was riding him...OH GOD NOOO!!! How was he suppose to fix this mess...he needed to explain...he needed to find Her...

''Ben...'' Sianna called him as she slowly rose to her feet. ''Ben, there is no need to feel embarrassed...it's something I've been wanting to happen between us for so long...''

''NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!'' This name was Her's and Her's alone!! She only had the right to call him by that name.

''But...''

''Leave now and don't mention this EVER AGAIN, do you understand!!?''

''My Lord... it would never happen again!'' She quickly places her lightsaber back in the cabinet, takes her cloak from the floor and exits the room.

 

..........

She was running...running back to her room!!!  
She couldn't keep her tears any longer...How could she be so stupid to believe the ways of the Force? Balance and Love...STUPID!!!!  
It was all a big lie!!! 

There were no real feelings from His part...it was all just a challenge to Him... To take her into bed, to subdue her to his will. That was the way of the Dark Side. There was only carnal lust and submission he desired form her. 

She had been so blind... 

But of course, it all made sense now!!  
She had told Him that she loved Him, and had shown Him in more than one ways, but He hadn't reciprocated her feelings. He never told her that He loved her back...  
Heck!!!! He hadn't even told her that He liked her...

He had taken everything and not given anything in return. 

It was so simple...LIGHT COULD NOT MIX WITH DARKNESS.

That was one sick game of the Force connecting them...  
What for? To tempt her to turn? To betray everything?

She remembered now what He told her back in the elevator before going up to meet Snoke.  
''I know when the moment comes you'll be the one to turn, you stand with me...''

So that's what He wanted...He couldn't find the strength to kill her because of her strength, so turning her...making her embrace the Darkness and use her was His plan all along. 

Tears run down her cheeks as she continues running...

He had used all means of persuasion and when words had failed, He had turned to a more alluring strategy. He had pretended to desire her...

 

STUPID STUPID STUPID!!! 

He had made her fall in love with Him and subdue to His charms when He already had a woman in His life...a very beautiful and powerful woman, from the little, that she saw in her, no doubt someone from his ''Dark, First Order, Fun Club of His''.

She had felt her heart breaking into thousand little pieces when she saw them lying on the floor half naked, panting...  
If the Force had connected them minutes later, probably she would have seen them both making love right there on the floor...

She felt sick...like ready to vomit...

She looked like the kind of woman that could make any man fall down to his knees for her charms...a woman that would satisfy all His needs...not like a her...a failure...  
She was such a failure...  
He needed an experienced woman...a woman like that one! A woman that would know what he desired...not like a her that she couldn't even satisfy Him last night...

And He desired her, there was no denial...she had seen that large bulge in His pants.

How could He be so cruel to touch her last night to make come over and over again and now touch another...

She enters her room and locks the door behind her. She doesn't want to see anyone! She jumps on her bed and finally let herself free to cry...

Cry for her naivety, cry because she still loved Him, cry for betraying Poe, cry because she couldn't find a way to END all these.


	11. Optimism

She quickly shuts the door behind her with so much force that the walls around her shake.

AGAIN!!! 

He had denied her yet AGAIN!!!

How was that possible!!? She had felt him hardening for her down there...there was no denial... Yet he decided to do nothing and dismiss her just as easily.  
What was wrong with him??!!  
Why was he denying himself from the pleasures of the flesh?

She remembered the first time she saw him back in Luk's Academy, she had liked him from the start. A tall boy with black hair and eyes dark as the night...strong and unpredictable. In the years that followed she had grown to love him, to care about him and in every opportunity she could find, to be close to him. She had understood early on that Ben was drawn to both Power and Control, traits not acceptable for a Jedi. She had worked hard enough to become the strongest female in the Academy, training day and night so she could be his equal one day.  
Even so, he never seemed to notice her. His mind was always clouded with other things. Been carefree had never been his thing. He hadn't shown any interest or flirted with any other girl in the Academy all the years she knew him. Even been the best student and the strongest one, he was shy...very shy...

She remembers that night when she visited his room...he had been completely lost in his thoughts for many weeks...She always wanted to ask, but he hadn't given her the opportunity. She desperately needed to help him in any way possible...  
The yearning to hold him, to kiss him and give him all the support he needed had been beyond her control. She let herself kiss him with all the love she had for him...but he had denied her...

When the time came and Ben decided to take a different path from that of the Jedi way, she had been the first to join him. She needed to be close, to look after him and make him fall in love with her even if that meant to sell her soul to the Dark Side.  
And she did...Over the years she had followed him blindly and she had killed for him following his orders more times that she could remember.  
Only for him...

He had now become a fierce warrior and a capable leader and the only thing that was missing by his side was a woman just like her, his equal in every way! 

And she had prepared herself both mind and body. A man like him would only ever need a passionate woman, ready to fulfill every erotic desire he wished.  
Today's events had been everything she had ever dreamed. Looking at his perfect physic as they had fought for hours was the best foreplay she could have ever hoped, and when she attacked him and pinned him to the ground she had felt his huge cock pushing her wet core...

But WHY did he stopped? WHY!!!??

HE WANTED THIS!!!!

A chair from across the room came flying to the wall with the use of her Force.  
A knock at her door made her heart jump as she quickly runs to open it.  
Him??  
Did he come back??

''I thought I find you here.''

 

..........

 

She slowly opens her eyes as her datapad starts to ring from the table next to her bed. She stretches and answers it.  
''Lady Rey, good morning! I have made the list we had agreed upon yesterday. Please tell me what time you wish us to meet to go over the details?''  
''Captain Namit...yes... aaa thank you for being so quick. Let's meet as soon as possible.''  
''Is one hour good enough for you my Lady?''  
''No, no...lets meet in half hour in the big conference room.''  
''Yes my Lady, I will notify the rest.''  
''Thank you, Captain.''

The connection brakes and she gets up from her bed. It's morning...How strange...She had slept all night straight...  
The memories hit her once again...His betrayal... the blond woman on top of him...it hurts so much...  
NO NOOO, No more tears!!! She makes a vow to herself! Enough is enough!! She had a job to do and she wasn't going to waste any more time on this man. She quickly changes her clothes and heads to the conference room.  
She thought that she was going to be the first one to arrive but already all the council is present. These people had a responsibility and had put all their personal affairs behind to accomplish something good. She was going to do the same.

''Lady Rey! Good morning, I wasn't expecting you so early, Lieutenant Connix greets her.''  
''Good morning to all, I am afraid that we have no time to lose, should we start?''  
''Yes, of course.''

Lieutenant Connix switched all lights in the room showing on the big screen a picture of a distant planet called Ryloth, which was located in the Outer Rim.

''So our first stop will be the planet of Ryloth. The Twi'lek people had always been on our side, Hera Syndulla as we all know was the central figure in the early Rebellion against the Galactic Empire and there are still many known families, especially in the capital that still support us. I am sure that our arrival in Lessu will be greeted with great honor.''  
''Alright, let's send them a message and ask them for a meeting with the clans.''  
''Yes my Lady I will send it right away.''  
Good the sooner the better she thought.  
''Have you notify General Dameron about the mission Lady Rey?'' a concerned Captain Namit asks.  
Ok...stay calm...  
''Yes of course last night and both the General and Lady Organa agreed that we need to start our mission as soon as possible.'' see that wasn't so hard.  
''Excellent! How many volunteers do you think are needed, Lady Rey?''  
''Well my opinion is that the fewer the better, a small group of maximum ten people, will be more than enough.''  
''So few? What about security?'' Lieutenant Connix looks at her quite nervously.  
''Lieutenant, we are traveling to friendly grounds, besides it's best to not draw any attention to ourselves''  
''If you say so Lady Rey...I will organize the team.''  
''Lieutenant I wish for the team to be ready as soon as possible.''  
''Of course.''  
''And something else, I would like you to be in charge here Lieutenant Connix during my absence.''  
''Yes my Lady, it would be an honor.''

A few other matters were discussed and it was decided that afternoon was the time for the departure. She needed to find Finn and Rose and tell them about her absence from the Base.

After the meeting, she made her way towards the gardens. She remembered Finn telling her that he was going to start training Rose with her aiming. Rose job was a maintenance worker and her relationship with guns was small.  
Even though Rose had been against that since the beginning, Finn had insisted that she needed to learn how to protect herself. 

Rose... sweet Rose, she was such a happy and positive breath of fresh air. Finn, on the other hand, had lived a very troubled life, so finding someone like Rose had been perfect for him. She had noticed them sometimes from a distance...Rose had always lightened the mood and eased the anxiety out of Finn... She had always found a way to put a smile on his face. She enjoyed watching them both so happy...If only...  
NO NOOOO !! she stopped her thoughts.  
She was just reaching the gardens when she felt a trembling in the Force...it was so intense that brought goosebumps to her skin...

''Rey....''

Oh no, Him...  
She barricaded her defenses trying to push Him out...

''Rey...please...don't do this...''

She closed her ears like this was going to keep Him away...her pain and suffering worked as an advantage, closing the connection completely.  
He was gone...finally...  
Why did He still tried? Was it a sick joke to Him play with her feelings?

She removed her thoughts from Him and tried to find her friends.  
Where could they be?  
She started walking when the sound of a blast made her jump.

''ROSE NOO!!!'' That was Finn's voice...

She runs as fast as she could, pistol in hand ready to shoot.  
She found them behind some thick bushes both unharmed and actually quite calm...  
What in the name...??

''What happened !? I heard a blast and...''  
''Well... I...kinda missed...'' Rose explains herself quite nervously as she turned her face the other way, showing her what she actually meant.

There was a huge statue of another boring politician about 10 feet away from them. The only problem with the image was that the statue as from now on was headless. Rose had managed to efficient shoot it right in the face.  
She started laughing!!

''Don't laugh!! Rey, it's not funny!!! This is the third statue that she destroyed in less than an hour!!  
She laughed harder!!!  
''I didn't mean to, besides, this is not the behavior that a proper teacher should have, I told you before, guns make me nervous!!''  
Tears start forming in her eyes but for the first time since forever, there were tears of joy!!  
''Oh you guys stop!!! my stomach hurts!!!  
''I am glad someone is having fun because I am NOT!!! Finn tells her as he takes away the gun from Rose's fingers.  
''Rey, what brings you here?'' Rose asks her as she puts her jacket on.  
''Well, I have some news, I am going away for a while and I needed to tell you myself.''  
''What!!!??'' Both of them ask  
''Well, it's not a big deal it's only for a few days.''  
''Wait a minute, does Poe know this?'' Finn asks her.  
''Yes, of course.'' She senses that Finn see's her lie...  
''Are you sure that Poe said that you could leave alone for a mission?''  
''Listen, I won't be alone, a will have a team.''  
''Forget it! We will come with you! We are not leaving you alone!'' Rose interrupts them.  
''You guys, I am telling you it's just a routine mission, before you know it I will be back, besides, no offense Rose but I believe you may need a couple of more lessons from Finn before you go on a mission.''  
''Hey!! my aiming is fine!!''  
''Yeah sure, either way, we are coming and that's that! When are we leaving?'' She felt so emotional...these people cared about her well being, they really did!  
''You better go pack then, we are leaving in three hours.''  
'' Let's go!!'' 

.......... 

She was ready to close her backpack when she saw her lightsaber...or was it His lightsaber? Eather way she didn't have the heart to leave it behind. She placed it on top of her clothes and closed the bag. She felt that she needed to call Poe...he had the right to know about what she planned to do. But again if He knew, he would abort the mission immediately afraid for her safety. Her fingers pressed the code to connect with him on their own accord. She waited patiently to hear him, somehow his voice was necessary to her now...  
But the connection never happened.  
There was no reply.  
Maybe he was busy with all the discussions?  
Maybe he was sleeping, but from the little, she knew him, the man never slept, his mind was set on the matters of the Resistance.  
And then a different thought came to her mind...  
Maybe he didn't want to talk to her... Her behavior towards him had been more than cruel...He had offered her everything and she had acted so selfishly.  
She deserved his contempt.  
She deserved to be alone.  
Quickly she grabbed her bag and exit her room. 

..........

''You are not going to answer that? Could be important.''  
''No...it's best if I don't,'' Poe tells Leia as he continues to look out the window.  
''You think it's wise to avoid her?''  
''For the time being...''  
''You can't keep hiding away forever, soon or later you will have to talk to her.''  
''Listen, it's not easy for me to do this alright?'' he runs his fingers through his hair as he turns to look at Leia.  
''I know...she has something that magnetizes everyone around her...''  
''It's her Light...''  
''True, I've never seen anything like it before. One of a kind.'' He can't help but nod.  
All these days that they been apart, have been like torture to him. He had missed her so much. His thoughts were always set on her, day and night.  
''I know you have feelings for her...'' He turns around again to hide away his face... there was no denying that she had captured his heart and soul and he was feeling helpless against it.  
He had changed for her, he had become week. 

''She doesn't love me...not like I do at least...'' He hears Leia's footsteps approaching him as she comes to stand next to him.  
''Poe, look at me.'' He slowly turns, but still his, eyes can't find the courage to look at her.  
''Let me tell you a story...  
When I met Han, I was the princess of Alderaan and a member of the Imperial Senate. My life was my duties. I fell in love with him from the first moment... I was captured by his free spirit, his bravery, and his kind heart.  
Yes, he was a good man and I loved him more than anything. When things became difficult, Han was always finding an escape by leaving everything behind and I was always pushing him to change, to become something he was not. I was trying to change his nature. But that only drove him further apart to the point where I lost him. That left me heartbroken and empty. But as hard as it was I still found the strength to continue, to fight.  
That is what you need to do. I can see that you love her, I saw it in your eyes the first moment she arrived at our Base...  
But you need to understand Rey's nature. Her power is so raw and her Light so dazzling. She needs to find her own path in all this and you will have to give her the freedom she needs to make her choice or else you will lose her. Don't make the same mistakes I did.  
But you need to keep in mind that whatever she chooses, you will have to find the will to keep on fighting, to not lose yourself...to find the strength to let her go...  
I always saw you as my second son. I loved you and cared for you more than I was willing to show you. Whatever happens, I will be there for you.  
His heart aches to hear those words...but the truth always hurt...  
.......... 

Leia couldn't rest... Her thoughts were set on her son, on Poe, on Rey... These three people were all bound together by the strings of fate and hold without knowing it the future of the entire Galaxy in their hands. Their actions were all controlled by the reaction of the person they loved.  
Her tired heart was dreading the moment of the BIG DECISION. The decision that was going to change the course of the future.  
Both her son and Poe were ready to die for this woman. Her Light had blinded them completely and now she was scared...scared that in this story someone was going to get hurt. 

Poe had been like a son to her. He reminded her so much of her when she was younger. Headstrong and brave. A fine heir to the legacy she was leaving behind, someone that was going to finish what she had started. End the war, bring peace to the Galaxy once again. It was only a joy to see him fall in love with this amazing woman that represented all that was good and pure. She had been certain that their union would constitute the foundations of a New Era for the Democracy.  
But she had been more than shocked to detect that her son had also shown interest in her.  
She knew her son like an open book. Even before his birth, she had sensed that something was amiss with him. He had a power that matched her father's. Dark and raw... It wasn't long that her mistakes had pushed him away from home and into the hands of Snoke. Since then he had become this ruthless monster ready to crush anyone who dared to step into his path.  
She still couldn't believe that this man had loved another person so deeply. And yet he had, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. 

As his mother and Force-sensitive as well, she had felt his conflict on so many occasions. He couldn't find the strength to kill her even though he could in so many occasions. The fact that he had killed Snoke only verified her deepest fears. His mind was set on Rey. The same tragic love story as her parents... with results known to the entire cosmos... Since their talk in front of her mothers grave, she had been praying that Rey would only see the truth and the facts as they are, not only for her own sake but for the sake of the Galaxy as well... 

.......... 

''MY LADY!! MY LADY WAIT !!!!'' She turned around to find Cassel running to catch her. ''My Lady...I glad I caught you!! he holds his knees, trying to catch his breath.  
''What is it, Cassel? I am afraid this is a bad timing...''  
''My Lady I heard that you are going away on a mission to find new recruits, my brother and I would like to come with you.''  
''Cassel, I am really sorry but I believe that the spots have already been filled and besides someone needs to stay behind in case of an emergency.''  
''My Lady, with all, due respect, I 've seen the crew that is escorting you and none of them are expert pilots of fighters. You are going to need as much protection as possible,''  
She didn't want to admit it, but he was right... The best pilots had died before reaching Crait. The fleet had suffered more losses that she was willing to admit.  
''We are leaving in less than ten minutes, you better hurry.''  
Hope forms in his blue eyes.  
''Yes my Lady!'' 

...........

''Rey, we're here.'' Finn wakes her up.  
She must have fallen asleep right after take off...It was morning again...  
''Are you alright?'' Finn asks her concerned.  
''Yeah, just a little tired...no need to worry.''  
''Alright, let's do this.''

As soon as they descended from the ship they were greeted by the Royal Guard.  
In front of the plane, a Twi'lek male dressed formally bows to them. He was so beautiful but again most Twi'lek's were. 

''My Lady, what an honor to visit our planet. My name is Con'lohir, I will be your escort and I welcome you to the capital of Lessu. I sincerely hope that your journey was pleasant?''  
''Yes, very, thank you!''  
He slowly extends his arms offering a Twi'lek dagger to her. Connix had already informed her that it was a custom for the Twi'lek's to greed their guests by giving them gifts. She slowly takes it as she bows her head in mutual respect.

''Please if you and your crew follow me.'' He turns around and they follow him inside.  
''I am signed to escort you to your rooms and notify you that dinner will be served in the Great Hall. The most important clans of our planet are going to meet you just as you have requested yesterday.''  
''We all thank you for your generous hospitality.''  
''It is an honor, my Lady.''

She looked around the Palace as Con'lohir was showing everyone their individual rooms. This place was so beautiful. 

From what Lieutenant Connix had told her, Twi'lek's had a very proud and honorable warrior tradition but some Twi'leks preferred to "ride the storm" rather than "defeat it."

''And this my Lady will be your room. If there is anything you need please do not hesitate. Please rest and I will come again to escort you for dinner at sunset.''  
''Thank you Con'lohir for your help.''  
''My pleasure.'' He bows again and closes the door behind him.

This room was twice as big as her previous one. Inside the room, she could see a striking collaboration between modern design and classic style which was blending perfectly. She opened her window and a perfect view of the city opens up in front of her. She takes a deep breath and let the fresh air fill her lungs. She likes this planet, there is a positive vibe which makes her heart warm.  
A light knock at her door interrupts her daydream. 

''Come in!''  
''Hey, I wasn't sure if you were resting or not, Finn said you were tired...''  
''Well I slept all night during the trip but I am afraid I been missing some rest.''  
''Yeah I bet it can't be easy having so many things in your head all the time.''  
''It's not that bad...''

They move to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Usually, she had trouble finding peace being in an unknown environment, but somehow she relaxes. It's cozy. Rose presence helps as well.

''What do you think it's going to happen tonight?'' Rose asks her as she looks straight into the fire.  
''Well, so far they seem quite friendly, so I have a good feeling that they will hear what we have to say and maybe some will join us.''  
''I hope so...'' 

After a long pause Rose continues.

''Did you talk to Poe?''  
''About the mission? of course, right before we left.'' so many lies...she hated that.  
''No, I mean about the wedding.''

Rey turns with a puzzled expression to look at Rose.

''You need to start organizing you know?'' 

She tries to find the right thing to say but nothing comes to mind.

''Rey...? You do love Poe right?''  
''Of course, I do...'' She turns her head to look straight ahead.  
''But as a friend...'' Rose whispers to her.  
Was it that obvious?

''I thought...I am sorry, it is not my place...''  
''It's complicated...''  
''You love someone else...''  
Was she an open book?

Another long pause from her part.

''Then end it, fight for what you love, be happy!''  
These were not the words she was expecting to hear.

''It's not that simple.''  
''Fix it, and fight for what you want.''  
''Rose, I...''

She fills it again, but this time more forcefully...He was trying to connect again...  
She lifts her shields again...but He is strong...  
The furniture inside the room starts to shake...  
Oh no!!!  
''Rey!!! Are you doing this?'!!'  
She feels Him...he is angry...frustrated...  
Well, tough luck!!!  
Her anger strengthens her shields and finally, she blocks Him, stopping the quake.  
''Do I need to know?'' Rose looks at her, still pretty shaken by all this.  
''No...''  
''Thought so...''

 

..........

Thankfully Rose never mentioned another thing again about Poe or the ''strange quake'' that happened...she wasn't ready to give answers to anyone at the moment. All that was important right now was their mission.

Dinner time came quicker than she expected. Con'lohir comes to her door as he promised to escort her to the Great Hall. The rest of the members of the group are all outside her chambers.

Two large doors opened in front of them to reveal a luxury room filled with people.  
Keep calm...she replayed in her mind over and over again...The truth was that she wasn't expecting so many to come to their calling, but now she was glad they did. She couldn't help but notice how rich and elegant this room was, crystal chandeliers were hanging from the high ceilings and thousands of candlelights were lighting up the room giving it a more romantic note.

''Lady Dameron, I would like to introduce to you to the Clans of Secura, Nercathi, Doneeta, and Amersu.''  
All of them bowed to her in a union to show their respect.

''I am honored to be here tonight in front of all of you.'' She bowed in return. She is relieved to wear one of Leia's long night dresses for the occasion since everyone was dressed with their formal clothes. 

She was amazed by their manners, apparently, the twi'lek's had high respect for the Jedi's. 

''Please if you will follow me to the table?'' Con'lohir leads her the way.  
She gracefully takes her seat and food is served immediately to her plate.

They all finish their meal, and not long after the serious discussions start...

''So Lady Dameron, we have been monitoring your progress for quite some time I must say.'' A man sitting on her left tells her.  
''My progress?''  
''Well your accomplishments are almost legendary to the territories of the Outer Rim.''  
She swallows hard.  
''I mean, you accomplished something that the Entire Resistance was trying to do for years.''  
She looks at him puzzled.  
''How ''Jedi'' of you, being so modest about Snoke's death.'' he starts to kindly laugh. amused by her ''modesty.''  
Ben... He comes to her mind again...  
''Well, we all try to do our part, make the Galaxy safe again.''  
''It's true that Snoke's death was a victory...but you need to keep in mind that there is a New Supreme Leader that his reputation surpasses that of Snoke.'' a woman from across the table interrupts.  
Her heartbeat accelerates...keep calm...  
''Maybe so, but I can assure you that if we don't act now the First Order will construct more bases similar to the Starkiller.''  
''We already know that the Resistance had sustained great losses in their last battle against the First Order and that is why you are here Lady Dameron.'' the man in front of her tells her calmly.  
''That is true...the losses were big, but that only shows you that the few people who survived kept on fighting because they believe that freedom is near. I am afraid that my knowledge of history or politics is not as strong as some of you here tonight. I 've been born and raised in a personal prison being a slave of someone only to earn small portions of food per day. I was lucky to escape with the help of a friend. The only thing I swore to myself is that I will NEVER be a slave again as long as I live because that is what will happen if the First Order gains strength. They will make us all subdue to their will and the ones they don't they will be killed. Soon or later is going to happen to everyone. Even to you!  
I know that your people had suffered through the years but still, there were those among you that decided to fight! Fight and win! That is what I ask of you tonight. Join us!


	12. Agony

''How many?!!''  
''We will provide you with five hundred now and another thousand the next week.''  
She swallows hard...she was expecting no more than a hundred...she couldn't be happier! 

''Are you not pleased with the numbers?'' Nam'rocru asked her.  
Nam'rocru had been one of the leading members of the Secura clan.

''My Lord, I am more than pleased, is just that...I wasn't expecting so many...'' she can't keep herself from smiling.  
''Well Lady Rey your speech had both inspired and motivated many of us. You have reminded us of our glorious past and our honorable fights against the Empire. It is true what you said about distancing ourselves all these years from the problems of the Galaxy...but you are right my Lady, just because they haven't reached our door yet, it doesn't mean they will not soon enough.  
The first wave will leave tonight for your base, and the rest, within the week.''  
''Great, as soon as they are ready I will send you the location of our Base.''

It had been two days since the determinant dinner. The Leaders had asked them to wait until they all had reached their final decision.  
These clans actually were holding the scepters of power of the entire planet.  
It had been two days of extensive discussions and long meetings with more people from the clans. But Twi'lek's knew how to treat their guests properly. Two nights now after all the tiring talks all day, rich celebrations let both sides enjoy a little relaxation.

Twi'lek's knew how to party. Besides, it was a custom to show their hospitality to their guests with large parties and traditional dances as entertainment.  
Even before, when she was living in Jakku she had heard of the rare beauty Twi'lek's had and especially the Twi'lek woman.  
The exotic dancers had captured all male eyes inside the room...  
These women were not only beautiful, they were sensual, fiery and erotic.  
That is what men wanted...  
That is what He wanted...a woman like them...like that blond one that was riding Him... what did she had in common with them? nothing...

Her dreams those last two nights had been filled with nightmares again...dark figures running, trying to catch her...

..........

''How many??!!!''  
''One thousand five hundred in total!!''  
''OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!''  
Rose jumps up and down like a little girl!!  
''Better than we expected!!''  
''Yes, way better...''  
''Aren't you happy?'' Finn asks her. They are all in Rey's room as she starts packing again.  
''Yes, very, I am just a little tired that's all...''  
''Rey, maybe we should go back to Naboo for a couple of days and then go to the next system,'' Rose suggests.  
''No, no I am fine, I didn't sleep well last night that's all. Besides we have already sent our message requesting an audience in Velmor. They already waiting for our arrival tomorrow night.''  
''Fine...if you say so, but at least try to get some rest on the trip.'' 

..........

She was cold...so cold...

Her body still hadn't accustomed to the cold temperatures of Space. Times like this she missed the Falcon, it had been so warm and cozy. It would have been perfect to take the Falcon for the mission but it would have drawn more attention than necessary.

''Here, I thought you might need this.'' Cassel gives her a blanket as he sits next to her.  
''Thank you'' She takes it and wraps herself with it.  
''Having trouble sleeping?''  
''Just going over some things...''  
''If I may say so my Lady, you were amazing, today it was an important victory and all because of you! Your speech gave so much inspiration and courage. The Twi'lek's had decided long ago not to interfere any longer with matters of the war. Their people had suffered much, so persuading them to join our cause was incredible! You should feel very proud!''  
''We still have a lot of work ahead of us.''  
''You really don't like compliments do you?'' he looks amused as he teases her.

 

..........

''WELCOME!!!''  
A beautiful woman with long dark curls and clear eyes, almost silver, hugs her tightly like they had been best of friends since forever.  
''I hope you had a pleasant trip!''  
''Yes...yes it was lovely...aam...I am Rey... pleased to meet you..''  
''OH!! Yes, of course, I 've been expecting you, I am Sia, Queen of Velmor!'' She gives her another tight hug.  
Queen? This was the Queen? She looked so friendly, not at all like a royalty.  
''Please, I am sure you are all very tired, please if you follow me...'' She guides them inside the Palace, never leaving her hand...  
''I have sent my orders for dinner, I am sure you are all starving after your trip!''  
''Thank you, my Queen, we are all very grateful for your hospitality.''  
''Nonsense, I couldn't be happier for your arrival, besides it is an honor meeting a Jedi!'' Her eyes were glowing with amusement.  
''Please, this way.'' She guided them down a long corridor.

This place was so big...she didn't really know which castle she preferred better... Fine art was decorating every single corner...there was so much color everywhere...paintings, sculptures, ceramics...everything...but it was all mixed so well together.

''You like it!?'' Sia squeals next to her ear.  
''It's beautiful.'' She replies honestly, as she still admires everything around her...  
''OH!!! I am so happy!'' She squeezes her hand as they continue walking.

They finally reach what she supposed was the Great Hall of the Castle.

''Please, if you all take your seats.''  
She finds a free chair and sits just as Sia takes the chair next to her. Servants appeared with traits full of food. 

''So, you will have to excuse my boldness, but I took delivery of scheduling the meeting with the Elders for tomorrow morning, I am sure your trip was tiring and you all need your rest. Besides, I have organized a big celebration for all of us tomorrow night!! It's not every day we accommodate such important guests!''  
''My Queen, we thank you for everything.''  
''It is my pleasure, please eat!''

She looked at the table in front of her...  
Tables were laden with delicacies. Everything you desired...she had never seen before so much food in front of her...  
Countless cheeses, slices of bread, vegetables, sweets, waterfalls of wine, and streams of spirits that flicker with flames...all ready to be tasted...  
She was glad that the conversations were all kept to minimal, that only increased her appetite, gave her time to relax and enjoy...  
She ate like she hadn't eaten before...she wanted to taste everything...everything was exquisite.  
At the end of dinner, everyone around her had relaxed and were having small talks with Sia and her Royal subjects...  
She was so easy to talk to. If she could guess she couldn't be more than her age...

''If you all have finished, please the person behind your chair will escort you to your chambers.''  
Rey looked around the table, Velmorians had entered the room and were waiting for their individual guests to rise.  
''I will escort you myself!'' Sia informed her.  
''My Queen, I am sure you will have tons of other things to attend to...''  
''No, please it will give me time to get to know you!''

They walked up the stairs to the second floor and most of the time Sia was familiarizing her with the history of Velmor and the Castle.

''Here we are!''  
Sia opened the large door and showed her inside.  
This room was even more beautiful than her last two. Maybe it was all the colors that filled her heart with a warm feeling...that was the best way to explain it.  
Sia opened all doors showing every corner of the room to her. 

''I hope you like it, Rey!''  
''It's breathtaking...there is so much color everywhere...''  
''Warms up your heart?''  
''Yes! how...?''  
''I feel the same! My people had always appreciated fine arts, it is in our bloodstream. Tomorrow, after the meeting I will personally show you around the Castle.''

The meeting...she tensed as she was facing her responsibilities once again...

''There is no need to get nervous Rey! My people have a long history of supporting the Alliance. The foundations of our current country are based on the remainings of the planet of Alderaan. The Elders you are going to meet tomorrow are from those families that moved here after the destruction of Alderaan.''

Leia's home...destroyed by the Death Star almost thirty years ago...

''I don't understand...''  
Sia looked at her puzzled.  
''If you have always supported us, why...?''  
''Why haven't we join you earlier?''  
''Yes...''  
''My dear Rey, I am a Queen, not a tyrant ...I do not force myself on people. A person is free to choose his own path. My people have suffered much...  
Velmor was home to two sentient species, the native insectoid Velmoc and us... with the first part nearly extinct, Velmorians had made a choice long ago not to interfere again with matters of the War...''  
She was now speaking as a Queen...A proper Queen that was a model of respect and vision for her people.  
''Do not believe your trip is all for nothing...Everyone has the right of speech and fighting for what they believe in...Whatever happens tomorrow you will have my support.''  
Such an inspiring woman...a true Leader...  
''Thank you, my Queen''  
''Please, call me Sia''  
''Sia...''

 

..........

 

''And this is Darnius Alde from the house of Alde.''  
''My Lady.'' He bowed formally in front of her.  
''If you all wish to sit.'' Sia takes a seat at the roundtable.  
''So Lady Dameron, what news are you bringing us from our Princess? We were hoping to see her with you today.'' A man sitting beside her called Rowan Antilles from the house of Antilles asked her.  
''Well, Princess Leia was preoccupied unfortunately with other matters and her presence was necessary.''  
''It always is...I hear that you have taken now the reins of the Resistance with your future husband.''

Apparently, EVERYONE had seen the video of their engagement...

''Well, I am just a messenger...''  
''You also killed Snoke, have you not?''  
''Luck...''  
''You give little credit to yourself Lady Dameron... Anyway, we 've been in contact with the Twi'leks. They had informed us about joining your War.''  
''It's not OUR War, is EVERYONE's War!'' She felt her blood boiling...  
''My Lady, I apologize if I have offended you, but I am not really sure why would Queen Sia invited us all here today.''  
''The Princess has sent for a message of unity to her old allies and...''  
''Princess Leia...Yes...Our dearest Princess that doesn't know when is a good place to actually stop fighting...''  
''Stop fighting...?'' Her voice barely a whisper...  
''My Lady, you are still very young'' Her head turns to Laucel Frayus, a woman sitting in front of her. ''You still haven't seen the consequences of this War...It had started long before you were even born and it will continue for long after you are gone...  
She simply stares at the woman...the meeting wasn't going the way she had hoped...

''My Dear child, we all can see the effort you are putting, in order to fight against the First Order, for the Freedom of the Galaxy as you call it...We all have seen dark days in our lives...The Emperor, Snoke...now Kylo Ren...it never stops...''  
Her heart skips a bit at the mention of his name...

''You are wrong...''

Everyone stopped to look at her.

''If we simply accept our fate that all is lost...maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon, somewhere along the way, the threat is going to find us and we will have to be accountable for our actions...actions that could possibly change the course of the future. Even the smallest contribution could make a difference. Princess Leia had sacrificed everything in her life for you to be here, living and breathing.  
Her continuous battles against the Dark Side had earned all of you the right to tell the tale of ''how difficult war is''  
It was the sacrifices of a single woman that had led us to this point. Like her, until my last breath, I will continue to fight!!''

Everyone remained silent...  
There was no point in the meeting to continue... 

''Thank you all for your precious time...''

She quickly got up and exit the room. Behind the door she found Cassel waiting...

''Are you alright?''  
''No!''  
''Wait! Don't let these idiots put you down!'' Cassel grabbed her arm immobilizing her.  
''This was so stupid...''  
''No, don't say that! Let's...''  
''Rey!!!'' Sia opens the doors and in a moment she is by her side. Cassel's hand quickly drops from her arm.  
''Can we talk? Somewhere in private?'' A man she saw at the meeting, Eric she believed was his name but remained silent the entire time, comes to stand behind Sia.  
''What is the point!!?''  
''Please.''  
''My Lady?''  
''It's fine Cassel. Alright, my Queen, lead the way.''  
''I will be here waiting for you my Lady!''

She lets Sia guide her down the corridor and to another wing of the Castle, the man following them closely. She opens a door and lets them inside. The room is small and dark, probably a storage room. 

''I was afraid of that actually...''  
She was still too angry to actually say anything, besides she didn't want to insult Sia, she had been so generous with them.  
''Listen I know you are angry, you need to calm down...Rey!''  
She was walking up and down the room trying to calm herself.  
''My child, you have to know that my House WAS and still IS on your side! We have always been fighting on Leia's side, this is never going to change.''  
''Your House...?''  
''The House of Organa. Also, the Houses of Panteer, Ulgo, and Alde are on our side.''  
''Then where were your Houses when we needed your help!!? When there was only a handful full of us fighting against an entire army!!? Where were you when Leia, your own Princess called for help?!!  
Your help means nothing to me!!''  
''My Lady, please calm down...''  
''If you want to help us, PROVE IT!''  
With that, she exits the room...

 

..........

''Come in!''  
''I hope I am not disturbing you.''  
''No, please come in!''  
Sia walks into the room and comes to sit next to her on the balcony. They both sit in silence as the three Moons of Velmor start to appear on the horizon as night approaches.  
''I am sorry for all this...I should have warned you about the Elders...''  
''No need to apologize, Sia, I should have expected something like that to happen...It's true, some people never fully understand the danger until it knocks at their door...''  
After a long pause, Sia continues...  
''I have already talked to Eric. He has spoken to the rest of the Houses and they are all sending five hundred of their best fighters for now. My personal advisor is already recruiting as we speak volunteers from the capital to follow you back to your Base.''  
She simply stares at her, unable to believe her own ears...  
''I am sorry that the numbers are not as big as you were expecting, but keep your hopes up...whatever happens, I will support you.''  
''I don't know what to say...''  
''Just say that you and your crew are joining us for a big celebration before you leave.''  
''My Queen...it will be an honor.''

..........

 

There was laughing, dancing, and music... The tables once again were filled with food and wine that could satisfy the whole land.  
''Rey! drink!'' Sia brings her a glass filled with a red liquid. She eyes it suspiciously.  
''Don't worry it's wine, one of the finest in the land! Just drink it slowly!''  
She takes a sip and makes a face...The liquid burns her throat...  
''Oh!!! You are so funny!!!'' Sia hugs her.  
She lets the glass to the table next to her and she tries to balance herself as Sia almost knocks her over.  
''I will miss you, Rey! I hope you didn't have to leave... I miss having a friend!'' Her words held so much sorrow...This woman had been a very capable Leader but also a very lonely young girl, desperate of having a friend next to her.  
''Let's hope, that when this is all over our paths will meet again!''  
''You promise!?''  
''I promise!''  
The night continues so perfectly...She could see her men having fun for the first time...relaxing...leaving their troubles behind just for that single night...She looked at Finn and Rose that danced across from her...They looked so happy...so in love...

That image could have been Them...if her vision had come true...If He loved her...

But He didn't...

He never did...

''My Lady!!'' Cassel comes to her and stops her sad thoughts...  
''What is it, Cassel?'' He was nervous...  
''My Lady, I have some news.''  
''Tell me.''  
''Can we please, talk somewhere private?''  
''Sure...what is it, I am beginning to worry, did something happen?''

Cassel led her out of the Great Hall and into an empty room down the corridor.  
''My Lady, I received an encrypted message from an old friend from Ord Mantell. There is a group of people that are interested in joining us.''  
''That's wonderful!!'' More good news! She felt so happy that finally more were willing to fight with them.  
''Yeah...well...that is why I came to find you. I know that we are leaving tomorrow for Vulta but I need you to give me permission to go back tonight and see for myself this group of volunteers.''  
''Vulta is not very far if we leave tonight we can't...''  
''My Lady, I will speak openly to you... As much as I love my home planet, so little faith I have in its people. Even today the only person that I have faith in is my brother. I have seen so much in my life and my planet has been a haven for smugglers, mercenaries, and bounty hunters even before I was born... I wouldn't want to endanger any of the people from the group and especially you, there is still a price for your capture. I will go, see what if these people are actually to be trusted and if so I will bring them in Vulta.''  
''How many are we talking about?''  
''My friend said that there are about a hundred.''  
''And you think is wise to go by yourself back?''  
''I am not afraid my Lady!''  
''I am not saying that you are, but you have to think wisely... if something were to happen...''  
''That is one more reason why I should go by myself.''

She was trying to find a solution to all this...  
Cassel wasn't going to change his mind, and if from what he was telling her about Ord Mantell half was even true, it wouldn't be safe to put her group in any further danger...  
Besides any little help could count...a hundred man wasn't an insignificant number.

''Alright, get your bag ready, if we leave now, we will be able to reach Ord Mantell in less than two hours. I will leave a message for the rest to meet us in Vulta tomorrow.''  
''NO!! My Lady! I am not taking you there by yourself!''  
''There is no need to alarm anyone on this, if we sense something out of the ordinary we will leave, alright?''  
''I don't know...I don't feel very comfortable with this plan...''  
''Trust me!''

..........

 

''Sir! I found her!''  
His heart stilled as he got up from his Throne. Kelian had succeeded.  
''Where is she!!?''  
''Apparently, she is gathering an army to go against us. From information, I 've learned, she had traveled to Ryloth first, looking for allies and now there was a gathering of some of the major Families of Alderaan in Velmor for the same reason. Rowan Antilles from the house of Antilles one of the strongest secret allies of the Order since the destruction of Alderaan had personally informed the General.''  
The bastard said nothing...he felt his blood begin to boil.  
''Did you learn the location of their base?''  
''No Sir, if someone knows where it is, that it is probably the General and he hasn't shared this information with anyone, but I 've learned something else.''  
''Tell me!!''  
''She has left Velmor tonight without her escorts, she is traveling as we speak to Vulta.''  
Alone!!? Why would she leave the others!? A sense of panic filled him.  
''Give the order to my Knights, we leave for Vulta now!! Don't inform anyone else!''  
''Yes my Lord!''  
Finally!! He had found her! 

 

..........

 

A sudden feeling of turmoil, filled her heart the moment they jumped to hyperspace and left Velmor behind...  
She had left two messages, the first explaining her reasons for departing earlier than the others and thanking Sia for her help and her generous hospitality, and also for borrowing one of her ships to go to the mission. The second was to Finn and Rose. She clarified that there was no reason for alarm and after her meeting with the volunteers they would all meet to Vulta as it was scheduled for tomorrow.  
Cassel had programmed the autopilot after setting the coordinances for Ord Mantell to the main computer.  
''Have you send them a message to meet us?''  
''I said that I was by myself, they send me the location of the meeting, which is just outside Worlport. Is for the best that the meeting is outside the capital, we will not draw any attention that way.''  
''Do you think it's a trap?''  
''I don't know but it's best if we keep all precautions just to be sure. I will go first and if anything happens, you will take off immediately, do you hear me?''  
''Fine...''  
''Good!''

Heavy rain and strong wind hit the chip hard, shaking it violently. Cassel landed the plane with some difficulty to the field. They both got up and headed for the door. Just as he opened it the rain slapped their faces hard.  
''REMEMBER WHAT I SAID?!'' He was shouting to be heard, there was so much wind...  
''BE CAREFUL!!''  
He gave her a smile before leaving the ship.  
She looked at his form as it disappeared into the blackness of the night...The same feeling of unease was now bombarding her hard...Something was amiss...Something that she could not place...

The minutes passed agonizingly slow...

The sound of a blaster was heard not too far away from her. 

''CASSEL!!!'' Without a second thought, she runs towards the sound...The rain so heavy that made it difficult for her to see clearly where she was going...

''CASSEL!! WHERE ARE YOU?!''

Suddenly a large group of men appeared in front of her... They were all looking at her like she was expected...

''Well hello there...'' The man in the middle spoke to her.  
''What...what have you done to Cassel!?''  
''Don't you worry, we haven't touched your precious friend, he is...right here...'' He stepped aside revealing the form of Cassel behind him.  
''My Lady...'' He bowed, but the moment he raised his eyes to her, she saw a different man...Someone with eyes full of malice and a sinister smile that raised chills to her body.

It was a trap...

She tried to take a few steps back but there were more men behind her...she was surrounded from everywhere...she started panicking...she had only one blaster and it was tucked behind her belt...stupid! Even if she could take it, there was no way she could stop them all...

''So this is the precious Jedi...I was expecting something more impressive, Cassel.'' The man next to Cassel said.  
''Well, she tougher than she looks, don't underestimate her,'' Cassel said with a completely different tone than the one she remembered.  
''I TRUSTED YOU!!'' She yells at him...''You betrayed me so you can surrender me to the First Order!? Was it all for the money!?''  
''My Lady, this is where you are wrong... the money we took was not for your surrender...but for your DEATH!''

My death...He...wanted her dead...? She could actually feel her heart breaking into thousands of small pieces ... He...wanted...her...dead...

Dead...

DEAD!

DEAD!!!!!!

''DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

She let herself feel...

She let the pain... the suffering... the despair... fill her soul...

Her energy was building up...her surroundings started to dissapear...there was only pain...

''Look at her eyes...''

''CASSEL WHAT IS SHE DOING!!!?''

''SHOOT HER!!!!''


	13. Grief

Darkness...there was so much darkness everywhere...

Her soul was filled with this foreign feeling... Her Power was unleashed like a tornado destroying everything in its path...She felt so much stronger...

Waves of dark energy emitted from her body hiding away her Light... 

Killing everyone in its path...

DEATH...

DEATH.....

DEATH........

The same word kept replaying in her head...over and over again...

He...wanted...her...dead...

She let the Darkness consume her...

''KILL HER!!!''

Suddenly a strong pain in her chest made her fall to the ground...

What...?

Somehow the intensity of the pain slowly lifted the fog that had clouded her mind, returning her once again to the present. The rain was falling hard, soaking her body, making her feel cold...  
She slowly touched her chest to the point that hurt...Her fingers bleed...she was shot...

More pain...

''DIE!!!'' Someone from behind her yelled...

She looked up...Cassel was ready to deliver the final blow using his weapon...

The sound of a lightsaber coming to life and a red blade piercing Cassel right in the chest made her heart stop...  
Adrenaline hit her hard and she got up facing her savior...

Ben...

He was here...

He was looking the body of Cassel at his feet making sure he was dead and quickly lifted his eyes to see her...  
His eyes were angry... his posture stiff...a wild animal ready to attack...  
As he quickly made His way towards her, she instinctively stepped a few steps back...  
As soon as she moved her legs started to shake and her vision to blur...she was losing consciousness...she could no longer contain her own weight...  
The last thing she remembered was strong hands lifting her up, keeping her in a tight embrace...

Warmth...

 

..........

 

Rey...

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest...  
He had saved Her life the last minute...  
Who was this man trying to kill Her? Why was she alone in this field of bodies? What happened?  
He was holding Her form in his arms and it was then that he discovered a darker color on Her chest...Blood...She was injured...

REY!!!! OH NO NO NOOOO...

He could still sense Her life energy but it was weak...she was fading away...  
He quickly turned and started moving fast back to the ship.  
As soon as he was inside he quickly went to his personal quarters in the ship and placed Her on top of his bed. He turned and with trembling hands, he opened the cupboard behind him looking for bacta liquid. The moment he turned back to Rey, Kelian's hands were ready to touch Her...

''DON'T YOU DARE!!!!'' he roared!

''Master, I can...''

''LEAVE ME!!!'' 

Every one of his Knights left the room immediately.

He quickly tore away Her tunic leaving Her chest bare...there was so much blood...he cleared the area and immediately saw that the wound was very close to Her heart.  
He applied the liquid and tied the wound as gentle as he could...  
He touched Her forehead...she was burning up...

''Rey...please...

Please fight for me...

For us...

Don't leave me...'' his voice broken, a whisper that only she could hear...

He was caressing Her face, again and again with a tenderness that he didn't even know that he possed...

He couldn't do anything more than wait...wait for Her to come back to him...

..........

 

''SHE WHAT!!!!???''

''Poe please calm down!''

''CALM DOWN!!!??''

''Lieutenant Connix what exactly do you mean, she is gone missing?'' Leia tried to be as collected as possible.

''She never met with the rest of the group in Vulta.'' 

''WHAT IS EVERYONE DOING IN VULTA!!!??'' Poe was screaming now.

''It was the next planet in line for the discussions...''

''Connix, we have no idea what you are talking about here...EXPLAIN!!'' He was running his fingers through his thick curls, feeling extremely frustrated that he had no idea what was going on.

''General, your fiance has left a week ago from Naboo to visite our old allies in hopes of finding more recruits...I...thought you knew...''

''As you can see Connix I know NOTHING!!! How could you allow her to leave the base when I specifically told you to keep her there, SAFE?!!!''

''General, I am really sorry, but she told us that she had already advised you and Lady Organa and that you had agreed to this...''

''OH GOD!!'' he turns around huffing...this couldn't be happening...

''Lieutenant, tell us all you know...''

''Lady Organa, their first stop was in Ryloth and then Velmor...They were supposed to go to Vulta yesterday but apparently somewhere along the way Lady Rey had decided to go look for some new volunteers with Cassel in Ord Mantell and then meet the rest in the rendezvous point.''

''WHO THE HELL IS CASSEL!!!??''

''He is one of the new recruits that came here to join us, he is from Ord Mantell...''

''And just like that, someone knocks at your door and you decide to recruit him!!? First of all, if he was from that shit hall Ord Mantell, that had to be your first clue...''

''Sir...I don't know what to tell you...they have been interviewed by Lady Rey and she decided to recruit them.''

''THEM!!??'' Poe turns to look at Connix on the screen.

''Well...him and his brother, Daniel...''

''Call Finn!! Inform him that there is a traitor among them and tell him to arrest that man!! We need to interrogate him and see where his brother took Rey!!  
Also send an evacuation signal Connix, leave Naboo as soon as possible.''

''Sir what about the rest of the volunteers we are still expecting from Ryloth and Velnor?''

''Tell them they to hold, first we need to find a new Base.''

''Skye, this is where we need to go,'' Leia told the group. ''The S'kytri are unswervingly loyal to the Jedi since forever.''

''Alright! you heard Leia give the order Connix! As for us, we are leaving for Vulta now!"'

''Yes General!'' 

The connection broke leaving both him and Leia completely shocked...  
''She was doing it to help you, Poe.''  
''That is not what matters now...She is gone missing...''

What if she was injured? What if she was captured by the First Order? Would they take her back to him...? He would lose her forever then...he would make sure that she was never to be found again...  
He felt himself losing all his sanity...

''It's my fault...she had called me and I decided not to answer...to give her time to think things through...What an idiot I am...''  
''Poe, it's not your fault, you didn't know. She decided to keep this a secret because she knew that you wouldn't let her go through with this plan...''  
''Yeah!!?? You damn right I wouldn't let her!!! She has no idea how important she is!!! She continues risking her life with every chance she gets!!!''  
''You knew this about Rey, she is brave and stubborn! Even if you knew, you wouldn't be able to change her mind!''  
''I know...I just... can't lose her...'' his voice broken...defeted...  
''I know...'' Leia comes to stand next to him and gives him a tight hug.

..........

The sand was burning her feet...She was wandering alone in a sea of sand...thirsty and exhausted...

She needed to find shelter... 

She could feel herself sinking further and further to the ground, unable to walk any further...unable to reach home...to reach Ben...

She wasn't going to make it...her whole body seemed to burn up...

She was never going to see Him again...his beautiful eyes...

''Ben...''

''Ben.......'' 

She stopped...

She was unable to continue any further...

That was the end...

She had no one to help her...

She was going to die alone...

She sunk to the ground waiting for the sweet kiss of Death to release her from this world...

''Rey.....

Rey........please......

Come back....''

''Ben....?'' 

''Come back to me.....''

It was Ben's voice....he was close...

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Him...He was close...His hand was extended to her, begging for her to take it...

''Ben...?''

''Yes...please come back....''

He was illuminated by a warm bright Light... His eyes were filled with so much love and tenderness...

She needed to reach Him...to hold Him one last time, berry herself in His strong arms...

''Please Rey....!!!''

For one final time...

Energy started to envelop her... 

An energy that held so much Light and Love...It was His energy that passed her through...  
She found the strength to raise herself and walk slowly to Him...  
He opened His arms and she found herself where she needed to be...

Home...

..........

 

Who was she!!!?? 

Sianna was just entering the Star Destroyer, unable to process what exactly happened just hours ago...  
She remembers being on the bridge of the Mega Star Destroyer, supervising all the tasks on finding the location of the rebels when she felt Kelian talk to her through the Force.

''Master needs us''

In less than ten minutes all Knights and Kylo had departed in secret for an unknown location that apparently only Kelian knew about. No wonder he was Kylo's favorite Knight. She had no clue where they were going and for what reason, but she knew that it wasn't her place to ask, only follow orders.  
As they slowly entered the atmosphere of the planet strong crosswinds shook the ship and made the landing almost impossible...Thankfully Kylo was more than a capable pilot and landed on the first try.  
When he exited the cockpit she could sense a feeling of nervousness flow through him, even though his expression showed nothing.

''Whatever happens, the girl is number one priority, I want her safe and unharmed.'' 

What girl...?  
Was it the one that killed Snoke? The one he had placed a price on her capture?  
That was the mission...?  
Why did he want her alive? She could not understand his motives. She was a threat, but his tone was steep, leaving no limits for further discussions.

They were walking in blind...the wind and the rain had combined together, a wild combination, making it impossible to see anything further than a few feet. Her helmet wasn't helping much either...but from the little she could see, she could tell how tense Kylo was, she could tell by his body posture... 

There was something in the air...she couldn't place it...a strong dark energy that filled this place...

He was walking faster than usual looking from right to left for any signs of her.  
Soon, something that no one was expecting appeared out of nowhere... bodies...hundreds of dead bodies lying on the ground...what had happened there?

And then...there she was...

The girl...lying on the ground just as a man was ready to strike her from behind...  
Before any of them had time to react, Ren had already ignited his lightsaber and killed the man right on the spot. 

He had saved her...

The girl though seemed alarmed by his presence and backed away, before fainting. Kylo had been on her side before she hit the ground and had lifted her in his arms...and just as fast, he had turned and walked back to their ship. 

Once inside his chamber, he had placed her on his bed, Sianna saw that the girl was badly injured in the chest...it would be a miracle if she even survived. What started to interest Sianna was the way Kylo's hands were trembling as he was trying to find the bacta liquit to tend her wound. 

He was scared...and he couldn't hide it...  
When Kelian decided to help in cleaning her wound, Kylo had shouted for everyone to step away and leave him alone...

He was feeling possessive towards her...

He had feelings for her...

Her...

A Jedi...

She still couldn't believe it...

No one from the group didn't even dare question Kylo's motives when he flew them to Worlport and order them to find a ship and return back to the fleet before leaving for an unwon destination with the Jedi.

 

...........

With much effort she found the strength to open her eyes. She was lying on a soft bed, a warm blanket keeping her body worm. She scanned her surroundings but couldn't recognize any. 

Where was she? 

She tried to get up but in the vein...her head was still heavy and there was a sharp pain coming from her chest. There were fresh bandages covering her chest. Someone had looked after her.

She turned her head and saw Him...He was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

She froze. 

''You are awake.'' There was a hint of joy in his tone. ''How are you feeling?''  
''Where am I?''  
''My ship.'' His eyes never leaving hers.  
She quickly tensed...had He captured her?  
''What happened...?''  
''You tell me...I am the one that found you almost dead in a field of bodies, to a planet that only the most dangerous lowlife forms thrive.''

Field of bodies...? The last thing she remembers was Cassel leading her to Ord Mantell meeting a group of volunteers...and then...  
She remembered...he had betrayed her...leading her into a trap...

He was following His orders...  
It hit her once again...His betrayal...she was feeling her tears forming in her eyes and she quickly turned the other way around. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see that she was crying...

''Leave me alone.'' 

''I need answers!'' His tone demanding.

''GET OUT!'' she yelled at him.

She was glad to hear Him exit the room and shutting the door behind Him. 

She let herself cry...

Why couldn't He let her die back in that field? 

Why had He saved her?

..........

''Are you all alright?!!'' Poe asks Finn as he steps into their ship.  
''Yeah, don't worry, we 're good, we were lucky that you contact us in time about the traitor, I think it was a matter of time before he was going to set us an ambush in Vulta.''  
''Where is he?!''  
''We have him locked to the storage room at the back of the ship, we didn't want to risk it.''  
''Has he said anything about Rey?''  
''No, I am afraid it's going to be difficult to make him talk.''  
''We will see about that!'' He makes his way to the back of the ship. He was ready, ready to do ANYTHING in order to find her.  
Finn opens the door and they both step inside.  
The man was sitting down and his hands were chained together to a thick pipe on the floor.

''So, Daniel is it!?'' Poe couldn't hide away his frustration, his blood was boiling.  
The man slowly lifted his eyes to look at the men standing in front of him, his glance showing only indifference. That pissed Poe further.

''Apparently, you and your brother have been plotting against us for quite some time now...''  
Daniel remained silent, only looking at them with an amused expression on his lips.

BASTARD!!

 

''Oh so you're not going to talk!!?''  
Poe lifted his fist and hit him hard in the face, making Daniel's head to fell to the side.

''Where has your brother taken Rey!!!?''  
Daniel returns his head, once again to look Poe straight in the eyes, completely unaffected by the blow.

''WHERE IS SHE!!??'' Poe hits him again on the same spot.  
Still nothing...

''WHERE!!!!??'' Another blow...

''Poe...he is not going to talk...'' Poe behind him tries to calm the situation that was now getting out of hand.

''You should listen to your friend Poe....'' Daniel tells him in a mocking manner.

''BASTARD!!!'' He hits him again, and this time Daniel spits blood from his mouth.

''I swear to HER, that if you don't tell me where is she, I will kill you with my bare hands!! TELL ME WHERE IS SHE!!!'' this time he kicks him hard in the ribs, making Daniel fold himself into a ball on the ground.  
Just as he was about to hit again, Daniel starts to chuckle...slowly he turns and looks at Poe.

''I am dead anyway......just like her...''

.......... 

 

She had slept again...she had been so tired...

Her wound still hurt and she could sense that the fever hadn't left her yet.  
There were no windows in this room and she had no idea for how long she was out...Her friends would surely be scared of her disappearance...Poe in particular...She was certain that news of what she had organized reached his ears...Will he be mad at her? She only hoped that he would see only the good intentions behind her actions.

At least He had listened to her and left her alone. She could sense His presence near. Her stomach ached, she was hungry...Slowly she got up from the bed and tried to look for some food inside the room.  
Nothing...The room had nothing more than a bed, a chair and a small room which she could only guess was the freshener. He had left nothing here, surely He wanted for her to go outside...to face Him.

Some nerve he had...

She wrapped her tunic around herself to cover her torso.  
She mastered all the courage she could find and exit the room. This place wasn't that big, after only a few steps she found herself in the heart of the ship, in the lounge area.  
He was there...sitting in one of the seats with a datapad on His hands.  
As soon as she stepped closer, He lifted His eyes to look at her. He pretended that He was unaffected by her presence, but she could see the rapid rise and fall of His chest.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked her concerned.

''Better...''

''Are you hungry?''  
She slowly nodded.

He raised himself and walked to the back of the ship to another room to what she could guess it had to be the kitchen. She slowly walked and sat to one of the chairs in the lounge. A few minutes later He came back holding a tray with a bowl of soup and some bread. He placed the trey in front of her and sat down in the chair across from her.

''I know it is not much, but it has all the necessary nutrients to strengthen your body.''

He was nice to her...yes of course...play with your prey before you kill it... 

The taste wasn't much but she had worse back in Jakku and right now she was starving. She starts eating, not once lifting her gaze to look at Him, even though she could feel His gaze fixed on her.  
She ate in silence and once she finished she pushed her plate aside and raised herself off the chair, to walk back to the room... But before she even took two steps away He raised himself forcefully and came to stand in front of her. His eyes were burning with irritation.

''So this is how is going to be now!?''  
She didn't need this right now...

''I need to rest...''  
He tried to remain as calm as possible but He was screaming inside with fury...she could feel it, but Je tried to compose himself.

''Rey...'' He whispered.

She slowly lifted her head to look into His eyes.

''You almost severed the Bond because you think you saw something which was entirely false and that almost cost you your life...''

Why was He still mocking her...why make her believe that He hadn't given the order for her execution?

''I don't...want to...'' her legs failed her again...her head was spinning once more...she was going to pass out from the fever again...

Before her feet kissed the ground, He was there...picking her up...taking her to bed...

Why did it have to feel so right being in His arms...?

He gently placed her on the bed and wrapped her in the blanket. 

She was losing her consciousness ...

Tender hands caressed her face...

His hands...

 

..........

He was smashing everything inside the ship...he couldn't control any longer his anger...his mourn...his guilt...

She was gone...

Gone... 

Rey...

My Rey......

My love...

Tears filled his eyes...

It was all his fault...if he had answered her call she wouldn't be in any danger...she wouldn't be dead...

His heart was shattered...

He couldn't believe it...

''POE!!!! STOP!! STOP!!!!! 

Finn was trying to calm him...

He continued destroying everything even after deep cuts had marked his hands...The pain was welcome now...

How could he live with himself knowing that his foolish decision had killed her?

He fell to the floor defeated...


	14. Serenity

His fingers touched Her head...

He needed to see...

He needed answers. 

He had promised to himself not to invade Her mind again.

He wanted to let Her willingly choose what she wished to share with him, but this situation was getting out of hand. She had blocked him almost completely for so long and now finding Her by chance, she refused to even look at him! Something was wrong!!

He couldn't allow it!! 

He needed to know!!!

He extends his fingers to touch Her forehead as he concentrates hard, trying to look into Her mind...

Pain...

There was so much pain...

He was starting to peel off all the different layers in Her mind...So many sad memories...Him, the pilot, his mother, the rebels...

He finally understood that it was his mothers brainwash that made Her engage the pilot, convincing Her that it was the only choice in order to save the Galaxy...save the Resistance.  
That woman was still the main cause of his problems...She always believed that her way was the ONE AND ONLY.

She had convinced Her into believing that if they ever tied their fates together, the results would be catastrophic, leading to the same path as his grandparents, sinking the Galaxy once again to chaos and anarchy.

He saw Her conflict...

Her guilt that she couldn't and wouldn't be able to love the man that she was tied to, even though he adored Her...The pilot truly loved Her with all his heart and he really cared about her...  
He saw through Her eyes...how he looked at Her, with so much love...That man was ready to die for Her just like He was...

The jealousy he was feeling was excruciating... He couldn't bear to watch someone else daring to believe that he could take Her away from him!! 

He was trying to control his temper and continue the search.

He saw scenes from the Throne Room...

He saw himself through Her eyes, a monster consumed by total Darkness. He felt how devastated she had been knowing that it was Her actions that caused him to disappear into the Dark...How relieved she felt that Her declaration of love had made him return back to Her...

He was pushing harder to unlock more memories that she had berried deep into Her mind...

He saw the night that he marked Her as his...He felt what she had felt...all the desire and the lust...all the love that she had for him...and then...the bitter feeling of disappointment as she thought that she hadn't lived up to his expectations...that he hadn't enjoyed their time together...How could she be more wrong? It was Her inexperience that drove Her to that conclusion...He was going to remedy that.

He searched deeper...He found the memory he was dreading...

Sianna...

It was almost like a Greek Tragedy...every little thing had let Her believe that he was a couple with Sianna, that he had toyed with Her feelings, that everything they had experienced together was all just a game to him...

Determination fueled him as he swore that he was going to spend every waking moment trying to convince Her otherwise.

He pushed deeper and saw how she thought that she had finally found a purpose, by helping out the Resistance...How useful and proud she felt believing that she had found Her path.

And then he opened the final door...

A door that held so much pain and sorrow...

He saw the moment that a man standing in front of Her, declared that he was following HIS orders, as he was trying to kill Her...  
His heart stilled...what was this treachery...? She had actually believed that he wanted Her dead...? 

That had caused Her to sink into a dark abyss, letting herself fully consumed by that same Darkness that he had disappeared to, unleashing a tremendous power that had killed everyone in its path... 

He had almost lost Her by this lie...

Panic filled his soul...this was more serious than he had imagined...How would she react knowing what she did? That she had killed?  
Wrath consumed his soul!! If she hadn't done it, then he would have!! He would travel to the ends of the Galaxy to hound them all down and kill them one by one with the cruelest way!!!

He felt that someone had orchestrated this behind his back...  
This betrayal was not by accident...  
Could it be Hux? He was an idiot but still a ruthless idiot, willing to step on bodies in order to get what he wanted, and the only thing he craved was Power.  
He was going to destroy that man and anyone else that had hurt Her, that had plotted against him...he swore it to Her...

 

..........

She was sitting outside the door. Poe had locked himself in that room for hours.  
She could sense the sorrow and the grief that had consumed his heart... It was the same for her when she had lost Han...  
Unfortunately, the pain never eased and she was afraid that Poe would never fully recover. He was blaming himself for everything that happened. She still couldn't believe Rey was gone...  
She was trying to reach her through the Force but there was nothing, only silence.  
She was now dreading the moment the news was going to reach her son. What would he do? Would he at least punish the ones that caused this?  
She hoped. 

This creature had been a beacon of Life. Had never caused any harm to anyone and yet she had found herself surrounded by all the Powers of this Universe. Leia was cursing herself now, for pushing her down a path that she knew that it wasn't hers to follow... It was her actions and not Poe's that had caused her death.  
She was the one to blame.  
She needed to let her follow her own heart and not the rules.  
Maybe that is what she needed to do all those years ago.  
Maybe her son wouldn't be gone, maybe Luke too...  
Maybe Han would still be alive....maybe they could still be together... 

She was feeling tired again. 

She could feel her own end coming closer. 

She still couldn't explain how, but Force sensitives knew when their time was near... 

 

..........

 

She opened her eyes...the room was dark, only the tiniest light was coming from the corridor outside...  
She slowly turned her head and saw Him sitting in the dark, His face barely visible...  
There was so much frustration coming from Him, she could feel it in the air... 

Was He angry at her?!!  
How dares He?!!  
She felt her own anger start to boil!!

''Is that what you think of me?'' His voice was low but still menacing.

''Do you believe that I gave the order for your assassination!?'' He was trying to hold his temper...

''How did you...? Did you looked inside my head while I was unconscious !!!?? How could you do that!!!??'' 

''I would do it again if I had to!''

She couldn't believe Him!!!

''I ask you again, do you believe that I gave the order for your assassination!?'' He was boiling inside...but so was she!!

''YES!!!'' 

Her words stung Him, she could feel it, but He tried to look unaffected.

''If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it a long ago.''

''You have hurt me... so many times!''

''What you saw, was a misunderstanding.''

She felt so angry now...she just needed to get away from Him, He was still playing with her feelings. She got up and started to move away, but instantly He was up too, grabbing her arm hard, crushing her body into His strong one.

''LET GO OF ME!!!''

''NEVER!!!''

They both try to catch their breaths as they stare to each other's eyes.

''Do you still believe that I didn't enjoy our time together? That my Knight fulfills my needs!!?''

''I am not blind, I saw what you were doing!''

''THIS!! This is what YOU are doing to me!! 

In an instant, He grabs her hand and pushes it down to His manhood. He was so hard... She felt herself blushing...  
Before she had time to process all this, His lips crash to hers in a demanding kiss.  
His tongue quickly invades her mouth to claim her and she feels her legs start to shake as she opens her lips up to taste Him.  
But as soon as it happens, He steps back putting some distance between them. 

''You still need to rest, there will be plenty of time for that later.'' And just like that, He leaves her alone, wanting answers, wanting more...

After a few minutes, she sat down on the bed, trying to process everything that happened.  
He had told her that He hadn't given the order...then who did? Who had orchestrated this? He had told her that what she saw was a misunderstanding...but...how...?  
He had been ''a little'' rough around the edges, but He had always been true to her...

Did He really want her? 

Did He had feelings for her?

 

..........

 

''DID YOU KNOW!!!??''

''Well hello to you too my love.'' Hux welcomes her as she storms into his quarters with an amused expression on his face.

''I WILL ASK AGAIN!! DID YOU KNOW!!!?? Sianna was furious now!

''Yes I knew.''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!'' With the use of the Force, she throws a large table to the wall close to where he was standing, barely missing his head.

''Easy my dear...you could hurt someone acting like this.''

''How long did you know?!''

''For some time now.''

''Why didn't you tell me then!!??''

''It's more fun this way.'' His lips form a sinister smile...a smile she wanted to erase by taking his head off!!!

''BASTARD!!!!'' She jumps, ready to kill him for making fun of her!

He quickly grabs her and pins her to the wall. He pushes his leg between her own, and with one hand quickly secures both hers above her head. With an easiness that she was even surprised, he squeezes her throat, completely immobilizing her.

''Don't think for one minute Sianna that just because we are fucking occasionally, I won't kill you if you continue acting like this!!'' 

''If you knew, why didn't you act sooner?!!'' 

''I did what I had to do!''

''Well, you failed!!! The Jedi still lives!! They are together as we speak!!!!''

''Don't stress yourself, Sianna, things are now in motion that cannot be undone.''

''What do you mean?''

''I think we can do so much more right now than talk...I am sure your precious Prince is doing exactly the same thing with his little Jedi right now...''

She pushes him away with all her Force, knocking him to the wall across from her.

''I WILL NEVER ALLOW AS LONG AS I LIVE FOR THEM TO BE TOGETHER!!!''

With that, she exits the room...leaving behind a very amused Hux.

 

..........

 

She couldn't rest...she was keep repeating everything He had told her...  
He had this magical power to make her surrender to His will...Somehow His words held no lie...She could feel it.  
Was it all a big misunderstanding?  
Did He not have any involvement in the attempt on her life?  
Did He really desire her?  
Did He had feelings for her?

She felt exhausted with repeating the same questions over and over again in her head...  
She got up and went to the refresher. She needed to clean herself up, there was dried blood in her bandages.  
Slowly she removes her shirt and undoes the wraps. Her wound had been healed so nicely, it would probably leave a small mark, but that didn't bother her. She removed her pants and underwear and stepped into the shower. The water was so welcome... She cleaned herself using some of the bathroom products that she found in the cupboard.  
She took her time...somehow she was afraid to step outside...she didn't trust herself around Him. Since she met this man, she had felt been captured by His spell...completely enchanted by his Power...  
Since He kissed her for the first time, she knew that her destiny was to be forever His... And now, she wanted Him...all of Him...there was no denying it anymore.  
She was beginning to flush at the thought...  
What was she suppose to do?  
How much longer could she delay the inevitable...?  
Could they be together?  
Two opposites?  
They were not enemies, but not allies either. This would lead nowhere, down the road, they would both see the reality, that Light and Dark cannot mix.  
Maybe if she would talk to Him, make Him see the reason in all this? Maybe He could return Her to the nearest system so she can return back to the Base? Even the mere thought sounded childish... Still, she could give it a try...  
She switched off the water and wrapped a long towel around her body.  
Yes!! that was what she needed to do! Talk!! They were both logical people!! Well...at least she was...  
With her mindset and the plan already formed, she walked out of the refresher...

''Did the shower helped you clear your thoughts?''  
She jumped at the sound of His voice. He was leaning against the wall outside the refresher with crossing arms waiting for her to exit.

''You... scared me...''  
He pushed himself off the wall and came to stand in front of her. Suddenly it was the first time that she was aware of how massive His body was compared to her delicate form. 

''Ben...I...thought things through and...And I believe that...well...Is for the best if you... let me...Go...''  
With each sentence, He was taking a step closer towards her...,

''Is that what you want?'' He asked her with a seductive voice and a hungry expression that send goosebumps down her body...

''I...I...believe..it's for the best...'' She was stepping back, away from Him until there was no place to hide...

''Is that so...?'' He had finally cornered her where He wanted her...  
Her legs touched the frame of the bed...

''Yes...'' her voice barely a whisper...  
He took His final step and closed what little space was still between them.  
His hand came to touch the place where she had been injured, inspecting if her wound had fully healed...

''Does it still hurt?'' his voice low, concern but also very erotic...

''No...''

''Good...'' His eyes glistening 

His fingers now travel up her face, tracing the outline of her mouth...  
The mere touch was like lava to her lips...His eyes fixed upon her mouth like it was the most interesting thing that He laid eyes upon... But she could see a deep frown on His face...An internal battle that was happening inside of Him... a turmoil of lust and helplessness.

''Tell me to stop...'' His voice just a whisper...  
She needed to be strong...to push Him away...she...needed...

''Ben...we...'' But her need once again clouded her mind...she couldn't find the words to finish her sentence...

''Rey...'' Her name like a prayer on His lips...

And just like that, He claimed her mouth with the most gentle kiss He had ever given her.. Her hands immediately found His neck as she tangled herself like an ivy to His body. His strong hands quickly engulfed her to His strong body...  
Even though they had kissed before and every single one of those kisses had sent her flying to the stars, this time she could feel that it was different...  
The feeling of the unknown, the need for completion, found her incapable of stopping.  
She broke the kiss only to slowly push herself on the bed.  
She needed Him...she needed to hold Him to her arms, to kiss, to caress, to finally show Him what He meant to her...  
There was a moment of silence, a moment where the whole universe stilled and there were the only two people left in the Galaxy...  
At that moment she felt His surrender to the forbidden, His undeniable need to belong... to her.  
He took the final step and came to lay above her body. For minutes they only looked into each other's eyes, not believing that there were here...together...  
Her eyes turned to His scar...her scar...  
Gently she traced the outlines, making Him close His eyes, savoring the feeling of contact. She liked how His face seemed to relax by such a simple gesture...She slowly lifted herself a little further and placed a tender kiss where she had marked Him.

''Again...'' He liked it...

She kissed again...and again..leaving a path of sweet kisses from His face down to His collarbone where His scar ended...  
She could feel His breathing accelerate with every kiss... She liked the effect that she had in Him...She needed more, she needed to explore His body, just like He had done to her's that night... She pushed herself further up, and slowly button by button, she opened His shirt. His torso was as glorious as she remembered it back in Ahch-To. A map full of old wounds that she so desperately needed to trace... And she did... This was the body of a warrior, strong and glorious and it was her's to discover...  
She raised her eyes to His face again and all she saw was hunger and need...He needed her just as bad as she did.

He placed a passionate kiss on her lips as His fingers found their target and before she could react her towel was gone leaving her bare.  
She felt her cheeks to burn with embarrassment. It wasn't like the previous time when her body was at least mostly covered by her nightdress...She removed her hands only to try and cover herself up.

''Don't...'' He had sensed her shyness.

He lifted himself up a bit only to unbutton His pants. She found herself unable to avert her eyes away from the most cherished part of His body...With one move, his pants were gone leaving Him with only His underwear. She could see a swallow right there, in the middle...That same fire returned to her body like the last time, only rawer, that traveled more intensely right between her legs, making the area wet...  
He finally removed the last barrier leaving himself completely naked in front of her, revealing His manhood to her virgin eyes. She had never seen one before...It was so big, so long and so proud...Her fingers as if having a mind of their own reached out to touch it, but in the moment of connection, a growl escaped His lips. She immediately retracted her hand afraid that she had hurt Him...

''Don't stop...'' He pleaded, she hadn't hurt Him..it was just too intense for Him. Once again she placed her fingers on the top and then around...He was so hard, so hot... 

''Show me what to do...'' She wanted to please Him like He had...

He gently took her small hand and placed her fingers around His member. He was so big that couldn't fit in her palm. His eyes closed but His grip never eased. He squeezed her fingers and guide her hand slowly up and down.  
They continued together for a few strokes and then He let her continue on her own. She could feel that with each stroke His breathing was accelerating even more...He truly liked this. She decided to speed up the pace a little...

''STOP!'' she froze to the spot, scared that she did something wrong...

''Not yet...'' He opened His eyes to look at her but there was only passion and lust in them, no anger...

He brought her hand to His mouth and kissed every single digit. He slowly pushed her back against the mattress as He started kissing her with so much passion and longing until she felt herself starting to relax.  
He continued His journey of kisses down her neck and then her ear...ohh that was a sensitive spot. A soft moan escaped her mouth and that only motivated Him to return the favor to the other one. His fingers traveled south to her breasts and started to caress her already sensitive nipples. They had been swollen and ready to be tasted. Like they had been one mind, He immediately sucked hard one of them as He pinched the other one...

''OH GOD!!!'' She couldn't hold any longer...The pleasure was too much...

He continued for quite some time His sweet torture, making her entrance soaking wet. She couldn't take it anymore...  
She needed...  
She needed what He did to her the last time they were together...She needed Him to make her see stars again.  
He removed His mouth only to quickly lower himself further down, positioning His head right between her legs once again!

OH YES...THAT!!! THAT IS WHAT SHE NEEDED!!!

He started placing soft kisses on her thighs, and down to her folds but never where she desperately needed...Her hips were starting to move, bringing herself closer to where she desperately needed to draw His attention, but He effectively pinned her hips to the mattress, making her unable to move an inch. Agonizingly slow, He started licking her folds again and then after an eternity her core...

YES!!! FINALLY SOME RELIEF!!! she thought to herself...

He was taking His time, making her frustrated and desperate for some release...  
After a long time, she felt herself begin to shake. She was so close...her inner walls were starting to spasm and with a final deep lick, she found herself coming apart in His mouth.

''OHHH BEEEEN!!!!''

He had made her come once again...with that delicious way that He only knew.  
She was trying to catch her breath just when she felt Him raise himself and hover over her still trembling body. He gave her a demanding kiss as His legs parted hers further apart, positioning himself right in her center.  
She could taste herself in that kiss...and she asked herself how would He taste if she would kiss Him, down there. She didn't have time to finish that thought because she felt His member touching the gates of her entrance.  
Her eyes locked immediately on His...and just then a silent question formed...  
He was waiting for her consent...

That was the moment. 

The moment that everything would change... 

The moment that she had waited her entire life... 

The moment that she would tie herself mind, body, and soul to her belonging... 

That moment had come and HE was the ONE!

Her legs opened further apart and her hands came to touch His face, encouraging Him to come closer. Her lips met His in a passionate kiss, as she was encouraging Him to take the final step.  
He positioned himself right into her burning core and slowly pushed.  
She found herself torn in half by the pain.  
She could feel Him shaking as well, trying to regain control. After a few seconds, He eased a little, to only push deeper...She could feel the barrier that held her virginity to tear...  
There was so much pain...She closed her eyes and a gasp escaped her.

''I am... sorry....'' His voice was shaking as well...

He was giving her time to adjust to His length. She opened her eyes again to look at Him, encouraging Him to continue.  
He eased again and pushed back in, only this time not stopping. This time it was better, the pain was still there but not as intense as before. The pace increased a little, finally giving room for pleasure. He was kissing her, again and again, as His member continued to ravish her. Her moans filled the room...He was so wild, so passionate...He was now thrusting deep inside of her and it drove her mad with need. Her hips were now meeting Him thrust by thrust...

The familiar sensation of convulsions of her inner walls started to form.

Harder... 

OH YEEEES!!!

Deeper......

She could feel it...she was so close...

''Come for me!!'' 

With one final deep thrust, she came again...Only then did He let go as well. A hot liquid spread from Him warming her inner walls...His release...

Both their breaths were heavy...

His face was berried deep into her neck trying to catch His breath as her arms came to hold Him in an embrace. She could sense His own heartbeat where their bodies touched.  
Their bodies were still connected...None of them moved, no one wanted to break away from the other. He lifted His head and placed a tender kiss to her swollen lips before extracting himself slowly. That made the pain return momentarily. He lied down next to her but not before enfolding her in His big arms to cuddle. It felt so right..so safe...There was a balance in the Force. There was peace. 

''I hope I didn't hurt you, I 've read that only the first time is painful.''  
Read!? Had he been...as well...?  
He turned His head to look into her eyes as if sensing her question.

''Yes, to your question.''

''But I thought...''

''What? that they had been others?''  
She didn't know what to say...She had been certain that He had many girls before her...He was beautiful and fierce, surely the woman would through themselves at His feet.

''Only You.''

Suddenly she felt herself blushing again.  
Time passed in silence, but it was welcome...

There was a feeling of completion that pushed away the loneliness that had occupied their hearts all these years.  
They were caressing each other's hands, placing small tender kisses to each other with so much affection, something that seemed so natural, like they had done it thousands of times before tonight.  
The images from her vision were coming to life once again bringing hope to her heart.

..........

They were coming out of the hyperspace, now entering the atmosphere of Skye. His heart was completely shattered...He was still sitting in a corner on the floor with eyes swollen from the tears. How ironic was that the last time he remembered himself cry was when his mother passed away. This woman had entered his life so suddenly and had captured his heart and soul and just as quick she was gone.  
How was he suppose to go from here? He could never return being the man that he once was. She had changed him. She had sacrificed everything to help him...to help the future of the Resistance.  
Who had organized this?  
Who had taken away his Rey?  
Was it him?  
Kylo Ren?  
Had he done this?  
Had he acted this way out of jealousy?  
For their engagement?  
For her choice not to turn to his side?  
Had he ordered these men to pretend to be her friends, only to betray her at the end?  
Had he ordered her assassination just because he wasn't able to handle the rejection?  
His heart was swelling with so much hatred!!! If it weren't for this man, now she would be still alive...they could have been together...  
One thing was certain, Kylo Ren would pay... and he would pay with his life.

Life for a life...  
..........

 

He slowly opened his eyes...He cannot remember when was the last time he had slept so peacefully. When was the last time He truly slept, free of nightmares and woke up unafraid that someone would try to murder him in his sleep? 

There was so much calmness in him, so much peace, like the beast inside of him, had finally been sedated. How odd was that...  
She was still locked into his arms with Her head resting on his chest, she was still asleep.  
He looked into Her slender form and thought how perfectly right it seemed for them to be together like this...

How much he adored making love to Her last night. He was still failing to find the right words to describe how amazing it felt to finally make Her his...He never would imagine sharing this with anyone else... only Her...  
They were both now connected body and soul, forever bonded, destined to love each other until the end. 

GOD!!!HOW MUCH HE LOVED HER!! He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life adoring Her, show Her how precious and unique she is. To always be there to protect Her with his own life.  
Even now he still missed Her...he couldn't explain it, but he did...  
He wanted to feel Her again, make love to Her, make Her scream with pleasure...He felt himself hardening again...  
He stretched his long hands and caressed Her delicate shoulder blades, continuing down to Her tiny waist, and up Her exquisite round bottom. He felt a tingling in the Force and knew that she had awakened, even though she decided to pretend to still be asleep. He loved that she was still so shy around him. 

With one hand, he grabbed his already leaking cock and with the other, he slowly lifted Her body a little only to push Her down his hungry length. He was gentle, he didn't want to hurt Her, she must have been still sore from the loss of Her virginity.  
She was so ready for him... He slowly eased himself in into Her wet core, much easier than the first time. 

OH BLISS!!!! 

Once he is fully inside of Her he stills, as he tries to regain whatever little control he has not to come right on the spot. She is so tight, so warm and he is so mad with need. He slides back up slowly, only to push back in, this time deeper.  
A small moan escapes Her lips...Oh she is awake now, is she? Cheeky...  
He slides back up again and this time his hand pushes her round bottom down to meet his thrust. 

''YESSSS.....'' She loudly moans...

They both continue this slow erotic torture, but He is desperate to see Her face. He pushes Her torso up so she can ride him. Her fine round breasts make their appearance right in front of his face. He lifts himself a little to catch one round pink nipple into his mouth. He licks and bites...determined to find all Her sensitive spots...

''YESSSSS......'' she is moaning loud...OH GOD!!! how he loves to pleasure Her...

He slowly returns to the other one, loving it as equally. 

Last night he was the one to set the pace, today it was Her time...

His hands travel down Her smooth body, touching Her everywhere they could. She continues to ride him, closing away Her eyes, lost in their joined pleasure...Her pace increases and he can only watch entranced by how insatiable she looked as she bounced up and down his length. They continue like that for a couple more thrusts...He couldn't stop staring at Her face...She was wild and untamed...Her pace had increased a bit more and he found chewing the inside of his cheek just so he would control himself not to come...Her first, always Her pleasure before his...  
Her eyes still closed in ecstasy as she was pushing deeper and deeper, making him feel desperate for release. Her small moans caused his head to spin, he was so lost in Her magic...  
Finally, he started to feel her muscles to conrtact...she was close...

''Look at me!!'' He commanded, he needed to see Her beautiful face when she comes...

She followed his order and as soon as their eyes connected it was all it took for both of them to find their release at the same time...  
She fell on top of his chest completely exhausted as he quickly wrapped his arms around Her body keeping Her tightly close to him. 

I love you so much.....  
I love you more.....  
He had said the words in his mind...but he had heard Hers as well...

How was that possible?! 

Were they able to hear each other's thoughts?!


	15. Remorse

''Princess Leia, welcome back!! It is been a long time!!!  
Aragh, Lord of the Highlands and Patriarch of the S'kytri gave a warm hug to Leia.

''My friend, it feels so good to be back!.'' Leia reciprocates the warm welcome as she extends her own arms to hug Aragh.

''General Dameron, a pleasure to meet you!'' 

''My Lord, thank you for having us!'' He extends his hand to greet Leia's friend. 

''Please, call me Aragh, let us save ourselves the formalities! Leia's friends are my friends!'' 

Not judging by the gigantic appearance of him, he was actually very friendly from what Leia had told him. They were old allies and his people were forever in debt to the Jedi and the Republic.  
Leia had suspicions that the First Order must have somehow jammed her signal and her message had partially been heard by their allies. The technicians were trying for some time now to encrypt a new message so she could inform Aragh that she desperately needed his help. Aragh had more than happy to give them shelter and all the war material that they needed.

''We have already cleared up hopefully enough space inside the fortress for you. Please don't hesitate to ask for whatever you need. Everyone here in the Kharys' fortress is already notified with your presence and are willing to help you with anything you may need!''

He leans towards Finn to whisper in his ear.  
''Ask where the detention cells are and place this scum inside! Notify the S'kytri that he is not to come in contact with anyone other than myself! Soon or later he will break!''  
The bastard would talk, to tell him where Rey's body was...so he could at least give her a proper burial... 

''Sure...Poe.''

''Thanks, buddy!'' He gives him a soft pat on the back as he turns to face Connix.

''Connix, I leave you in charge with the organization down here!''

''Yes Sir!''

''Please, let's go inside, we have much to discuss!''  
Both follow the gigantic winged creature inside the fortress. He was walking behind Aragh and Leia, so he could give them a little privacy, they had much to discuss after so many years apart. 

His thoughts were back to her again...  
With everything that she did for the Resistance, more were contacting them in order to recruit. Their army was growing once again... 

There was still hope in the Galaxy...only because of her... His Rey...  
Her honesty and courage had captured and inspired the hearts of many... Her legend would continue to live for many years to come and would light up the way to Democracy once again.  
That is what everyone would say for Rey the Jedi...Rey the Leader...  
But what about Rey the person...?  
Rey that had sacrificed her own life for the others...Rey that was always giving courage and love to the people around her...Rey that loved unconditionally and without boundaries...  
His Rey...  
His beacon of Light.  
This world had taken her so violently away from him, not giving them the time to grow together.  
He was supposed to continue...but honestly, he didn't know how...  
He was glad that he at least had Leia by his side...his mother...

..........

 

''You still not going to tell me where are we?''

''Does it matter?'' a cheeky smile forms on His lips.

It really didn't...she had everything that she ever needed.  
They sat down close to each other, touching one another with every opportunity they could get, finishing their breakfast. How did they live for so long away from each other? All those years that they have been separated suddenly seemed distant. All had come down to this. 

To find one another...

To become one...

She had once again found her appetite. It helped also that the breakfast He had made was so delicious. She could never picture Him as a tender person that could take care of another.

''You make me...''

''What?''

''I like taking care of you.''

''How did you know what I was thinking?'' 

''Apparently, as the Bond grows stronger so its advantages.''

''You mean...''

''I mean that since yesterday I can hear what you are thinking.'' 

Everything?? she thought to herself.

''Everything!'' 

Suddenly the realization didn't scare her as it should. 

This Bond was a thin string that connected them...  
A connection that had led to Balance...

He gently takes her to His arms as He nuzzles into her neck, leaving small passionate kisses...  
Oh...stop... she thinks playfully.

''You wish me to stop...?'' His lustful deep voice sets her body on fire...  
He slowly takes her earlobe to His hungry mouth and sucks.

''AAAAAAA....BEN.....''  
His hand travels down her body and between her legs. He quickly lifts up His shirt that she was wearing and reached her knees. His long fingers find their target in a heartbeat and a deep moan fills the entire room.  
He pushes one finger deep down her already dripping core...

''OHHHHH...YESSSS......''  
In... and... out...

''Ben....''  
He was igniting her body again like a firework...  
In...and...out...slow...so slow...

He inserts another finger, stretching her folds more...

''Please....''  
In... and... out....never increasing the pace...never giving her what she desperately craves...

''Please... what Rey...? He whispers again...  
Her juices were now dripping down his fingers...

She needed... 

She needed...

''I can do this all day...''  
He twists his long fingers around her insides, making her head spin...

''BENNNN...'' He was going to kill her with pleasure... that was His plan...OH, MAKER!!!  
His thumb now circles her most sensitive spot...

''AAAAAAAAA!!!!'' she groans as she tries to push her hips in order to gain some release.

''Say it!'' His voice dripping with need.  
His thumb presses her clitoris harder...

''MAKE ME SCREAM!''

That was all it took!  
In an instant, He removes His fingers from her center.  
He throws everything from top of the table down to the floor, clearing up the area as He lifts her up and pushes her back down, separating her legs and quickly positioning himself at her entrance.  
With shaking hands He opens His pants and frees His long, already dripping with need penis...He takes it in His hand and without further delay, He pushes himself hard into her core!

''YES!!!!!''

He is not gentle this time!  
Like an animal, He pushes hard and deep inside her...  
She screams...again and again His name as he thrusts himself deep into her...  
His eyes are now closed...He is mad with raw need...  
Her legs open further apart and she lifts them up to lock into His shoulders...

OH, MAKER!!!  
That only makes Him go deeper now!!  
For the first time, she hears Him moan... He is so lost in this as she is!!  
This is something new...  
This time both of them let go and feel free to ravish each other...

''HARDER!!''

''YES!!!''  
He always fulfills her orders...

She can feel herself getting closer...

''Look at me!'' This time she commands Him...  
He opens His eyes and looks at her... 

That was all it took to make her come harder than any time before!!  
He immediately follows after her with one deep thrust as He spills every single drop of His release into her...  
Her head spins and her ears buzz with the intensity of their lovemaking. 

She opens her arms and gently enfolds Him. His head rests upon her racy heart as she places a tender kiss on top of His hair.

What are you doing to me...?  
She heard Him say inside His mind...so she could hear His thoughts too...

They both lie like that for what seems like hours, none wanting to let go.

An alarm inside the cockpit makes them both return back to the reality. He slowly extracts himself and lifts His pants up. He offers His hand, to help her step down the table.  
He touches her face and brings it close to a tender kiss. 

''I hope I didn't hurt you...''  
He was scared that He had been too rough on her.  
The beeping continues to spoil the moment.  
''Give me a minute.'' He kisses her once again quickly as He turns around and heads for the cockpit.

 

..........

''How is he?''

''Not good...'' 

''Finn, what happened in that room with Daniel?''  
He kept quite... he didn't want to tell anyone that Poe had lost all control and had almost killed him...not even to Rose. 

He was feeling exactly like Poe now... Shattered and heartbroken. 

Rey had been something special to many, not only to Poe...not only to Kylo Ren...but to him too.  
From the first moment they met, he had been infatuated with her strong spirit! She was like nothing he had ever come across. She had looked at him like he was something special, not a number in the crowd.  
Now he knew that she could never see him as anything more than her good friend, her brother and he was happy with that. At least he was part of her life. 

Meeting Rose had been something completely unexpected, she was as Rey called her ''a breath of fresh air'' and how true she had been!  
Being with her was so easy, it was like they had met years back, starting out as friends and now taking the next step and becoming something more.  
He truly liked being with her...somehow she completed him. He knew that Rose would always be there, loving and protecting him just as he was. 

With the war upon them, feelings and emotions increased and the fear of death was making everyone terrified to lose the people they loved. That was what he was feeling for Rose.  
He loved her...  
He almost lost her once, back on Crait and he remembers the feeling of despair and agony he had felt back then. That is when he decided that he wanted to be with her...he wanted to be with Rose forever just as Poe wanted to be with Rey.

Poor Poe...  
Life had been so unkind to them...He was certain that if they had more time together she wouldn't have any second thoughts about Poe, her feelings would have been clear about that monster Kylo Ren. 

Determination filled his spirit. 

''Rose...marry me!''

''Emmm...what...?

''Marry me!''

''Finn, are you feeling alright?''  
She was looking at him like he had grown two heads.

''I know this is sudden, but hear me out, I know that I want to be with you, I knew it for quite some time now! I know that there would never be another, only you! And I know that I don't want to lose you! 

''You are not going to lose me...'' She places a gentle hand on his face as she gives him a tender kiss on his lips.

''I know you are the ONE for me, marry me, be my wife, spend the rest of your life by my side and let me make you happy!''  
He looks into her eyes with all the love he had for her.

''Yes....''

''YES!!!??'' Did she accept ?!!!

''Yes!!''  
Tears fill her eyes.

''We are doing this!!??''

''We are doing this!!!!''  
He gets up and quickly lifts her in his arms as he starts to place tender kisses all over her face.

''I love you, I love!!!!''

''I love you too!!!!''

 

..........

 

''Supreme Leader, your presence is required! We have important news. We have located the rebels Base.''

''Is that so?''  
He needed to be calm, to not predispose him that he was aware of his possible treachery. Until he was certain of who was to blame for what happened to Her he needed to be careful.

''Yes Supreme Leader, from very reliable sources.''

''Tell me!'' 

''Naboo''  
But he had personally sent scouts for quite some time now and they had come back with nothing. Naboo was the first place he had looked.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes Supreme Leader! Rowan Antilles personally informed me of this news.''

''And how did he acquired this information?''  
Why did Hux share the news now? 

''He has been our strongest supporter, he has eyes and ears everywhere.''

''I see!''  
So if Hux knew, he was going to plan an attack. He needed to get Her as far away from Naboo as possible and then return back so he wouldn't raise any suspicions.

''I still have important matters that require my attention.''

''What could be more important than crushing once and for all the Resistance!?''  
Hux was getting frustrated by the minute...

''Tomorrow wait for my return!''

And before Hux could respond he had switched off the connection.  
He would never bring Her back to the First Order with him. Even if they could be together all the time and place his Knights to guard Her with their lives, still the risk was too great. The only solution would be to hide her somewhere that no one would be able to find Her! 

''NO!'' 

He turns back and looks at Her, she is standing at the door of the cockpit.  
No? Had she as well be able to hear his thoughts?  
He gets up as he comes to stand in front of Her.

''Do you think that I will let you kill them!?''  
The love glow had disappeared from Her eyes, now replaced by hard determination.

''There is nothing you can do about it, it's already been planned.''

''Then YOU do something! Retract the order!'' 

So they were really hiding in Naboo...The Order would tear the whole planet apart to crush them and everyone that tried to help them. They had no chance...

''Not if I can help it!!'' She states, as she hears his train of thoughts and just like that she storms out of the cockpit and walks fast towards their room. 

''YOU 'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!''  
With two long strides, he is behind Her as he grabs Her arm to immobilize Her, crushing Her body to his!

''IT'S NOT UP TO YOU!!'' 

''I will not risk losing you a second time!!''  
He could feel Her slipping away from his fingers by the second...He was beginning to panic as images from her almost fetal injury comes to his mind...  
Her disappearance to the Darkness...  
Killing all those men...

''WHAT!!!??''

OH NO!!!  
His panic had let all those images to come to the surface...

''BEN!!! TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE!!!''  
He could feel Her panic and Her pain as tears started to fill Her eyes... She was looking at him, completely shocked, begging him to deny what she had seen in his mind...  
But she knew...she knew that it was the truth...

''NO... NOO!!!'' She pushed herself as hard as she can to escape his hold, but that only makes him hold Her harder...  
He can't lose Her!!! He would die if she left him again

''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!??'' She punches him with Her tiny fists to break away...

''WHY!!!??'' Another blow 

''WHY!!!????'' And another...

She cries until she has nothing left to give...until Her legs fail Her and she falls down...  
He was there, keeping Her close to him...until Her tears dried out...

 

..........That is what happens when we get too close to each other...we disappear into our feelings...we let them consume us...leading to fatal results..........

 

..........You have to accept that we could never be together..........

 

..........just as I have..........

 

He had heard in his mind the thing that he was dreading...

The pain was excruciating...  
Her words even silent broke his soul irreversibly...  
He knew that whatever he said, whatever he did, she would never change Her mind.  
She was leaving him forever.

These were the last minutes that he would ever hold Her again in his arms...

Silent tears started to fall down his face as he realized that he was a dead man...

She unravels herself slowly from his embrace and rises to move away from him, leaving him still on his knees...

 

..........

''I am really sorry for your loss General...I don't really know what to tell you...''  
She wanted to comfort him, to take away some of the pain...but he was distant...cold...different...

''Thank you Connix.'' 

''I know now that it was a mistake not to inform you as soon as your fiance had left the Base. I blame myself for that!''

''There is no reason for that Connix, my fiance had a mind of her own and when that mind was set on something, there was no stopping her...''

He still speaks of her with so much tenderness...  
He had really loved her, there was no denial. This girl had come into the Resistance like a hurricane, and just as suddenly she has disappeared leaving behind her wreckages. 

This girl had blown away her chance for happiness... with him...

She remembers when she joined the Resistance, the first time she ever saw him as he was getting off his X-wing fighter along with BB-8. So handsome, so impulsive and dangerous. A wild combination that thrilled her. She needed to get to know him, to have a chance with him. But his passion had been to fly...to fight...to destroy the First Order... There was no room for great romance in his life, even though most of the girls in the Resistance were flushing every time he was walking past them.  
And yet his heart was captured in a minute by the most unexpected creature imaginable...A Jedi...  
A lost bread, forgotten by time, almost a myth... She possessed in an inexplicable Light that was blinding everyone around her.  
She so much wanted to blame her for stealing away her one chance of happiness and yet she couldn't. She liked the girl. She was sweet and kind and full of hope and courage. She had shown her great trust by giving her the control of the Base before her departure. No one had ever done that. And not to mention that she was the one who saved them back on Crait. If it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be here now.  
It was really a shame that she was gone...

''General, whatever happens, I will inform you, there is no need for you to be here, its all taken care off, take some rest.''

''That's alright Connix, I need to keep myself occupied...'' He continues reading reports on his datapad.

''As you say...''  
She leaves him alone, lost in his thought. 

He needed time...time healed all wounds... 

 

.......... 

After what seemed like hours she decided to go outside the room.  
Her mind was set.  
She was going to return back to her Base. Find the others. Stop acting selfishly...Since she recovered, not for one minute did she think of the others... Surely they must have gone crazy with concern about her disappearance.  
What would Poe say...? Surely they must have informed him by now of what she had done behind his back. Hopefully, he would see only her good intentions and find the will to forgive her. 

She steps outside her room and walks towards the living area. He is nowhere to be found....but she can sense His trail of sadness and despair to the cockpit. His emotions were crashing her with every step that she took closer to Him.  
She opens the door and finds Him there, sitting in silence looking outside. 

''Where are we?''

''Chandrillia.''  
All she could see outside the window was an endless stormy see.

''We are on the shores of the Silver Sea of Chandrillia.''

''Please take me to the nearest city, I need to get myself a ship.''

There was a moment of silence...she was feeling Him trying to control His emotions...to clear His mind and shield His thoughts from her...

''If this is what you want.''

''It is.''

After a minute He sets the coordinances and ignites the ship's engines. She took a final glance out the window to the wild waves that were crushing into the large rocks in the shore.  
That is what she was feeling...her soul was like those rocks...lifeless, destined to be crushed by all the powers of the Universe.

In a moment they were back in the air. She turned her back and went to sit in the living room. It was best to keep their distance for that short time that would be together. Safer.  
She sat down looking at the table in front of her that only hours ago they had made love...

How long ago it seemed...  
Like it happened a lifetime back...  
Maybe with time, everything would be just a distant memory...

She needed to find herself...learn how to control her emotions for not repeating once again the mistakes of the past and not place anyone else in danger.  
If only Master Luke was still alive...  
At least he could give her some guidance towards the right path. Forgotten books were not helping. Still, that was all she had. She needed to work hard and try to decode what the texts were saying about building up a lightsaber.  
She needed her own weapon.  
Her hands were empty without one.

She was feeling the engines to slow down...  
That was it.  
The end of their road.  
With a small bump, they touched the ground.  
He slowly appeared from inside the cockpit.  
A reflection of himself...  
An empty man...

Stay strong...  
He pushed a bottom to the wall, opening the door for her...  
His eyes never leaving hers...there was so much pain behind them...so much agony...

She walks to the door and comes to a stop before descending the ramp. They were standing so close to each other but somehow it seemed like there was an ocean passing between them.  
She slowly extends her hand to touch His face, for one final time...  
His head tilts to rest His cheek to her small hand, desperate to feel her touch one last time...

Stay strong....she tells herself....she tells Him...

''Goodbye...'' She whispers, retracting her hand...walking away...never looking back...

..........

 

''Are you feeling alight Princess!!?''

''Yes...yes Aragh...It's nothing...'' She could feel it again...that agonizing pain...

''CALL THE DOCTOR!'' Aragh yells to the guards.

''It will pass...I just...need to lie down for a bit...''

''Here let me help you!'' He easily lifts her up and takes her back to her quarters.

''Please, notify...the General...I need...'' The pain was getting more intense by the second...She didn't have much time left...

..........

 

''That would be 130,000 credits and the droid a gift from me.''  
This was a total rubbery!!! You could get a brand new one for 150,000! She only had like a 5,000 in her bag, not even close to the price the dealer was asking! This was a piece of junk and would be a miracle if the droid even functioned. Still, that was her best choice.  
She didn't want to draw any attention going to the big dealers asking for a ship. Besides she was still an outlaw by the First Order.

''You will accept no more than 5,000 credits!''  
She was concentrating hard to use her mind control on the poor man.

''I will accept no more than 5,000 credits.''

''Then we have a deal!''  
She could have done the transaction for free, but it didn't feel right. At least that was she had her conscious clear. 

She gave him the money and stepped into the ancient X-wing starfighter. She just needed to remember the personal code of Leia to reach her and inform her that she was still alive. Notify that she was coming back.

''AA YES!!!  
She presses the code.  
Nothing...There was no answer...Weird...  
She tries again...  
Still nothing...

If she just turned unannounced back to the Base, certainly they defenses would shoot her down right on the spot, and if she was going to dock somewhere out in the open, surely someone would take her into the nearest bounty hunter...

Just when she had no hope left...a beeping in the control panel fills her heart with hope!

''Identify your self!''  
She knew that voice! 

''Connix!!!!'' 

''Rey!!!??'' oh blast the connection was really bad...she could barely hear her.

''YES IT'S ME!!!! I AM SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!!!''

''BUT...HOW!!!? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!''

''I AM ALRIGHT!! I AM COMING BACK!! I AM FLYING A T-65B, PLEASE NOTIFY THE...''

''REY!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!?? REY!!!! WE... NOT... COMPROMISED...!! REY...!!! SKYE....!!!''

''CONNIX!!!'' HELLO!!!!??''  
The communications were down. They had been compromised!!? Daniel! Cassel's brother...  
What if Daniel had set an ambush to her friends as well? Oh no!!!  
She switched the rust bucket to life and set the coordinances for Skye planet. She was lucky that she had heard the new location!  
At least they were safe for now...

 

..........

 

''My time is near...''

''Stop talking like that Leia, listen you are tired...you just need some rest!''

''My dear boy...'' She whispers as she places her hand on his beautiful face...''

''Please Leia...I can't take any more losses...''

''Sure you can...You are so...strong...''

''Leia....'' His voice breaks as he holds her hand in both his own.

''Poe... there is still Light...'' but her voice fails her...

She feels the Force surround her...

A form appears in the back of the room and slowly walks straight to her...A familiar feeling...

Luke...

He is standing next to her bed. 

''Luke...'' He is really here...

He slowly extends his hand and she willingly takes it...

Her pain disappears and a welcome feeling of warmth surrounds her... giving her what she always dreamed...

Peace...


	16. Acceptance

The door of the ship opened, revealing what appeared to be a very broken and defeated Ren. An image that was so against the tough tireless warrior that feared nothing and no one.  
He was back from wherever he was hiding playing ''house'' together with his little Jedi earlier than expected. 

Alone...again...

So apparently it didn't work out this time either between them.  
A small smile appears on his face.  
Maybe the title Prince couldn't properly satisfy the untamed Jedi. That woman needed a real man, not a virgin boy like Kylo. Someone that could actually set her body on fire...maybe someone like him...Yes...he could tame her...And what a challenge that would be...

They were all waiting for his arrival in the docking bay of the new Supremacy. His Knights were all present as well, standing a few feet behind him, all dressed in black from head to toe. He could sense Sianna's presence in the background, heating up the entire area with her wild temper. She hadn't taken it very well that her Prince had feelings for someone else. It was just a matter of time before she would confront Ren about this. 

This situation was getting better and better by the minute!  
Sometimes he felt like the puppeteer man... pulling the strings, creating the chaos that feeds him.  
He was now curious about what action would Ren eventually take now that he was aware of the rebels base. The idiot hadn't even double checked this information. He had been so lost in his own love bubble that had believed him blindly. 

Of course, he knew from reliable sources that the rebels had evacuated the moment Cassel's identity was revealed, but Ren didn't know that.  
What would he do? Would he annihilate everyone in Naboo for going against the First Order by giving shelter to the enemy or will he show mercy so he can protect her?  
Either way, he would sit in the corner and observe Ren been torn apart from the inside out.

''Supreme Leader, welcome back!''

''You may dispense your formalities General, I want you to plan a meeting in the Throne Room in an hour!'' He gives the order as he continues walking away from him.

''As you wish.'' 

 

..........

''What are your orders?''

''Leia wouldn't want any formalities...''

''I agree.''

''Besides I don't believe it's for the best if the First Order finds out that the Rebellion is headless now.''

''It's not headless Poe! You are the General now, people are counting on you! Are trusting you with their lives! Do not underestimate yourself! That is why Leia chose you! You are our Leader!''  
Connix words meant to give him courage but right now all he felt was emptiness and grief. Leia's loss had been so unexpected and so close to Rey's death that he had trouble processing the situation.

''Anyway, please do me the favor and send a message to Lando. He has the right to know.''

''Of course...''  
Connix walks away leaving him once again alone in the control room that Aragh had granted them. 

Rey...now Leia...  
The two most important woman in his life had left him so suddenly. Both times he was unable to protect them.  
He was a failure...  
He was left alone...

Silent tears start to fall from his face...He was feeling so desperate... so lost...

Suddenly he hears the door opening behind him. What would Connix want again? Couldn't he get some time to himself?

''WHAT NOW!!!!??''

''Poe...''

Was he dreaming?  
Was he in some sort of a trance? 

He slowly turns around following the voice of his siren.  
A thin figure washed in immense light stand in the threshold of the door.  
He feels his heart begin to race as the angel starts walking towards him... 

Was he dying?  
Had his time come? 

The blinding light starts to clear and the features of his beloved start to appear...

Rey...

She approaches him and he feels scared to even breath, in case she disappears...  
God please, don't let it be a dream...please!! I need her...

She finally stands in front of him, only a touch away, looking at him with sad eyes...  
She slowly opens her delicate hands and engulf's him in a tender embrace.

He cannot move...he cannot breathe...He opens his arms as well to only touch his illusion for just a few more seconds until she dissolves...  
She tightens her hold, berrying her head into his neck.

''Please stay...'' He is begging now...he needs to hold her for a few more seconds...

''I am here...''

''Rey...?''

She lifts her head to look at his face...

''Poe, it is not a dream...I am here...I am alive...''

''Rey...! OH REY!!!''

It's true! It's not a dream!! She is here!!! She is really here!!!  
He crashes her into his arms holding her tightly to his chest.

''I just found out...I am so sorry Poe...''

They stay like this for what feels like an eternity as he lets his tears to fall freely down his cheeks...He finally lets the pain and the agony that he's been feeling all this time to emerge, as he holds her close to him.

 

..........

 

''My Lord, we are all waiting for your orders.''

He was not even looking at them. His eyes were fixed outside the large window. His mind was tightly closed to her as usual but his whole posture could not foul her. It was the one of a defeated man. Oh, how she loathed that girl. Whatever had happened between the two of them, he was deeply affected by it.  
Was he so blinded by his feelings for her?  
How was it possible for the famous Jedi Killer to have feelings for the Last Jedi!!?  
HOW!!!!??

''General Hux, I am afraid that your intel was false. My scouts inform me that the Resistance has already evacuated the planet to an unknown region.'' He slowly turns with a menacing expression in his eyes. ''And, also that you were informed about this three days ago.''

He starts approaching Hux's like a predator ready to ravage his prey.

''So I am asking you now General, why do you wish to give your Master false intel?''  
She can feel a touch of nervousness coming from her right as Hux tries to calculate the situation and give the right answer.

''Choose your words wisely General, because they may be your last.''

''My Lord...Rowan Antilles had...''

''Save yourself the trouble General!! Sometimes I ask myself where your loyalty stands...''  
He turns around again and walks back to the window, continuing to stare outside...How odd...She would have guessed that he was going to unleash all his rage on Hux at that moment.

''I will give you one final chance General. If you fail me again my mercy would not save you the next time.''

''My Lord?''

''Send a message to the Rebellion, inform them that the fighting between them and the First Order is over and we wish to form an alliance.''

''MY LORD!!!''  
She couldn't hold herself, what was he talking about!!? Create a treaty with THEM!!!?

''They are growing stronger by the minute, and soon or later they are going to find a way to attack us. Creating a truce with them we will reassure that there will be Order in the Galaxy.''  
His mind was set, there was no changing it. 

''How do you propose we do that my Lord, they will never trust us.'' 

''Contact the General, informed him of the truce and ask them for a meeting on a neutral ground of their choosing to further discuss the details.''

''What if they create an ambush on you, my Lord? Your life could be in great danger!''

''That is why General you will be right by my side along with my Knights to ensure that nothing is going to happen.''

''Sir...''

''Go! oversee preparations!''

''Yes my Lord!''

They all start to exit the room, but her legs seem to be rooted to the ground...she needs answers, anything he can give her. Finally, the door closes behind her, leaving the two of them alone.

''You believe it's a mistake.''

''Yes...''  
She cannot hide the truth from him, whatever the cost.

''I am tired of fighting...''  
His voice low...finally opening up to her, sharing what she already feels inside of him. She moves closer to his Throne.

''My purpose was to train the new generation of dark side warriors to fill the void that was left by the fall of the Sith, to restore the injustice that the Jedi had brought upon this world...''

She comes to stand right behind him. 

''The Resistance whatever we do will always find a way to destroy what we are trying to build...There must be an end...''

She comes to stand in front of him now.  
She desperately needs to see his face...  
Her heart aching with his sorrow...  
She slowly reaches for his face and with trembling fingers, she palms his cheek.  
He looks down as a deep frown forms between his eyes.  
How vulnerable he looks, just like that last night back in the Academy all those years back... 

''I am here...'' she steps closer... ''I am here...'' and closer...

Her lips find his ones in a simple kiss...  
Her heart skips a bit...from excitement, from fear that he would push her away any second...

But he doesn't...

''I will always be here...'' another kiss...

''You are not alone...'' and another, this time more intimate...

''Let me show you what you mean to me...'' She finally kisses him like she always wanted to...with all the passion and the love she feels for him...  
He reciprocates by opening his mouth accepting what she is willing to give...

 

...........

 

''I can't believe she's gone...''

''There was nothing you could've done...''

They were sitting together in front of the fire...Both lost in their own thoughts staring at the hungry flames.  
It was a small ceremony with only members of the Resistance and the leading members of the S'kytri. 

That was it...  
The end of another Legend...  
How many more still needed to die until the peace was finally restored?  
How much more suffering could they handle? First Han, then Luke, now Leia. All of them gone, sacrificing their lives to bring back the Balance and the Order to the Galaxy. Why was it so difficult?

''I know that what you did was for the best of the Resistance.'' She turns around to look at him. ''Promise me that you will never put your self in any kind of danger ever again.''  
His words were so sharp, accepting nothing less than her agreement.

''I promise.''

He gently takes her hand and holds it tightly to his own.

..........

 

THE FUCKING IDIOT!!!!! WHAT WAS HIS PLAN? TO SURRENDER!!!? TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMY!? THIS WAS PREPOSTEROUS !!!  
He was pacing in his quarters for the past hour, unable to relax!  
Ren somehow had been informed about the evacuation... Surely it must have been Kelian who informed him. The bastard was sneaky, no wonder Ren favored him from all his Knights.  
So apparently Ren had chosen what he had expected from the beginning. Show mercy to the rebels. He still loved her and he wouldn't dare cause her any harm, even if that meant to create an alliance in order to secure her safety in this Galaxy.  
Some woman she must be to tame a monster like Ren.  
What kind of power did she posses to change Ren's whole belief system in such a short while? He clearly had underestimated her. That was Snoke's mistake, a mistake that he wasn't willing to make.  
He needed to think very carefully his next moves. Setting another ambush on the Jedi would only be expected and be punished by Ren. He needed to find something else. He simply couldn't let Ren destroy a life's work and blown away all his goals for the future. There was just no room in this Galaxy for the Rebels and them. 

 

..........

 

''Didn't Connix informed you that I was alive!?''

''No, when did you two talked?''

''Well, when I was still in Chandrillia.''

''Chandrillia...'' He was simply tasting the word to his mouth, not wanting to push her for anything that she didn't want to share. Her guilt was still eating her from the inside. This man had passed through hell all this time, and still, he wanted to give her the space she needed. At that moment looking deep into his eyes, she decided to tell him everything. To break down all walls between them...  
No more secrets...

''I was ambushed and nearly lost my life... I would have if it wasn't for Kylo Ren... Ben...He saved my life, just as he had back in the Supremacy by killing Snoke.''  
Her words somehow didn't make him react, it was like he already knew...  
Her heart skips a bit as the realization hits her...  
He knows...

''Do you love him?''  
She remains frozen to the spot, unable to avert her eyes from his. He deserved the whole truth...

''I do...'' a mere whisper...

''I know...''  
Seconds turn to minutes turn to what it feels like an entire life until she finds the courage to speak again...

''It is for the best if I return this to you...'' She starts to remove his wedding ring from her finger when he stops her.

''I don't need to know what has happened between the two of you, I know that there is something beyond my comprehension that ties you to him but I only want to know one thing.''  
Her breath caught in her throat...

''Is it over?''  
Thinking it was the easiest part...speaking it out loud was the hardest...

''It is.''  
He relaxes hearing those two little words.

''I don't want it back, I want you to have it, I want you to truly consider my proposal, not because you feel it's for the best of the Resistance, or because you are hurt...but because you truly want to be with me.''  
Her eyes fill with tears...

''I can't bear the sight of you crying...'' he gently catches one falling tear with his thump as he palms her face in both his hands holding her close to his.  
''I love you, more than anything...''

And at that moment he steps closer capturing her lips to his for the first time...

Poe...

Poe was kissing her...

Not Him...

Never Him again...


	17. Amazement

''THEY WANT WHAT!!?''

''General Hux himself send us a message, asking for a meeting in a planet of our own choosing in order to discuss a future alliance.''  
This news had caused a great disruption in the group. It was definitely something unexpected. He wanted truce...

''It's a trap for sure! They failed to kill Rey the first time and now they are trying again!''

''And what if...''

''What Connix? Trust them!?''

''What if they truly wish to make a treaty?''

''Do you really believe that the woke up one day and decided all the sudden to make friends with us? That's not how the First Order works!''  
Everyone in the room remained silent...

''Never before an offer like this has ever been on the table. Rey's negotiations have given us something that Lady Organa had never even dreamed of. She has given us a proper army! There are hundreds of new applicants from all over the Galaxy, that are trying to recruit as we speak. This time we are a real threat to them! Maybe this is what they see, this is what they are trying to prevent. Their destruction from the inside. Because this is exactly what we are close to accomplishing!''

''That is exactly my point Connix! Let's finish this! Once and for all!''

''Do you believe that even if we do that, there won't be anarchy and chaos for the years to come? If the First Order falls, everyone is going to try to gain the leadership!''  
Poe remained silent... Connix thought was completely right, but on the other hand, she totally understood what Poe's concerns were. He didn't trust Him...  
But she did...  
He really wanted to start over, to let the Past die and bring a new order of things to the Galaxy...  
Was it all for her...? To show her that He could change...?

''Please, can you give us a couple of minutes?''  
Everyone walked away from the conference room that Aragh had granted them, leaving them alone. Poe runs his fingers through his hair out of frustration.  
He slowly walks and comes to stand in front of her.

''Why now...?''

''I cannot answer you that question...''

''I am leaving my personal rivalry with him to cloud my judgment...''

''Whatever you decided I will support you...''

''I know...''  
She lets him kiss her tenderly on the lips, hoping to give him the encouragement that he missed.

''Alright, I better go discuss this with Connix, see what she suggests in deciding a neutral ground. I won't be long.'' He leaned in for another kiss, before leaving the room.

..........

''Has the message been send?''

''Yes my Lord, I personally send it myself.''

''Good.''

''My Lord, I still don't understand... How is going to be possible to find a silver line with them? Please explain to us what you are going to propose to them!''

''Is not your business to question your Master's plans!'' Sianna was the one answering instead... How odd...

My Lord, be reasonable! We need to prepare accordingly in case they accept.''

''When the time is right General.''  
He answered calmly. The bastard was still hiding away his cards.  
One thing Hux hated was for some imbecile to become an obstacle to his life's work. The rebels were going to accept, there was no denying. They knew that they couldn't match the strength of the First Order.

He was trying to regain his temper when an unusual movement somehow captured his interest. Sianna was now sitting much closer than usual to Ren's body. Interesting...  
He concentrated hard and looked deep inside her. 

There were satisfaction and happiness there...

Well well...  
Apparently, Ren had decided to fall into the arms of another quicker than he anticipated...  
Faster than lightning a plan formed into his mind...

''My Lord, there is another matter that requires your immediate attention.''

''Tell me.''

''This whole truce hasn't gone unnoticed. Since last night that the First Order and our allies have been informed of your decision for immediate cease of fire, there have been several talks regarding your loyalty.''  
His eyes grew harder now, as he was trying to calculate the situation. 

''WHOEVER SPEAKS AGAINST ME WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE DAY!'' He was ready to erupt...

''Sir, there no question inside this room about where your loyalty stands, but if you wish to fully change a policy that's been done for decades, you must expect that you will lose allies.''  
His words were finally reaching him...He had been stupid to fall in love with the Jedi but he wasn't that stupid to go against the entire First Order.  
''Well if I may say so, a union with someone who was entirely devoted for years to our Order would certainly soften most of the people who dared to question you.''  
Ren's eyes turned from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds. This was the last thing he waited to hear...

''Only a woman who was both powerful and fierce would be accepted by us, someone who was a true match for you!''

It was now or never!

''Someone like your Knight!''  
He could feel pure rage growing inside Ren...  
He was now certain of two things...  
First, this was the perfect plan!! To watch Ren been destroyed emotionally from the inside out and secondly, Sianna owned him a big favor!

..........

''Ok, so Kegan it is.''

''Yeah I think is the safest choice.''

''Alright I will send the message.''

'' Let's hope it's going to work.''

..........

 

''Are you sure about this?''

''I don't believe He would ever suggest anything like that if He didn't actually mean it, Finn.''

''I don't know Rey, it seems too good to be true...''  
Finn had brought her backpack, the one she had left in Velmor along with her saber inside. She was trying to organize everything again, and get ready for the trip tomorrow. 

''I told Poe...''

''About Kylo Ren!!?''

She nodded slowly.

''How did he take it?''

''Somehow he already knew, I can't explain it...''

''Well he didn't say anything to me or Rose...Oh, by the way, I asked Rose to marry me.''

''WHAT!!?? ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!?''

''Yes, I mean I love her and I know that she is the one I want to spend my life with so...''

''OH I AM SO HAPPY FOR BOTH OF YOU!!! CONGRATULATIONS FINN!!!''  
She gives him a tight hug!!! Finally, some good news!!!

''So I am hoping to return safe and sound, so I can marry my girl!''

''Don't worry Finn, everything is going to be fine!!''

 

..........

 

She was trying to meditate for the past hour but in vain. The hours were running down, pushing closer to their meeting. She was going to see Him again. Why couldn't see just eradicate those stupid butterflies that were set on her stomach? She simply needed to keep her emotions under control. 

Everything was going to be fine...just fine!! 

That's it, inhale...exhale...concentrate...

The moment she felt getting closer to her target, the air was sucked out of the room and His tall form appeared near her bed.  
Her concentration evaporated and her heartbeat accelerated like she had run a mile.

He looked at her calmly... His eyes were sad and tired...  
It pained her to see Him like that...

''Are you coming to the meeting as well?''

''Don't you want me there...?'' 

Was Poe right all along? Was it a trap? Is that why He was asking her that?  
Her question remained unanswered as He merely continued to look at her, never moving one inch away from His spot. 

Seeing Him standing so close to her bed, was torture. She was going against her one and only desire. To push Him down and show Him in more than one ways how much she had missed Him.  
Like He could hear her dirty thoughts, He simply gave her a faint smile, before the Force decided that it was time for their little reunion to end.

 

..........

Their bodies were pushed backward as their ship entered the hyperspace.  
Poe was sitting next to her holding her hand, completely absorbed in his own thoughts.  
She completely understood what was going inside his mind. It couldn't be easy being in his place. Even though he didn't tell her, she knew that the only reason behind his decision to accept this meeting was the fact that he knew that Ben would never do anything to jeopardize her safety.  
Aside from all this personal drama, she begged the Force that this meeting would lead to what the entire Galaxy hoped. Finally, a time in history that there would be no more fighting,

..........

 

The ship landed with a small bump to the docking bay that they were both going to meet. They were the first ones there. The moment that they stepped foot in the platform, Ben's command shuttle appeared from within the clouds.  
Her heart skipped a bit.  
She could feel Him...  
He was here...

The shuttle landed next to their ship and after a few seconds, the main door opened.  
Six men all dressed in black from head to toe, wearing black masks, similar to the ones that Ben was wearing when she met Him for the first time approached them, stopping only a few feet away from them. She could feel the Force flowing through them, it was so dark and strong...

These men were Force-sensitives like her. Somehow they seemed awfully familiar to her. She had seen them before in one of her visions. She could feel their Energy pushing inside their minds, trying to ensure that they haven't organized any plot against them.  
After a few agonizing minutes, where everyone where trying to remain as calm as possible, His form appeared stepping down the shuttle, followed by three more men. 

Ten men in total, just like them, exactly what it was agreed. 

He was here...He was coming towards her. Suddenly she felt Finn and Rose moving to stand right behind her and Poe walking in front of her,  
All of them were shielding her body in case something were to go wrong.  
His eyes lighten up with fire the moment Poe's body stepped close to her's. A strong wave of jealousy and hate came from Him filling the air around them. 

''The famous Rey! The woman that changed the course of our future...'' The ginger-haired man standing next to Ben said to her. ''My name is Armitage Hux and I am the General of the First Order.''  
Her eyes scanned his face. He was tall with piercing blue eyes and a filthy sinister smile stuck in his lips. There was something that she couldn't place...A strange energy coming from him...His eyes somehow were piercing her, looking straight into her soul...Immediately she tried to raise her shields, to break all connections but she felt that it was extraordinarily difficult to do so...

''Save yourself the formalities Hux, why don't we go inside?''

''Yes, General, I think you are right, there will be plenty of time for that later.''

''After you!''  
Poe took her hand and stepped aside, always having her pinned behind him, protecting her with his body. The moment Poe touched her hand, she felt a low growl coming from His lips. He was furious, desperately trying to keep His wild temper under control. 

They all walked in silence as they entered the Gathering Circle where the meeting was going to take place. They approached a circular building with a domed roof painted in gold, where a man dressed formally greeted them.

''Welcome all, we've been expecting you, please if you follow me inside, I will show you to the conference room.''  
They all followed the man inside the building and after a few minutes, they reached their destination. A room with a giant circular table located in the middle. 

''Whatever you need I will be at your service, please don't hesitate.''  
He left the room, closing the doors behind him. 

''Shall we all sit?''  
The ginger-haired man, named Hux proposed, saving everyone from the awkward silence.  
They all took their seats. She sat as far away as possible from Him, only to have Him straight in front of her. The few times that she had raised her eyes, she found Him staring at her with so much intensity, trying to discover what she was thinking. Apparently sharing their thoughts was only working when they were both had their minds completely open to one another like back in Chandrilia...

''If we are to do this, we expect full trust and honesty, so I would appreciate if your guards were so kind to remove their helmets,'' Poe suggested. He didn't trust having a discussion with someone who was disguised. Especially, in this case, he needed to read everyone's expressions.

With a simple gesture of His hand, all seven men removed their helmets.  
She felt her heart to skip a beat. The one standing next to Ben's body was the blond woman. His Knight...  
Images from when she first saw her through the connection, riding Him returned to her mind...  
She was more beautiful in person, Her icy eyes were looking at her with so much intensity and loathing like she wanted to kill her right on the spot. She felt the jealousy consume her once again, even though she had nothing to fear...

''Better?'' Hux asked.

''Much.''  
Once again she felt Hux's eyes on her...An icy feeling pierced her body... What on Earth was that...?

''Hux, you are the one that asked for this meeting, so we are all waiting to hear what you have to propose.''

''A yes, of course!'' His attention once again was set on Poe.

''Here is what we are proposing... The first thing will be to have a written agreement, signed from both sides for an immediate cease of fire.  
The second thing that our Supreme Leader is going to do, will be the reopening of the Senet. All the members that will constitute the Senate are going to be elected by democratic means from the residents of each planet. Each citizen will have the right to vote.  
These elected senators will be the ones that are going to elect the Supreme Chancellor, someone that is going to be in collaboration with both our leading members before making any kind of decision. The position of the Supreme Chancellor will be refreshed every five years once again through the same procedure.  
Third, the role of the First Order will be from now, only to maintain the stability, inside each system and not as a way of control.  
Fourth, the new positions for the recruits of the First Order, are going to be from now on voluntary and not compulsory.  
And finally, your role as ''Resistance members'' will have to cease to exists. You may take places within the Order if you wish but there will be no more secret bases or recruiting members of any kind. Of course, we will further discuss all in detail if we are going to agree.''

There was a moment where everyone was trying to absorb what they were proposing. It sounded too good to be true...

''Wher's the catch?''

''Oh, there is not catch General Dameron.''

''There is no catch? Not only a week ago MY fiance was almost killed by someone from the First Order!''  
His eyes harden and His fists clenched hearing Poe claiming her as his. She could feel the waves of His wrath crashing to their end of the table. ''What do you have to say about that General?''

''I can assure you that we had nothing to do with this incident. Whoever did this, surely must have acted individually.''

''How can we actually trust whatever you say, when even today MY fiance is still a wanted woman for the murder of Snoke?''

''You have my word General, that I will personally remove this order.''

''And what about your Leader over there? What exactly is going to be his place in all this?''

''My role would be to ensure that this treaty is going to remain!''  
His tone firm and strict. 

A few crucial seconds passed until Poe spoke again.

''I am finding very hard to believe that you will keep your word. Eather way, I will have to further discuss everything with the rest of our allies until we reach our final decision.''

''Accepted, but I believe that it's for the best that until that time, no one leaves this planet. In our hands, we hold the fate of the entire Galaxy, not something to be taken lightly. There would be a need for further discussions about all the technical matters and I believe we need to discuss all this in person. What do you say?''  
Everyone around the room tensed, and surely everyone for their own reasons...Spent time together in this place? She definitely preferred to take another bullet than stay here,

''Alright we accept.''

''Oh good!! I am sure everyone is tired from the trip, why don't I suggest we all rest for a little while and meet later? I will inform the Keganite to provide us with accommodations inside the Dwelling Circle until we reach a decision.''

Oh, dear Stars...

''Also as a token of goodwill in respect of our new alliance, it will give us great pleasure to share with you something of great importance for us!''  
What was he talking about...?

''It is with great pleasure, that I would like to inform you about the engagement of our Supreme Leader to our brave Knight, Sianna!''

WHAT!!!!??? Her eyes immediately found His across the table...

''It was something that we were all expecting for so long and finally, it happened! The engagement was going to be held as soon as we were back in our Base but what a better way to have you all next to us to celebrate this joyful event tonight!''

She was going to be sick... 

He couldn't...

He was getting married to her...

He...

She needed to leave this place...

She needed air...

She slowly got up from her chair...

''What is it, Rey?''

Poe was now standing next to her in less than a second...

''Nothing...I....'' 

The room was spinning...her legs were betraying her...

''I...need...''

''REY!!!!''


	18. Distraction

''Ilum......Ilum.......Ilum.......''

That voice...

Who was talking to her...? 

She was trying to regain focus...

''Rey...please wake up baby, please!!''

Poe... 

''That's it, open your eyes for me!''

''Poe...?''

''Yes, Rey, I here!''

Slowly she opens her eyes...She was lying down on a medical bed...Poe was sitting next to her, caressing her face.

''Oh thank God!'' He said relieved.  
She tried to get up...

''No no no stay down...the doctor is on his way!''

''Poe, it's ok, I am fine... just got a little dizzy that's all...''

''No Rey, you fainted on me, let's just make sure that all is fine.''  
Now she remembers... It was just when she learned the news about...she even had trouble thinking about it... The news had affected her so badly. She knew that she had no right to be upset or feeling jealous. Their paths had reached their end. Besides, He was free to do as He pleased! He had the right to fall in love and start a family to whoever He chooses...Just like her... She had already made her choice. She had chosen to be with Poe...

Then why did it hurt so much? Why was she feeling her insides burn with jealousy and anger at the thought of Him being in the arms of another woman?

Suddenly the door of the examination room opened and the doctor entered.  
''Good afternoon my Lady! I 've been informed that you had a small incident.''

''I am fine...There is no need for all this! I can get up as we speak.''

'' Let's just make sure first, General if you excuse us?''

''Sure...'' He comes closer and gives her a tender kiss. ''I will be right outside.''

''Don't worry.'' She gives him a smile before he exits the room leaving her alone with the doctor. It was weird seeing an actual doctor. Usually, you could only find medic droids performing this type of job.

''So, they told me that you lost consciousness during a meeting.''

''Well...I just felt dizzy for a second and...''

''Let me ask you something when was the last time you bled?''  
WHAT?? WHY WAS HE ASKING HER SOMETHING SO PERSONAL???  
She felt her cheeks begin to redden.

''Please there is nothing to be embarrassed about, usually in cases of fainting this is the first thing that a doctor asks a woman.''

Was he implying...?

''Yes, I am asking you in case you are pregnant.''

PREGNANT?? 

''I can see that you are in shock. Why don't you just relax and let me examine you?''

OH, MY GOD!! WHAT IF SHE WAS? 

She had been so certain back in Chandrilia when she decided to give herself to Him that they would be together forever. That she wanted her vision to become true...To have a family with Him. But now things were different...They both belonged to others now...

 

..........

 

Finally!!!

''How is she!!??'' The little woman standing next to the traitor asked.

''She is awake, the doctor is with her now.''

''Your fiance gave us quite the fright General.'' Hux stepped into the conversation. 

''I am sure is nothing, but just to be sure.''  
The bastard was worrying sick just as he was. Seeing Her falling down it took all his self-control not run and catch Her in his arms.  
It had been pure torture to see the pilot trying to touch Her with every opportunity he could get since the moment they all met on the platform. And on top of that, he claimed Her as his, TWICE during the meeting. How much did he crave, both times to use the Force and brake his little neck for daring to call Her, his...

''Alright, so I believe it's for the best to postpone the celebration. We should leave your fiance to rest tonight.''

''I believe it's for the best Hux.''

''Alright! We will leave you to it.''  
They all started to walk away...He needed to leave as well...but his legs seemed rooted to the spot...He desperately needed to stay here..make sure that she was alight. 

''Is there something we can help you with Kylo?''  
The black-haired woman asked him. She was looking at him with so much intensity and repulse.  
He couldn't bother been angry with her for daring to address him with so much disrespect. His mind was preoccupied with Her health. He simply chose to turn his back and follow the rest of his group as they all walked away.

''So, if you follow me, I will take you to the Dwelling Circle to show you to your accommodations.'' The Keganite informed them.  
Hux continued babbling about nonsenses with Mitaka and Sianna was stuck next to him like a fly.  
His mind was set on Her...  
He was trying to feel Her...see if she was ok, but like before she had raised Her shields so effectively that it was impossible to reach Her.  
The last time he had felt Her was back in the meeting, the moment that she heard the news about his engagement. She had been so shocked that she let Her guards down. Her pain and Her disappointment hit him hard before she lost Her consciousness and fell down. 

Secretly he wished that the reason behind Her fainting could have been due to a possible pregnancy...Usually, the pregnant woman that experienced these types of symptoms was when they were expecting a child. His heart longed for something like that to happen. He really loved the idea of having a family with Her. To create something that was half Hers and half his...  
This was the reason why he never took any precautions when he made love to Her. He begged for something like this to happen. Maybe if she was pregnant now she would rethink their situation. To finally leave Her fears behind and let everything die...Her engagement, the Rebels, this alliance...If she were to do that, the next moment he would let everything burn to ashes, his throne, the plans he had made for the future of the Galaxy, the First Order...all...and simply follow Her to wherever she decided...

''So, here we are! This, my Lord would be your room! Both your luggage are already inside.''

''Both?''

''Well yes, General Hux has already informed me about your future engagement and may I say it is an honor to have it in our planet.''  
The fucking engagement...

''Dinner will be brought to you in precisely one hour.''

''Thank you.''

He steps into the room, closely followed by Sianna. The room is quite spacious and luxurious, fit for royalty. His eyes continue scanning and finally land on the double bed...  
He senses Sianna's thoughts...Since their kiss back in his Throne, her mind is an open book to him. She wasn't shy revealing her desires about that night. Her passionate kisses only made him feel sick with himself for allowing to be so weak to let something like that to happen.  
He had believed that years of discipline and self-control coming from Snoke's training would be enough to carry Her out of his system...  
He couldn't be more wrong...  
For the briefest moment, he allowed himself to believe that falling into Sianna's arms would make him forget...would push his pain away...But the second he felt Sianna's lips on his he felt guilty like he was betraying Her somehow, even though she had made perfectly clear that they could never be any future between them...even though she had fallen straight into the arms of the pilot the moment she returned back to the Resistance as a way of distraction.  
At that moment he knew that the events in Chandrilia had permanently marked him for life...She had completely ruined him for any other woman...

There was no other before.., and could never be another after...

Only Her...

Always Her...

He remembers now...

''Stop...''

''Isn't that what you want...?'' Sianna was looking at him with eyes full of yearning...

''No...''

''Kylo, I can feel your pain, your despair... For the first time since we were young, you have opened up to me again. You only need time...I am willing to give you as much time as you need...I was always there for you and I will remain with you until the end.''

He had been so tired to even convince her that he would never be hers, that he would never love her. His love was restored for Her and Her alone until his final breath.  
He loved Her that much, that the moment that she stepped down that rump, he had decided to go against everyone and everything in order to make the Galaxy a little safer for Her...

Hux plan for an engagement had only been his coffin lid to a life without love and happiness...A life without Rey, Upon hearing this proposal Sianna's hopes had been raised. Her dreams were finally taking shape. The moment they had been alone, he had immediately set the records straight. 

''This marriage would only be for the sole purpose of politics.''

He couldn't lose his position as Supreme Leader. That way he would be powerless to keep Her safe. When he proposed that meeting, he immediately knew that she would be there...even though secretly he hoped that she wasn't. How much he hoped that she wouldn't learn about this engagement. But the moment he stepped foot in that platform and saw Her wearing his ring, somehow he lost all self-control. He wanted to hurt Her badly!! He needed to make Her jealous! To see Her cry!  
When she heard Hux announce the news, Her eyes had immediately turned to him, begging him to tell Her that it was all a lie...  
Looking deep into Her beautiful big brown eyes had made his anger to evaporate, especially the moment when she fainted, unable to accept the truth, he only wanted to run across the room and catch Her in his arms and beg Her to forgive him. He needed to shout from the rooftop that he had no feelings for another, that he would always be Her's and no one else's.  
How he wished that he was there in the infirmary next to Her...  
How he hopes now that the real reason behind Her fainting was that she was pregnant with their child...

''I take the sofa...'' 

''I will take the sofa!''

Thankfully she had understood and had complied with what her place was going to be from now on.

..........

 

''Νο my Lady. You are not with child.''  
Instead of feeling relieved, a heavy sorrow filled her heart...

''May I ask you when was the last time you ate?''

''Well...''

''Just as I thought. My Lady, you need to take care of yourself. I 've been informed about the reason behind your arrival here in Kegan. You wish to seek a solution to this war. You carry a heavy burden upon your shoulders, I understand, but that is no excuse to neglect your health.''  
He turns around and opens the door of the infirmary.

''General, you can come in now!''  
An anxious Poe rushes into the room like a tornado.

''Are you ok?!''

''She is fine General, just hungry and tired. Please make sure she has something to eat and let her rest.''

''I will, thank you, doctor!''  
Poe turns around to look at her after the doctor exits the room.

''You scared me!''

''It's alright, with everything that is been going on, I forgot to eat, that's all.''  
Hunger had been a friend of hers for so long. Sometimes it has been days since she ate. She was used of that knot in her stomach. But she knew that it wasn't the hunger or the exhaustion that caused her to collapse, but His engagement news...  
How easy it was for Him to fall straight into the arms of the woman that only a few days ago He had claimed that He felt nothing...  
What a hypocrite! That is why He didn't want her here. 

''Let's get you to your room.''  
As soon as they stepped outside the infirmary, a man dressed in the same uniform as their first guide waited for them.

''General, my Lady, I am Dorean, I am responsible for your needs for as long as you are in Kegan. Please follow me, I will lead you to your room.''

Singular...

''Is there a problem?''  
Apparently, the same expression was written on both their faces. But of course! He was already informed that they were engaged. Poe was simply too much of a gentleman to even propose such a thing.

''No, no problem.'' Poe turned around looking at her with a look that was both shock and awe.  
After a while, they reached their destination.

''Your room is this one. The rest of your companions are all placed on this floor.'' 

''All eight of them?'' Poe asks. With this whole fainting, they had no idea where the rest have been.

''No General all eighteen of them.''  
All twenty of us...  
Him as well...with His...fiance...

''It was General Hux orders to locate everyone in the same perimeters.''

''That's...good to know... By the way, can you please bring some food to our rooms?''

''Well, yes of course!''

''Thank you!''

The door closes behind Poe and for some unknown reason, she flings.  
The first thing she scans inside the room is the bed. A large double bed in the far end of the room near the fireplace. 

''Rey, it's alright, I will take the floor.''

''No, no don't be silly, is a big bed, we can both fit.''  
It had been a long trip and both of them had been tired...Poe needed his rest as much as she was. The next couple of days required a clear mind and not for both of them to be sleep deprived. 

''Are you sure...?''

''Yeah, I am sure.''  
Besides, soon or later they would have to share common quarters...  
A knock on the door soon brakes the awkward situation.

''That would be our food.''

..........

 

She couldn't sleep...  
It had been hours since they fell to bed after finishing their meal. Poe could feel that it wasn't the time to push into any sort of uncomfortable discussions that could lead to even more uncomfortable situations. They had kept the conversation to a minimum before they had both turned the other way.  
She could feel him been awake for quite a long time, almost ready to say something, but deciding at the last minute to stay silent before exhaustion finally took him.  
Finally, she decided to get up. There was no reason to try. Maybe if she would take some fresh air would help her relax. She slowly got dressed, took her blaster and exit the room. 

The hall was silent...She wondered which one was His room...  
Stupid!!! You don't care which one is His room!!! Keep walking!!! She told herself.

She wondered around and soon she came across a set of a stairwell. After a few minutes, she found herself on the top floor which led her straight to the terrace. The view from up there was breathtaking. There were thousands of tiny lights that stretched across the horizon. This capital was big. Different from what she had seen so far. She really liked it but still, it was too noisy for her taste. Being in Jakku all those years, with nothing more than sand, the only thing she yearned was water. Ahch-To had been a dream. An island surrounded by water completely surrendered to the mercy of nature. 

''Noisy, isn't it?''  
She immediately jumps towards the voice at her back.  
The ginger hair-man, Hux she believes is his name stood right behind her. The first thing she grabs out of instinct is her blaster before she tells herself that they are on neutral grounds, having a truce.

''Sorry...''

''I know, old habits die hard.''  
How in the world hadn't she felt him coming earlier?

''Beautiful, but still crowded.''  
He looks straight into the city.

''Yes, indeed.''  
They both remain silent, looking at the city lights.

''Having trouble sleeping?''

''I never sleep for long.''

''Same as me. Too many responsibilities can do that to you.''  
Yes...among other things...she thinks to herself.

''I truly hope that you are feeling much better now.''

''Yes, much, thank you.''

''Good, I would hate if something were to happen to you. You are too valuable.''  
Valuable?? She turns her eyes to look at him.

''I have already told you once that you are the one that changed the course of our future.''

''Hardly...''

''If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here now having this discussion. You are a legend, my dear, the Last of the Last of the once powerful breed called themselves, Jedi.''

''I thought that your whole purpose was the extinction of the Jedi.''

''You're wrong. Ren's purpose was that. Mine had always been power.''

''So you must be feeling quite unhappy with Ren's climb to the Throne.''

''Yes, I was. Until the moment we stepped foot in this planet, all I could think was a way to convince Ren to abord this plan.''

''What made you change your mind?''  
She can feel him trying to determine whether is wise to continue further revealing his thoughts to her...

''Apparently, your Light hasn't gone unnoticed...''  
She felt her palms begin to sweat.

''Your Light has shifted the tide to the point of no return.''

''What do you mean?''

''From the moment of my birth, I was raised to do only one thing.''  
He turns to look at her.

''Fight. I know nothing else. All my life, I 've been taught that the Republic was a threat to the galactic stability and it needed to be erased by any means possible. My life goal was to eliminate my enemies and finally reach my ultimate goal which was to rule.''

''Then why are you here?''

''Because from the moment you appeared in the spotlight, you have made a lot of people to question their life purposes.''  
She can't find the power to avert her eyes from his...there is something...

''Kylo Ren, followed Snoke's footsteps blindly his entire life. Never stepping away not even one inch from his orders. Same as me. His word was my command. Somehow, his death has made things clearer. It made us all rethink what exactly is the thing we fight. Snoke's purpose was control by means of fear. The same was for Palpatine as well and see where it lead him, him and his entire Empire. History only repeats itself. This is what I saw and probably what Kylo Ren saw as well.

''You believe that there could be an alliance? After everything that has happened?''

''I believe that a new start is needed. History has taught us so many valuable lessons and I believe is foolish for us not to be more aware so we don't follow the mistakes of the past.''

''How can there be trust?''

''We are here aren't we?''

..........

''Did you know?''  
''Know what!?''  
''Finn, don't play with me! About Kylo I mean.!''  
''I know nothing!''  
''FINN!!''  
''Who told you?''  
''No one, there was no need. It was so obvious from the moment he stepped foot out of that ship. I mean, did you see the way he was looking at her? Like a hawk!''  
''Seriously, I cannot understand how can Rey see anything more than a monster in him...''  
''He loves her...''  
Finn remained silent...He knew that he loved her. There was no other logical explanation for this hole unexpected peace.  
''Yet he is marrying another...''  
''So does she.''  
''I know...''  
''Let's just pray that this gathering is going to finish as soon as possible because right now all I am concerned is Poe and Rey.''  
''POE KNOWS!!!??''  
''Somehow he found out.''  
''Oh, that's bad news...''  
''Yeah... let's have the meeting tomorrow, finish with this damn engagement and go home.''  
''Yeah...''  
''Besides we have a wedding to plan, don't forget...''  
He slowly reached for her waist across the mattress and placed a soft kiss behind her ear...  
''How could I?''


	19. Anticipation

She was wandering in an endless maze of caves...Hundreds of crystals were scattered in every corner lightening her path... She was feeling a tremendous Power of such a magnitude that she had never come across before...This place was sacred...

Ilum.....Ilum.....Ilum.....the voice was now fading as she was slowly starting to wake up...

She opened her eyes... It was the second time that she had heard that name in her mind. But this time she had seen a vision too, similar to the ones she had seen in her past about...Him...

She scans the bed but finds Poe's side empty. She slowly looks around the room and finds him sitting in a chair not far away from her, watching her. His expression is not a pleasant one. Something is troubling him. She gets up and puts on a robe as she walks towards him.

''Good morning...''

''Good morning.''  
His tome is clipped.

''Did something happen while I was asleep?''  
He remains silent, his frustration is obvious.

''Poe, please talk to me...''

''I woke up last night and you were not in bed and from what it appeared not in the room either.''  
So this was what was eating him... He thought that the moment he slept, she had found the opportunity to sneak out of the room...  
Apparently, this trip had raised everyone's insecurities to the surface...

''I couldn't sleep...I needed some air...''  
But before he had time to create some uncomfortable scenario in his head she quickly continued.

''I wandered around for a while and finally found myself up in the terrace. Hux was there as well.''

''HUX!!?? DID HE HURT YOU!!!!??''  
He got up, immediately panicking. Poe was so sweet, he always cared about her well being even when he was feeling angry.

''No, no, we just talked.''  
Somehow he seemed to relax for a second.

''What did he say?''

''Not much, only that he wishes for this alliance to work.''  
That only puts him in further thoughts...

''I know what you are thinking. I have trouble believing it as well. He told me that he is afraid that history would only repeat itself if we ever come to a war and the same things would eventually happen to both sides.

''Exactly what Connix said...''

''They are afraid too...''

Once again he remains silent...  
A different set of thoughts pass through his mind, unwilling to share them with her. 

''Connix send me a message saying that a meeting was scheduled in an hour. I will order breakfast for us and notify the rest.''

''You go, I think its best if I stay.''

''You're sure?''

''Yeah, I will ask Rose if she would like to stay with me until you finish.''

''Please don't wander around much, I know that these are neutral grounds and supposedly it's safe but still...''  
She comes and stands in front of him, placing her arms around his neck and gives him a tender kiss before resting her head on his chest. He slowly wraps his hands around her waist keeping her safely engulfed in his embrace. She can feel the quick beating of his heart, the softness of his hug...  
She cannot deny the fact that she loves this man... this man that has been there for her throughout everything...That takes care of her and places her above all...She truly loves him...  
But not like she loves Him...  
The connection that they share is something beyond the laws of this universe...something deep and sacred...  
That is why she needs to keep her distance away from Him until they leave.  
The less they interact with each other the safer it will be...

..........

Those eyes...so innocent...so beautiful...  
A pure energy of such a magnitude that he had never come across before. No wonder Snoke feared her... She was a bright star shining her Light to the darkest ends of this Galaxy...  
Snoke had warned them about the awakening of a powerful Jedi that would change the course of the future. But it was Ren who found her first.

He was immediately drawn to her... completely forgetting duty and responsibility...Placing her above everything and everybody...

Is this what would have happened if he had met her first..? 

Would he had killed his Master for her...? 

Would he be completely broken and powerless against her Light...? 

Would he experience jealousy and anger the moment someone else was daring to touch her? 

Would he feel intoxicated by her scent as soon as she was standing too close to him?

Would he feel desperate to touch her like his life was depending on it...?

Is that what would he feel if he had met her first...? 

He had quickly accused Ren of being weak for betraying their Master...  
Deep down he knew that he was no different...  
Now he knew that Snoke had been a bad teacher. He had failed training BOTH his apprentices correct...

From the beginning of his life, he had been raised by his ruthless father to become a Leader, the best the First Order has ever seen and then later on by Snoke to be the best fighter of the Dark Side there ever was, so one day to be able to take his place in the Throne. 

Snoke had discovered early on his inner power and how raw and wild it was, just like Rens. He had started training them both separately, confessing him from the beginning of how uncertain he was feeling about Ren's weakness towards the Light...  
His powers had only increased rapidly and it had been so easy to hide his true identity from Ren and everyone inside the Order.  
Seeing Ren claiming the Throne for his own after murdering their Master, had only infuriated him beyond limits. The Throne was his right! He was a strong Leader and a ruthless fighter. Ren was no match for him.  
Snoke knew that. 

From the first moment, he looked to find Rens weakness, something that would make him slip so he could strike him down. Early on he discovered that his one true weakness had been her...  
He had seen how they interacted with each other and he thought that Rens removal from the scenery would be an easy thing. He had used all means possible to torture and hurt Rens feelings. The Bond they shared was only gaining strength and instead of coming closer to his target, every time he was losing more ground...The jealousy, the assassination, the engagment...nothing was working...  
His love for her was ruining all his plans...He was becoming stronger...  
Their Bond was fueling their Power...

Rey...

She was the only being in this Galaxy, that had been able to feel his Force signature. 

Her Light was so strong...

He wondered if she would let him steal away some of that dazzling Light of hers that burned everyone around her? Maybe that was what he needed in order to become stronger...

He had to stop this Bond before it was too late, or else he would reach a point where there was no more control... 

He slowly touched the metal hilt of his lightsaber...he needed a different plan and soon!! 

Before it was too late...

..........

Ilum was located deep in the Unknown Regions. She had actually never heard of this planet before. She placed her datapad down thinking again about her vision...  
Why would she dream about that planet? What was so important in that place, that the Force was guiding her to go there?  
A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.  
She opened the door to find Rose outside eating a round pastry.

''Hey! Did you have one of those? There divine!''  
She enters and closes the door behind her.  
''I wasn't very hungry so...''

''Stop doing that to your self!''  
They both sit on the sofa. 

''Do what? I am just nervous about this whole gathering that's all. It has to go well, there are so many people depending on that.''  
She can feel Rose staring intensely at her.

''What!?''

''Rey, I know.''

''Know what?''

''I know about you and Ren.''  
She felt her heart freeze...How did she know?

''Finn told you?''

''No one told me, I guessed it, and to be honest it was an easy guess. I realize that the man you were referring to having feelings for, was no other than him! I realized it the second we all met back on that platform.''

''But nothing happen back then...''

''Well, I beg to differ. There was so much heat coming from you too! And not to mention the meeting! The moment you lost your consciousness he instinctively moved towards your side. He panicked.''

''Well...it is of no importance. We both know that there could never be a future between us... And besides, he has found another!! He is planning to engage with her tonight!''

''That's a lot of Tauntaun Poodoo! He doesn't love her! His feelings for you scream for miles away! Besides what's to like about her!!? Did you see how bitter and snob she looked the entire time? Who would want to spend the rest of their lives with her!!??''  
She couldn't go through with this again, she just couldn't keep talking about Him...He was in her past. She takes a deep breath trying to regain her control.

''Listen, we just need to see the bigger picture here. Forget about me and Ren. Let's just finish this today and go home tomorrow what do you say?''

''But Rey...!''

''I heard that there is an excellent market here in Kegan, what do you say if we do have a look? I 've been meaning to change this blaster with a new one and Finn told me that you still refuse to go buy a new one.''

''Fine...you don't want to talk about it. Let's just go down the market and forget that you are letting yourself make a huge mistake...''  
They were ready to go outside the room when Rose turned around to ask her.

''By the way, what are we going to wear tonight? Especially you?''

''What, we are wearing now?'' She looks at Rose, stating the obvious...

''No way! If we are going to play it your way and pretend that you are all superior to his engagement, then I expect that you look gorgeous at least! Make him see what he will miss by choosing the cold-blooded stiff instead of you!''

'' Let's go!'' She exhales frustrated before closing the door behind her.

 

..........

 

This city is so crowded. It is almost impossible to walk without someone bumping into you every couple of steps. She could never see herself living in a place like this.  
''There it is!''  
Rose points to the shop across the street.

''If you thinking what I am thinking the answer is no!''

''Don't be silly, I wouldn't dream of it! We are just going to look around see if I can find something about my wedding.''

''If it's about your wedding then fine, lead the way.  
A couple of hours later they were both back in the Dwelling Circle, entering hers and Poe's room. She quickly scans inside. Empty.

''How long have we been away?''

''Long, for sure.''

''Do you think that everything is alright?''

''Well it better be, because I need you to chine away tonight!''

''You didn't!!''

''I did!''  
Rose quickly removes a bag from her backpack and hands it to her.

''I bought it when you were daydreaming outside the store window. Wear it, please!''

''Rose, you truly are amazing...''  
She gives her a tight hug.

''You are like a sister to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you! Besides I want to see her Bantha face turn to shreds!''  
She starts laughing hard.

..........

 

''You're back! How did it go!?''

''It was long...''  
He enters their room to find her in a meditating position in the middle of the sitting area...  
How he loved finding her waiting for him in their room. It gave him so many ideas that he was unwilling to share with her and also hopes for their near future.  
She quickly gets up and encourages him to follow her to the sofa.

''Well?''

''Well the general terms are the same as before. Some technical matters have changed a bit. The important thing is that they want detailed names from our part in order to place us in strategical leading positions within the Order...''

''But that would give away all our identities...''

''I know...there would be no turning back. If we give them what they are asking, immediately we become targets. If something were to happen, they would haunt us for the rest of our lives, there wouldn't be a hole to hide in this Galaxy where they couldn't find us...''

''What about our allies, did you informed them about all this?''

''I just talked to Connix before I came to find you, she is sending the message as we speak.''

''Any guesses of what they would do when they find out?''

''Surely they would back down, afraid of been a trap.''

''We would lose what little advantage we have...''

''Or simply risk and hope for the best...''

''What are you going to do?''

''I asked for more time, so I am afraid our trip is been canceled for tomorrow.''  
The one thing he was terrified...Being stuck in this place, having him so close to her... Today in that meeting he was lucky that they haven't met. Tonight though there was no escape. She would have to be present to the engagement.  
He remembers now the moment he had stepped foot in that conference room... He immediately felt him scanning everyone, searching to see her...

''Should we wait for you fiance before we start?''  
Hux was the one asking him what he most desperately wanted to know.

''NO.''

''Is she not feeling well?''

''No no, she is just unavailable at the moment.''

''Fine. Shall we get started then?''

This whole ''friendship'' was beginning to hit his nerves. He knew that this whole engagement thing was just a way to prove to her that he had moved on. To hurt her. The positive thing about the situation was that she was trying to keep her distance as far away from him as possible. 

Since yesterday they had gotten much closer. She had accepted sharing her room and her bed with him.  
Not exactly what he had imagined but still it was definitely an improvement. 

From the moment he first saw her he felt drawn to her. In only a few days his infatuation became deep affection... He wanted everything from her...He wanted to claim her heart and soul...  
He was so blinded by her presence that he needed to remind himself that she was not ready to take the next step and he surely wouldn't dare to put any type of pressure on her. He would wait until she felt that she was ready. He had been with many women in the past, none of which meant nothing more than sharing some happy moments.  
With Rey it was different. She was the ONE that his mother had told him about. The woman that would be his wife and later the mother of his children... The ONE that he would spend every waking hour love, respect and protect, until his final breath.

Last night when they lay in bed together, it had taken all his self-control to remain a gentleman. Having her body so close to him and not touch her was a complete nightmare...All different scenarios were playing inside his head, things that he desperately needed to do to her, that if she only knew she would surely blush...  
It had been hours since he fell asleep, hoping that maybe she would give him the smallest hint that she could maybe...  
But it never happened. Wild dreams once again haunted him...to only wake up once again rock hard for her. 

But the moment that he discovered that she was missing from their bed and most importantly from their room, all desire evaporated and once again that gut-wrenching feeling that was eating him from the inside filled his soul.  
It wasn't that he didn't trust her...He didn't trust him. He didn't trust that Bond of theirs...It was beyond his understanding and something he had difficulty to compete with.  
He never thought to be so relieved hearing her say the next morning that the only person she met was no other than Hux... It was true...He was feeling crazy jealous...  
He simply wanted to reach an agreement as soon as possible and leave this place...take her as far away as possible form him.

''I don't want to go tonight...''

''Me neither...''

''I would love to sit here with you...''

''Me too...''  
He reaches and places a tender kiss on her lips...  
To his surprise, she opens her mouth and lets him taste her...  
Oh God, her tongue tastes like honey...He deepens the kiss discovering a whole different paradise...He needs to stop...  
He slowly extracts himself from her lips and gets up.

''I will go get dressed...the sooner we go, the quicker we leave.''  
That earns him a smile...  
Oh God, how he worshiped that woman...  
''I guess you are right...''

..........

 

She looks at her reflection in the bathroom mirror...  
The dress that Rose had chosen for her is racier that she would choose for herself. It's a long, all-white satin dress that slips onto her shoulders with a cut between her breasts and an ever deeper cut from behind, revealing her back...Her hair was tied up in a lose single bun with some locks of hair falling down her neck.  
The satin is like a second skin on her, emphasizing her curves. Normally she would have hated the idea of being so exposed in front of strangers, but tonight it was different. She was feeling bold! That was what Rose wanted for her. To erase that blond out of the picture. 

Her heart was beating fast...the time has come...she was going to see Him soon...sealing His fate with another...

''Just breathe...''  
After tonight she wouldn't have to see Him ever again...  
She takes another breath and exits the bathroom, walking into the room to find Poe standing on the balcony waiting for her.

''I am ready...''  
He slowly turns around and freezes...

''What was wrong...?'' 

She couldn't tell...He was staring at her with an unreadable expression all over his face...

''Do you not like it...? Rose bought it for me...''  
He walks slowly towards her, never leaving his eyes away from her face...

''Beautiful...''  
She gives him a small smile and he closes the final gap between them... Using one hand he takes her face and brings it closer to a kiss, where the other gracefully travels from her neck down to her back...  
Quickly the kiss changes from tender to wild passionate and she freezes...  
As if sensing her hesitation, he stops and retracts himself...

''I am sorry...''  
He was craving her...now she understood...

''Rey, I will wait for you forever...There is no other woman for me other than you...''  
He gives her a soft kiss before taking her hand in his and leading her outside the door...  
This was a different reality that soon she would have to deal with...but not tonight...  
Tonight she would have to deal with her past...


	20. Joy

She never felt more nervous than she did right now...

With every step she took, she was finding herself losing a little bit of her courage...  
They finally reached the double doors of the main Hall. 

''You tell me we go, and we go!''  
Poe tells her before entering.  
She nods and gives him a faint smile.  
The two guards standing outside, opened the doors for them to enter. The room was packed with people. This was an important event and the Keganites felt very proud to be hosting this on their planet. As they entered the room most of the crowd stopped and looked at them. Sometimes she was forgetting that Poe was General and his name was known throughout the Galaxy.

She spots Finn and Rose talking to Connix at the back of the room. Rose was looking around, most certainly waiting for them to arrive. As soon as she sees them she waves like a schoolgirl to go sit with them. 

''Gorgeous!'' She whispers in her ear.

''Don't you think is too much?''

''You're joking right?''  
They both laugh like little girls.

Thank the Force that she is surrended by such amazing friends. She couldn't be luckier...  
Surely having them with her tonight makes the stressful feeling that consumes her soul to ease up a bit. Discreetly she looks around to see if He has arrived. There was no sign of Him, or her. Probably they wanted to make an entrance. It was their night after all...  
She feels lightheaded again by the mere thought...

''Are you feeling alright?!''  
Poe quickly turns to her, taking her face in his hands.

''Fine, please don't worry...''  
She gives him a warm smile to calm him down.

''General! I am most delighted to see that you have honored us with your presence!''  
Hux...  
He approached them...She can again feel the air around them to change into something new...  
Poe drops his hand from her face and extends it to greet Hux.

''Well, call it a leap of faith.''  
After removing his hand from Poe's he turns and looks at her.  
He extends his hand again and she hesitantly takes it, not having a choice in the matter.

''May I say how breathtaking you look tonight my Lady...''  
He bows towards her hand and kisses her knuckles with his lips...

She doesn't have time to react in the matter. That was the last thing she was expecting from him. She can feel next to her, Poe begins to boil...  
She removes her hand and finds Poe's hand immediately.

''Please if you excuse me! I think I just saw the Prime Minister enter the room, I will have to thank him for the hospitality!''  
He gives her one final look before leaving them.

''That was...odd...''  
Rose is the first one to comment on the kiss.

''Odd!? More like sick and wrong!''  
But Finn is the one giving the best description of what just happen.

''Where is he!? Let's get over with it!''  
Poe speaks as he scans the room. His frustration is so obvious now, both about Hux inappropriateness and Ben's delay...

Suddenly a loud round of applause fills the room.  
He was here...  
They turn around to look at the double doors and there He is, entering the room looking all regal and superior having her hand placed on His arm. His expression is unreadable, whereas she looked absolutely gorgeous and most importantly happy. He was wearing a black suit with a long black cape, looking all like the Dark Prince that He was, whereas she wore a tight black long dress that emphasized her perfect figure...They both looked like royalty. The perfect couple... 

She felt her heart begin to sink once again into that familiar darkness...

Stay strong she keeps repeating to herself...  
It will be over soon...

She continues looking as they walk to the center of the room and finally stop where Hux was standing. Both greeted the Prime Minister and exchanged some small talk.  
All of a sudden, His eyes lift and immediately find her like He knew exactly where she was standing inside the room...  
Her heart beat stops.  
She lowers her gaze and tries to look anything else besides them...

Soon it will be over...she keeps repeating to herself...  
Soon she will be safe inside the security of her room...

''Friends!! I would like to welcome you all tonight to this special evening. Our planet has the privilege to host two glorious events.  
The first is that the two of the greatest Powers in our Galaxy have met on our grounds to finally reach a settlement.''  
Everyone around her begin to clap with so much enthusiasm!

''And secondly, I am happy to announce that the New Supreme Leader of the First Order has decided, in respect to this alliance to share the most special moment of his life with all of us!! His engagement to the lovely Sianna of the Knights of Ren!''  
More cheering and applause...

And then she sees Him remove something from His pocket...taking her hand and tying His fate with her...  
His ring was now resting on her fingers...  
It was done...

‘’The only wish I would like to give to our lovely couple is to have a life filled with love and happiness, in a Galaxy that peace and prosperity would only dominate from now on!''  
The crowd goes wild...

''And last but not least, I would like to invite both sides again here on Kegan when you two decide to have your wedding!''  
More cheering...

''If you all please, take a glass and raise it to the happy couple!!''

No..no she wasn't going to look...Her attention was now fixed on that open window next to her, to the dark clouds that were gathering outside...to the thunder she was hearing...to the smell of the rain that was filling her senses...

A strong pull of the Force made her turn her gaze though...  
Her eyes found them and she saw Him looking straight at her. She simply couldn't avert her eyes this time...  
It was that moment that He decided to lean towards her and place a kiss on her lips...Her arms quickly wrapped around his shoulders, gluing her body to His...

She looked out that window again...  
To the wind, that was picking up speed, to that heavy rain that was falling down the sky…

‘’Let the celebration begin! Our couple will have the honor to have the first dance!''

Music started playing from across the room. Something that she had never heard before. Something with a slow rhythm that she only assumed was only meant to be danced by couples in love…  
Like her eyes had a mind of their own she turned once again her head and look at them…  
They were dancing so gracefully like they had practiced this so many times before. He was leaning to whisper something into her ear...A secret for only her to hear...

Her mind drifted back on their time back in Chandrillia. How happy they were back then…Selfishly she craved that it was her right now being inside His strong arms, being engaged to Him, tying her life to His, forever...  
The pain she was feeling was excruciating…

''Everyone, please find your partner and join the happy couple!''  
She looked around and saw several couples joining them...

''This is not how I imagined it, but still, would you give me the honor?''  
Poe turns to her and offers her his hand.

''I...dont know how to dance…’’

''Me either…but we can try together…''

She slowly nods.  
He gently brings her body closer to his, as his right hand comes to stay in the lower part of her back whereas his left-hand takes hers and places it on top of his heart.  
Slowly and not caring about the rest, they begin to sway…  
They sway like this for what appears hours but in truth, she knows that it can’t be more than mere minutes.

''General, excuse me for interrupting, but I would like to introduce you the Prime Minister of Kegan.''  
Hux again...  
She removes herself away from his embrace, but Poe’s body remains close to her.

''General, it is an honor, I have heard so many things about you!''

''All good I hope Prime Minister!''  
They both exchange a warm handshake.

''But of course! General, you have succeeded something that for years it was never done before!''

''Well, we still, haven't reached an agreement yet, Sir.''

''Still, you are both here and that is a victory General!''  
He turns his gaze towards her...

'' And this lovely Lady, surely must be your fiancé! Charmed, to say the least!''  
He extends his hand again and she offers hers. This time no lingering no kissing…So apparently Hux had been overly friendly. That was weird. 

''If you excuse me My Lady, but I would have to steal your fiancé for a few minutes, I would like to talk with both Generals in private.''

''Please, there is no need to apologize.''  
Poe leans towards her.

''You will be fine?''

''Don't worry about me...''

''I won’t be long.''

''Take your time. I will wait for you.''  
He closes the distance and places a tender kiss on her lips before he leaves.

Rose comes to her.  
''Hey, I kinda lost you...''

''I was having a discussion with Finn and Connix, are you alright?''

''Perfect...''

''Well...no one said that it was going to be easy, but let me give you an advice. Don't show any weakness, act superior, that is what hurts the most.''

Rose was right! She wasn't going to show any weakness to them...

''Here!''  
She grabs two glasses filled with some sparkling liquid from the tray of one of the servants that were walking next to them...  
''Drink this, it will help you relax a bit.''

She didn't need to hear that again. Immediately she drinks the content of that glass with one sip.

''Oh God! It's like liquid fire!!!''

''Hey hey!!! Not on one go! Remember you are not used to this! It will make you dizzy!''

''I am fine!''

The evening passes and now she is in her fourth glass. She can feel her head buzzing and her nerves relaxing...For the first time since forever, she felt herself having fun with her friends.  
''Rey, do NOT have any more of those, you had already plenty!''

''Oh, your boyfriend is so bossy Rose!''  
She couldn't stop herself from giggling...

''Finn, let her relax, she needs it!''

''Oh thank you, Rose!!''  
She gives her a tight hug!

''See... this is why I love you so!''

Before she knew what she was doing, she lifts her eyes towards His side...  
He was staring at her with burning wrath!!!

STOP DRINKING!!  
He orders her through the Force...

Shit! The Bond was open again...

OH!! SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!  
She replied back, putting her foot down! 

Her response only infuriated Him further if that was even possible...  
His emotions were all over the place...Anger, frustration, concern all hit her hard...

Oh, He was going to ruin her happy time!

''Rose, come here!''  
She leans and whispers to her ear.

''I am going to take some air alright?''

''Hold on, I am coming with you!''

''No, don't worry, I will be right back, don't worry!''

''You sure?''

''Definitely!''

She walks out the room and down the corridor, wobbling a little as she goes. She continues walking trying to find where was that staircase she had encountered last night...  
Suddenly a pair of strong hands grab her and push her into an empty room.  
She turns around to find Him locking the door behind Him, trapping her inside...

Oh no...  
She should have seen it coming...She should have felt Him behind her...  
Unfortunately, the alcohol had clouded her senses...

She takes a deep breath, trying to compose herself...  
He looked so menacing, so out of control...  
She needed to act fast...  
The words of Rose comes to her mind... Don't show any weakness, act superior, that is what hurts the most...  
And right now she really needed to hurt Him...

''Well, I guess congratulations are in order...''  
She tells Him with a breezy voice...  
Rose was right! His expression had turned now to lethal...  
That only gives her the courage to continue...

''I am very happy for you two! Besides, that is what I always wanted...for you to be happy...''

His chest rises and falls so rapidly like He had run a marathon...

''And see? My wish came true so quickly!''

He takes a threatening step towards her...

Oh no...

''So you are happy about this...?''  
His voice low, dangerous...  
He moves closer and instinctively she moves backward...

''Yes!''

''So, you are happy that I will spend the rest of my life in the hands of another woman...?''

Oh...no that's not how this was supposed to go...  
Instead of feeling powerful, she was starting to feel jealous...  
Suddenly her back finds the wall...  
She had nowhere to go...

''Of course, I am...!''  
He comes and stands right in front of her, only a breath away...

''So you are telling me...that you are happy to know that since I met her, my life is centered only around her and her needs...?  
What was He doing? Why would He tell her this?  
No!! No!!! This couldn't be happening...  
Like a small child...she closed her eyes...trying to imagine that she was somewhere else...

She feels his fingers touching her face...  
Her heart skips a bit the moment of contact...

''You are happy...that I would spend the rest of my life loving her...?

Stop...she pleads in her mind...

His fingers touch her already parted lips...those lips that now were desperate by the need to be kissed one more time...

''You are happy to know that...I will spend every night worshiping her body...?

Ben please...

His fingers travel down from her collarbone, down to her already sensitive breasts...

''That I will make her scream with pleasure every time that I am deep inside her...?

Stop it...please...

She feels His hand, continue further down...leaving a burning sensation as he goes...

''You are happy... that I would swear my love and devotion to this woman until the day I die?

Please...

Suddenly she feels Him falling on His knees...  
She slowly opens her eyes...  
She needs to see His dark, beutiful eyes...  
To lost herself in them one final time...

He is looking at her...but there is no anger there is only burning lust...

His hands lift her dress, exposing her to Him...  
All she hears is the rapid beating of her heart...

''Is that what you want...?''  
He asks her before using His long fingers to pull her wet panties down...

She cannot stop Him...

She...

''Say it...!''

She cannot deny it any longer...

''Is...not...what I want...''  
She replies almost moaning...

''Why not...?''

''Because you are... MINE...''

That is all it takes, to bring His head right between her thighs, using his fingers to spread her wide and use his tongue to bring her to ecstasy....!''  
Her hands find his hair, keeping Him there...Her eyes close and her center comes closer to His face...

He licks her like there is no tomorrow...

''Ben...!''

He licks hard....deep...

She is close...

Too close...

He gives her what she most desperately desires...  
His tongue moves deep down her core and that is all she needs to climax hard...  
Thankfully His strong arms are there to hold her still as she feels her legs begin to tremble...

He quickly gets up and unbuttons His trousers, freeing his hard penis...  
With one swift move, He lifts her in His arms...  
Her still trembling legs wrap around His waist...

Before she knows it, He has positioned himself at her entrance and in the next second, He is deep inside her...!!  
''AAA... BEEEEN.....''

He starts to move like an animal...without control...  
Fast...  
Hard...  
He is deep...so deep...

She clasps herself closer to His body as if her life depends on this...

She needs the closeness...

She needs to feel His warmth...

She needs to feel His heartbeat...

To feel Him...

''SAY IT AGAIN...!!''  
He commands in between thrusts...

''YOU ARE MINE...!!''

''FOREVER...!!''

Hearing Him say this...she looses all self control and once again she comes hard around Him...  
With one final thrust, He follows her, spilling His hot seed deep inside her...

They stay like this for what seems like hours...before he falls down to the floor, still holding her in His lap...  
They are both trying to catch their breath...

His face is buried in her neck...  
She is the first one to slightly move so she can take His face to her hands...  
He looks at her with so much desperation and love...  
She kisses Him with all the love that she has for Him...

I love you...

 

I love you more...

 

The Bond is open once again...

''REY!!!  
WHERE COULD SHE BE!!!!??  
YOU GO THIS WAY, I GO DOWN THERE!!''

Poe!!  
That was Poe's voice...

Oh my God!! He was looking for her...  
In seconds the love bubble that they had been living in burst and His eyes that held so much serenity only a few seconds ago changed into something wild and raw...  
He moves and lifts her up. They both rearange their clothes and before she has time to protest, Ben is on His way to open the door...Ready to confront Poe...

No!!!  
Not now!!!  
Not like this!!!  
Poe...  
She lifts her hand and using the Force in full strength she overpowers Him, by putting Him in a deep sleep...


	21. Ambition

My dear Poe,  
I am sorry...  
I am sorry that I couldn't be what you truly deserved...  
I love you and I will always love you, so that is why I have to be honest with you...  
I am not the One you seek. Your path lies on a different one than mine.   
Please continue doing what must be done in order to bring peace back to the Galaxy.

 

That was it...  
She was gone...  
He placed the letter back on the table where his wedding ring was.  
Hot tears started to fall down his face.  
Where had he made the mistake? It was all fine when he left her...  
But it was pointless to lie to himself at this point...  
He knew...  
He knew the truth from the first moment...  
She loved him...but not like she loved Ren...  
He could constantly feel how hard she was trying to hide away her feelings, to try to love him, to try to forget all about Ren...  
But it was inevitable...  
Both of them were tied by Forces so strong that was impossible to be broken.   
It was something that he couldn't compete, couldn't even understand. Somehow he was feeling sympathy for the late Han. He too was caught in the middle of something bigger than him. He had loved Leia with all his heart, but that wasn't enough. The Force even to his death had remained a mystery to him. In his mind, that was what pushed Han and Leia apart. That was the reason why he couldn't understand his own son. If he had, maybe things could be different.   
Maybe that could have been his future if he too had married with Rey. Somewhere along the way, their future would be similar to Han and Leia. 

A knock on the door stopped his thoughts short.  
Must be Connix, surely asking what was the plan now that everything was hanging on the air.  
He pushed his tears away and took a deep breath.   
He froze as he opened the door, to find the last person he ever expected standing there.  
''May I come in?''  
Well, that was certainly more civil than what just happened between them only a few hours ago.

 

''WHERE IS SHE!!!!!??''  
He punched him hard in the jaw and instantly had drawn out his blaster aiming at Ren's head, ready to fire! He had lost all control...  
Ren had raised his hand immediately and pushed the gun to the opposite wall, smashing it to pieces using his Force Power.

''I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!!!!''  
He yelled as he attacked him raising his fist and punching him hard in the face!  
He could taste the blood in his mouth.

''LIAR!!!''  
He screamed! He knew that Ren had something to do with her disappearance. The moment he stepped out of that conference room he saw that she was missing from the Great Hall along with him.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER THIS TIME!!!??''  
He yelled again as he attacked him once again, this time using his fists to punch him as hard as he could right in the ribs.  
But he was unfocused by his wrath and his desperation to see Ren's right hand grabbing his throat, squeezing it hard, cutting off his air supply and immobilizing him completely!

''You, would never be able to understand what we have!!''  
His voice this time was low and dangerous as he was trying to regain his breath...  
Ren's words only infuriated him even more!! There were like knives cutting his very soul...  
He was trying to break free but Ren had the advantage by using his massive body against him, making it impossible to move.   
Just the moment that he was feeling himself losing conscious, Ren pushed him away from his body.  
They both stopped trying to catch their breaths...

''I don't know where she is...''  
For the first time, he could detect the same desperation inside this man's voice...  
He honestly didn't know...

 

''Sure...''  
He stepped aside and let him inside the room.

''She is gone.''  
His deepest fears only verified now by Ren.

''She stole a ship last night.''

''What did the Prime Minister said? Surely they must know something from the control tower.''

''No, they don't. She compelled the security guards and disconnected the tracking device on her ship.''  
A long pause passed between them.

''She doesn't want to be found...''  
He whispered...  
He was trying to process the situation, but it was hard...He was feeling lost. He didn't know how to continue from now on. He didn't know what to do...

''At least...is she safe...?'' He had to ask him. He needed to know...

''She is alive.''

''JUST THAT! ALIVE!? THIS IS ALL YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME!''  
He was feeling his anger again growing. 

''Yes!''  
He was tormenting him and he was actually enjoying it!!

''I still cannot understand how she can actually have feelings for someone like you!''  
The fact that he has just confessed to him that he knew that they were ''an item'' had little effect on him. But on the other, he was a Force-sensitive and a strong one. Of course, he knew.

''I mean, all you do is hurt her!''  
That last phrase had actually affected him...Good! For so long he needed to confront this man! 

''I know that through some magical Force or whatever you two are connected, but that didn't stop you from making her cry day and night! That didn't stop you from putting a price on her head! And surely didn't stop you from tying yourself to another!''  
There was pure rage written all over his face! Ren was ready to erupt! That only fuel him continuing further on!

''And you claim to have feelings for her!? Surely you must be joking!''

''Stop it!''  
He warned him!

''If you had stayed away from her I could have made her happy! But no!! You needed to continue torturing her! Play with her feelings!''

''I said stop it!!''  
His voice was dripping with pure wrath.

''Now she is gone, and we have no idea where she is!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! SHE MIGHT BE IN GREAT DANGER AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!''

''I SAID STOP IT!!!''  
He raised his hand yet again and this time with the use of the Force cut his air supply.

''Do....it!!! Kill...me!!  
He caught his throat trying to remove the invisible hands that blocked his airway...But it was in vain...

''Do it!! Show...her...what you...really are...!!''  
He immediately lowered his hand and he squeezing stopped...  
He really cared what Rey's opinion was about him...

''She is alive, I can feel her light, but she has shielded herself away from me...''  
That was actually very difficult for him to admit that to him...  
Another moment passed between them in silence...

''Well, I guess...you will be pleased to know that she has broken off the engagement...''  
His eyes were now piercing him, begging him to share everything he knew...

''Here...'' He handed him the piece of paper she had left for him. ''She left this, along with her ring...''  
His eyes scanned the letter in less than a second and as he lowered the piece of paper, an obvious relieve was written all over his expression.  
He handed him back the paper. 

''I only love her and no other.''  
Ren had finally confessed to him. His words cut deeper than he ever imagined. But he had to let her go...He had to carry her out of his soul...out of his heart...

''Then, find her...''  
He turned his gaze again towards him. He was obviously feeling shocked hearing him saying those words.  
He simply nodded and then he extended his hand for a handshake.  
He still loved her that much, and he was going to do as she had asked of him...He would ensure that this treaty was going to happen.  
Pushing aside his ego and the broken pride he shook his hand.

''So we agree?''

''We agree.''

''Good, I will leave my orders before I depart.''  
He simply nodded.  
It was done! The treaty was now on.

 

..........

 

''So you basically, tell me that in our most desperate hour, where everything is so unclear you are leaving for an unknown destination for an uncertain period of time!?

''That is correct General!''

''You are surely joking Ren!''

''Careful Hux...''  
He was correct, the time couldn't be worse, but he couldn't help it! He needed to find Her!! 

''Kelian will temporarily fill my place during my absence. You will report and follow his orders as if they were my very own, is that understood?''

''Funny you leave him as your trustworthy substitute where your fiance could easily fill that place.''

''Don't question my orders, Hux! Are we clear?''

''Yes Supreme Leader.''  
He walked away from the room where he left Kelian and Hux alone. He was heading to his temporary quarters in order to pack and finally leave this planet behind. He was trying all day to connect with her but she was blocking him again.   
Next time they would meet he decided that he needed to teach her a lesson...A smirk formed on his lips as all the different punishment scenarios that formed in his mind involved them been naked...  
Oh, sweetheart...  
He felt his cock getting hard again...  
He couldn't hide away his excitement now that he knew that she had finally ended up her engagement. Finally, she was free! Free to be with him. All he had to do now was to show Her in every way possible that there was no reason to be scared of being with him. That he would help Her learn how to control her powers. That from now on she wasn't alone, she would never be alone ever again!   
Yes! That was the plan!   
He opened the door to his room to only find Sianna there.  
He immediately stopped. That was the last thing he wanted right now!

''Where are you going?''  
He could sense how furious she was feeling.  
He continued walking further into the room as he went to open the wardrobe to take a few pairs of extra clothes. 

''I asked you something!''

''I heard you.''

''Well!?''

''Well what?''

''Well are you going to abandon everything you worked for...your fiance just...''

''Finish that sentence!''

''For a Jedi!?''  
She has spoken the word like it was poison in her mouth.

''Yes!''

''You're not the least concern of how I know about you and...her!?''

''I never hide from you the fact that our union was merely serving the Order's interests!''  
He could feel her emotions taking a dangerous turn. There were so much darkness and negative energy inside of her.

''Control yourself, Sianna!''

''I am your fiance!!! And I will not allow my future husband to go find some other woman!! Do you hear me, Ren!? I WOULD NOT ALLOW IT!!

''YOU WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!?? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!!??

All day he was facing situations that had both infuriated him and tasted his patience. This was the last thing! A jealous woman making a scene, forbidding him from going in search of Her!

''Ren, you don't understand! She had poison your mind! You don't see things clearly! Let me help you...''

''I will say it once and never again! You will never again speak to me in such a manner! The moment I return we will annul this engagement and you will be removed from the services of my Knights.''  
She remained frozen to her spot...  
Anger, despair, jealousy, fear and a great feeling of vengeance hit him hard! She wanted Rey dead!  
He mentally called his Knights to come to the room. He needed someone to remove her away from him before he would kill her with his bare hands...  
In less than a second, the door burst opened and the rest five of his Knights appeared, all with their lightsabers in hand.

''Dargus, Kazdan remove all weapons away from Sianna and escort her back to the Finaliser where she will be imprisoned until my return- in secret.''  
Both his Knights didn't have to hear his command twice.   
Before leaving the room she turned to look at him one final time with so much malice that actually froze his blood...

''As long as I live, you will never have her!!! DO YOU HEAR ME REN!!!!?? NEVER!!!''

''TAKE HER AWAY!!!''

...........

 

His ship had just taken of Kegan. It had taken him more time than he thought to calm himself. What happen with Sianna, her threats had affected him deeply. He knew Sianna far too long to know how ruthless and evil she could get if she wanted something. This woman always fulfilled her goals, one way or another.  
He had ordered both his Knights to immediately inform him the minute that she was locked inside a prison cell. Both Dargus and Kazdan were loyal and capable fighters. That was why he had entrusted them with this task.   
Now he needed to worry about finding Her...  
He was trying to connect with Her, think the way she did...  
Jakku? No, no. She would never return there. Too painful...  
Naboo maybe? Too risky now that the base had been compromised...  
To the new rebels base? Not if she wanted to not be found...  
Where...? Where...?

''Rey...please...let me in...'' He closed his eyes and tried to push the wall she had put between them...  
He could see the Light, warm and welcoming...Her essence. But she wasn't letting her guards down.   
He pushed harder...let his emotions to take control...  
He could feel calmness, completion, joy...  
A warm smile formed on his lips. At least she was well. She was happy. At least that made him relax. The fact that she wasn't in any danger.  
The computer now was asking for destination coordinances...  
Great! Now what?  
He couldn't continue travel endlessly through space.  
There was only one place that he would find the inner peace and clarity that he required in order to find her.  
He pressed the coordinance for the planet of Mustafar. 

..........

 

''We're ready to go!''  
''Ready to go!? We are missing three people Silus Ren! Where is Sianna, Dargus, and Kazdan!?  
''Their services were needed elsewhere, orders of the Supreme Leader. As I said, General, we are ready to go, so I suggest that you take your seat, now!''  
He could see that he was only one man against three of Ren's Knights, plus two more officers. The chances were slim. He decided to take his seat and figure out what exactly the situation was behind this disappearance later.   
The fact that Sianna was missing with two more Knights only made him speculate that they were guarding her. Something must have happened that triggered Ren into actually take this cause of action. Had she confronted Ren about his quest to find Rey? Had she erupted?   
By knowing Sianna, he could easily say yes!   
Damn woman, didn't know when to shut up. With doing so he was now missing one strong ally.  
Sianna was gone, Ren was gone, which that was an actually good thing, but having Kelian feeling his shoes was worse than he hoped. Kelian was following Ren's orders blindly.   
He needed to be smart here or else the plan was going to blow away.  
He took his seat and looked out the window as they started taking off. Somehow he felt relieved leaving this planet. Kegan had brought only trouble to him. Had clouded his judgment, had made him lose his balance by making him weak...  
Surely a mistake he wouldn't make again if he didn't want to look like a love fool chasing after her.


	22. Pensiveness

It wasn't working...  
Nothing was actually working. He thought that he could find answers here but it was pointless. He had been in Mustafar for over a week now. He was certain that coming in his grandfather's palace would make him somehow connect with Her, become stronger with the Force so he could actually find Her.   
He was starting to lose his mind and his patience... He hadn't seen or talked to Her in so long that he was getting more frustrated by the minute. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that he could at least feel Her essence. He could still feel the same warm feelings coming from Her but the connection was still firmly shut. 

''DAMN IT!!''

He destroyed the last piece of furniture that was still standing in his grandfather's chambers. The last couple of days his wild temper had returned and he was completely uncontrolled. Her presence had become so vital to him, like the air he needed in order to survive. Her presence was soothing. She was taming his raging temper. She was making him a better person. Stronger in more than one ways that he never thought was possible before. In the beginning, he had been certain that finding Her would only take him a day or two maximum, but as the days progress so was his frustration. He was starting to get really annoyed. 

Suddenly he felt the temperature inside the room to drop dramatically. That was totally weird giving the fact that Mustafar was one of the hottest environments he had ever been in. The hair on  
the back of his neck started to rise...  
The air inside the room was once again sucked and he could feel his heart begin to accelerate! Finally, she had come back!   
He turned his head as quickly as possible to only come face to face with the ghost of his uncle.

''YOU!''

''Suprised?''

His lightsaber was still on his fingers, ready for use...

''You still have so much anger in you...''  
His uncle said almost to himself.   
He felt so lost for words...There were still so many things unsaid between them. So much anger, so much pain...

''You thought that coming here would eventually give you the answers you so desperately seek?''

''Why are you here!?''  
After the initial shock, his anger was returning once again. Having his uncle lecturing him like they were once again back in the Academy was the last thing he needed right now.

''To help you.''

''Help me!? YOU!?''

''You have been parted from Rey for a reason.''

''How...?''

''Well, let us just say that once your soul has reached the Netherworld, all the knowledge comes free to you...''

''WHERE IS SHE!!??''

''I can only tell you this. Rey is not the one breaking the connection between the two of you.''

''Then who!!??''

''Ben, the Force is all about balance. It's about peace. Your actions had caused a great catastrophe that led to the death of many and now the time has come for you to pay for your crimes.''

''What do you mean!?''

''It means, that the Force will keep you apart until you have faced all the mistakes of your past and have reached an expiation. Then and ONLY then you will be able to find her.''

''YOU'VE DONE THIS!!''

''Still, you keep making the same mistakes over and over again...'' He lowers his gaze down completely defeated. ''I guess I was a bad teacher after all.''

''She will find a way! She will find me!''

''No my dear boy. You have strong Darkness in you whereas Rey's whole entity is made out of strong Light! It was that same Light that had blinded her into thinking that she could turn you when she was in Ahch-To. That is a mistake that she will never do again. Both of you are the strongest Beings in this Universe with the Force. There must be a balance, if not the World will burn to ashes...''

This couldn't be happening...  
''She is where she suppose to be and she too needs to follow her own path in order to reach her own destination.''

''And if one of us fails?''

''Then you will never be together.''

These were the exact words that he was so afraid to hear.

''I only hope that at the end of your journey towards salvation you will find the strength for forgiveness.''  
His uncle gives him only a faint smile before disappearing into the unknown without giving him any further explanation.  
This couldn't be happening...  
Rey...

..........

 

''Rose, please stop crying!''  
It was a week since they had returned back on Skye and since then they had no words from Rey.   
He had tried the best he could to actually make Rose see that she had nothing to do with the fact that Rey was gone and for breaking off her engagement with Poe.

''It wasn't your fault, I mean even Poe said so.''

''If I hadn't let her drink so much, if I hadn't left her out of my sight she would still be here with us!''

For the first time, Finn had remained completely silent about what happened that last day back on Kegan. He knew that there had been a private conversation between Poe and Kylo Ren. He remembers their last day on Kegan. He was just returning back to their accommodation from wandering around the city asking for any kind of information about Rey when he spotted Ren entering Poe's room. Since that discussion between the two, the treaty was on.   
Everyone had returned back to their bases, ready to apply what was promised from both sides. Later that day he had found out from one of the security guards that Ren had left from Kegan by his own without following the rest of his group back on the Finalizer.

Poe, since they had been back, had been surprisingly calm after informing them that his engagement to Rey was over. He wanted to ask him so many things but somehow Poe's silence had stopped him. He respected that.   
Either way, he had a strong feeling that he was going to see Rey again! This wasn't the end.  
He slowly wrapped his arms around Rose body.

 

..........

 

''Han, please! We need you!''  
''You don't need anyone!! As always you are better off by yourself making all the decisions, forgetting about us and putting all your energy and time on the Resistance!!''  
''That's not true!!''  
''Oh yeah!!??''  
''Yes!! My presence was needed! Besides where were you all this time when I was coming back? You were always absent! Going away, who knows where risking your life for what!? You seem to forget that you have a family now!!''  
''You don't need me! You never had...''  
''What about Ben then!? He misses you! I miss you! This time you've been away for over a month!''  
''Is not a month!''  
''Oh really!? How do you think I feel having to explain to OUR son that his dad is going to leave him AGAIN just when he came back!?''  
''I promised Lando that I would help him out with a job.''  
''Smuggling? I mean you are a war hero and you prefer degrading your name by being a smuggler once again?!''  
''You knew who I was when you married me!''  
''I thought you had changed, that your priorities have changed! That your family comes first!''  
''What family? You run away every chance you get for matters of the Resistance!''  
''Han it's war! If someone is not going to act against the First Order, soon they will become as strong as the Empire once was!''  
''And I am sure you will be the one to stop them! Don't dilute yourself, sweetheart! There was war before us and there will be a war long after we're gone! There is no stopping it!''  
''I thought that spending time with your son would be something that every father was looking forward to!''  
''If he was normal Leia! That kid is a monster! He has too much of Vader in him!''  
''And it's our job to help him!''  
''I don't know any of this Force stuff! I can't help him!''  
''He only needs his father's love!''  
''No, he needs to be controlled! You were right! Sending him to Luke seems like the right thing to do!''   
''Luke has sensed that something is wrong with him...''  
''This kid is beyond our help, only Luke can help him.''

''I will send the message tomorrow, to tell him that I will take him there myself by the end of the week.''  
''It's the best thing to do Leia. That way I can repay Lando the favor I owl him and you can organize with what needs to be done with the Resistance.''

 

He wakes up completely soaked in sweat. The same nightmare! He quickly gets out of bed, trying to catch his breath. Why would those dreams had returned? He had worked hard in burying these memories, letting the past die. Since he had come to this place, all those lustful dreams that included Her had been replaced by his most painful memories.  
This particular one was one of the worst. It was the first time that his parents had called him a monster behind his back.   
He always knew that he was different. He knew early on that he possessed a strength that not many people had around him. That was what had scared his father and made his mother to abandon him in Yavin 4. 

He looks outside the window towards the red sun. For a minute he thinks what a bad idea was coming here...

''Ben.''  
He immediately turns his head to only see the apparatus of his mother standing in the back of the room.  
He tenses...

The ghost of his mother stands not far away from him. She gives him the faintest of smiles. Her eyes held so much pain and suffering. Somehow he thought that once you were joined the Netherworld of the Force, your existence finally found peace. Apparently, that wasn't the case. 

''How much you have grown...''

I had been so many years since the last time they saw each other. It was since she had abandoned him in Yavin 4 under Luke's care. That day something had broke inside of him. He had spent most of his childhood been afraid of himself, of the raw Power inside him, of Snoke's voice in the back of his head, constantly whispering, leading him down a path that was dark and scary...

As if hearing his thoughts she came to stand in front of him.   
''I am sorry...now I know...''

He felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

''If only I knew...''  
His mother continues...

He finally lets his tears free to fall. Finally showing weakness in front of another...  
In front of his mother...

''Please forgive me...''

But before he had time to respond, the image of his mother was gone, leaving him once again alone...

The pain was too much...he slowly falls to his knees, unable to withstand the pain...

''Rey...''

..........

''Well well, what do we have here?!''  
Hux opened the door to find a quite defeated Sianna sitting on the cell floor. Her eyes opened wide when she looked up at Hux's face.

''You...how...?''

''You welcome my dear! Now get up, we don't have much time!''  
She quickly got up and followed him. Two large guards that were guarding her cell door were now passed out at the entrance.

''How did you find me!?''

''With great difficulty, I must say. Did Ren put you here?''  
Only by hearing his name, Sianna felt her blood begin to boil again!

''From the little I see, I understand that yes.''  
They quickly moved down the long corridor of the detention area.

''Where is he!?''

''Not here if that is what you are asking.''

''How long have I been locked away?''

''More than a week.''

''And he still hasn't returned?''

He was still with her then...Had he abandoned everything to be with the Jedi?

''I doubt it!''

She turned her head to look at Hux...   
''Wait a minute...''

He looked tensed.

''You read my mind...''   
He decided to stay silent...

''Are you...?'' Do you have the Force...? 

''You will be surprised my dear of what I actually have.''  
She froze...That was something new. That was actually something that she could use towards her advantage...

''All we need to do is join our forces. Only then we will be able to break them apart. Only then we will be able to put a stop to everything that Ren has planed about the future of Order.''

''I am glad we are on the same page Hux.''  
She said with a grin.


	23. Sorrow

He was walking down a dark, lonely path...  
There were tall trees around him, hiding away the little light that was coming from the moon. There was something pushing him forward towards this specific direction. He didn't know why but his whole being was screaming to follow that dark path. The air around him seemed to carry a specific vibe, something that even if he wanted to, he couldn't place. He continued walking without fear...Darkness was his friend, his close companion all these years. 

Slowly the road changed and from straight started to become steeper. It was like he was starting to walk up a mountain. With each step, the path was becoming more and more difficult. He didn't care, he needed to reach the end of that path. Soon he had trouble walking. The road had become almost vertical and the only way to move forward was to clime. He used every available alcove in order to use and push himself up. The rocks were extremely sharp almost like razors cutting his hands deep, leaving traces of blood as he went.

He suddenly looked down. His heart skipped a bit. Behind him, there was nothing, only a black abyss that had devoured everything. He had only one choice and that was to move forward. And that he did. After what seemed like an eternity he found himself at the top of those abrupt rocks. The first thing he saw was a pedestal at the far end of this barren land. Suddenly something caught his eyes as he looked closer.  
There was a black cloaked figure standing on top of that pedestal looking away from him towards the moon. Minutes passed where both remained frozen to their spot. He was trying to calculate if that person was actually a friend or a foe. 

Against his better judgment, he decided to move forward.   
As if sensing him approach the dark figure slowly turned.   
Familiar eyes set upon him. 

''Rey...!''  
He said breathlessly. She was there... She had come for him...   
His heart swelled with joy and quickly he started running towards Her. 

''REY!!!''   
He screamed but this time his words were never heard.   
He tried again and again but there was nothing...He tried to move faster as alarm filled his soul. He needed to get Her out of there. Something was amiss and there were both in danger, Just as he was starting to approach Her the ground began to shake...  
A strong earthquake...He moved faster trying to reach Her.   
He was close but before he could touch Her the earth split in two, separating them...

''REY!!!!''   
Surprisingly she remained completely calm by what was happening. Her eyes never averted from him and not once did she try to move.

What was happening...?  
The wind was picking up speed and the image of the moon was soon covered by thick black clouds that had now gathered above them. Her form was the only thing that was still slightly visible on the horizon. 

Darkness was starting to surround them.   
Voices from afar, deep in the shadows made their presence known. There were voices of people in agony...screaming as if being tortured...

His heart was in distress. 

He could feel their pain...

It was too much. 

There were coming closer...he could feel it...he could hear them...  
There were everywhere...all around him, ready to attack... His hands immediately reached to his side for his lightsaber...But there was nothing. He was weaponless. Even so, he needed to fight back in order to protect his Rey. He needed to be strong. The pain was becoming more intense as the thousands of voices started to approach him. Their forms started to appear from within the blackness. 

He stopped dead in his tracks.  
There were thousands upon thousands of terrifying creatures running towards him with the sole purpose to kill him. Creatures with black eyeballs completely inhuman, completely deprived of any emotion... 

Dead...There were dead...They were the people that he had killed...  
All the people that either from his hand or from his decisions had lost their lives...

So much pain...

With every step they took closer to him, he felt the fear that they had experienced before dying...the excruciating pain from the final blow...

The lives of these people have been taken away so unfairly...so violently by him...  
His legs crumbled to the floor...He used his hands and try to shield himself from all this...He screamed unable to withstand all the emotions that were slamming him at once...

He couldn't breathe...His heart was racing, his mind was collapsing...that was the end...He could feel the chilling breath of death near him...  
With the remaining strength he had, he lifts his eyes to look at Her one final time...

''REY!!!!!!!''  
He jerks from the bed as he wakes up. He is covered in sweat and his body shakes violently from all the spasms. 

He can still feel them...he can still hear them...  
..........

 

''I believe it's time to be completely honest with each other.''  
Hux looks at her from the corner of his room. 

''Don't you agree?''

''So I assume that you couldn't keep your mouth shut, that is why Ren had you locked away in a cell...? Did he break up the engagement or not yet?''

''Don't play games with me, Hux! You have no idea what I been through this past week! So back off!''

''So is he a free man as we speak?''  
He insisted on the matter.

''I SAID STOP!!!''

She immediately lounged herself towards him but he immediately raised his hand and with a simple gesture he holds her immobilized in the air.

She struggled with all her might to break free, but she found it impossible. He was surprisingly strong. She dared to think for a moment that he was even stronger than Kylo...

''You're going to play nice and answer me? Or will I have to restrain you?''  
After a moment of consideration, she finally answered.

''We are still engaged...''  
Her reply seems to give him a momentary moment of peace.

He lowered her to the ground and turned to go sit next to a chair by the window.

''You know my dear Sianna... I always thought you were the smart one from your little group. It surprised me that it took you so long to realize that there was another Force-sensitive around you.''  
She needs answers! She cannot continue to play his little games.  
''Did Snoke train you?''

''He sure did.''  
That was confusing...Why did he want to keep his identity secret? If he was stronger than Kylo then why didn't he take the place of the Supreme Leader?

''Because of the Jedi!''  
He yells.

''Ren killed our Master to protect her and claimed the throne as his own before I had a chance to declare it!''  
''Why did you keep your identity secret for so long?''

''It was Snoke's wish. In the beginning, he thought of Ren's potentials due to his bloodline. H believed that one day would become the strongest man the Galaxy had ever known. Soon he realized Ren's struggle with the light. Maybe he had foreseen the awakening of her...''  
He suddenly stopped with a perplexed expression on his face.

''How did you become his student?''  
She pushed him to continue.

''He discovered me later and decided to take me as his second apprentice as he saw Rens weakness. I was stronger, fiercer! I was ready! It was my right!! And then...then...she came...''

She felt it now...

A hesitation for the second time now...

A conflict...

He was frowning, trying to find the right words to finish his sentence...

No...there was no way...no...

''You must be joking...''  
He turns his head towards her, confused by her words.

''You as well!?''

''Stop assuming things!''  
He stands up and turns the other way facing the window.

''She has everyone wrapped around her little finger...''  
For the first time since she known Hux, she finds that he has nothing to say to her.

''Don't forget Sianna! You owe me! I saved you! Ren was going to have you executed the moment he was back.''  
His words sting more than she was willing to admit. Having her executed?   
She knew that he didn't hold feelings for her, but there were a code and an honor inside the members of their group. The Knights of Ren had been always supporting and protecting one another. And now things had changed...  
This time she needs Hux's help if she wanted to survive...

''Help me break them apart...and I swear to you I will not kill her. Promise me to take her as far away as possible from me and Kylo.  
''  
She looks at him as he turns to look at her once again.

He never replies to her but she already knows his answer.

..........

 

He was lying on the floor, curled up in a small ball, unable to move...unable to react...

The pain was still eating his insides...He could feel himself starting to lose consciousness...to drift to an unknown place...  
Maybe that was what you were experiencing when death was near...

''Rey...''   
A whisper...a plea...coming from his lips...

He was desperate now...how he longed to see Her...one more time...maybe one last time...

He then heard faint footsteps starting to approach him...

Who was that? He slowly opened his eyes to look at the form of a man who was standing just a few steps away from him. He was tall and muscular, with eyes that were holding too much pain and sorrow in them.

''Who...are you...?''

Even talking was taking so much energy away from him...

''I am surprised you don't even recognize who I am when you were asking for my guidance not so long ago.''

And then It hit him...but how?

He lowered himself, coming closer to his face. He could recognize some of the same features as his mother and his uncle had. It was true...

''Grandfather...''

''Ben...You carry a heavy burden on your shoulders.   
I can feel it...   
The excruciating pain you experienced from the abandonment of your parents... The obligation you felt to fulfill the legacy of the Skywalker line. The need you had to become the warrior that you Master wished you to be...  
The guilt that is still eating you every day with the murder of your father...  
I can see Her...Your match...You're equal...Desperately trying to find a way to become what she deserves...  
So much pain for one person...  
I can feel it all...   
We are the same you and I...  
I once knew what love was, I knew happiness. Then Darkness and my desire for Power ruined my destiny.''

He continues to look at the eyes of his grandfather. He continues to hear the words that he so desperately wanted to hear from him in such a long time...

''I see it...I see the same eyes and the same goals as I once had for myself. I see the same broken man standing in front of me as I once was. I can only show you the path, but you have to walk through it. Complete your destiny, finish what I started. Bring back the Balance...''  
He finds himself completely entranced by his grandfather's words.

''Trust the Force and let it guide you through enlightenment. Accept your mistakes and set them right. Then and only then you will be able to find what you are looking for.''  
Tears started to fall...his vision was now blurry...the image of his grandfather was slowly fading...

With much effort, he tried to reach out, but the only thing that there was there was thin air...

He sat there unmoving... letting himself go...entering the unknown...


	24. Catharsis

''We are now entering the atmosphere of Jakku Sir!''

''Good!''

That was it! For the first time in years, he finds himself so close finding his old Master.  
From inside his helmet, he sees Phasma giving the final orders to her squad about the upcoming attack. Their intel had informed them that San Tekka was hiding away in a secluded village in the middle of the desert of the planet of Jakku. In his possession, he held the map that Skywalker left behind him before disappearing. He felt his heart swell with adrenaline!  
His vengeance was near!   
Finally, Skywalker would pay for what he's done!

The shuttle landed and the doors open. The moment he stepped outside, all Hell came loose. There were yellings and cries from the villagers due to their attack.   
Well, it was all their fault! They had decided to give refugee to this imposter who called himself a member of the church of the Force...

He pushed the yellings out of his mind. He cared about nothing and no one! The only thing that mattered was his goal!

He walks to the village. From inside of one of the tents, he sees two stormtroopers dragging outside the priest, bringing him in front of him.  
It's been so long since he last saw him. He was still a boy back then, foolish and naive...How things have changed...

''Look how old you've become.''

''Something far worse has happened to you.''  
Did he expect to see that small frighten little boy that was hiding behind his mother's coat? No! He had grown up! He was now the Mighty Kylo Ren! The Jedi killer! And right now this man was the only thing standing in his way of finding his uncle!

''You know what I've come for.''

''I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren.''  
Did he honestly believe that reminding him of who he was would make him spare his life?

''The map to Skywalker. We know you found it. And now you're going to give it to the First Order.''

''The First Order rose from the dark side. You did not.''

He dares to bring his heritage up again!? Foolish old man! He was going to pay for his words!!

''I'll show you the dark side.''

''You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is your family.''  
That was the only correct thing coming from his mouth!

''You're so right.''

With one swift move, he ignites his lightsaber and kills him without a second thought. 

He suddenly feels the presence of someone from behind him firing with a blaster. He extends his hand to freeze the bolt with his powers in midair.

Immediately his attacker is dragged by two stormtroopers towards him. He looks at him... 

''So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?

He enters his mind effortlessly.

This man is a rebel...a pilot, one of the best in the Resistance...following the orders of his mother...taking the map from Tekka himself only minutes ago.

''The old man gave it to you.''

''Is just very hard to understand you with all the...''

''Search him.''

''Apparatus...''

''Nothing Sir.''

''Put him on board.''

Phasma approaches him.

''Sir, the villagers?''

''Kill them all.''

''On my command.''

He looks at the crowd in front of him. So many families...woman...children...scared faces facing their death...

His eyes now fall to this young woman standing at the back of the crowd...alone...shaking...with tears falling down her cheeks...her eyes so familiar...

She looks at him...

Her gaze full of pain and dissapointment...like she expected something more from him...

She looks straight into his soul...

And something clicks...

He knows this woman...this nobody...

He...

She...

They had met before...

In a dream...

In a nightmare...

His heart aches...his mind clouds...

It's Her...

Rey...

Rey......

REY.........!!!!

''FIRE!''

''NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'''

Her eyes never leaving his...

''NO!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!''

He runs towards Her! The smoke that has emerged from all that firing hides Her form from him...

He looks around...no one was standing up anymore...everyone was dead...lying on the ground...

Completely panicked tries to find Her...

After a moment he finds the face of the person he loved the most in his life...

She is lying on the ground...Blood gushing from all over Her fragile body...

''NO!!! NO!!! NOOO!!!

He falls on his knees...With trembling fingers tries to put some pressure on the wound that is near her heart...

Suddenly he feels his helmet and his gloves disappear. His hands are bare, covered in fresh red blood...Her blood...

''NO SWEETHEART! NO!!! NO!!!!''

She is loosing so much blood from everywhere...He looks into Her eyes...The same hazel eyes that he so much loves...  
She slowly extends Her small hand and with the last strength, she has, slowly touches his cheek...

And then he sees Her eyes lose their focus...  
He sees the life leaving Her body...Her bloody fingers falling lifelessly to the ground...

''REY...?''

''REY!!!!!!!!!??? Please!!!! Please don't leave me!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!''

He feels it now...the breaking of something inside him...  
The connection to Her...  
The bond disappearing...  
An emptiness swallowing him whole...

He screams like a man possessed!! He screams until there is no more strength in his lungs left!!  
He rocks Her lifeless body in his embrace...

He had killed Her...He had done this to Her!!! 

It was his orders... his darkness...his anger...his pain...his vengeance...his choices had caused Her death and the deaths of so many others like Her...   
HE was the cause of so much pain and suffering. He had taken so many innocent lives...  
He had deprived all of them of a life full of love, hope, and dreams...  
Just like he had deprived Hers...his...their future...their dreams...their family...  
Him...only him...

Suddenly the image changes and he finds himself standing at the bridge of Starkiller facing his father. 

How...how was that possible...? He looks at his arms, but there are empty. Where was Rey...?

Like he was having an out of body experience he looks at himself talking to his dad...  
His dad was alive?? His heart swells with joy...  
And then he sees himself pointing his lightsaber at the heart of his father...  
He already knew the outcome of this scene...He had to stop this!

''No...no!!!!''  
He runs to stop himself...

He suddenly sees himself raising his lightsaber to struck down at his father. He runs faster towards them but it's too late...   
The body of his father falls down on his arms...he holds him tightly...  
''DAD!!! NOOO!!!!! PLEASE NO!!!!''

His father looks at him with so much love and forgiveness...  
Love...  
He loved him...  
He truly did...  
All these years...so much time wasted...

''Please dad!!! Don't leave me!!!! Please!!!!''

Tears run down his cheeks as he looks at the life of his father leaving his body...

''PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''  
He yells again and again!!!!

He feels dead inside...he wants to die...he needs to been punished for his crimes...

He doesn't deserve to live anymore...

He slowly takes his lightsaber in his hands and points it towards his own heart...

His finger finding the button to ignite his saber...

And then something catches his attention...

A light...

He wipes away his tears and looks closer...

Like a pulse, the Light starts to increase gradually in intensity...

Then inexplicably he finds the body of his father gone, vanished in thin air...

Before he can explain it, his surroundings disappear...

He finds himself somewhere dark with only that warm Light as his compass...

Slowly the darkness around him starts to fade away... Tiny sparkling lights start to appear all around him...

He looks again at that Light in the horizon. Even though at this point it had become almost blinding, he felt no trouble looking straight at it effortlessly. 

Slowly a form starts to appear in it...

He looks closer... a cloaked figure with a grey lightsaber in its hands...

He walks slowly into the Light...He is unafraid... He feels the warmth...the serenity engulfing him...

He stops a few feet away, never leaving his eyes from that figure...

And then slowly the cloaked figure turns around...

REY...

''REY.....''

She was alive...she was here...She was not dead!!

She looks at him with the same loving kind eyes that he remembered...

She extends Her hand to him and whispers...

''Ilum...''

Before he can touch Her hand the image changes again and finds himself lying on the floor of his grandfather's chambers on Mustafar.

He tries to catch his breath!!

Cold sweat has soaked his entire body as his heart is still beating frantically...

Rey...

The Force had shown him where Rey was...

Ilum...

Finally, the Force had guided him to Her...


	25. Balance

For the first time since forever, she felt calm...

She slowly opened her eyes from her meditation. There was inner peace inside her...completion...purpose...anticipation...  
These were her emotions...His...

Finally, after almost a month, she could now feel His presence strongly.   
Before she could only partially feel Him...Like something was interrupting their connection...The dark emotions He was feeling during this past month had made her lost track of times when she had almost jumped on her ship in order to run back to Him...to comfort Him...to save Him...  
But every time she stopped herself at the last minute. She kept repeating in her mind that the only person that could save Ben was no other than himself. This was the will of the Force. 

Force had guided her before, giving her visions about Him, about their upcoming meeting. She had been too afraid back then, oblivious about what exactly the Force was and what was trying to show her. Not now though. She willingly and unafraid followed this new path that unfolded in front of her.

It was the hardest thing to leave Him behind once again but it needed to be done...  
Giving herself to him once more after swearing on herself and Poe that it was all over between them made her abandoning everything behind her...The Resistance, her friends, Poe...Him. Ben's words though, even if they had been too cruel at the time, they were making sense. 

''You have no place in this story...''

He was right! This was not her fight. She had no place with the matters of the Resistance.   
Once she had entered that ship, she had sworn that it was the last time she had let herself dealt with the matters of leadership and with matters of the heart... She had broken off her engagement because it was the right thing to do. Confronting Him in that small dark room...failing to keep Him away from her...giving her body and soul without much resistance, only proved her that she would never under any circumstances make Poe or herself happy. She would only condemn Poe and Him to a life of misery. And it wasn't fair on both of them.

His eyes, His words, His actions had made her realize that He truly loved her, selflessly, and without boundaries, with all His might. 

But her betrayal that night was too cruel that it made her want to erase everything. She had stolen a ship and decided to seek sanctuary in Ilum away from everything and everybody. Circumstances all this time had placed her right in the middle of everything and somehow her actions had indeed as Hux said to her, changed the course of the future. She didn't want any part of this anymore. She set the coordinates to Ilum as those visions had guided her. She had no idea what she was going to find there. There were no records of this frozen planet. Yet she felt unafraid...Ready to take in everything that this planet had to offer her. Her steps quickly lead her to an enormous cave. 

Like a pull that she couldn't resist she wandered through the endless caves. Her heart had skipped a bit in the sight of the first crystals she encountered. Soon an endless field of what she guessed was Kyber crystals surround her. An irresistible power had guided her to find the one and only crystal that she knew it was her fate to obtain. 

She still remembers the moment she laid her eyes on that crystal. The Power, the feelings that she experienced that moment give her entire body goosebumps. Holding it in her hands was something that she still couldn't describe. It was like all her life had led her to this single moment. 

The real challenge though was to actually repair the broken lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker. The books told her nothing. They were truly old relics of a different era. The only way to actually succeed in her goal was to follow Luke's guidelines. Meditation, because as it turns out was the key to all. It was actually during meditation that everything started. In the beginning, it was a light trembling of the Force.   
Back then she had thought that the Force was trying to show her some way so she could finish her saber, but then she understood. It was the will of the Force to connect them once again. Very soon she felt she didn't have the courage to stay away from Him, she wasn't that strong. But as she tried to connect Him, somehow she finds it almost impossible...

There was a wall between them...a wall that it wasn't placed by either Him or her. It was the Force itself. For some reason, it was keeping them apart. 

Through visions, the Force had to give her the answers she desperately needed. For two so strong sensitive Force users of two opposites to be together there had to be a balance or else there would be destruction. Both of them had to realize that. They needed to find their inner peace and fight their own demons in order to succeed and be together.

Rarely there were times where she felt Him more strongly...  
There were nights where she would wake up in complete agony...Agony He was feeling...  
He was facing his darkest fears, He was judged for his crimes...  
There were times she was feeling like she was suffocating...She was trying to catch her own breath as strong emotions were enveloping her... But she needed to let Him fight on His own. It needed to be like that...

Meditation was the one single thing that was keeping her sane.  
The words of Luke's were kept repeating in her head over and over again.

''The Force is not about a Power you have. It's not about lifting rocks. It's the Energy between all things, the tension, the Balance that binds the Universe together.''

With the help of this mystical place, she finally had the answers she needed. 

Her gift, her inner Power was given to her not for fighting against this world, against the First Order, because the simple truth was that violence led to more violence...lead to death... An endless cycle of blood that had no winners. That was the mistake of the Jedi all along. They had wasted their lives into fighting what they thought needed to be erased. They had failed to understand what Balance really meant.   
The fact was that in order to accomplish Balance, both Light and Darkness needed to co-exist. Darkness couldn't be eradicated, it needed to be as equally respected as the Light. That was what the Jedi code was all about. It was about teaching people around them that through balance this world would be able to continue to exist in harmony.

After what felt like an eternity she repaired her lightsaber. This was a weapon built for training and defending the ones that were unable to do so themselves. She had mastered all her strength and finally, her essence was now channeling through this grey ray of light. It represented the Balance because there was no light without dark. 

It was how it suppose to be.

 

Now she felt Him approaching... 

He was coming closer and closer...

She got herself up from her meditation position and walks away from the fire and into the cold. As she leaves the entrance of the cave, the cold wind hits her, making her loosen hair fly to all sorts of directions. 

She climbs up a couple of sharp rocks and stops at the highest point where she is able to see.   
The long day is ready to finish and the two moons are starting to appear on the horizon as night approaches.

She lifts the hood of her dark cloak to her head shielding her face a little from the cold.

She feels restless...His presence is close, she can feel Him...She can feel the anticipation in Him, the longing...

Just then the tiny image of a shuttle starts to show up. It was easy to spot it in the endless white that was covering this entire planet. It was very unusual for Ilum not having a snowstorm but thankfully this moment it was like the entire universe was helping them.

Her heart was racing...

He was here...

The shuttle landed at the bottom of those cliffs. Finally the door open and He was there!

He was finally here!!!

His eyes found her immediately like he knew exactly where she was. 

He started climbing those rocks...With each step, He was coming closer to her.

The moment He finally reached the top where she was waiting for Him all the world seem to stop.

Her heart rate was in perfect synchronization with His that he had climbed up those rocks. He stopped only a few feet away from her, looking at her face with so much love... 

She slowly extends her hand to Him, encouraging Him to take the final step...

Only then, having her consent, He closes the gap between them...

His hands gently take hers...

She gently places herself in his embrace and she feels his strong arms wrapping around her.

''You're real...''  
He says hesitantly, unable to believe He had finally found her...

''I am real...''  
She whispers and holds Him tighter...

He takes a deep breath and hides his head to the hollow of her neck feeling relieved...


	26. Promises

They had been sitting in front of the fire in silence for hours...

Her gaze was fixed upon His beautiful face. She still couldn't get used to His stubble...It gave Him an air of wisdom...It was different seeing Him like this...  
She liked it...

His eyes were fixed upon the fire that was burning in front of them. He seemed lost in His thoughts...

She hated that even though the Force had brought them back together and they were sitting right next to each other, somehow she couldn't hear His thoughts like before. There was only silence and it upset her! Clearly, something had happened during their separation. He wasn't the same man that she had left back in Kegan...

His eyes were tired, there were dark circles under them due to lack of sleep and his gaze was lost...

He had confronted His deepest fears and the mistakes of His past and He had succeeded! 

But somehow that didn't seem much like a victory...

She desperately needed Him to talk to her!   
That was the only way that she could help Him. It pained her heart to see Him so broken...   
But the last thing she wanted was to push Him. She just needed to wait until He was ready. She would accept anything He was willing to share with her.

He was the first one to break the silence.

''How long has it been...?''  
His eyes still glued to the flames.

''One month.''  
He looked troubled by her answer...

''It felt like an eternity...''  
She could feel her heart breaking in two...

''There were times when I thought that... I ...would never...''

She closes the distance and sits right next to Him, placing a gentle hand on His shoulders, giving Him the support He needed in order to continue talking...

''That...I would never see you again...''

''Oh Ben...''  
She could feel the desperation inside Him...

''There were so many times...when I couldn't determine what was real and what an illusion...''  
She feels her tears starting to run down her cheeks...The things He had endured all by himself...

''I wanted to die...''  
He turns His head to look at her. 

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY??!!! NO!!! THAT WASN'T TRUE!!! IT COULDN'T BE TRUE!!  
This man had endured hell itself! His crimes had been severe, yes! But He had repented! He was punished for all those crimes and it was enough!  
It broke her in half hearing Him say those words. No man deserves this!!   
NO ONE!!! 

''I caused so much pain...so much death...I deserve to die...''

''DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!! DO YOU HEAR ME??!!''  
She was already on her feet, yelling at Him!!  
She couldn't hold her frustration away! She was walking back and forth like a caged animal! 

''Rey, listen to me...''

''NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!''  
Her yells this time silence Him!

''Yes! You have made horrible mistakes! Yes! Your actions have brought great injustice upon this world...but...But you have been judged by the Force itself and you have been punished for that! Don't you see?!! That is why you are here!! Because the Force has given you a second chance! To set things right!''  
He remains frozen to His spot. His eyes never living hers...There is only a broken expression all over His features...Like her words had little meaning to Him... Like, His mind was already made...

''Please...''  
She walks back to Him...  
She falls to her knees in surrender, holding His mournful face in her hands. His eyes fall down in defeat...Like He was too ashamed of himself to even look at her...

''Look at me...please...''  
He complies to her wishes...

''Don't I deserve a say in all this...?''  
Her trembling fingers remove a single tear away from His cheek.

''I love you...''  
His closes His eyes like He waited His whole life to hear those three little words from her mouth...

''I love you Ben, and I am not going to let you do this! That is what you do for the people you love! You are there for them! In the good and the bad! Forever! I want to do that! Please let me be there for you! Let me love you!''

He slowly opens His teary eyes and looks at her...

''Rey...''  
With one move He is there...in her arms...holding her tight as He sobs...

''I love you so much...''

She hears Him say back...

They stay like that, tangled in one another...

..........

 

The day was coming to an end in Ilum and the two moons were now starting to appear in the sky, making the temperature to drop dramatically with each passing minute.

They left the small camp that she had made near the entrance and walked deeper inside the cave where the remainings of the Jedi Temple were located. 

Surely it must have been a glorious temple, but unfortunately, the only things that remained almost intact were the two gigantic statues that guarded the entrance.   
They headed inside with their hands interlocked. They walked up the cylindrical staircase that led to the small chambers...or at least what was left of them.   
She slowly opens the door to one of them. She had chosen this particular one since it was the most well preserved of all. 

There was a single bed in the corner and a desk with a chair. During this past month, this had become her new house. It certainly didn't look much, but it was definitely something more than her AT-AT back in Jakku. But now having Ben here, in her room made her for the first time feel nervous... She was used of the poverty and the hanger. She was born with the little...it never troubled her. But she was a mare scavenger and Ben was royalty. He was born and raised in luxury. He was never gone hungry and never lived in a place as poor as this one...

''I know is not much...but...''

''It's perfect...''  
She can sense the truth in His words.

''Is the only room inside the temple that is still intact.''  
It was true. All the other rooms had been destroyed and were exposed to the cold wind that entered from the outside the cave.

''I will make a fire of we will freeze to death.'' 

There was a small alcove in the nearest wall, that she assumed must have been the fireplace. She opened her backpack and removed a bottle which was half filled with a viscous blue liquid. Thankfully she had found it inside the Temple as she wandered around looking at anything she could use to warm herself up. Because this planet was barren due to the arctic temperatures there was nothing besides this chemical that she could use in order to create a fire.  
Thankfully, a small portion of that liquid was able to burn for hours with the same intensity, emitting enough heat to heat up the entire room.

As soon as she finishes making the fire, she turns to find Ben already sitting on the corner of the bed watching her intensely.  
She closes the distance and sits next to Him.

''You should get some rest, this place is safe, you don't have to worry about anything.''  
He looked so exhausted...

''Lay down with me...?''

''Of course...''

Even though the bed was design for a single person, they had no trouble making themselves comfortable in each other's embrace.

Oh, how she missed Him...  
How she missed been cocooned in His strong arms. How safe and cherished she felt...

Everything in this entire Galaxy right now seemed so small and insignificant. 

At this moment, it was only Him and Her...

Together...

She brought her face even closer, if that was even possible to the hollow of His neck, breathing at His scent... 

How soothing it felt...

How familiar...

Their heartbeats soon synchronized and there was only the steady beating of both their hearts...

Please don't leave me...

She heard Him say inside her mind as He holds her tighter...  
Had she actually heard Him say those words...? Or was it just her imagination...?  
Had the Bond open for them again?!

Never...

She silently promises Him...

Soon both fall into a peaceful sleep leaving behind all the troubles of this world...

 

..........

 

''Is the weapon ready?!''

''Yes Sir! Fully Charged! We are simply waiting for General Hux to give the order!''

''Good!''

Everyone waited for Hux's speech to finish in order to start the attack. He gave one final look at the planets that included the Hosnian System.  
They deserved this fate! He had no second thoughts. These people had been warned and had chosen the anarchy of the Republic instead of the stability of the First Order! 

He watched from the bridge of the Finalizer as the weapon's phantom energy left the surface of Starkiller Base and made its way to the Republic's capital of Hosnian Prime. As the first beams of this enormous power touched the surface of the planets he felt it...

Billions upon billions of cries of terror were echoed throughout the Force...

 

NO...

 

NOOO...!

 

''Ben! Wake up!''

''NO!!!''

''Ben! Ben, I am here! Please wake up!!!''

Panicked and with his heart racing frantically he opens his eyes...Still disoriented he looks around at his surroundings not recognizing anything...Where was the bridge...? Where was he?!!

''Ben, look at me! Please!''  
He turns his eyes to find a pair of hazel eyes looking at him with so much concern...

''Take a deep breath...that's right...look at me...''  
Only after a few minutes he finally recognizes that is Rey's eyes that are watching him...  
Her eyes...Her lovely hazel eyes...

Could this be real...?

Was it another hallucination...?

He is not sure if he should touch Her...

He is too scared that she would disappear in thin air if he touches Her skin...

''I am here...I am real...''  
She takes His hand and places it on Her wet cheek...

Was she crying...? 

For him...?

Never has anyone cried for him before...

''It is not a hallucination...I swear it...''

Without a second thought, she gently kisses his lips...

Oh, stars...

She is really here...

He can taste the tears in that kiss...

He can feel Her sorrow...for him...for what he is going through...

She really is here and she really cares for him...

She breaks the kiss but she doesn't move away from him.

''I care for you more than you think...''

She traces his face with Her delicate fingers...

''You are the other half of my soul and what you feel I feel...''  
She gives him another kiss this time on his forehead...She continues kissing him all over his face...Her tender kisses only show him how much she cares...how much she loves him...

Oh, Maker...This woman loves him...

She truly does...

''Believe it, because you are not getting rid of me so easily...''

''Rey...''  
His arms come to bring Her closer...capturing Her rosy lips to his...

How he missed Her...

Her eyes...Her lips...Her scent...Her body...

He opens his mouth further, deepening the kiss...Her tongue quickly finds his and the kiss starts to become more passionate...  
A slow moan escapes Her mouth sending a jolt of electricity down his entire body...

Soon he feels his body starting to awake...

He wants Her...

He needs Her...

Without breaking the kiss, he places Her below him, completely covering Her with his massive body...

He is so desperate for Her...He needs Her! Needs to have Her!!

He can feel it! She wants him...as strongly as he does...

Without a second thought, he uses his right hand to unzip his pants and frees his cock...He is so hard, already dripping with the need for Her...  
She quickly opens Her own pants and pushes them down along with Her underwear...

He waits no longer, his large fingers find his cock and in one swift move, pushes himself fully inside Her reaching Her core...

She moans loudly as Her inner muscles clench around him, trying to accommodate his length...

''Oh Maker...''  
He seeks all the help he can get, as he stills and closes his eyes trying to find the strength not to come right on the spot...

Her hands once again come to touch his face...

''Look at me...''  
Her voice so soft, making him obey Her demand...

 

I missed you so much...

 

He hears Her say inside his mind...

 

I want to see your face as you make love to me...

 

He doesn't need to hear it twice... 

Her desires were a command to him...

He starts to move inside Her slowly...Her heat welcomes him...He brings his torso closer to Her chest, his hands remain right next to Her head...

He needs the closeness...craves to feel every inch of Her body glued to his...

He wants them to become one...

Soon, Her legs wrap around him, making him sink deeper inside Her...

The new position only makes him lose the little self-control he had...

He increases the pace, making his thrusts sharper and harder...   
She was meeting him thrust by thrust...Her arms, like a vine, bring his face closed to Her...  
She captures his mouth quickly in a breathtaking kiss...

That was it...

His control vanishes and with one final thrust, he spills inside Her...  
He feels Her walls contacting almost violently as Her own orgasm hits Her...

His orgasm is so intense that he feels like he'd seen stars as he falls on top of Her...

Both breathe hard as they try to control their own heartbeats...  
He moves, freeing Her body and falling back on the mattress bringing Her on top of him...Her hand comes to gently touch his face...  
He takes Her hand and kisses each and every one of Her little fingers...

''My other half...''

His soul is now completely open for Her...

Only Her...

Always Her...

''Promise me that you won't leave me...''

He feels Her fear...Her insecurity behind those words... Like she sensed the one thing that he was keeping with every fiber of his mind secret from Her...

''I promise...''


	27. Closures

They were happy...

Finally, they were together...

They were walking along the beach with their hands joined and a happy expression on their faces...

Light and Darkness finally in perfect balance.

She looked upon His beautiful face as for the first time since she met Him, it was peaceful and deprived of the worries and the burdens of this word.

They were alone on this island...

The place from her dreams...

It was what they both wanted, to finally be as far away from this war as possible. 

They were done with all the titles like Supreme Leader, Jedi, enemy, rebel, royalty, and scavenger that separated them.

Here it was just the two of them. Two people free...in love and ready to live their lives just as they desired.

They sit down next to the shore to watch the sunset...

She brings her body closer to His. Even now, she is missing the closeness...the warmth of His body...His scent...  
He wraps one arm around her shoulders bringing her even closer to Him...

For so long, both of them had been deprived of something as simple as a touch...a kiss...a hug...a kind word...

Not anymore...

They now had each other...

Forever...

The colors in the sky soon start to change...  
From light orange to pale pink, to soft blue...  
Tiny starlights start to appear in the night sky...  
So many worlds dispersed in a galaxy as endless as the one they lived in...

And yet they had been so fortunate to find each other...

''You make me so happy...''  
He tells her as He continues looking at the tiny twinkling stars scattered across the sky...

She brings her head to rest on His shoulder...  
How happy she is...  
She had finally found what she was looking for...

Home...

She tells Him through their bond...

 

That is what you are to me... you are Home... What I 've been dreaming my entire life... What I was hoping to have one day...with you...Only you...

 

''I love you so much...''  
He now turns His head to look at her... a sad expression on His face...

Why sad...? Why troubled...?

He takes a deep breath as He tries to find the courage to tell her what is really on His mind.

''That is why I have to leave...''

Wait, what?!!  
He gently brings His hand to her face, tracing the outline of her cheek...

''Rey...I ...''

Then she feels something wet running along her face...  
She touches the spot where His fingers had been...

She brings her fingers in front of her face to inspect the source of the wetness...

She freezes...

Blood...

She touches her face again! 

More blood...

She feels a deep wound starting to form just where Ben had previously touched her...  
His hand now falls to her chest and stops right where her heart is...

Again the place where His fingers linger starts to ache...  
She looks down and a red stain starts to appear on her clothes. Soon it becomes larger and larger making small droplets of blood to fall down on the sand...

She was injured...

He looks at her with a defeated expression on His face...

''I will always love you...''

He looks at her one final time before he stands up from the sand that was now soaked with her blood and turns around to leave.

''No...no...don't go...please...no...''

''Rey...''

''No...please...don't leave me...''

''Rey! Wake up!!''

She opens her eyes completely disoriented...Her heart is racing and her breath is short!

She brings her hands to her face and then to her chest to look for any traces of injury...

''Calm down...it was only a dream...you're safe...''

Ben is looking at her with nervous eyes...  
He brings her closer to Him and lifts His cloak that they were using as a cover to her shoulders in order to keep her warm...

But she is still shaky...

Still uncertain about what she had seen...

What was that...?

A dream...?

But It felt so real...

Was it a vision? Did the Force try to show her something like it did in the past?  
She turns her body the other way, having Ben behind her, trying to hide her face from Him.

She still feels so confused. She doesn't want to talk about it. It would only upset Him and this is the last thing she wants to do to Him right now...  
He wraps her in His strong hands shielding her from her nightmares...

The feeling of unease though is still rooted in her heart. She only raises her shields higher, blocking her fears and concerns from Him.

''Talk to me...''  
She feels His warm breath in her ear...

''It was just a dream...''  
She replies as calmly as she can.

''I can feel you are still nervous...''

''I'm fine...''

''It doesn't seem so...''  
His hand touches the spot where her heart is, that is still beating frantically...

She knew Him...  
He wouldn't let go so easily without an actual answer...  
Besides, he could read her better than anyone and because of the bond, soon or later her thoughts would soon betray her...

There was only one way of escaping the explanations...

She pushes her bottom slowly against His lower body...

Soon softness meets hardness...

A moan escapes His lips and she starts a slow torturing rhythm of grinding against His now already hard length...

His fingers begin an exploration of their own, opening one by one all the bottoms of her jacket leaving her breasts exposed to the coldness of the room.

Her nipples come alive with the slow caresses of His delicate fingers...

She closes her eyes as His left hand starts to travel south and His right one continues to stroke her sensitive nipples.

His fingers quickly find their way inside her pants and to her panties which are already soaked with her juices...

He slowly traces the outline of her cunt through her panties making her crazy with lust...

''You...are so wet...so...ready...''

His voice is so deep...so alluring making her folds pulsing with need...

Suddenly He thrusts behind her and all she can do is moan...

His fingers rub her faster up and down through her panties and her eyes roll back by the sensation...  
She turns her head and finds His irresistible lips...

Her tongue without a second thought enters His mouth finding Him ready for another battle...

Mixed moans are coming from both of them...

He continues this agonizing teasing down there with his long fingers and grinding behind her hard as His other hand starts to pinch her nipple...

This is pure torture...

She is desperate!

Finally, He pushes her drenched panties aside and starts to rub her slowly up and down but never touching her where she actually needs...

He thrusts harder behind her...She can feel how ready He is for her...

His lips travel to the hollow of her neck, planting tender kisses...

This is pure torture...  
Somewhere between the kissing, the pinching of her nipples, the grinding, and His merciless fingers touching her down there she feels ready to scream with frustration!  
She finally looks at him with all the desperation she feels...

''Please...''

He rubs harder making her moan again...His digits even now, never entering her or touch her clit...He then uses His tongue to lick her behind her ear...one of her most sensitive spots...

''Please what Rey...?''

She can hear the amusement behind His words...

Oh, so the ''hunter'' is back...

He really enjoys having her at His mercy...

Her mind goes numb as He finally inserts a finger deep inside her entrance...

She finally enjoys some relief...

''Say it...''  
He thrusts again as he inserts a second finger simultaneously...

Her eyes close unable to withstand the ecstasy He is giving her...

''What do you want...?''  
He asks as He starts licking her earlobe...

Her mouth opens...but nothing comes out...  
Her senses are hyper and her body too desperate...

He pinches her nipple even harder than before making her groan...

''Tell me...''

''Please...fuck me...''

His fingers are now gone and quickly He jerks her pants down, exposing her ass to Him...

Without a second thought, He removes his cock and positions the head at her dripping entrance...  
Without as another delay, He pushes himself all the way deep inside her...

Oh, Stars...!!!!  
The Bond around them trembles...

He stills in order to gain control... as her muscles are already spasming uncontrollably around his cock with need...

''Oh Maker...!!!''  
He groans...

She turns her head again and this time her hand grabs His head bringing Him down for another heated kiss...  
She is so desperate that pulls the hair at the back of His head as she deepens the kiss to try and dominate the battle between their tongues.

To that, he removes himself almost completely and after a second He thrusts inside her with more force than usual...  
They both groan at the feeling...

And then His thrusts change and become more shallow...And just as she starts to accustomed to this new mode he thrusts again deep inside her making her scream...  
Before she has a chance to react he thrusts again for a couple of times more shallow and at the end with more force...

He continues like this for many more times minimizing His shallow thrusts and increasing His deeper ones...

This is so new...so mindblowing...

And then just as she is already losing all her senses... she feels His fingers once again invading her entrance...He finds her clit and without any mercy starts to rub it...

She hears herself but like from a distance...

Incomprehensible words escape her mouth and very soon her body starts to react to his lovemaking...

The intense pleasure He is giving her is too much for her body to withstand...  
Her walls begin to shake violently and her body starts to spasm with the most intense orgasm He had ever given her!!

He thrusts one more time before grabbing her hips forcefully and emptying himself deep inside her...

Her mind goes blank and she starts to feel a numbness in her head living her mind completely exposed...

It's only minutes after that where she regains consciousness and she lifts her shields up but it's already too late...

''Is that what you saw???!!!''

His sharp tone alarms her!

He saw...

He saw everything...

''Ben?!''

But in one swift move, He is out of her and out of the bed!

''Ben wait! It was just a dream!''

''No it wasn't!''

He already had zipped his pants and rearranged His coat.  
She quickly stands up and does the same. Her eyes never leaving His...

He looks furious! He runs his hands through his hair and walks up and down the tiny room as if trying to release in that way some of the frustration that had built inside him.

''Ben, please, look at me!''

But this time He doesn't give her not even a glance.

He looks once again lost in His own thoughts...

''Please don't...''  
She begs Him...she senses Him drifting further and further away from her by the minute...

''I shouldn't come back to you...''  
He seems to be talking more to himself than to her...

''Please...don't say that...''

She comes and stands right in front of Him, making Him stop.  
She presses her body against His broad chest and holds His coat as tight as she can.

''Please don't leave me...''  
Her tears are now falling...

''You were the only good thing in my life...''  
She closes her eyes...dreading the words that were about to come from His mouth...

''I fell in love with you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you...''  
Her hands begin to shake...

''I will never let anything bad happen to you as long as I live...I swear it on the love I have for you...''  
Her body starts to tremble...

''I came back because I thought... I had more time...''

He had already made up His mind even before He entered her mind to see what she had dreamed...  
The vision only speeds His decision...

''Please...promise me that you will live your life and you will be happy...''

A sob escapes her lips...

''Promise me, Rey...''

''I can't live without you...please don't do this...Let's disappear, let us run away together...give us a chance to be happy...''

She begs Him as she now looks Him straight in the eyes...

''You thought that I was someone who was worth saving... You made me want to be a better man...and this time...I will be!''

''And that requires for you to leave?!... Leave me behind?!''

Her voice now raised as if trying to put some sense into His mind.

''I love you too much to risk your life...The Force has shown us once again what needs to be done. Please go back to the Resistance! Back to your friends, they will protect you!''

She had lost...His mind was made...and nothing she would say would ever change that...

With gentle hands, He holds her face...

''I will love you as long as I live...''

Her eyes close in defeat...

She feels His tender lips brushing through hers in what was their last kiss...

They both put all the love and the desperation they feel into that kiss...

Into that final kiss...

He takes one step back, breaking the kiss first...

''Goodbye...''

He turns around and leaves the room...

Her knees surrender and she falls to the frozen ground...

She doesn't know how much time she was lying there...maybe it was minutes...maybe hours...

She didn't know...

She didn't care...

She was all alone...

Dead inside...


	28. Family

''Welcome back my Lord.''

''Please stop bowing Kelian!''

''Sorry my Lord.''  
They walked down the long platform that led to the elevators. Kelian needed to make a decision for a new neutral base that was going to be the headquarters of both the First Order and well as the New Republic.

''I hope you are pleased my Lord with the choice of Coruscant.''

''It felt appropriate. If it was me, I would have chosen the same.''

''I am pleased to hear that.''  
The doors of the elevator closed behind them, leaving the two men alone.

''Report.''

''My Lord, there are tons of urgent matters that require your immediate attention. But first I need to inform you of something unexpected.''

''What is it Kelian?''

''My Lord, there's been a break-in in the prison cells. I am afraid Sianna is gone missing.''

''WHAT?!''

''I am sorry Sir.''

''How is that possible? The code of the lock was changing every minute and there were guards at all times behind her cell door!''

''She had help.''

''Who?''

''We don't know...All we know is that for sure it was an inside job since all the cameras stopped working at that precise moment and started operating again as soon as she was out of our grounds.''

''What about the guards? Were they brought for interrogation?'' 

''Yes Sir, by the Prison Officer as well as myself. I read their minds but there was nothing. They had lost consciousness and woken up minutes after she had escaped.''

''That is preposterous!''

''I know, we looked on board but she was gone. Like she disappeared completely.''

''One of our own?''

''Not likely one of your Knights. I have seen in their minds and they remain loyal to you. I am afraid whoever it is had covered their tracks quite well.''

So there was a spy amongst them...A very powerful spy...that was plotting with Sianna all this time behind his back...  
Hux was definitely fist on his list, but as vile and sinister as he was, he wasn't strong enough to incapacitate two guards and erase the memory out of everyone that crossed path with him and Sianna on board...  
Only an extremely powerful Force-sensitive could do such a thing and certainly, Hux wasn't one.

But now the thing that concerned him more than anything was Sianna. She was free and uncontrolled. He needed to send a search team for her in secret in order to capture her. Only then would he be calm that Rey was safe...

The elevator doors open and found themselves in the middle of a long corridor. In both ends, they had been two large double doors. He followed Kelian to the right of the corridor. Kelian opens the door to a very spacious room with a personal desk with a view of the city and a big table used for conferences right in the middle of the room.

''I took deliberately of choosing this room as your personal office. The office of General Dameron is across the corridor. Your chambers are exactly one floor up. You can use your own personal elevator through here to have direct access. I hope you are satisfied.''

''It will do.''  
He said without even looking at the room. They both sat in the big round table getting ready.

''Notify Hux of my arrival. Gather all the Knights for a meeting.''  
Kelian sends the message and in less than ten minutes everyone was already taking their seats. All except Hux. 

''Was he kept under close surveillance?''

''At all time Supreme Leader. He had followed your instructions to the letter.''  
Kazdan was the one to answer.  
''If he hadn't, then he would already be pulverized by my own hands.''

Everyone laughed at Kazdan's comment. All of his Knights had s clear dislike towards Hux's face and all of them waited until the time came where he would eventually make a mistake in order to punish him.

''Supreme Leader, what a pleasant surprise,''  
Hux said as the doors open and he walked inside the room.

''You're late.''  
Seeing him again only reminded him why he disliked the man so much. He had the same obnoxious expression on his face and the same sleazy hair glued to his face.

'I am sorry. I came as fast as I could. I was talking with General Dameron about our next meeting.''  
He felt his heart racing...

''But as you are here you can always contact him to reschedule.''

''No, that won't be necessary. When is it?''

''In two months time. Here in Coruscant.''

In two months...Would she come as well...? Now that she was free, would she find comfort once again in Dameron's hands...?  
His jealousy and frustration finally kicked in...

He held his fists tightly below the table and took a deep breath. He needed to keep himself under control. He couldn't risk Her safety anymore. No... Now he was a different man...He would prove that to Her and to the world. He slowly unclenched his fists and took another deep breath.

''Start with the most urgent matters General.''

He sat back in his chair and listen to Hux start briefing him on everything that he had missed.

 

..........

 

''Oh how good to see you ?!! I missed you so much!!''  
Finn almost cut her air supply by the tight hug he gave her.

''Finn...too...tight...I can't breathe...''

''Oh sorry, sorry! Are you alright?''

''Yeah, good! So I assume you missed me?''

''You have no idea how much! When I got your message I couldn't believe my eyes.''

''What did you think? That I would leave everything behind and disappear into the sunset?''

''Well, from what I understood and the little things that Poe said I believed that there were things that you needed to do on your own. To be honest I thought that we would never see you again...''

''Yeah, I thought that too...''  
They stared at each other for a moment in silence...

''Did you find what you were looking for?''

''I did...''  
She pointed at her lightsaber.

''Is it yours?''  
He said with awe as he held her lightsaber in both his hands.

''Try it.''

He couldn't believe his luck that after so long he could again hold another one in his hands. He ignited it and a grey color suddenly appeared. A sudden warmth filled his soul...  
It was her essence...  
He felt different when he held Luke's lightsaber before. It was a different kind of energy... A more complicated one...  
It was a strange mixture of Light and Darkness...He had felt mostly pain and despair by holding it.

Now he felt differently...  
He felt Light and Darkness, all in perfect balance... But also warmth and love...

Yeah, that was definitely Rey's weapon.

He switched it off reluctantly, missing the feelings that he was getting by touching it.

''Here.''  
He gave it to her and just stared at her.

He needed to ask...

''And Ren?''

''Ben?!''  
She immediately corrected him.

''Yeah, Ben...''

''What about him?''

''I know that he was the reason why you broke off your engagement to Poe... And besides, all this time that we've been in contact with the First Order, this man Kelian was always talking on his behalf. Never Ben himself...So...I assumed that you two...''

''He made his choice...''

''What choice?''

''Please, let's not talk about it now.''  
He felt the pain behind her words. Something had separate them, but from knowing Rey, she would never tell anything more unless she was ready.''

''Whenever you ready. Just know that I am here for you. Rose and I will always be your family.''

''Speaking off. Where is Rose?''

''She is stuck inside. Deverén is making her crazy as usual.''

''Who's Deverén?''

''Oh, yeah I forgot you just arrive here. Deverén is a S'kytri that is helping Rose with the preparations for the wedding. Apparently, S'kytri's have a lot of different ideas when it comes to weddings and Rose didn't know that when she asked for her help.''

''That bad?''  
Rey laughed looking at his tired expression.

''Well, I am with Rose on that. We both wanted something small and simple. But given the circumstances and been in S'kytri's land, we have to respect their costumes.

''You know what? I 've never seen an S'kytri before. I heard that are the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy. Even more than Twi'lek's.''

''Well it depends on what your tastes are like... I mean if you're into gigantic blue winging muscular creatures, then yeah, sure, that would do it!''  
She laughed hysterically!

''Come on let's go inside.''  
As they walked inside she couldn't help herself but ask.

''And Poe? How is he?''

''Well, I am not going to lie to you. He was in pretty bad shape when we left Kegan. He hasn't talked about what happened to anyone.''

''I see...''

..........

 

''REY YOU'RE BACK!!''  
If it was even possible, Rose's embrace was even stronger than Finn's.

''Oh, Rose!''  
They held each other for a long time. How much she had missed her friends. Her family!

''And this is the famous Rey?''  
A quite feminine voice asked from behind them.

Finn wasn't joking. The appearance of the S'kytri was something quite breathtaking. Not only because of their massive height and the wings that extended from their back but also due to the unparallel exotic beauty these creatures possessed. Especially this female. She had long blond hair tied up in an elegant bun. Her eyes had the most peculiar color she had ever seen. It was a mixture of light silver and light blue that captured your attention immediately. Her body was indeed quite taller than an average person, but the thing that magnetized you was the blue color of their skin. So unique and yet so fitting.

''Hello! And you must be Deverén. Nice to meet you.''  
She extended her hand and immediately Deverén gave her's in return. 

''Is quite a pleasure. Rose had told me so many nice things about you.''  
She seemed so nice. Why was Rose even complaining about her?

''So I heard that you are helping Rose with her wedding preparations, which by the way you haven't told me when is it?''

''Five weeks from now...''  
Rose said exasperatedly.

''Well, no need to stress yourself. I mean you have plenty of time.''

''That's what I said!''  
Rose huffs as she tries for one final time to change Deverén mind about the whole thing.

''Well, as I said. Weddings are joyful events. Something to not to be taken lightly. You will have the best day of your life. Something to remember for years to come. Is important though to keep everyone pleased, as well as yourself. That needs time and good organization.''

''Well Rose, I don't know what you think, but I think Deverén's right.''

''I already like her!''  
Deverén said enthusiastically.

''If you'll excuse me, I must run some other business. I will leave you two to catch up. Rey, it was so nice meeting you.''

''Likewise.''  
Deverén closed the door behind leaving her alone with her best friend.  
She gave one final hug to Rose, still not believing to be here with her, talking about her wedding to Finn.

''I missed you so!''

''Me too! But I am here now and I need to know everything. What did I miss?''

''Well for starters I think I should tell you that I have the feeling that Connix has a soft spot about Poe.''

''Really?''  
This kind of information, under normal circumstances, meaning if she had feelings for Poe should have upset her. But instead, she only felt relieved that someone like Connix had shown interest in Poe. She was good and descend. A real fighter of the Rebellion. To be true, the perfect match for someone like Poe.

''Yeah. From what I know and seen, Poe doesn't know a thing. I think he still has trouble getting over you and Connix feels that. Not to mention that she liked you and didn't want to make a move before letting you know about it.''

''Well, if it's true, I wouldn't mind having a discussion with Connix if she ever says something to me. Poe deserves to be happy. Maybe Connix could be the right woman for him.''

''Yeah...maybe. 

''By the way, may I ask why to wait so long to get married?''

''Well now with the treaty there is hardly any time available. There were always meetings upon meetings or urgent trips that required Poe's presence and to be frankly both Finn and I wouldn't want to get married without having Poe.''

''How is all that going? The treaty I mean?''

''Well your boyfriend surely kept his word. It's all going according to plan.''  
It was like taking a bullet...

''Rey? What's a matter?''

''Rose, as I said to Finn, when the time comes you'll be the first ones to know... For now, all that matters is that peace is finally restored and I am here along with my best friends.''  
She pushed back her tears, not wanting to spoil the moment.

''Alright...Whenever you're ready my dear maid of honor.''

''Maid of honor?!''  
She asked in disbelief!  
You didn't believe I was going to get married and not have you there by my side, did you?''

''I love you, Rose!''

''I love you too!''  
They hug each other and Rey finally left her tears free...


	29. Pain

It felt so good to be back!   
How much did she miss her friends and most importantly how excited she felt about the upcoming wedding. 

Seeing Rose been so emotional about her return, only made her realize how selfishly she had acted when she deciding to disappear without a word from everyone she loved and cared so she can fulfill her own personal goals. They were good people that had supported her through everything... Had followed her blindly through all the reckless decisions she had made in the past without questions and without judgment. 

They deserved better. She knew that now.   
From now on she would give them all her attention and devotion.   
She would be That person. A better person, a better friend. Someone they truly deserved.

Finn found her a room near where his and Rose was.   
It was perfect. Warm and cozy and had a perfect view of the mountains.  
She tried to get some rest but even though she was tired from her long trip from Ilum, she felt restless.

There was one more thing that remained...

She opened the door of her room to go face her deepest fear...

Soon her footsteps lead her where the headquarters were located.  
She gently pushed the door open and entered a very crowded room.

There were people all around the room talking to each other, trying to coordinate everything.

Mixed talks and constant beepings coming from the consoles filled the large room and in the middle of all this there he was. 

Their leader...

As if sensing her presence Poe turned and looked at her through the sea of faces. Their eyes connected and everything she expected was there...Happiness, understanding, and love. Not the kind of love that a man and a woman in love shared but the love between two people who respected and cared deeply for one another.

Soon her presence became noticeable and people started coming towards her to welcome her back. Amongst them, was Connix. As soon as they hugged, she immediately felt her happiness for her comeback but also her nervousness.   
Rose was right. Connix was afraid of her return. 

And just as Connix stepped back from their hug, Poe was standing next in line to welcome her back. 

Both looked at each other but remain rooted to their spots, not really sure how to greet each other.   
Now that was the awkward part of the situation...   
Finally, they both reached for the other to give a warm hug.

Oh, how she missed him...  
Her sweet, kind, friend Poe...

"I am sorry..."  
She whispered to his ear...

His embrace became stronger.

"Please don't apologize...I am only glad you alright. "  
He whispered back.

She left a small sob unable to contain her emotions any longer.

This moment was too emotional, too personal to share it with everybody inside the headquarters but still, it was something necessary and she was grateful that it did happen even under such public circumstances. She needed his forgiveness, his love, and his friendship.

..........

"Finn, can you give me the Louar clamp?"

"Here."

"Nop, the one on your left. No! Your other left!"

"Easy Rey! Don't take my head off for not knowing which one the Louar clamp is!"

"Sorry Finn... I just need to fix this by tonight!''

She was trying to repair this old X-wing piece of junk for the past week now.  
She pushes as hard as she can to unscrew the valve but in vain.

After a moment of silence, she hears Finn coming to stand next to her.

''Do you need ant help?''

''No! I got this! Come one!! Open!!!''  
She tries again but the clamp slips and her hand scratches at a sharp edge leaving behind a deep cut. 

"DAMN IT!!"   
She immediately wraps her hand around her robe to stop the bleeding. 

"OH MY GOD REY! ARE YOU OK?!!" 

"It's nothing..."   
Her grey robe was already soaked with her blood.

"Rey! It's deep! Let me see!" 

"It will stop..." 

"No Rey! You need a doctor!" 

"Don't worry! I will try to Force heal it..."   
She tried like she remembered Master Luke telling her about but her frustration was too much, making her unable to focus... 

"Rey, I don't care what you say! It's not stopping and I am done waiting! I am taking you to the doctor even if I have to carry you over my shoulder myself!" 

She finally admits that Finn was right and there was no further point in disagreeing with him. 

"Alright..."

 

.......... 

 

"I am afraid you will need stitches." 

"Can't you just put a bandage on top of it or something?" 

"I am afraid not. Besides if you leave it like that is going to leave a scar." 

"Please don't listen to her. Just do whatever is necessary!"

''Ok, give me a minute to prepare myself. I will be right back.''

The tall S'kytri went to the next room and gave them a minute alone.

''Alright! So spill it!''

''I am afraid I don't understand what do you're talking about.''

''You 've been acting strange for the past month... What's the matter?''

''Finn, I am telling you it's nothing...''

''Nothing? You are joking right?! Everyone noticed you've changed. You hardly speak to anyone, besides me, Rose and Poe I mean and you spend hours alone in the hangar. You hardly eat and from what I can assume you don't sleep! Please, we are worried about you!''

It took her a moment to consider her next words...   
Finn's and Rose's wedding was tomorrow and she hated putting extra stress on their shoulders with her own problems...

''I haven't seen Ben since...Ilum...''

''I knew it had something to do with Ben! That explains the isolation and the temper.''

''Well, I can't really explain it...He thinks that it's better if we stay apart... ''

''Why?''

''I had a vision and He saw it too. Because of it, He decided to stay away from me...''

''Well...that explains a lot...''

''What do you mean?''

''He had been true to his word... I mean so far at least. The treaty is going according to plan and He is keeping the First Order under strict supervision in order to keep the Galaxy safe...For you... So I wouldn't be surprised that if he had the faintest hint that he was putting you under danger, that he would keep his distance away from you.''

It was the first time she had heard Finn defending Him...

''I know...Is just...''

''What?''

''The Force is silent...I haven't seen him since Ilum...I can feel him...I can feel that our connection is open but the Force has ceased to connect us and that is driving me crazy... I mean what if I don't see him again?! I couldn't bear it! I have accepted the fact that we will never be together...Is just that my mind was at least calm back in the beginning that I would at least see him when the Force would allow it! Know that he is well... But there is nothing for five whole weeks now!''  
The words started to slip from her mouth without any control.   
She felt that she needed to be totally honest with Finn. 

She begins to cry...unable to keep herself from stopping...

Luckily Finn was there, holding her in a tight embrace, trying to give her all the courage and the support that she so desperately needed at the moment. 

''Ok, I am ready...Oh my!! Miss Rey! Are you in so much pain?!''

The doctor had returned to the room finding her crying her eyes out and as normally the first thing she assumed was that she couldn't handle the pain from her wound...  
She was too proud to share any private information about herself with someone other than Finn so she did the only thing that could save her from this particular situation.

''Yeah...The pain has increased...''

''Here! Let me give you something for the pain. Is going to help you relax and before you know it we will finish the stitches and you will be good as new!''

She let the doctor give her a shot of something and immediately felt herself relax...Maybe it was her emotional breakdown or her lack of sleep all this time, as she prayed and waited each night since their separation to see him, that she felt her eyelids begin to close...

''Shh...Rest...When you wake up...I will be here...''  
That was the last thing she heard Finn say to her before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

...........

 

Another endless day of boring meetings and tiring talks. Having to see Hux's obnoxious face for the past four hours had been exhausting...

He was so tired that for the first time since he can remember, his legs guided him back to his personal quarters and not to the training room. For the past five weeks, he had been stuck in the same boring routine. Training, meetings, more meeting, training and maybe if he was lucky to get some rest. 

Sleep had always been a problem for him. He never slept more than a few hours during the night. But even then, those hours had been full of nightmares making him unable to find peace. 

How he missed sleeping with Her...It was the only time he ever felt himself relax and enjoy his sleep.

Rey...How much he missed her...

How miserable he felt been away from Her...  
He was feeling Her sadness day after day...  
That was his torture...To know that he was the cause of this misery she was feeling...

Sometimes he felt ready to jump in the first ship in front of him and just go find Her. Beg Her for forgiveness...Pray that she will accept him back so they can be together again...  
But every time Her vision came into his mind and he stopped. Her life and Her happiness meant the world to him and they were much more important than his own feelings.

He had kept his promise of staying away from Her and had used all his power to keep this treaty solid so that the Galaxy would be again a safe place...

For Her...

Everything for Her...

There were times though...especially during the darkest hours of the night, where he would pray for the Force to connect them one more time...to at least see Her beautiful hazel eyes...  
But his wishes never came true...

He had settled seeing Her face through the old holo videos the Resistance had transmitted all this time ago about Her then engagement to Dameron. It was still painful to watch but it was better than nothing...

He opened the door to his chambers and walked inside. He was so tired to even remove his own clothes...

This was no life...

Nothing was giving him joy or energy so he could find the will to live another day...

He only did what he needed to do. His duty to keep this world safe...  
These were the words he kept repeating every night, trying to motivate himself to keep going...

He lied down on top of his mattress with his clothes on and closed his eyes...

It wasn't long before he felt it...Everything stopped and there was total silence making his heart stop! He quickly opens his eyes not believing his own luck! 

But as soon as he turned his head he froze...  
She was lying down on a table with Her robes soaked in blood!  
Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving!!

He jumped from his bed and quickly made his way to Her!

''REY!!! TALK TO ME!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!''  
He was touching Her sleeping face with shaking fingers!! His heartbeat was racing like crazy until he felt Her slowly stir due to his touch...

''Oh Thank the Maker!!!''  
He let a long breath of relief...

Her eyes slowly open looking at him...

She gives him a faint smile as she saw his face...

It was a faint smile but still a smile he had missed so much...

She slowly raised Her delicate hand to his face and gently touched him on his scared cheek...

''At least I can...still dream...of you...''  
She thought this was a dream...  
She was hallucinating...

''Rey...It's alright...you're ok...''

A man's voice was heard from next to Her...  
He tried to concentrate harder to see who was sitting beside Her...  
The image cleared a bit and the face of the traitor soon appeared...

He...was beside Her holding Her other hand which was wrapped in bandages...  
Before he had time to react and become all nuclear, the traitor spoke...

''I know you're here...I can feel you...Please...Rey needs you...''

The traitor spoke in a pleading voice...

What was the meaning of this...?

If the traitor could feel him...then maybe he could hear him too? 

''Is she alright...?''

''Physically yes. But she is in pain...She misses you...''

His words brought this weird calmness...His jealousy retreated and his concern appeared...  
His eyes turned to Her's...  
She was looking at him with so much love...

''Don't...leave me...''  
She begged him...

He brought Her delicate little hand to his mouth, kissing it with all the love and the despair he felt...

''Please forgive me...''

A single tear fell from Her cheek and he felt Her hand slipping away from his...

The Bond was closing again...

Soon he was once again...alone...

He fell to his knees and cried...

Cried like he never cried before... 

''My Rey...''


	30. Thrill

''Oh, you look so beautiful!"

"I look like a cake..."

"I find it gorgeous!"

"You're just saying that."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart."

"Let's hope Finn will like it.''

"Even if you were wearing a sack he would find it adorable on you."

They both laughed as she fixed the bridal tail of Rose's dress. She was wearing a traditional long wedding dress that Deverén had ordered to be made especially for her. She truly looked like a princess.  
"I only wish Paige was here to see this day..."

Rey stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to Rose again.

"I am sure she is with us tonight, watching you on the happiest day of your life."

She turned around and hugged her tightly. 

"I am just glad you are here. I couldn't do it without you"

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too..."

They both hugged tightly as they left their happy tears to escape.

"Whenever you ready ladies!"  
Deverén said to them from behind the door.

"Come on let me fix your makeup.''  
As she finished fixing her makeup, she gave the dress the last correction before returning her eyes to Rose again.

"You ready to do this?''

"Let's do it!"

Rey waited in her spot on top of the platform where the wedding was going to take place and waited anxiously for Rose to enter the room.  
Across from her was standing a surprisingly very calm Finn and next to him, Poe as his best man.

How things had eventually turned out...

Only five weeks ago she could think of nothing more than to seal her life with His...

To spend the rest of her days with Him...

Start a family...

Together...

And here she was...

Once again parted from Him...

And this time for good...

She took a deep breath and pushed aside her sorrow.

Today it wasn't about them!  
It was about her dear friends and the happiest day of their lives.

Her mind returned to the present as she saw the double doors opening and a gorgeous Rose to enter the room.  
Her eyes were glued to Finn as a huge smile spread on her lips as she walked down the aisle and towards them.  
As soon as she reached the end, she slowly took Finn's hand and her eyes never left his own again.

Aragh as the patriarch of the S'kytri and their host took the honor to perform the ceremony.

During her short time here in Sky, she realized how much pride the S'kytri people felt by having them on their ground and actually be considered by them as fundamental members to what was now the beginning of a new Era in the Galaxy. 

"I couldn't feel more joy than the one I am feeling today. Is truly an honor to be part of something so wonderful as the joyful union of two extraordinary young people that through war and loss found one another and decided to tie their fates for the rest of their days for the good and the tough that they would face in their joined future. If you both are ready...? "

Araghs words strike her more deeply than what she imagined. In one single sentence, he had captured exactly the essence of what a marriage was between two people who truly loved one another...

"Do you Finn, take this woman, to love, respect and protect for the rest of your life?"  
Finn holds Rose hands tightly in both of his.

"With all my heart."  
Rose left a small sob unable to contain her emotions.

"Do you Rose, take this man, to love, respect and protect for the rest of your life?"

"With all my heart and soul!"  
She watches as Finn's shoulders relax upon hearing Rose answer.

"Then with all my best blessings and wishes for a joyful and prospered life, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You..."

But Rose had already jumped in Finn embrace and had locked her lips with his!

"...may kiss the bride...as you already have...''  
Aragh said quite pleased as he looked at the lovely couple in front of him.

Everyone inside the room clapped happily at the passionate kiss that sealed the beautiful wedding!

She felt her eyes filling up again with happy tears. She was happy! She looked at Poe who gave her a warm smile from across the platform as he continued clapping with the rest of the guests.

..........

The celebration that followed shortly after was something to be discussed for years to come.  
It involved a lot of dancing and singing.  
Everyone seems that had waited for this particular event for so long. It was such a joyful time.

Even though she wasn't a big fan of dancing, she accepted the proposal of one young S'kytri that was at least one head taller than her.  
It was so cute how shy he had felt about the whole thing.

"You are the first human girl I am dancing with."

"Really?"  
He shyly nodded.

She could swear that if his natural color wasn't blue she would definitely be able to detect his cheeks turning full pink with embarrassment.

"Well, that's a first for me also. You are the first S'kytri I have danced with."

He felt so proud of that!  
They continued dancing together for quite some time when suddenly Poe decided to politely interrupt.

"May I?"

"Sure thing General. It was my pleasure Lady Rey."  
And like a kid, he waved at her before turning back to his friends.

''The kid is quite smitten with you.''

''He's adorable.''  
She said as he saw her young dancing partner talking excitedly with his fellow friends.

"You look beautiful."

"Well thank you, General."  
They both laughed as they started dancing.

"Can you believe they are finally married?"

"Well, I am surprised that Rose didn't propose to Finn to elope so they could escape the whole fuss."

"She did!!"

"No!!!! Really??!!"

"Yeah! I had to convince Finn not to go through with it."

"I can't believe it!''

"Well, they love each other deeply. They didn't care for any of this... They only wanted to get married.''

"That's true..."

They both continued dancing to what was now a slower dance.

"Rey..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you back...?"

He wasn't really sure how to ask differently about Ben.

"I mean, I am thrilled that you're back, don't get me wrong, but I thought..."

"That I would be with Ben."

"Well, all this time that you've been away I had to cooperate with his second in command, which was one of his Knights. So I was pretty sure that you two had decided to run away from all this...''  
She wasn't sure how to answer that. Even though she and Poe had decided that their relationship would from now on be friendly, she still respected him too much to indulge in any further details.

"My feelings will never change..."  
He gave her an understanding nod as they continue to sway.

"Speaking of feelings... I hope you have noticed that someone's feelings have changed towards you."  
The confused look he gave her, told her everything she needed to know.

"You mean you haven't noticed any difference in Connix's behavior?"

"Connix?!"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"She is my second in command and a friend. Nothing more."  
He answered her without hesitation.  
Like he wanted to clear things out for her. 

She felt that probably now was the best time to finally say the things that she wanted to say to him for so long.

"I never had the courage to ask you..."

"Rey, you can ask me anything you want."

"Well...I know how selfishly I behaved about our relationship and I am deeply sorry. I wish that I could..."

"Rey stop! There is no need to explain anything or apologize "

"No, please let me finish this. There are so many things I need to say to you and I am afraid that I would never found the courage to say them again."  
He gave her an understanding look.

"I hurt you and I know it. I know that I can never take that back. I should have been clear with you about how I felt from the beginning but I was so confused and scared. I will try to gain your trust and friendship back. I want to be there for you for everything you need. I care for you so much and I only want what is best for you."  
She had said it! Finally making things right with him. 

"I know you do. And I do too. We both made mistakes but here we are now...Together. Two people that have a lot of understanding and respect for one another. The difficult parts are over. Now it's time to move on and be there for one another. As friends."  
She felt her eyes fill with tears. This was beyond any doubt the most honest and most cherished discussion they ever had.  
For one more time, Poe had proved her what kind of a man he really was.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They hugged each other in a tight embrace.

She knew that whatever happened in the future she had people that would be there for her through anything. 

She had found her family.

 

..........

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely. Besides you need someone there to sense if the deal is legit or not."

"I know. But I couldn't ask that of you."

She knew what Poe's concerns were. He thought that she would get hurt if she came face to face with Ben again.  
The meeting was scheduled on Coruscant tomorrow. 

Already three weeks had passed since Finn's and Rose's wedding.   
Since then, life had returned to normal.

Poe was supposed to travel with his trustworthy team to meet with Him about several important matters that required both their approval.

It had been so long since she had seen Him last. It was back in Ilum. Not even once did the Force contacted them since then. There was only one dream of Him standing beside her one night but unfortunately, she had woken up to only to find Finn next to her.

Day by day she had come to accept the new reality. The Force had decided to keep them apart. 

Maybe that was the whole idea of the Force Bonds that they had shared all this time. To help each other find the Balance.

Him to finally realize the mistakes of His past and correct them and her, to understand what truly meant to be a Jedi so she could continue on their legacy...

Often she thought that surely they could be others like her out there.   
Other Force-sensitives.   
The Force was something that everyone possessed.   
Others were simply more powerful than others. 

Often she sensed Finn's Force signature become stronger as the time passed.

She had started forming a plan about maybe helping young ones that didn't know what to do with that particular gift.  
When sharing that idea with Finn and Rose they both had gotten really excited about the whole thing.

Politics had not really been their thing, but helping others it surely was.  
Besides now that there was order once again in the Galaxy and Jedi's were not hunted down and killed, she could fulfill her new goal with the help of her friends.

But not before her trip to Curascant.

......... 

The hours passed unbelievably slow.

She just couldn't hold her excitement any longer.

In less than an hour, they would be coming out of hyperspace and reach the capital of Coruscant!

.........

 

The city was enormous.  
An endless sea of skyscrapers and traffic.  
She looked out the window as their ship approached one of the highest skyscrapers.

That was it!

Finally, they were here!

Her heart was beating so fast!

Any moment now!

She would see His beautiful face once again!

Even for a little while!

It would be enough!

..........

 

He saw outside the large window as their ship landed.

His heart felt like it was ready to burst from the anticipation. 

He had waited so long to see her again...

There she was...

A ray of sunshine...

His ray of sunshine that shed some light inside his dark stormy soul...

He felt her strong light and her warmth getting closer with each step she took...

Any minute now...

Her excitement was beyond words...

He could feel all her emotions...

A tight smile formed on his face...

The doors finally opened...

Her eyes landed on him and she froze...

''Welcome.''

''Hux?!''


	31. Uncertainty

''Hux?!''

''Lady Rey, what a surprise.''

No!!! It couldn't be...  
But...she had felt Him...  
Hasn't she...?

She suddenly felt her heart sink to the lowest dungeons...

Inside the room was no other that Hux himself...  
She felt Poe's body coming closer to her's as if trying to give her the support that she lacked at that moment.

''General, what a surprise indeed. I thought that I had a meeting with Supreme Leader Ren today.''

''You thought correctly General Dameron. Unfortunately, the Supreme Leader is very sorry that he can't be here himself, but he is tied up with some urgent matters that require his presence and has asked me personally to be in charge of today's meeting. I truly hope that this is alright with you?''

She felt Poe tense...  
He really didn't feel comfortable having to deal with Hux. She remembers Poe telling her that even though their collaboration was impeccable so far, he always felt that Hux had a secret agenda and he couldn't be trusted.

''No, no it's fine.''

''And what about the lovely Lady Dameron? Is she going to join us as well on this fine day?''

''Yes. Lady Rey will be joining us today.''

''Lady Rey? No Dameron anymore?''

''That is correct.''

''I am so sorry to hear about the breaking of your engagement.''

''Lady Rey is still my dearest and most trustworthy friend as well as my own personal counselor.''

''I see. Then her presence would be most appreciative. I would be very interested in hearing what she thinks about our mutual progress.''

There was it again...  
That weird feeling coming from him...

His eyes found hers and lingered...  
His stares since the beginning of their acquaintance had made her feel uncomfortable...  
As usual, this time was no exception.  
All she could do was avert her eyes looking at something other than his striking blue eyes that felt as if they were looking straight into her soul...

''Please, why don't we sit down?''  
He gestured towards the table in the middle of the room.

She sat down next to Poe and decided to leave behind her disappointment and all the frustration she was feeling about His absence and concentrate on the current meeting.

Hux started numbering all the urgent matters on today's list.

There were so many...  
They sat down and started analyzing one by one every single topic with caution.  
She really admired Poe about the maturity and the patience he was showing. 

More than five hours had passed when Hux pressed a button on the console next to him and a holovid appeared in front of them.

''And now for the most important matter on our list. The uprisings on the planet of Mandalore.'' 

Large groups of armed Mandalorians appeared on screen burning and destroying all the military buildings of the First Order that were located in the capital.

''My team tells me that the situation over the last week has gone out of control. They consider us traitors for joining forces with the rebels.''

''Well, we were expecting that many systems that had strong ties with the Old Empire and most recently with the New Order would not easily accept the new way of things.''

''Well, is not an easy thing to let go of your past.''

Hux's eyes once again find hers across the table...  
It was almost as he was speaking directly to her and not about the current situation they were dealing at the moment.

''How do you suggest we approach this?''

''My answer surely would not please you, so I suggest we hear what our Lady has to say about this.''

Both men's eyes fell upon her, curiously waiting for her answer.  
She knew what Hux's was actually proposing they should do.   
Repression with use of arms. A direct solution which was no different from the way that the First Order used to act and would certainly enlarge the problem and not solve it.

Poe, on the other hand, she assumed that he didn't have an alternative plan about the matter yet, or he wouldn't ask Hux for guidance.

There had to be another way to approach this...

''What if we go there ourselves?''

''You can't be serious!''  
Poe couldn't believe his own ears.

''I mean why not? Surely, as Hux said, change doesn't happen over a night. If we go down there and convince them that we are now united and things have moved forward in favored of all of us, maybe they would listen.''

''And if they don't? What happens then?''  
Hux asked her. 

''What happens if we go down there and they turn against us? What should our politics be then?''  
Poe asked her concerned.

''Well firstly, we should ask for an audience with their Leaders. Talk the situation through and then convince them to bring some sanity to their people.''  
Both men continued looking at her after she had finished her suggestion.

''Too risky.''

''I agree with the General on this one my Lady.''

''Hux, do you think other systems will follow?''

''I am afraid is only matter of time now until they do.''

A long pause filled the room.  
She felt that both men knew that she was giving them the best if not the only solution that there was.

''Why don't we have a small break and resume after a while? Clear our heads?''  
Poe suggested as he got up from his chair. Suddenly his intercom started beeping.

''Rey? Are you coming?''  
She looked at Hux for a minute. Maybe if she could have a word with him in person, maybe she could make him change his mind. Surely if she had Hux on her side, Poe would have no other way than to follow her plan.

''No you go right ahead, I think I will stay.''

''You're sure?''  
He really didn't like the idea for her staying in a room all alone with Hux of all people.

''Yeah. I will be fine.''

''Ok...I will get this call and be right back.''

''Ok.''  
Reluctantly Poe left the room to answer his call.

The room suddenly was dead silent again. 

An unfamiliar feeling of coldness filled her body.  
Had it been cold before? Surely she hadn't felt it... 

''You're cold.''  
Hux statted.

''I am fine...''

''The climate of Coruscant can be quite cold sometimes. Especially for someone like you.''  
She turned her head to look at him perplexed.

''I learned that you were raised in Jakku. I am sure that you are not used to the cold.''

''I am learning.''

''Yeah, well...''  
He was already starting to remove his black jacket.  
''As I said before, you are too important. Wouldn't want to risk something happening to you.''

He moved around the table and stopped right next to her with his jacket open in his hands.

''May I?''  
He was actually offering her his jacket.

''Sure...''  
With trembling fingers, he gently laid his jacket on her shoulders.   
Hux trembling?   
Why trembling?   
That was odd.   
Of all the people she knew, with certainty Hux was the most composed of all.

''Thank you.''  
It took him a minute before he moved from his spot above her head to walk over to the picture window across the room.  
His back was turned away from her, facing the endless city.  
He was holding his hands behind his back. 

She could swear that she saw his muscles tense underneath his black shirt.

''You are disappointed that I am here and not him.''

WHAT?!

''Excuse me?!''  
Again he weighted on his next words carefully.

''You wish that Kylo Ren was here instead of me.''  
How could he know?! There was no way...Except for her friends, nobody knew about her and Ben...  
There was no way that Ben would have shared anything with anyone about their former relationship! Especially with someone like Hux!!  
No way!!

''Why... would you say that...?''  
She couldn't help the trembling in her voice...

Again another pause...

''Force-sensitives connect better I guess...''

She didn't know what to say...  
Her mind inexplicably felt blanc...

He then turned to her. His blue eyes found hers.   
Curiously she sees that this time they lack their usual hardness...

''Could you ever trust me the same way you trusted him...?''

His voice low...magnetizing, almost like a whisper only for her to hear.

''Could I...?''  
She replies...almost compelled to do so...

''I would...''

''Sorry, that was my second in command. She wanted a briefing...Am I... interrupting something?''

Poe was already back inside the room, stopping Hux from finishing that sentence.   
Her eyes once again turned from Poe to Hux, but this time his eyes had lost their warmth...He was once again his old self. Distant and apathetic. 

''No, not at all. We were simply discussing how different the weather here in Coruscant is comparing to Jakku.''

''I see...''

Poe's eyes fell on the black jacket that was lying on her shoulders.

''Do you have any new proposals for us General?''

''I am afraid my second in command, had the same idea about the matter as Lady Rey did.''

Both men knew that there was no other option to solve this new problem. 

They sat down once again to find a way to organize their upcoming journey.  
Her eyes found Hux across the table but not once did he turn towards her again.  
A deep frown was formed between his eyebrows as he talked about a contingency plan in case things didn't go as plan.

Why even though he seemed honest, there was something that screamed inside her to keep her distance...?

Was she simply exaggerating?   
Could it be her irrational fear of trusting new people speaking to her right now?

If only Ben was here...

It would have made thing so much easier.

She trusted Him...

He was wise...He would know what needed to be done...

Where was He...?

What could be so important that kept Him away from such an important meeting...?

Clearly, He had felt her arriving. He simply had chosen to keep his distance. 

Yes...It's for the best...  
She kept repeating in her mind.

There was no way of changing things...  
They had both chosen their paths...

A heavy burden once again was placed upon her heart...

As if sensing that exact moment, Hux stopped talking and looked at her concerned.

After a few seconds, he resumed his sentence.

''So, if you all agree, we should organise a team and head out there tomorrow.''

''So soon?''

''The sooner the better. From my experience is best to deal with the problem as soon as possible.''

''How many people do you suggest?''

''We wouldn't want to raise too much attention to our selves. Maybe a group of ten? What do you think?''

''That sounds good. I will order my team to head back and three men to stay behind. That's five from our part.''

''Do you think that bringing our Lady with us is a wise move? I mean that with all the respect I have for you Lady Rey.''

His eyes were set once again on her.

''I can protect myself, fine General.''  
Her irritation was obvious now.

''I know you can.''  
He told her with a hint of proudness...  
How strange...

''But all I am saying is that even though we have taken all the necessary precautions, there are still risks. The Mandalorians do not have the best reputation in the Galaxy.''

''With all due respect General Hux, we have never been more close in sealing the peace inside the Galaxy. If we were to accomplish this, certain risks are required. I am not afraid to fight for what I have the only dreamed off and if I am to perish for accomplishing this dream, then so be it.''

Both looked at her in awe. 

''What...?''

Her stare landed on Hux.  
''Nothing, nothing... sometimes I forget the honor and the courage that Jedi posses...''

''So it is settled then. Tonight we stay here, notify the Mandalorians about our visite tomorrow and tomorrow morning we will head down there.''

All agreed on the plan. 

''Alright, let me notify the rest.''  
Poe once again headed outside the room with his intercom in his hands ready to call Connix.

Her eyes once again like they were enchanted found his...

Once again they had softened...

He stands up and once again walked towards her, to only stop as before a few steps away from her...

''Whatever happens tomorrow, I will be there to protect you.''


	32. Clarity

She couldn't stop herself from feeling miserable due to His absence...

Where was He...? 

What could possibly be more important than the future of the peace?!

Everything was depending upon this meeting.

The trip to Mandalore was long. They had been traveling for the past six hours into hyperspace. 

The temperature inside the room was low...

She hated that...

She wrapped Hux black coat closer to her body. It wasn't much of a help but at least it stopped her from shivering.  
As soon as the meeting finished she had insisted to give Hux his coat back but he had politely declined. He said that she needed it more than he did and that his body was used of the cold from all the years on being into space.

"I hope I am not disturbing you."  
Her eyes raised towards the door.

Hux was leaning casually to the door frame with his hands wrapped in his chest.   
It was like he'd been standing there for quite some time watching her silently...

How come she hadn't noticed him...?

"No, no I was just..."

"Lost in your thoughts."  
He finished her sentence before she had a chance to find an excuse for her distraction.

"Should I leave you then?"  
Even though he proposed that his body never moved an inch.

"You can sit down if you like."  
She gestures the vacant spot opposite her on the table.  
He didn't need to be told twice. He walked over and sat down. His eyes were set upon her but his body language seemed more relaxed.

She had used of him being so uptight all the time but lately, he seemed to loosen up a little bit around her. Maybe he too needed some time just as she did in order to feel comfortable around someone he didn't know.

And then her mind went blank...  
She had no idea how to start a conversation with Hux!  
His constant stare also didn't help lighten the situation either.

"So tell me again who are we meeting once we reach Mandalore."  
Was the only thing that came into her mind. Poe had told her something about a Duchess but he too didn't know much about her.

"The Dutchess of Mandalore named Satine Kryze.''

"I thought that Mandalore had Democracy."

"It's complicated. They have a democratic system, yes and that party is elected by the people, but the very important matters that concern the state are firstly discussed and decided once she gives her approval.''

"And what if the government has a different opinion?"

"That never happens. Her power and influence over the members of the bureau are so great that there is never a different opinion.

"What about the people?!"

"Also under her influence. No one dares to act on his own."

"That's tyranny!"

"That's one way to put it."

"And how is it that you are in her good wills?"

''Through the power of Deception."

"Power of Deception...?"

"Give the impression to someone naive to believe that he is in charge of the situation."

"So that is how you control her?"

He simply nodded.  
She knew that Hux was canning. He knew his allies and he knew his enemies well. In every situation, he knew exactly what he needed to do in order to be in control.

"And how do you suggest we approach this situation now?''

"United. That's the only way to convince her that there is no other way than to comply with our wishes.''  
His idea was so vague...But on the other hand, it was the only idea they had. They had no choice but to trust Hux.

She couldn't stop feeling nervous about this meeting. The Dutchess seemed to be such a tyrant and tyrants had a mind of their own.  
She didn't know how they could approach or even convince such a person.

Why wasn't Ben here? They needed all the help they could get right now.

"You wish he was here..."

Once again it felt like he was reading her mind...

How did he do that?!  
Always knowing when she was thinking of Him...?

''I just wish... that He could realize how grave this new threat really is and be here to help us fix it...''  
Her eyes were looking at her hands with great intensity. She just couldn't find the courage to look at Hux when the discussion involved Him.

''Well I am sure he felt that we are more than capable to deal with this upcoming threat ourselves.''

''Yeah maybe you're right...''

''Plus, he is quite busy with the preparation of his upcoming wedding tonight.''  
Her head rose faster than lightning to meet Hux's eyes!

''I am sorry...I don't...understand...''  
She couldn't help but stutter.

''His position as Supreme Leader was at stake, to say the least. Our closest allies had not taken lightly this new alliance. They had insisted upon his resign and some others had threatened him with his life. He knew of course as well as I did that if he abandoned his place, the next person in line would certainly not follow the same politics that was decided by both our sides. It was the only way to ensure the stability. By marrying someone like Sianna that was...well how should I put it...Well, someone from our side would only throw some dust, if I may say so, to the eyes of our old allies.''

With each word, Hux was placing another rock upon her already dead body...

''So basically, that was the reason why he was absent from our meeting yesterday. Our allies demanded from him to seal his engagement by marriage as soon as possible. He had no choice but to comply. Of course, I had informed him about our trip to Mandalore and even though he had his reservations about it, he finally agreed. Also, I personally assured him that I would not let anything happen to you and that I would use any way possible to bring the Dutches on our side again.''

So that was the reason...

He was getting married...

So he had never actually broken off His engagement to His Knight... When He came to find her in Ilum and they had...  
She couldn't even say it... 

He was still engaged!!

He didn't love this woman and yet He decided to go through with this marriage so He could keep His position as Supreme Leader in order to save the alliance...  
How much more did they need to sacrifice in order to make this peace work...?  
An endless circle of misery and pain for the rest of their lives for the sake of what was right...

''It seems that my words have upset you.''  
She hadn't realized that her eyes were once again set on her hands. Her gaze once again returned to him. 

He looked sad...

He was really feeling guilty that he had upset her. Probably the misery was written all over her face. One thing she knew was that being a good actress was not her thing. She had trouble hiding away her emotions from others.

''He never told me this, but I know that he doesn't love her.''  
Upon hearing those words, her mouth open and immediately close on its own accord, not really knowing what to say to such a personal comment coming from Hux's mouth.

''But again men of power never get to marry out of love. Too many responsibilities and no time for anything personal. Too many people to satisfy around you so you don't lose your head.''

It was so true what Hux was telling her right now. Ben had chosen to be this man of power. His lust to rule the Galaxy had sealed his fate. 

Because that was what he was going to be by marrying this awful woman! He was going to be miserable every day for the rest of his life!

''At least I am happy to see that you have escaped that trap.''  
Her eyes looked at him puzzled.

''What trap?''

''The trap of being married to a man you don't love for the sake of responsibility.''

''I loved Poe!''  
She said defensively.

''No you didn't. As a friend maybe, but as a lover most definitely not.''

How dare he! How could he assumed that she didn't have any romantic feeling for Poe?!

''I am not saying this to upset you Lady Rey. All I am saying is that I have seen how you acted around him...Your thoughts were speaking volumes to me...''

Her thoughts...?!

''You are a free spirit Lady Rey. One that deserves all the happiness in the world from a man that would appreciate this and would spend the rest of his life making you feel like a queen...''

What...?!

''We are almost there! We better discuss the final details.''  
Poe suddenly appeared inside the room holding two pairs of guns in his hands.  
He sat down and placed the one in the front of her on the table.

''You might rethink your tactics, General Dameron. The first thing the Mandalorians would do is to take our weapons the moment we step foot on that landing platform.''

''I would not allow for us to be weaponless Hux. The plan is already risky enough. If something goes wrong we will be dead in less than a minute!''

''Leave the Dutchess to me. I will deal with her myself. The only thing that you and Lady Rey would have to do is to not engage in any unnecessary conversation with her.''

Poe was afraid...

She could feel it because the same feelings of fear and anxiety were starting to grow inside her.

Even though this was her plan, she had come to fear it. She had spent all last night going through all the possible scenarios but in each and every one of them, the end was not the expected one.

But now it was too late to back out.   
They had one chance in this and surely they couldn't risk blowing it. Against their better judgment, they needed to trust Hux when he said that he knew how to deal with this woman.

She had never met her in person and yet she somehow loathed her. From the little, she overheard from the men around the ship she was an awful person who thought that she was superior to everyone around her.

It wasn't long until they landed. 

For the first time in her life, she had no clue what to say or what to do...

She certainly didn't know how to react when the guards greeted them, or should she say surrounded them with their weapons ready to shoot.  
As Hux said, the first thing they did was to remove all their weapons even against Poe's protests. Once they removed her lightsaber from her belt she felt like one of her limps had been cut off. The whole thing didn't feel right...

But again, they tried to reassure them that it was simply policy rules they were following and that their weapons would be returned to them as soon as possible.

The guards guided them to the Throne Room.

It wasn't surprising when all weapons were still pointed at them when she finally appeared.

It was a middle age woman dressed formally in long blue robes with her blond hair tied at the back of her head. Someone could call her beautiful if not for that snobbish look on her face and the air of superiority that she seemed to possess.

''Your Majesty. On behalf of my friends and the Supreme Leader Ren, we would like to thank you for agreeing to meet us, even though I know of how heavy your schedule really is.''  
Hux bowed in front of her in a sign of respect.  
The Dutchess seemed pleased with his kind words and his submission.  
Her cold eyes then turned to the rest of the group.

''Your friends I assume.''

''Yes, your Majesty. May I present to you-''

''No need Hux. I know who they are.''  
She watched as her eyes scanned everybody from the group and eventually land upon her. 

''May I say, that your friends don't seem to share the same codes of politeness as you do Hux.''

She was kidding! She wanted them to bow to her!

Hux head slightly turned towards them and silently asked them to obey.

Unwillingly everyone, including herself bowed slowly.

Even so, the Dutchess hardly paid any attention to the gesture.  
Her eyes were set again on Hux.

Just as Hux began to talk, her hand extended in the air cutting him off.

''I know why you are here. You wish to convince me on matters that I have already made up my mind.''

''You Majesty, I know that you are an open-minded woman of great vision that surely wishes to find the best solution that would be beneficial to us all. Believe me when I say, that by not controlling your people would only mean that you encouraging anarchy, which would only lead to an uprising. My sources tell me that it has already begun. Most of the military building of the First Order have been burned down because your people do not care to accept the new order of things.''

She continued watching him with the same intensity but in complete silence.

''If anarchy prevails you also would have to expect a possible invasion from outsiders that would wish to benefit from all this. I don't mean to frighten you when I say that the systems that had decided to separate themselves from our protection didn't have the results that they desired.''

The woman seemed intrigued by Hux's words.

''I know that you have trusted and worked closely with my father for many years for the good od Mandalore. He had taken care of your planet's needs by providing you with an army and protection. So now, my lovely Dutchess, I am asking you to do the same. Trust me the same way as you once trusted him and I swear to you that I would do anything in my power to protect Mandalore.''

The Dutchess looked at Hux silently and then her gaze fell upon her once again...  
She really didn't like this woman. Her stare was really unnerving. Too judgemental...

And then her eyes return to Hux again. This time a shallow smile formed on her lips. With calculative steps and piercing eyes walked towards Hux.

''I know all about your father. He was a ruthless man who was willing to step on bodies in order to ascend the ladder of success and become a Commandant. He had treated us like we were beneath him, sending us only tiny numbers of ships per year that were all defective asking for their original price so he could get more profit for himself. And when I was demanding for explanations he had the nerve to threaten me in the same way as you just did! My people wish to break free from the ties that were holding them prisoners for so long!''

They had it all wrong...These people didn't want back the old way of things. They wanted freedom!

She suddenly felt a slight trembling the Force...

The Dutchess slowly circled Hux like a wild predator.

''You are just like him Armitage...Following your father's footsteps in every possible way... All those years doing what you thought was necessary to overthrown Snoke and take what you believed was rightfully yours...but apparently, somewhere along the line, you found unexpected obstacles...''  
Her cold eyes once again return upon her...

A foreign strong negative energy was starting to swell around her...

The Dutchess this time finished her circle around Hux and walked towards her with the same slow pace.

''So don't get me wrong when I say that I don't trust YOU or any of your new friends that claim that this new order of things is in favor of my people and the Galaxy. All you wish to do is to control us again...''

She stood only an inch away from her face...

''I 've been warned about you...''

Her eyes looked at her face closely. A deep frown was formed in her alabaster face and her hand slowly raised towards her face.

''Maybe...it would be best for all of us if I kept you here for a while...making sure that my planet remains safe...''  
She whispered...

Before the Dutchess had a chance to touch her face and give the order for her capture, a sudden raw shake in the Force shook her to the core!

''YOU WILL STEP AWAY FROM HER AND DO AS I SAY DUTCHESS!!''  
Hux said with so much intensity in a low voice that brought chills to her body!

As in trance, the Dutchess took a step back, lowering her hand away from her face. It wasn't long before her eyes found his and a small genuine smile formed on her lips.

''Well, I think that maybe what you have proposed is in both of our favors Hux. Maybe you are indeed a better man than your father ever was and all I have to do is to trust you. You are right to warn us about all the possible dangers that we might face if I don't put a stop to all the riots. I will notify the Government and give the order for a ceasefire.''

''Excellent! I am glad we are on the same page my lovely Dutchess.''

What just happen?! One minute they were ready to be captured and the next the Dutches was agreeing in everything they were proposing.

''I feel that this is a time for a celebration! What do you think Armitage?''

''We would like that but I am afraid that-''

''Nonsense! Everyone! Please notify the Palace that tonight we are hosting some very important guests. You will stay! I will not take a no for an answer!''  
She said more forcefully.

''Then if you insist then we will stay.''

She still couldn't explain what just happened...

..........

 

''What just happen?!''

''What do you mean?''

''One minute she was ready to serve our heads on a golden platter and then the next she was inviting us to dinner!''

''I told you, Dameron, I know how to handle the Dutches.''

''Yeah, you told us, but that doesn't explain her behavior all of the sudden!''

''Aren't you glad that we finally get to solve our problem?!''

''Don't you get it?! We were wrong all along! These people are simply trying to gain their freedom! They believe that we are just as tyrants are you are!''

''You are out of line General!

''OH AM I?''

Everyone was starting to panic.

''Something's wrong! I think it's best if we get out of here as soon as possible!''

''That counts as disrespect!''

''I don't care what it counts as!''

''Well, I am not risking losing the deal, Dameron!'' 

''You can stay if you like! I am taking my team and we-''

''You will do no such thing!''

''Everyone just stop!! 

She interrupted them before the situation would get out of control. There was so much tension from both sides! 

It was true that they had misread the situation. Years of bad politics from the First Order had shaped a negative opinion in everyone mind and now accepting the fact that things had changed was certainly not an easy thing to do. 

Hux was raised by a ruthless father that had carved him into the man that he was today. 

But she could see that slowly he was changing. He was starting to accept that there was another way to approach things other than violence and death. 

Accepting this new alliance had been the first big step for him and certainly not the easiest one.

All he needed was more time...

Prove to the world that he was not like his father...

They needed to stay for dinner. Talk to the Dutchess again. If she was changing her mind that easily then they needed to persuade her that this new alliance would be nothing like the old First Order. That her people would be treated with nothing other than respect from now on.

''Poe, Hux wants to leave this place as much as you do.''

Poe just walked up and down the private quarters that the Dutchess had insisted they all waited until the night's festivities.

''We have no choice. You have seen how she acts. Let us just play her game and stay for the dinner. Talk to her and give her our guarantees and then leave as soon as possible from this place.''

Hux seemed pleasantly surprised that she was on his side on this one.

''Lady Rey is right General. Please listen to her. Let us wait until dinner and then immediately depart.''

No one liked how things were evolving, but they had no choice but to execute the plan.

''I guess is best if we notify the rest of our bases about our current situation,''  
Poe suggested. 

''Yes...I believe is the safest thing to do.''

''Rey, please stay here until I come back from our ship. I don't know how safe it is to contact them from inside the Palace.''

''Don't worry General. I will stay with her until you come back and then I will notify Lord Ren as well.''

She felt a dagger cut into her heart...

Ben...

Tonight was his wedding...

Only a few hours away...

Tonight he would share his bed, liking it or not with Sianna...

She turns herself away from the rest of the group.

''Would you excuse me?''

''Are you ok?''  
Poe asked her.

''Yeah, just fine. Just go, don't worry about me.''

She had already walked to the next room shutting the doors behind her. She took a deep breath of fresh air as she leaned her head out of the window, trying to get her feelings under control.

All this time that have been apart, she had prayed with all her will to learn how He was doing...  
And now, that she finally got to know...she wished that she had remained in the dark.

She had come to accept that they would spend the rest of their lives apart, but to know that he would marry somebody he didn't love was another thing...

It drove her mad! Mad with jealousy! Mad with uncertainty about the future...

Now that He knew the pleasures of the flesh, what if one day He craved to feel a woman's touch only to satisfy His basic needs?

Sianna was a woman far too beautiful to be missed...

What if His feelings would eventually one day change?

What if He would fall in love with her one day?

Being Master and Apprentice was already a strong relationship. Now that they would be married, their bond would be even more powerful...

And what if their allies demanded from Him to produce an heir?!

Usually, that was what was expected in Royal Families...Or at least that was what she heard. 

The continuation of the Skywalker line...

He would have to agree on that...Like He had agreed on this whole marriage...

Her tears started to fall down her face...

Damn it!

She had promised herself not to cry again about Him...

She then realized that there were worst fates than being at the mercy of the Dutchess...

She then thanked her own damn lack that He wasn't here. It was for the best. She wouldn't have bare it...

This reminds her to be absent in the next meeting that they would have with them in the near future.   
The Force has shown her mercy by disconnecting her from Him. It was time to appreciate that and move on...

A gentle knock interrupted her delirious thoughts.  
Hux slightly opened the door.

''May I come in?''

''Em...yeah sure.''  
She quickly wiped away her tears not wanting to show Hux of her weakness.

He came in and closed the door behind him.

''I just notified Lord Ren about all this. He was worried about our current situation and demanded to be constantly informed until we are safely out of Mandalore.''

''I am sure He is quite busy with His weeding and he wouldn't like to be interrupted.''  
She couldn't hide away her bitterness.

''You know that this isn't true.''

''Being married, means been connected physically and emotionally to someone...''

''Men of power do not have feelings... Duty comes first and then all the rest...''

This time she turns around to face him.

Her heart skips a bit from how close Hux had actually come to stand behind her.

''Do you believe that I am wrong?''  
He asked her with so much softness...

''I believe that there are things that you cannot control even if you wanted to.''

''Like love...?''  
He whispered...

The doors burst open and Poe walked in startling both her and Hux! 

Hux immediately walked a few steps back leaving a normal distance between them.

''What is it, Poe?!''

''Our communications are down!''

A sense of panic washed over her!

''No, no! That's impossible! Hux just talked with Kylo!''

''He is lying!''

Before she had a chance to react, all alarms inside the Palace went on!

Hux then turned to her calmly.

''Please forgive me...''


	33. Revelations

Her head felt like it was going to split in two from the pain.   
With much effort, she slowly opened her eyes...

There was light around her...  
So much light...

She didn't recognize where she was...nothing looked familiar to her.  
She was lying on a large bed. The room was completely empty. In the side of the room a large double window with a view of a lake...?

What was this place?!

Who brought her here?!

POE!?

WHERE WAS POE?!

Where was the rest of the team?!

Hux?!

The memories started to return...

The alarms...

Poe...

Hux asking for her forgiveness...

And then...

Darkness...

She tried to sit up and only then did she realize that her clothes had changed...  
She no longer was wearing her normal grey uniform.

She was dressed in a long white dress...

Her hair was loose and free from her bun...

Her heart started to race...  
Someone had changed her clothes whilst she lay unconscious!

Who had done such a thing?!

Just when she was about to panic the doors of the room suddenly opened!  
Her scary eyes found the last person she expected to see walk inside the room.

Hux!

"What's the meaning of this?!"

Her angry tone tried to mask her panic.

"I am glad you're awake."  
He said in a flat tone.

"Did you changed my clothes?!"

"No, I did not. One of my assistant droids did."

She was on her feet the next instant. Her hand reached for her lightsaber but then she remembered that it was taken from her back in Mandalore! She was weaponless...

"There is no need for that Rey. You are safe here."

She only then noticed Hux's clothes been different. His usual black military uniform was replaced by a pair of casual black pants and a black shirt. His hair looked different too. No longer slicked back but more natural. Like this, his hair looked longer, with the ends slightly covering his piercing eyes.

"Where is Poe?!"

"Will get to that."

"Where are we?!''

''Somewhere safe.''  
His monolectic answers were starting to piss her off.

''Well, I would like to leave now. I need to find my team.''  
She tried to sound as calm as possible even though the situation seemed to her like it was getting out of hand.

"I am afraid that's impossible.''

"And why is that?!"

"Because they are all dead."

Her heart stopped...  
She misunderstood...yes...that was it...

"No. You haven't misunderstood. There was an uprising. The Mandalorians invaded the Palace grounds in order to kill us once news of our arrival spread throughout the Capital. I had no choice but to save you."

"And you left the rest to die?!"  
Her tears run down her face as the cruel reality hit her hard!

"If I had to do it again I would!"

"No, it's not true!!! I can't be true! I need to go back! They need me!!"

She ran to the door!

Strong hands grabbed her from the waist to keep her still!

"LET GO OF ME!! HUX LET ME GO!!"

She pushed and hit him as hard as she could to escape him but it was in vain.

He had immobilized her in an iron grip, making it impossible to escape him!

She didn't know for how long she fought. After what felt like an eternity her fists stopped their assault and despair rooted in her soul...

She was a prisoner here...

Her friends were dead...

Poe was dead...

Hot tears started to fall around her face...

Dead...

They were all dead...

Hux's arms loosened around her and she fell on the floor with her head bowed.

How could this be happening?

It was all her fault...

It was HER plan to visite Mandalore and find a solution to the problem...

If she had stayed quiet, none of this would have happened!

Poe would still be alive!

Her team would still be alive...

She wouldn't be a prisoner here...

She suddenly felt alone...

So alone...

Ben...

Where are you...?

Her thoughts run to the only person that brought comfort to her soul...

''WOULD YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM??!!''

Hux suddenly yelled!!

Her head raised to look at him.

He was standing above her with a curious expression written on his face...

He was definitely angry but he was also... hurt...

Why was he feeling hurt...?

And then it hit her!

How did he know what she was thinking in that exact moment?

Wait...

It wasn't the first time that something like this was happening... She had noticed it many times before and this time she was certain that it wasn't a coincidence...

He...

Had...

Her cores dilated and her mouth open as the scary truth unraveled.

He had read her mind...

He was also...

A force sensitive...

Suprised?

He asked her without even moving his lips! 

In an instant, she was on her feet ready to fight!

 

.........

 

''Any news?''

''I am afraid not. Still nothing.''  
The words were like a dagger to her heart.

''Please don't lose your hope Connix.''  
Rose hands were on her back trying to give her some comfort.

''You don't understand Rose! He was supposed to contact me yesterday!''

She was panicking!

Poe had insisted that she stayed behind just in case that something were to go wrong.

''Lieutenant? You need to look at this!''

''What is it?!'

The radars had picked up something.  
She looked upon the screen.

It was massive...and it was heading their way!

Hundreds of ships started to appear on their scope.  
Everyone inside the room started to panic!

''We are under attack!''  
Someone yelled!

Just when she was ready to sound the alarm, the communications came to life!

''Is anyone there?! Can you hear me?''

''Identify yourselves!''  
She commanded!

''Maz??!!''  
It was Finn's voice who made everyone turn to look at him.

''Good to hear your voice kiddo!''

Chewbacca's roared as he entered the room quickly!

''Is that my one and only true love talking?''  
Chewbacca roared again.

''You better have some spare room for us people!''

''You are clear to land!''  
She gave the green light for them to land.

''Oh, and I am bringing an old friend with me.''  
She said before the connection broke.

Everyone inside the room calmed down and made their way to the docking bay.

''Maz? As in Maz Kanata?''  
She then asked Finn.

''The one and only.''

''How do you know her? I didn't even know she was still alive.''

''Long story. But if Maz is here then surely something's wrong.''  
Finn turned around quickly and head for the landing bay.

''Keep trying.''  
She asked the officer who was sitting in the console in front of her. She needed to find Poe. She could feel that he was in danger.

 

..........

 

As soon as the alarms went on, everything escalated so quickly.  
For an inexplicable reason Hux had extended his hand in the air and in the next minute, Rey had fallen unconscious in his arms...

Behind him mixed yells of panic made him turn and look as blaster shots lighten the entire sitting room killing most of the men inside...

He had immediately gone for his blaster to only find his pocket empty. The Mandalorians had taken all their weapons upon arriving.

Just when he turned his head to at least try and help Rey, both Hux and Rey had disappeared. An opening had appeared on the nearer wall. Both Nodin and Saile run inside the room and quickly shut the door as best as they could pushing a large desk behind it.

''IT'S A TRAP!''

''WHAT DO WE DO?! THEY KILLED THEM ALL!''

''QUICKLY FOLLOW ME!''

They run down a long dark corridor that was hidden behind the wall. Hux had gone down this way so surely it was leading somewhere!

As they run for their lives, loud yellings followed them.

At the end of the corridor, he saw a bright light!

An exit!

They were safe!

They entered another room. He was the first one to find the panel that unlocked the door.   
His heart stopped when he found the panel smashed and the door firmly closed.

''NO! NO!!''

He looked around in a panic!  
Nothing! The room apparently served as an emergency escape room with no windows or any other exits.

He pushed himself against the door really hard trying to break it but in vain. 

Hux apparently had destroyed the panel trapping them inside like rats.

The yellings were getting closer!  
Nodin and Saile had no choice but to close the door that they had walked through and smash as well the other control panel in order to keep the guards away!

After countless threats and multiple swearings, demanding them to open the door, the guards decided to run back.

And then there was silence...  
Only the sound of their rapid breaths...

''Hold still!''

He tore away his sleeve and wrapped it around Nodin's arm. A painful cry filled the room. He had been shot by a blaster. Nodin's blood was dripping to the floor. He was bleeding pretty badly...

As soon as he finished with the bandage he sat down next to him.  
Sweat began to drip from his forehead. He lowered his head in defeat waiting for death to come...

Minutes passed agonizing slow...

His time had come...

It was funny...

He always thought that he would go down as a hero.

Like a pilot up in the skies...

What a way to die...

Like a prisoner...

Slowly he started to put all the pieces of the puzzle together...

How they had gotten here...

How Hux had trapped them inside this small room making it their tomb.

How he had captured Rey...

Was it all planned from the beginning?

This trip...?

This alliance...?

It didn't matter at the end...

They had lost...

He only hoped that Connix would realize quickly what had happened to them and act. She was the last hope of the Resistance now...  
Funny how this whole alliance had gone down in flames...  
It hadn't lasted long...

Yet again, dreams are meant to remain dreams...  
Hopefully, now Connix was going to finish what they should have all done a long time ago. Fight against the snake that was called First Order!

Connix...  
She was strong and brave...  
She would make a great General he thought...

And then his thoughts return to Rey...

He only hoped that he could have helped her.  
He thought about her being in the arms of that treacherous monster...

What were his plans?

Why had he wanted them dead and Rey alive?

What could possibly be his secret agenda?

He only wished that he could have been there to see Rey kick his ass the moment she waked.  
She was a Jedi and she was tough!  
The toughest woman he knew...

The yellings returned...

The guards had come...

Cries...

Blasters...

More cries...

Cries...?

More blasters!

Had someone come to help them?!''

''HELP US!!''

''HELP!!!''

''WE ARE IN HERE!!!''

All three of them started yelling!

Soon the yellings stoped. Someone was outside!

Thank the Maker!

Someone was here!

Then, a red bim suddenly appeared through the door!

It was melting the lock!

After a few seconds, the door opened and he came face to face with the last person he ever expected to see.

Kylo Ren was standing in front of him with his lightsaber ignited in his hand.  
Around him a couple of blacks dressed men, and behind them about fifty stormtroopers all armed.

He instinctively felt relief to see him, but then again Hux betrayal return in his mind!

''Are you here to finish what your weasel failed to do?!''

A puzzled expression formed on his face. Then as he didn't care to waste any more time with nonsense, he stepped inside the room.

''Where is Rey?!!''

That was definitely not what he expected to hear from him.

''You, didn't plan this?!''

''I don't have time for these games Dameron! I ask you again! Where is Rey!''

''Hux took her...''

Panic formed in his eyes...

So definitely not. He wasn't part of all this...  
Hux had acted on his own.

''He betrayed us! This whole trip was a setup!''

''I ordered him not go through with this trip! I knew that it was too dangerous!''

''Well obviously he didn't listen!''

''And where is Rey! Why did you leave Her out of your sight?!''

''I DIDIND'T! One minute she was standing next to me and then Hux did something to her and she passed out right in front of my eyes without so much as a fight!''

A silent fire started to form behind Kylo's eyes! A fire that even scared him!

''What did he do to Her?!''  
His voice was so low this time, full of wrath.

''I don't know! The same thing you did to me back in the interrogation room!''

''What?!''

''That thing with your hand before you entered my mind!''

Something came alive in Kylo's mind. Something that he did not share.

''What is it?''

Completely ignoring his question, he extended his hand backward and one of the black dressed figures that were standing right outside the room give him a blaster which then handed it back to him.

He didn't need to be asked! He only took it and hold it close to his arms. The other two black figures handed two more guns to Nodin and Saile. They were finally armed.

''I have been tracking Sianna for the past month.''

He finally said.

''Sianna?! Your fiance?! Hux told us you were getting married, that was why you didn't come to this trip and send him instead!''

''That rotten lying bastard!''  
He saw Kylo's fists clenched.

''She was my prisoner and she escaped. I tracked her through many different systems as she tried to cause uprisings against the alliance! Where ever she went trouble started. Her final destination was Mandalore! I learned this only a few hours ago, but it was already too late!''

''So she was behind everything?!''

''Her and Hux apparently!''

How could they not see this?!

More alarms went on!

''We need to move!''


	34. Submission

''My love!!''  
Her small wriggling hands wrapped around the gigantic figure of Chewbacca.  
He roared pleasantly as he wrapped his own hairy hands around Maz.

What kind of weird relationship did these two had anyway?

He watched as Rose finally approached him on the docking bay. She had stayed behind to comfort Connix. The poor girl was worrying sick from the lack of news from their team. Truth be told, he too was feeling quite nervous as well.

''Anything?''

''No. Still nothing. What do we have here?''  
Rose came to stand next to him.

''That's Maz.''  
He pointed to the short woman that was having a pleasant discussion with Chewie and another guy.

''The guy with the cape next to her, I honestly have no idea who that is.''

They all looked like they knew each other from way back.

''Maz is kinda old if you ask my opinion,''  
Rose said as Maz once again put her tiny arms around the hairy giant.

''How would that even work between these two?''  
Rose asked with a perplexed expression upon her face.

They both tilted their head at the weird image of Chewbacca and Maz hugging.  
After a minute of silent consideration, they both turned to look at one another.

''Let's not talk about this never-ever again, what do you say?''

''I couldn't agree more,''  
Rose said in return.

''Kiddo! I am so glad to see you again!''  
Maz unlocked herself from Chewbacca and walked towards them.

''Hey Maz!''

''Come on give me a tight hug kiddo!''  
She squeezed him in a tight hug as well.  
He awkwardly hugged her as he tried to reach her level.

''Hey Maz?! This is my wife, Rose!''  
He said as he tried to find any excuse for an escape from the awkward hug.

''Wife?!''  
She asked as she slowly removed her hands from him. She came to stand in front of Rose and adjusted her goggles to inspect her better.

''Finn? Finn what is she doing...?''  
Rose side-eyed him nervously.

''Oh, don't worry...She does this when she meets someone.''

''Hm...''  
Maz said quizzically.

''Hm...?''  
Rose was standing in front of the tiny woman like a statue.

''Maybe the best thing that ever happened to you.''  
Now he felt uncertain if what was Maz referring was about him leaving the First Order and joining the Resistance or the fact that he had been blessed to meet a girl like Rose.  
He didn't have the chance to actually ask her when the older and certainly well-dressed man came to stand next to her. Right next, to him, Chewbacca had his arm around the shoulder of the man.

''And who would this charming young lady be?''  
His eyes fell on top of Rose like a magnet.   
The way he looked at her ignited an undeniable jealousy inside him!   
He was about to tell the old man to fuck off when Maz interrupted him.

''Not for your old teeth Lando! This girl is already taken by this handsome young man.''  
Maz thankfully had stepped in the right moment to prevent the ''massacre''.

''Oh! I am deeply sorry. You have to excuse me, young Lady. Is not every day I meet visions such as yourselves. My name is Lando Calrissian.''  
He extended both his hands and was about to take Rose hand when he stepped between them!

''Well, WE are BOTH very pleased to meet you!''  
He said sharply as he took the old man's hand in his!

''Strong grip...''  
He laughed nervously as he tried to remove his hand from the handshake.

''Why don't we all head inside?''  
Maz suggested as she walked ahead along with Chewie.

He took Rose hand and hold her tightly close to him as they followed the group inside.

 

..........

 

''You wanna tell me where are we going?''  
Poe asked as he finally sat next to Kylo Ren. They were travelling for the past hour into hyperspace to an unknown location with a modified freighter that they stole from Mandalore. Kylo was busy talking to his Knights and he hadn't said a word to him.  
Even though there was such uncertainty and fear in his heart due to the recent events, he had no choice but to trust Kylo and his men. He had saved their lives after all.

''Skye.''

His heart stopped!

How...?!

How did he found out...?!

''I knew it all along.''  
He replied instantly, obviously reading his mind.

''Did...?''

''Rey never said anything. She would have never risked the safety of her friends under any circumstances.''

''So, how did you find out that our base was there?!''

''I have my ways.''

''What's that suppose to mean?!''

Silence.

He knew that Kylo was holding back the truth from him.  
He couldn' play this game anymore! He demanded answers!

''If you don't speak now, I will send signal to the Resistance and order to blow up this ship apart as soon as we enter the atmosphere of Skye!''  
He banged his hand on the table in front of them yelling!

''All you need to know Dameron is that I am at your side now.''

''Funny you should say that! Hux said the exact same thing this morning and look what happened!''

''Hux, will pay with his life for what he's done. Him and everyone who helped him orchestrate this!''  
His threat sent chills up his spine. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that Ren never gave empty threats.   
But, there was something else that concerned him.

''Are these the only ones that followed you?''  
He looked at the small group of stormtroopers inside the ship.

''Hux has a great influence over the First Orders' army.''

''Terrific...''  
He said sarcastically as he got up from his seat and started walking up and down the room.

Even though their army had increased, it certainly didn't match the one of the First Order.  
They had no chance...

''The First Order will fall. I will make sure of that, even if it is the last thing I do.''

He turned around to look at the man that only a day ago was their Leader, claiming that he will help them destroy that war machine.   
Even though after this morning he had sworn to himself not to trust another one of their kind, there was something deep inside him that trusted this man's words.

''And Rey?''

''You don't need to concern yourself about this.''

He was about to say something when...

''I send as many reinforcements as I could to Skye this morning.''

''What kind of reinforcements?''

''I asked for help from some old friends...''

 

..........

 

She watched as the last rays of light disappeared into the sky...

Once again it's nightfall.

Once again she was alone with no way to escape her prison.  
The prison that Hux had placed her in.

She had searched every inch of this room. She tried to find anything, even a nail that she could use as a weapon.   
There was nothing.

Hux had been very thorough with everything. Apparently, he had thought of everything before placing her in this cage.

The single window that led to her freedom was sealed by an almost invisible laser wall. There was no lock or panel, at least from the inside. The same thing applied to the single door of the room.

A golden cage...

In the past when she used to live in Jakku, she had thought of hundreds of horrible ways that you could die if you were not careful. This fate though topped them all. This!

This was the worst way. Being locked up by someone who was methodic, patient and still a riddle to her.   
She always thought that Ben had been the strongest Force-Sensitive she knew.   
She was wrong. 

Hux was.

Hux...

The last person she expected in the Galaxy was a Force-Sensitive and had fooled them all.

Little importance did it matter now.  
Ben was far away now, married and Ruler of the First Order and she was stuck here...alone...  
The last time Hux was here, she had asked him the reason behind her imprisonment and his betrayal. Instead of replying, he locked her up with no further explanations.

Still...  
There was something else...  
Something that she noticed in Hux's eyes right before he left her cell as he accidentally let his guards down revealing his big secret.

A fire...

A jealousy... 

There was no denying it anymore.  
She had sensed it many times before but every time she wanted to deny it.

DAMN IT!  
WHY WAS SHE SO BLIND?!

 

..........

 

Finally, their ship landed on Skye.  
As the door opened, he looked around the docking bay at the new fleet that Maz had successfully raised. That woman had it in her. Even at this age, she was still a fighter and a believer. 

He had his reservations before contacting her though.   
He wasn't sure how she actually felt about him after Han's death by his own hands.

Maz was one of the few people in his life that he had good memories. Her and Lando.   
When he was in his teens though he had started despising both of them greatly. Maybe it was because both reminded him of his father.

They were all free spirits. Spirits that couldn't be contained behind closed walls.

They all loved the adventure. Having a domestic life was like a prison to them. They loved moving from place to place and sleeping each night under a different constellation.  
This way of lifestyle though certainly didn't help to keep a family or a healthy marriage. Maybe that was why his uncle was now on his fifth divorce and Maz...well Mazz was still an enigma. A lot of rumours really but no truth behind them.

Both Maz and Lando had their ways of knowing everything that happened in this Galaxy. He was certain that words of Han's death by his hands had reached their ears. He was dreading that moment. Maybe it was because he still valued their opinions.

Surprisingly, both of them agreed without a second thought.

As soon as he stepped his foot on the docking bay a large group of people started to gather around them.  
He felt his Knights around him begin to tense.

''Easy.''  
He commanded with a low voice.  
Their presence surely had stirred quite of a turmoil.

''OH, EXCUSE ME! PLEASE! PARDON ME! OH! YOUNG MASTER SOLO! WELCOME!''  
It couldn't be! A gold droid tried to push the crowd aside to come through.

''C-3PO?!''

''Oh! Yes, Master Solo! At your service Sir!''

''Unbelievable.''

''Well yes Sir! I was at the service of the Princess. Your mother Sir and now at the service of the Lieutenant Connix, young Solo!''

His mother...  
The mere mention of her name was like a dagger to his heart.  
How much he wished that she was still here...

''Hey goldenrod! Would you save the formalities now?! Where are the others?!''  
Poe said restlessly from next to him.

''Oh, yes of course General! If you follow me please?''

They followed the obnoxious droid through the crowd.

Soon his eyes fall upon the one thing that made his blood freeze.

The Millenious Falcon.  
It stood there, a rusty bucket of what was once the jewellery of this Galaxy. The single ship that brought the Empire down on its knees.

So many memories...

All painful...

He averted his eyes and followed the rest inside.  
As soon as they reached the doors of the control room he ordered for his men to wait outside.  
This handful of man was what was left of the once great army he commanded. Only about fifty of them. They had followed him with blind trust. Them and his Knights.

They were the only ones he took inside that room.  
As soon as they all entered, all eyes turned upon them.

''OH MY GOD! POE!!''

A girl with two buns in the sides of her head run towards them!  
As soon as she reached Dameron, she hugged him in a tight embrace!

''Well well, look at here!''  
A familiar voice said to him. His eyes found his uncle across the room.  
He looked older but with the same sparkle, he remembered him in his eyes.

''My, my how much you've grown! Last time I saw you, you were still in diapers!''

His arms reached for him and hugged him tightly.  
That felt so uncountable. He hadn't seen the man in forever!

''I told you he was a handsome one, didn't I?''  
Another familiar voice.

Maz came to stand next to his uncle.  
Maz hadn't aged a bit since he last saw her.

''Well, I ain't as tall as you young man! Come here and let me look at you!''  
She gestured with her wrinkled hands to lower himself to her level.

Slowly he couldn't help by complying to the request of the old woman.  
Her fingers traced the corners of his face.

Her pupils through those thick lenses looked enormous as she scanned him.  
Finally, her fingers reached his scar. Instinctively, he almost retracted himself from her touch.  
That was something so private. Something that bonded only him and Her...

''Finally, you met your match.''  
The comment gave him a faint smile on his face.

A deep angry roar echoed inside the room.

Chewbacca.  
The Wooky stood at the end of the room and looked at him menacingly!

He slowly raised himself and looked at him.  
Last time they saw each other was right after he had murdered his father. Chewe had shot him right in his side. He had tried to kill him and truthfully he had almost succeeded. If not for his Powers containing the wound he would surely wouldn't survive the blast.

''Easey, easy Chewie!''  
Chewbacca roared again even angrier!  
He didn't want him here! He called him a murderer.

''I know, I know, please calm down! We need to work together if we are to do this!''  
A small girl he had seen before said as she tried to put some sense into the giant furball.

He roared once again and without warning, he stormed outside the room.

Definitely, they would never be on good terms ever again.  
Even though he always thought Chewie as a gentle giant, when he was getting angry there was no stopping him.

In this case, he was right. He knew that there was no excuse for what he did to his father and he would pay it for the rest of his life, so he didn't have any delusions that a day would come where Chewie would ever forgive him for what he did.

Besides Chewie and his dad had been inseparable since forever.

''Now, do I trust your word Maz that there will be no harm inside my house from the Supreme Leader of the First Order and his Knights?''  
A blue-winged creature which was even taller than him said from the head of the table.

''I assure you Lord Aragh that you have nothing to worry about. Ben Solo, is on our side.''  
Maz said with much confidence.

''Ben Solo? Leia's son? The one that...''  
The creature named Aragh stop his sentence mid-air as if realising his mistake for accepting entrance to a traitor at his house.

Everyone turned to look at him.

Ben Solo...  
A name that had been a burden and a curse since the day he was born.

A name that he tried to hide from his entire life...

A mistake he did that now everyone around the room found out.

All eyes were still on him, judging him...calling him a murderer...

That was clearly a mistake!  
He should have never have come here!

He would find some other way to save Rey!  
He turned around and started to walk outside of the room with his Knights closely behind him.

''WAIT!''  
Maz's yell stopped him before exiting the room.

''What is done, is done! There is nothing you can do to change that! All that matters now is erase this plague from our Galaxy!''  
Her angry tone made him turn his gaze towards her.

''If you want her back, you will need all the help you can get. You are up against something far stronger than you believe...''  
She told him in a lowered voice, only for his ears to hear.

''She needs you. Put aside your ego and work with us!''

For Her...

He could do that...

Only for Her...


	35. Torment

''That's a lot of leather...''  
Rose said as she shyly looked at the black leather, heavily armed figures that were standing around the table.  
The scenery was almost comical as she looked so tiny being stuck in the middle of all those Knights of Ren.

A huge guy named Kazdan who was standing next to Rose turned his head and looked down at her with a very serious expression on his face.

''So, not a fan of jokes? Ha Ha!''  
She laughed nervously.

''Just me then?! Ok...''  
She said and decided to lower her head again to look at the screen.

''So let me get this straight, together with Mandalore, how many more systems are out of control?''  
Poe asked Connix.

''According to our sources, one hundred and fifty-two systems,''  
Connix said as she once again looked at her data.

Everyone inside the room looked shocked by this number.

''How can they be so many...?''  
Poe asked mostly to himself as he looked nervously again at the random images that passed in front of them on the screen.  
The video showed images from different galactic systems that had fallen into complete chaos.

Before there was time for someone to respond, a breaking message appeared on the screen.

''We are addressing this message to everyone around the Galaxy.''  
There was no face broadcasting this announcement. Only a mechanical voice speaking with the sketch of the First Order in the background appeared in front of the screen.

''Kylo Ren had been found guilty for treason.''  
Suddenly everyone turned to look at Ben.

''He had been behind the death of our Grand Supreme Leader Snoke all along. Our New Leader has sentenced to death, him and all his remaining followers that abandoned our beloved First Order in order to join the Rebels so they could bring chaos around the Galaxy.''

Rebels...So they were rebels again. So much for the alliance, he bitterly thought.

''Any information that will be proven valuable to the tracking of these men and their Base will be rewarded most generously by the First Order.''

Great...

''So I ask all of you to actively support the stability and the order by joining our cause! ''

Fuck!

''Make the First Order great again!''

These were the final words of the message as the connection broke.

''So, I guess we are all outlaws now.''  
He said and once again looked at Ben.

He looked so calm as if he almost expected this.

''Any guesses of who is their Leader now?''  
Finn asked Ben.

''Hux.''  
That was the first word he spoke after all this time.

''Then why didn't he show his face?''

He saw Ben's fists clench at his sides.  
He knew as well as Ben that Hux was busy keeping Rey away. Ever since all these happen, he had been busting his head trying to understand the reason behind Rey's abduction by Hux. Nothing logical came to his mind.

''That doesn't matter now. There is nothing we can do about the fallen systems now. I guess we have to think the unavoidable and start preparing ourselves for the upcoming invasion.''  
Connix finally said as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

She was right. That was it. The battle that was going to seal their fate was upon them.

 

..........

''You look worried.''  
He remained quiet...

''Is going to be alright Finn.''  
He turned his head on the pillow to look at his wife.

''I was calm, up until the point where Ren was still Supreme Leader...''  
He sighed.  
She slowly caressed his face with her hand encouraging him to continue talking.

''Call me crazy, but I truly believed that this whole alliance was gonna work you know? I knew that Ren was going to keep his word, for Rey's sake at least. With Hux now in charge now, I feel that we can't be really sure what to expect.''

''But things are different now. We are stronger. More united. Things are not like they used to be after the battle of Crait.''

''Yeah, I guess...''  
He placed a soft kiss at the back of her palm.

''Besides, we shouldn't lose our fate, we need to be even stronger now.''

''Why? Why now?''  
He asked her curiously.

''I mean now that we are going to have another member in our family to take care off...''  
His eyes widened, his heart rate accelerated!

''What?!''

''I mean that we are going to have a baby...''

''You're serious??!!''  
She shyly nodded.

In an instant, he was on top of the bed cheering!  
Rose was laughing with all her heart.

''OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!''  
Once again he fell on the bed and took Rose in his embrace kissing her all over her face!

''You made me the happiest man alive Rose! Oh God, I love you so much!''  
He said as he kissed her all over!

Rose giggled and wrapped her hands around him.

''We're gonna be parents...''

Finally, Rose words started to settle in his mind.

They were going to be parents...

They were going to bring a baby into this world, in a time like this where everything was falling apart... Right, when this war was going to determine the generations to come.

''Yeah...''

How could he protect Rose? Protect their baby?   
Their presence was needed. Poe was counting on them.  
But then again that was before when they didn't have any responsibilities.  
But things were different now.

In the past, he had thought about fleeing from his responsibilities.  
It was right when he had abandoned the First Order, before meeting Rose.  
Maybe he could do it now... 

For them...

''I know what you are thinking.''  
He turned his head to look at Rose again.

''What?''

''Finn, this is not the way.''  
He looked at her with a sad expression on his face. 

''Where ever we go, war will follow us. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon.''

''I can't bear to lose you...''  
She gently placed her hand on his face again.

''You're not going to lose me. Not me, not little Lily''

''Lily?''

''If it's a girl. If it's a boy, William.''

He repeated the names in his mind.

''What do you think?''

He gently kissed her forehead and took her in his arms.

''I love them.''  
..........

 

''Increase the security and double the patrols. We have to be ready for anything.''  
She simply nodded after hearing Poe's orders.  
She didn't have the strength to even look into his eyes. She was too emotional right now, too fragile.

''What's wrong?''  
She lowered her gaze. She was already feeling her eyes fill with hot tears.

''Connix, talk to me.''

''Nothing, nothing, honestly.''  
She turned around.   
No! No! Keep it together, she ordered herself.

''Hey, hey.''  
She felt his hands gently touch her shoulders and turn her around.  
She couldn't help but let him.

''Kaydel, why are you crying?''  
He said in a lowered voice.

His hands were on her cheeks, pushing away the fresh tears.  
She finally raised her eyes to look at him.  
The moment she did, all her self-control evaporated.  
All the stress and all the panic she felt all this time away from him, all the grief that had started to settle in her heart in the thought that she had lost him forever and she was left alone to run this entire operation finally hit her.

She started crying and pushed herself into his arms.   
And then she felt his arms eventually come around her, locking her in a warm hug.

''Shhh...It's ok...I am here now...''  
She was holding him so tight like her life depended in this.

''I thought I lost you...''  
She said between sobs.

''I thought...I thought...''  
But she never got to finish that sentence. She raised her self in her toes and locked her lips with his.  
She instantly felt him withdraw himself.

''Kaydel...what...?''

''I am in love with you! I loved you since I first saw you, Poe, and I am sorry, so sorry, but I can't hide it anymore!''  
He looked at her perplexed like he saw her for the first time.

''Kaydel...I...''

''Are you still in love with Rey?''  
She couldn't stop herself from asking. She needed to know!''  
Seconds passed agonizing slow. She saw the thoughts run into his brain.

''No. I am not. I will always love her but..not in the way you think.''  
She let a small sigh she didn't know she was holding back.

''I just...need...''

''Time.''  
She finished that sentence for him.

She slowly removed herself from his arms. Instantly she missed the closeness, the warmth of his embrace.

''We all need to get some rest. It's been a long day.''  
He said as he took a step further away from her.

''Yeah, I guess you're right... Good night Poe.''  
She quickly turned around to head outside the control room.

In less than a minute she was already in her room locking the door behind her.  
Without having the strength to change her clothes she fell into her bed, wrapping herself tightly with her warm blanket.

She slowly touched her lips...

Finally...

She had kissed him.

It was awkward and quick but it was real!

She had made her intentions clear now.

There was no reason to hide the truth any longer.

There was no time any longer.

War after tonight seemed unavoidable.

 

..........

 

Blood...

So much blood...

There were so many corpses lying around him!

He looked at his own hands which were completely covered in blood.

He tried to dodge the random blasts from all around.  
Sweat fell from his temples...

People were screaming random things from his sides but his ears were buzzing from the bombing and he was unable to hear the actual words...

He was trying to find Her inside the chaos of the battle but with no success.

Gigantic AT-AT made their appearance on the battlefield as well. Their movement shook the ground like an earthquake.  
X-wings shielded the sky above his head and countless of stormtroopers started to move against them.

Where was she?!

He looked around, but it was too damn difficult to see anything clearly. The smoke had covered everything around him.

His heart pounded with panic!  
He needed to find Her! Protect Her from all this!

Through the smoke and the fire that had surrounded him, he saw a clearing. There he saw a form...  
He wiped the tears he had in his eyes due to the smoke trying to look better.

REY!!!

THERE SHE WAS!!!

He pushed himself through the crowd, trying to reach Her.

''REY!!!!''  
He used his lightsaber to slaughter anyone that stood his way.  
He coughed as smoke got into his lungs!

''REY!!!''  
He yelled again!!

But she couldn't hear him...

She couldn't see him...

She looked completely obliviate to the whole chaos that occurred around Her.  
With a lot of effort, he finally closed the distance that separated them.

''REY, PLEASE!! I AM HERE!! COME WITH ME!!!''

He extended his hand in a desperate effort to gain Her attention!

Still nothing...

She looked so sad, so desperate, completely defeated.  
The Rey that he knew was nothing compared to the woman that he was standing in front of him now.

''REY PLEASE!!!''

And then he stopped dead in his tracks!

A dark form appeared from behind Her.

With slow steps, it came to stand right behind Her.

The proximity unnerved him!

The face of the dark form started to clear.

HUX...

Hux was the dark form!!!

He ran towards them but this time he was stopped by an invisible wall!  
He tried pushing the wall with his fists, but he couldn't!

Nothing!

He tried again, using his lightsaber this time!

Still nothing!!

''REY! BEHIND YOU!!!''  
He needed to warn Her!

''REY!!!''

Nothing! She still couldn't see him or hear him!

And then Hux's eyes turned towards him as if he knew exactly where he was during this entire time inside the battlefield.

With a sinister smile, he closed the little distance that separated their bodies, wrapping his hands around Rey's body...  
He saw Her immediately tense and look the other way.

The action ignited the familiar wrath inside him!!

''GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!!''  
He yelled and banged the wall with a primitive mania!!

''REY!!!!''  
Hux right hand like a serpent slowly moved from Her midsection to Her neck and then Her face, turning it towards his face...  
He lifted Her face and without breaking the eye contact with him, pushed his lips to Hers!

''NO!!!!!!''  
His heart stopped!!!

He felt his side shattered as he still continued to bang the wall trying to get through!  
In slow motion, he saw Hux finally remove his lips from Her and turn towards him with a victorious expression on his face.

''She is mine now Ren.''  
He heard him say clearly like he was standing right next to him.

''NEVER!!!''  
He screamed on top of his lungs as he continued banging the impermeable wall.

''NO, NO, NO!!!''

He felt himself falling...  
With a loud bang, he fell on the cold floor of his room.

He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of the room that the Resistance had given him for the night.

Blinked a couple of times, he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the room.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes. His clothes were completely drenched with sweat. His heart was still pounding in his chest as he tried to regain his composure.

The nightmare seemed so real...almost like a premonition...

He knew that Rey was in danger, that she was in the hands of that bastard but...

Images of Hux lips on Rey bombarded his mind again...

Since Rey's kidnapping, he was certain that Hux was using Her to blackmail him in order to use Her against him.  
To weaken him.

But what if that dream was indeed a premonition?  
Could it be that he...

Desired Her...?!

His jealousy took a dangerous turn inside his head!  
Possessive feelings like he had never felt before blinded him!

Slowly the pieces of the puzzle all came together...

He knew now that Hux was collaborating with Sianna.

Could it all be a well-orchestrated plan all along to keep him and Rey apart?!

It was Hux idea, after all, to get engage to Sianna...

It was his words that Rey believed that he had married to that bitch!

Maz was right. He was completely out of his depth now with the war upon them and a price on his head.

He needed to find Her!!

He needed to think rational, even if the mere thought was still too foreign to him. The first thing that popped to his mind was igniting his lightsaber and cut everything to pieces!

No! Not this time.  
He needed to be smart about this.

Rey needed him.

He pushed himself into a sitting position on the floor and closed his eyes.

He slowly inhaled through his nostrils and exhaled through his mouth.

''Please...''

 

..........

 

''Well well...What do we have here?''  
He knew she was there even before she spoke.

''You truly believe that she won't find a way to escape?''

''She will never escape!''  
He had made sure of that!

''You know Armitage, one of the first things to learn in life is that you cannot entrap the light.''

''And the second would be when to learn when to shut up Sianna!''

''My, my, aren't you in a bad mood. Having trouble bending her to your will Hux?''

''Say one more word Sianna and I will strick you down and end you!''  
He turned around quickly to face her!

''Don't forget Armitage! We are in this together! If it wasn't for me, you still would be walking behind Kylo's shadow!''  
His nostrils flared and with one big move, he had wrapped his hand around Sianna's neck, squeezing hard!

''Don't-taste-my-patience-Sianna!''  
He emphasized each word as he squeezed harder her neck.

Sianna was choking but he wasn't letting her go!  
He saw her eyes slowly roll back...

His temper this time was well beyond control!

Sianna's words were true...

You couldn't entrap the light...

Even if you tried with all your strength, there would always be some rays pushing through...

The only way was to kill it...


	36. Freedom

''I know you're there.''  
He was hiding again in the shadows, watching her silently.

She was lying down on her bed, facing away from him, looking outside the window.

Thick black clouds had covered the nightly sky, spreading darkness everywhere outside.

She had spent most of the day crying silently. She still tried to hide her tears from him. Her pride was all she had left and hated giving him the pleasure of seeing her so broken and defeated.

''Every night you linger in the shadows, looking at me without saying a word.''

Still nothing.

''Why?''  
She whispered.

''Why what Rey?''  
Surprisingly for the first time she heard him reply. His voice was so tired, so broken.

''You tore my whole world apart. You killed the ones I loved, deprived me of my freedom and for what?''  
She still couldn't find the courage to look him straight in the eyes.

She was feeling so vulnerable, so open, too afraid that the moment her eyes looked at him she would surely burst into tears.

''Do you have any idea how precious you are?''  
He skipped the answer with another question.

When he saw that she didn't reply and remained silent, he decided to finally open up to her.

''All my life I was raised to believe that the Force was something disgusting, something that needed to be eradicated at any cost from one's self. I followed blindly what my father had taught me since birth and in the process, I ended up hating my mother, a woman who was a Force Sensitive. She was a nobody, a shameful woman that slept around trying to be someone. She died by the hands of my father in front of my very own eyes. Even though I wasn't supposed to feel any pity for her, the image of her lying dead on the ground in front of me marked me for life.''

Her heart swelled with agony after hearing those words.

She heard him move closer to her.

Slowly she felt his weight on the bed as he sat behind her.

Her heart beat rapidly with fear from the close proximity of his body.  
She mastered all her courage not to shake from fear.

''In order to become the man my father wanted, I had to be even more ruthless than him with matters of the Order.''

He took a long breath and continued with his story.

''But my nature screamed inside me. My Powers after a while couldn't be kept contained any longer and my father saw that. He plotted for my assassination secretly along with some of his fellow officers. When I found out, I had only one thought in my mind. Survival. But I was too untrained with the ways of the Force. If I had acted against my father then, he would surely have me killed. That was when Snoke found me. Instead of holding me back as my father had, he made me embrace my true nature. He guided me patiently, trained me so that one day I would be ready. When the time was right, I took my revenge. I killed that bastard with the cruellest way in front of the entire First Order.''

Immediately she placed her hand on top her lips, trying to hold back a sob.

''As time passed and I became a General, I felt ready to take my rightful place within the Order and become the Next Supreme Leader, but that was when Ren appeared. Just because of his heritage, he was favoured by Snoke compared to me that I was coming from an unworthy background. That only infuriated me. My plan was to take him out of the picture as soon as possible, show Snoke that I was the one that was capable to take his place.''

Slowly, with each passing minute, she was starting to feel all sort of different emotions that he was feeling in that moment.

''I saw early on his weaknesses and his desires. I knew what I had to do but I felt unable to do it...''  
He hesitated for a minute before he finally spoke.

''I tried to kill you.''  
Her heart skipped a beat. It took all her rational mind to remain unaffected by his revelation.

''You survived because you were so strong.''  
She felt his hand brush gently her loose hair.

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye at the moment of contact.

''You are just like me. You come from nothing and yet you are here by my side.''  
But not by choice, she silently screamed!

''I am nothing like you.''  
She stated with a trembling voice.

''You are exactly like me Rey. You are equally as powerful as me. You are a fighter who doesn't know any boundaries. You kill without any remorse in order to survive.''  
She froze!

''You killed more of my men that night that I could count my love.''  
He was speaking about Ord Mantell...about the night Cassel tried to kill her.

The mere mention of that event only brought back shame and guilt.

''You are wild and you are fiery.''  
She felt his fingers brush against her cheek.

She wasn't going to cry, no! She wouldn't give him the pleasure!

''Together we will bring this Galaxy to its knees. Our name would only bring shivers to everyone around us.''

This man was crazy...  
He had created this little fantasy inside his mind and he was trying to force her to accept it.

''Ren was weak. He wasn't man enough to hold a woman such as yourself.''  
He continued stroking her cheek making her shiver with detest.

''As soon as he saw the real you, he fled, seeking another woman's touch to feed his ego.''  
Even now the mention of Ben and Sianna's union tore her to pieces.

''He is weak and he has no place in this story.''  
She felt her heart shatter.

''Only you and I together have the right to rule this Galaxy.''  
What was he suggesting?

''Things have already reached a point where there is no return.''

She turned her head slightly to look at him.  
Even in the darkness, she saw his blue eyes look at her like a predator.

''I know you don't love me, but I am the only one that cares about you.''  
He brought his face closer to hers.

How much she wanted to rip him to shreds her bare hands.

''I am the only one that is going to help you unleash your power.''  
His hand gently touched her face again.

At that moment, a faint crack appeared in his shields.

Fleeting feelings...  
Jealousy, lust, uncertainty.

''Are you going to let me help you?''  
His voice became so low, like a whisper trying to allure her into a trap.

His hand slowly travelled to the base of her neck.

Slowly a faint image appeared.

Hux talking with his fellow officers, mouthing something...

She couldn't hear...She couldn't understand.

All she knew was that she needed to look deeper into his mind.

He closed the distance and his lips lightly brushed against her own.  
She tried to control herself from vomiting.

''Everything is set for our invasion to Skye General Hux.''  
Suddenly the image of a tall officer talking to Hux appeared.

Invasion? Skye?!

The kiss was making Hux's shields to drop.

She just had to endure it.

She needed to see what was Hux's plan.

''Well then, our strike is going to be swift and strong. That traitor Ren would not know what hit him.''

She quickly extracted her lips from him, placing a hand on top of her mouth.

''No need to worry my love. I will give you the time you need. I know that soon you will learn how to love me.''  
He stroked her cheek once again and finally decided to leave.

She watched him walking away from her and head to the door. Before exiting, he gave her another disgusting smile before locking the door behind him.

Once again she was left alone.

With fury she rubbed with the back of her sleeve her mouth, trying to remove all traces of his kiss!

Then the realization hit her.  
Hux was ready to dethrone Ben.

Her heart hammered inside her chest.

Even though things had turned out the way they had and He belonged to another, she still would love Him with every fibre of her body until her dying day.  
She wouldn't allow him to kill Ben.

He had gone through a lot in His life, He deserved happiness, He deserved to find love...  
Tears started to drop to the side of her face.

Painfully, she now knew what Hux's weakness was. 

She was.

She needed to use this to her advantage to get out of there.

To save the remaining members of the Resistance.

To save Ben.

 

..........

 

The first rays of sunshine appeared on the horizon.

He still felt dizzy from the deep trance.   
He had meditated for hours and had reached areas that he had never found himself reach before trying to find her.

Instead of locating her though, he saw something that he wasn't expecting to see.

He saw an image of Sianna and Hux.

They were both talking when Sianna's whole demeanour suddenly changed from arrogant and cocky to a panicked one.  
Before he knew what was happening, Hux had tightly wrapped his hand around Sianna's neck squeezing hard. His former Knight fought for quite some time until her body fell numbly to the ground.

Hux face during the entire time had remained cold and unaffected.

Even after everything, Sianna's betrayal and her sinister plans to bring him down, he still felt a sense of loss inside him. 

They had grown up together, they had averted from the Jedi path together and they had trained together becoming the strongest Darksiders this Galaxy had ever known.  
It was almost a lifetime together walking in parallel lines.

And then soon his feelings of mourning changed.  
Fear and uncertainty once again rooted in his heart.

Sianna was one of his most capable Knights. He always thought that nothing could bring her down but apparently, he was wrong. He had underestimated Hux's powers. He had immobilized her in a heartbeat like she was an untrained Padawan. 

Maz was right.  
He was out of his depth.

In all his life, he had never encountered someone as strong as him before.

And on top of that, he had the high ground.

He was keeping Rey prisoner...

''Your father had the exact same face when things got a little tough.''  
He turned around to find Maz standing behind him.

How was it possible that he didn't notice her before.  
The woman was a Silent Force regardless of her long years.

He only remained silent.   
The mere mention of his father's name, even now send waves of shame to his soul.

''What's wrong?''  
She asked like a concerned mother as she came to stand next to him.

''I am scared.''  
Saying it out loud for the first time felt in a way strange but also very liberating.

''I know you are. But you must know one thing, my dear boy. If you allow fear to overpower you it would be your doom.''  
He let out a sigh.

''She is alone and defenceless against the hands of a monster.''  
He pushed back his hair with fury!

''And as before she is going to find a way of escape,''

It took him a minute to finally comprehend what exactly had she said. He looked down at the old woman who was standing next to him.

She was right.  
When they first met, he was the monster and he had captured her, keeping her a prisoner and yet using her head and the Force she managed to escape him.

Sometimes he was forgetting how smart His Rey was.

''It's true that you are up against a very difficult opponent, but you also need to realize that you were both trained by the same Master.''  
Maz was right.  
Snoke had trained them both separately but using the same guideline. 

''Brendol Hux was murdered by Hux's hands himself, just like you did with Han.''  
A sharp pain pierced him from the inside.

''The only difference between the two of you is that inside you there was still light.''

''How can I fight such a monster?''  
He looked at Maz with so much intensity, waiting agonizingly for her next words.

''Darkness and Light must join Forces to win against an opponent as powerful as this one.''

Rey...

''This is how it has happened before and this is how it will happen again.''  
It was true.  
Luke at the end had joined Forces with his Father in order to bring down the Emperor.

''Don't worry. Things are already in motion. The question is, how much of yourself are you willing to leave behind after all these is over.''  
He looked at her perplexed.  
Without saying another word, Maz turned around and left.

From all the years he knew the woman one thing was certain. Even though she was always speaking cryptically and in riddles, she knew well the ways of the Force. He trusted her.  
All he had to do now was to wait for Rey to find a way to escape.

 

..........

 

This was her chance to bring him down.

Armitage...

She called for him through the Force.

Quickly she felt a powerful tug coming from him.

Finally, he was starting to reveal himself to her.

I need you, Armitage...

The words had an immediate effect on him.

Anticipation, lust, and possessiveness bombarded her all at once.

Soon the door unlocked and he was standing with a flushed face in front of her bedroom. He had run to her.

''You're here...''  
She said with a hint of uncertainty.

''Why is that a surprise?''  
He asked curiously before he sat down next to her in the bed.

''You know why.''

''Do you believe that I am anything like Ren?! That I would ever leave you as he had?!''  
He asked with a pained expression on his face.

She turned her head to look away from him.  
Not a second after she felt the irritation coming from him strongly.

He touched her chin and turned her head slightly to face him.

''I will never treat you like he had!''  
His words were dripping pure venom.

There were so much hatred and jealousy inside him.   
She could feel it.  
This man demanded punishment for all those who stood against him.

''Everyone who treated you with anything less than respect would surely die by my hand, I promise you that.''  
These were not hollow words but a promise.

''No!''  
Her denial confused him. A deep frown formed between his eyebrows.

''I want to be the one to do it!''

She said with determination and slowly lowered her shields, letting him see...

Knowing what she had to do, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Slowly she let all the grief and the bitter feelings of betrayal sink in.

Poe's death...Ben's choice...Her imprisonment...

All the darkness that was swirling around her all this time finally started to settle in inside her...

She started to feel again that familiar void inside her, that pleasant numbness...

The Power quickly started to grow inside her once again...

Raw...Untamed Power...

Slowly she disconnected from her old weak self...

Random thoughts faintly passed inside her mind...

She had said something about a plan...? About bring down Hux?

She was so confused...

Her head felt like it was ready to explode.

Everything inside that room started to rattle...

''There she is...my Queen...''  
She saw Hux's eyes look at her with pure admiration.

He brought her face closer to his and without another word captured her lips.

The kiss was hungry and passionate.

As their mouths connected she slowly felt their joined raw strengths combine.

At that moment she felt uncaring about the rest of the word.

All that mattered now was their joined Forces.

His...Hers...

He slowly removed his lips away from hers but still kept his hands on her face.

''Together?''

Yes...

''Together.''


End file.
